Promise
by Hyzumi
Summary: Ino mulai bertarung dengan Kakashi, sedangkan Itachi bertemu dengan seseorang dari masa lalu "Ino kenapa kau harus menjadi milik Uchiha?" Kakashi yang gelap mata mulai berniat membunuh Ino Bagaimana nasib Ino selanjutnya? PROMISE CHAP 21 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Halo namaku Yuzumi Haruka, autor baru di fandom ini salam kenal (-.-)

Biasanya saya main di fandom Bleach, sekarang saya kepengen piknik kefandom Naruto, kayaknya seru, banyak banget autor di fandom ini, jadi untuk para senpai di fandom ini, mohon bantuannya ya!

Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, de el el deh

Pairing: Untuk chap ini ItaIno, tapi untuk kedepannya masih belum ditentukan ^_^

Summary: Ino pernah berjanji pada Itachi, jika suatu saat terjadi hal buruk pada keluarganya, maka Ino harus menjaga dan melindungi Sasuke, dan saat hal buruk itu datang, Ino terpaksa meninggalkan Itachi, dan membawa pergi Sasuke dengan berbekal sepasang pedang dan sebuah pistol pemberian Itachi.

Disclaimer: Yang pasti Naruto itu bukan milik Haruka, dan pastinya udah pada tahu dong kalo yang punya Naruto itu Om Masashi Kishimoto

Sebagai informasi

Di chapter ini ino berumur 17th, Itachi 20th, Sasuke 7th.

Chapter 1

=Promise=

Uchiha Mansion

Mansion megah bergaya jepang yang berdiri di pinggiran kota Tokyo, mansion milik pengusaha kaya yang memiliki perusahaan di bidang elektronik yang telah tersebar di berbagai negara, tapi hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang mengetahui sisi lain keluarga itu yang merupakan kelompok yakuza.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam tengah duduk di teras beralaskan tatami di mansion megah itu, tangan kanannya memegang ponsel yang dia tempelkan di telinga kanannya, pemuda itu terlihat mengernyitkan dahinya seperti menahan rasa sakit.

"To...tolong Ino, ce...cepatlah datang kemari!" Kata pemuda itu kepada orang di seberang telepon.

"Tunggulah sebentar! Aku akan segera kesana!" Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, sambungan telepon diputus dari seberang.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mulai berseringai saat mendengar suara panik gadis teman bicaranya barusan.

"Khukhukhu...Ino-chan, kau terlalu mudah untuk ditipu..." Seringai pemuda itu semakin lebar.

"Itachi-nii...!" Seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 7 tahun berlari kearah pemuda berambut hitam itu dan memeluknya dari belakang..

"Sasuke, tumben kau sudah bangun, ini baru jam 6 pagi lho." Itachi mengacak rambut hitam sasuke.

"Itachi-nii, lupa ya kalau hari ini nii-san punya janji padaku?" Sasuke mengembungkan pipinya, mata onix anak itu terarah ke mata onix milik kakaknya.

"Err...apa ya?" Tanya Itachi, membuat Sasuke semakin kesal.

"Uugh, nii-san kan janji akan menemaniku main hari ini!" Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya di leher Itachi, seolah ingin mencekik pemuda itu.

"Aduh aduh, Sa...Sasuke...aku sulit bernafas, aku bisa mati saat ini juga Sasu!" Itachi melepaskan pegangan Sasuke dan menggiring adiknya itu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ah ya ya, nii-san hampir lupa hehehe..." Itachi kembali mengacak rambut hitam Sasuke yang masih kesal karena Itachi melupakan janjinya.

Sing...

Sasuke melebarkan mata onixnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi.

"Ada yang datang, dia berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kemari, sekarang baru sampai di pintu gerbang sih." Kata Sasuke, Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Ah itu pasti Ino..."

"ITACHIIIIIII!"

"...chan"

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat ekor kuda sedang berlari di sepanjang teras tatami mansion Uchiha, menuju tempat Itachi dan Sasuke duduk.

Inner ItaSasu (Astaga cepat sekali sampainya?) sweatdrop sebesar biji jagung menggantung di belakang kepala mereka. (Sebagai informasi, mansion ini luas sekali, jarak antara pintu gerbang dan teras tempat Itachi dan Sasuke berjarak sekitar 500m, hingga tidak mungkin manusia normal bisa menempuh jarak 500m dalam waktu 3 detik)

"I...Ino-chan."

PLAK!

Gadis bernama Ino itu memukul kepala Itachi dengan harisen yang dia bawa, Sasuke sweatdrop lagi, Itachi tersungkur sambil mengelus kepalaya yang dihantam harisen.

"Kau mau coba-coba berbohong lagi hah? Sayang sekali aku tak akan mudah tertipu lagi dengan tipuan konyolmu itu!" Ino berkacak pinggang di depan Itachi.

"Ahaha..., kau sudah tahu kutipu tapi kau tetap datang menemuiku, kau pasti sangat merindukanku ya? Itch..." Itachi mengernyit merasakan belakang kepalanya berdenyut, Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Sasuke tak berani berbuat macam-macam atau dia akan berakhir seperti kakaknya.

"Lalu apa maumu? Aku sudah mengorbankan hari mingguku yang berharga hanya untuk menemuimu tahu?" Ino mencondongkan badannya hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Itachi yang sedang duduk.

"Dia tidak menyangkal." Inner Sasuke.

Itachi melirik Sasuke, tiba-tiba firasat buruk datang menghampiri Sasuke.

"Itu...Sasuke minta ditemani main, makannya aku memanggilmu." Itachi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Sasuke mengumpat kesal karena lagi-lagi dia dijadikan kambing hitam (Eh Sasuke kan ayam ya? Berarti ayam hitam dong *dicidori*) Lanjut!

Ino melirik Sasuke, seolah bertanya 'apa itu benar'?" pada anak kecil itu.

"Aku hanya minta Itachi-nii menemaniku main, tapi aku nggak minta supaya Ino-chan datang menemaniku juga." Sasuke membela diri, Ino kembali menatap Itachi.

"Jadi apa maksudnya Itachi Uchiha?" Ino semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Itachi yang mulai dialiri keringat dingin.

"Penghianat kau Sasuke!" Inner Itachi pasrah.

"Itachi?" Ino mendesak pemuda di depannya.

Tapi dia dikagetkan dengan tindakan Itachi yang tiba-tiba meraih kepalanya dan menempelkan bibir mereka, Ino membelalakkan matanya, Sasuke tercengang, tak perlu berlama-lama Ino mendorong tubuh Itachi dan menjauhkan diri dari pria yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"A...apa apaan kau ini? Kau lihat ada Sasuke di sini, harusnya kau tidak melakukannya!" Protes Ino, wajahnya sudah melebihi warna tomat matang, sedangkan Itachi hanya menyerigai senang, Sasuke masih setengah sadar (Bagaimanapun dia masih dibawah umur untuk melihat hal semacam itu)

"Kh, kau puas hah? Kau sudah menodai pikiran polos anak sekecil ini tahu?" Ino meraih Sasuke dalam dekapannya, Itachi menghentikan seringainya, dan menatap iri kepada Sasuke yang didekap Ino.

"Sasuke, kau main sendiri dulu ya! Aku ada urusan dengan Ino-chan." Itachi melancarkan senyum palsunya untuk mengusir Sasuke, berhubung Sasuke tidak ingin pikirannya terkontaminasi dengan otak mesum Itachi, dia memilih untuk menuruti permintaan kakaknya itu.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, tinggallah Itachi dan Ino di tempat itu, Itachi menatap Ino dan menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong disampingnya, menyuruh Ino duduk di sebelahnya, Ino pun duduk ditempat yang ditunjukkan Itachi barusan.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat serius sekali?" Tanya Ino.

"Kau tahu aku hanya bisa bersikap konyol saat bersamamu Ino." Itachi merebahkan diri, menjadikan pangkuan Ino sebagai bantal.

"Hei hei! Apa-apaan kau ini?" Protes Ino.

"Haa...kau ini seperti aku tak pernah melakukannya saja." Itachi menyentuh pipi Ino lembut, membuatnya bersemu merah.

"Ja...jangan mempermainkanku!" Ino menepis tangan Itachi dan memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah tampan di bawahnya.

"Aku tak pernah main-main denganmu Ino Yamanaka." Ino kembali menatap wajah pemuda di pangkuannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranmu Itachi?" Tanya Ino, jemarinya menelusup kesela-sela rambut hitam Itachi, membelainya lembut seolah sedang menyentuh sutra.

"Ino, suatu saat jika terjadi sesuatu pada keluargaku, tolong jaga Sasuke, tolong lindungi dia Ino!" Kalimat Itachi barusan membuat Ino bingung.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu? Keluarga kalian ini yakuza terhebat Itachi, kau tidak perlu memintaku untuk sekedar menjaga Sasuke kan? Kau sendiri juga adalah orang yang kuat, jangan bicara seolah-olah kau akan mati seperti itu! Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang mudah untuk dikalahkan!" Ino tidak suka dengan kata-kata Itachi yang seolah-olah mengatakan kalau sebentar lagi dia akan mati.

"Ino, aku serius, tolong berjanjilah padaku!" Mata onix Itachi menatap mata aquamarine Ino, Ino terhenyak melihat keseriusan terpancar di mata onix kekasihnya, kemudian gadis itu mengangguk pelan mengiyakan permintaan Itachi.

"Iya aku janji." Kata Ino mantap, seulas senyum menghiasi bibir Itachi, diraihnya tengkuk gadis diatasnya dan meniadakan jarak diantara mereka, Itachi mencium lembut bibir Ino, dan Ino pun tak melawan tindakan Itachi, namun di dalam hatinya merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada kekasihnya itu.

*Promise*

Sebulan telah berlalu sejak perjanjian itu, sikap Itachi tak berubah, tetap saja suka menjahili Ino, Kehadiran Ino seolah menjadi hiburan baginya setelah berbagai hal yang memberatkannya sebagai pewaris Uchiha.

Ino memasuki apartemennya yang sepi, Ino memang tinggal sendiri, keluarganya telah lama meninggal karena dibantai oleh sekelompok yakuza yang menamakan diri mereka Kurohebi, dan hanya dia sendiri yang selamat karena saat itu bantuan dari Uchiha sedikit terlambat hingga hanya Ino lah yang dapat diselamatkan.

Klan Yamanaka termasuk klan yakuza yang masih kerabat dengan klan Uchiha, hingga keduanya bisa dibilang dekat, dan tentu saja tak ada yang menghalangi hubungan antara Ino dan Itachi.

Gadis berambut pirang itu merebahkan diri di kasurnya, sekedar melepas lelah setelah dikerjai Itachi hari ini.

"Fuh...dia itu benar-benar merepotkan, apa tak ada kerjaan lain selain mengerjaiku? Dasar Uchiha payah!" Ino mengumpat sendiri mengingat apa yang siang ini Itachi lakukan padanya, pria itu membuat dirinya harus berkeliling mansion Uchiha hanya untuk menemukan sosok pria yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya itu, sebenarnya dia bisa saja mengacuhkannya, tapi dia benar-benar ingin memukul kepala hitam pria itu karena sudah membuatnya distrap selama 2jam oleh gurunya, karena tiba-tiba Itachi menelepon dan memintanya untuk datang, padahal dia sedang ulangan (yah kalau ini sih mungkin sedikit kecerobohan Ino, karena tidak mematikan ponsel saat pelajaran)

Tapi sebentar kemudian seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya, mengingat apa yang dilakukan Itachi setelah itu.

Saat Ino sampai di ruang kosong dan gelap di Uchiha mansion, Itachi muncul dari kegelapan dengan membawa kue tart di tangannya sambil menyanyikan lagu Happy birthday untuknya, dan saat itu Ino baru ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Hari itu pun dilalui Ino di Uchiha mansion untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama para penghuni mansion megah itu.

Ino masih melamunkan kejadian di rumah Itachi siang ini, tanpa dia tahu, hal buruk tengah terjadi di mansion megah itu.

*Promise*

DOR!

DOR!

DZING!

DZING!

TRAT! TRAT! TRAT!

ZING! ZING! ZING!

Suara tembakan memenuhi mansion megah bergaya jepang dengan plat bertuliskan Uchiha di depan pintu masuk.

"SASUKE! SASUKE KAU DIMANA?" Itachi mencari-cari keberadaan Sasuke ditengah kekacauan itu.

"SASUKEEEE!" Teriaknya sekali lagi.

RAT! RAT! RAT!

Itachi diserang dengan tembakan beruntun, tapi pemuda itu dengan cepat berkelit dan kini telah menembak mati penyerangnya, mata onixnya kembali diedarkan untuk mencari keberadaan adiknya.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau Sasuke dibawa oleh gerombolan bangsat ini? Jangan-jangan mereka sudah mengetahui kemampuan Sasuke yang itu?" Itachi merancau ditengah pencariannya, pikirannya tak fokus hingga tanpa sadar perutnya telah tertembus peluru, Itachi mengerang kesakitan merasakan panas di sekitar perutnya, dan dari mulutnya keluar darah segar, beruntung peluru itu tidak mengenai bagian vitalnya, sehingga dia masih bisa bertahan dan menghabisi orang yang telah menenbaknya.

Sing...

Sasuke dalam persembunyiannya merasakan ada bahaya yang mengancamnya, matanya terarah ke ruang kosong di depannya, terlihat ada dua orang yang mendekat ke arah tempatnya bersembunyi, Sasuke gemetar ketakutan.

"I...Itachi-nii...to...tolong aku..." Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, saat melihat kedua orang itu semakin mendekat ke arah tempatnya bersembunyi.

BRAK!

Pintu almari tempat Sasuke bersembunyi terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan tubuh ringkih Sasuke yang tengah meringkuk tak berdaya di dalamnya.

"HAHAHA Ternyata kau di sini anak kecil?" Suara salah seorang yakuza itu memenuhi ruangan, membuat anak berumur 7 tahun itu semakin gemetar ketakutan.

"Tutup matamu Sasuke!" Sebuah bisikan melintas di otak Sasuke, dan tanpa berpikir panjang Sasuke memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

DOR! DOR!

Kepala kedua Yakuza itu kini hancur tertembus peluru, semua isi kepala mereka tercerai berai menodai lantai dengan warna cairan merah pekat dan putih, bau anyir langsung memenuhi ruangan itu, membuat perut Sasuke terasa mual.

Itachi mendekati Sasuke dan langsung menyeretnya pergi dari ruangan pengap itu dengan langkah cepat.

"I...Tachi-nii..." Sasuke gemetar saat melihat sekelilingnya penuh dengan mayat dan darah yang berceceran, bagaimanapun juga Sasuke masih terlalu kecil untuk melihat pemandangan seperti itu.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Dua sosok mayat terjatuh di tikungan koridor, Itachi buru-buru membawa Sasuke bersembunyi di balik guci besar di dekat mereka, Sasuke tak berniat melawan dan hanya menurut pada Itachi, dia tahu bahwa situasi saat ini benar-benar sangat berbahaya.

"Sasuke, ada berapa orang?" Tanya Itachi tanpa menatap Sasuke, mata onixnya mengincar waspada kearah tikungan koridor, Sasuke melebarkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Jawab Sasuke! Kau tahu kan? Ada berapa orang, dan saat ini mereka di mana?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

Sasuke menelan ludah sekali sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"A...ada tiga orang di kanan, dan dua orang di kiri, lima detik lagi mereka akan sampai di pertigaan koridor itu." Kata Sasuke, dan Itachi pun berdiri, mengarahkan pistolnya kearah persimpangan koridor di depannya, dan dalam hitungan ke lima, dia melepaskan lima tembakan ke tempat itu, dan lima orang yang baru saja muncul di sana tewas seketika, Itachi menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum lembut.

"Good job my little bro!" Itachi mengacak rambut Sasuke, kemudian meraih tangan mungilnya , dan beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Kita harus pergi secepatnya Sasuke!" Itachi berjalan dengan susah payah karena luka tembakan di perutnya yang sepertinya semakin lebar, darah segar masih mengalir dari luka itu.

"Sa...Sasuke, pegang mantelku erat-erat, jangan sampai lepas! Aku harus menghubungi Ino." Itachi melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Sasuke, kemudian merogoh ponsel di saku celananya.

Di Apartemen Ino

PRANG!

Gelas pasangan milik Ino dan Itachi pecah berantakan saat Ino akan mencucinya, melihat itu entah kenapa perasaan Ino menjadi tidak enak, belum sempat Ino meraih pecahan gelas itu, sebuah suara ponsel telah mengalihkan perhatiannya, Ino pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk membereskan pecahan gelas itu, dan menghampiri ponselnya yang masih berdering.

"Ada apa Itachi?" Ino mengangkat telepon yang dia ketahui dari Itachi.

"Ino...hosh...hosh...kali ini aku serius...hosh...hosh..."

DOR! DOR!

DOR!

Ino terhenyak saat mendengar bunyi tembakan dari seberang telepon, perasaannya pun semakin tidak enak.

"I...Itachi, ada apa di sana? Jangan bercanda! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu Itachi!" Sentak Ino gusar.

"Aku serius Ino...hosh...hosh..."

DOR! DOR!

DZING! DZING!

Ino semakin gemetar.

"KATAKAN ITACHI! ADA APA?" Bentak gadis berambut pirang itu.

"To...tolong Ino...urgh...hosh...hosh...tolong...jemput Sasuke...di hutan belakang mansionku sekarang!" Mata aquamarine Ino melebar mendengar kata-kata Itachi, jantungnya pun berdetak tak beraturan.

"Bawa kedua pedangmu! Ku mohon, aku serius kali ini Ino...hosh...hosh..."

DOR!

"ARGH!"

Tut...tut...tut...

"Itachi? ITACHI? HALO? ITACHI?" Kini Ino dilanda kepanikan luar biasa, tanpa pikir panjang disambarnya sepasang pedang yang dia sandarkan di dekat ranjangnya, dan kemudian berlari keluar apartemennya menuju tempat yang Itachi beritahukan.

Hutan belakang mansion

"Itachi-nii, ada tiga orang yang mengejar kita 500 meter di belakang." Kata Sasuke panik, Itachi masih berjalan dengan terseok-seok, tangan kanannya yang memegang pistol dia gunakan untuk menekan luka di perutnya, berusaha menahan darah agar tidak mengalir terlalu banyak, sedangkan tangan kirinya yang kini mendapat luka baru karena tembakan beberapa menit yang lalu dia gunakan untuk menarik langan kecil Sasuke.

"Apa mereka...sudah dekat Sasuke? Urgh...hosh...hosh...hosh..." Itachi menahan rasa sakit yang berdenyut di perutdan lengan kirinya.

"NII-SAN? ONII-SAN?" Jerit Sasuke saat melihat Itachi yang ambruk, mata onix Sasuke menerawang ke depan sana, dan melihat ketiga orang yang mengejar mereka semakin dekat.

"NII-SAN! NII-SAN!" Sasuke mengguncangkan tubuh Itachi yang penuh luka itu.

"Sa...Sasuke...urgh..." Itachi sudah tidak sanggup lagi berdiri, dia sudah kehilangan cukup banyak darah di tengah perjalanannya tadi.

"Ino...cepatlah!" Harap Itachi.

"ITU MEREKA!" Itachi dan Sasuke menatap nanar ke arah tiga orang yang kini mendekat kearah mereka.

SYUUT

Sekelebat bayangan hitam melewati tempat Itachi dan Sasuke yang tengah terpojok.

SRAT! SRAT! SRAT!

BRUK! SRUK! CRAT!

Tiba-tiba dalam sekejap anggota tubuh ketiga orang itu tercerai berai, terlempar ke segala arah, darah mereka pun bermuncratan menodai pepohonan dan rumput di hutan itu.

Seorang gadis dengan dua pedang di tangannya berdiri membelakangi Itachi dan Sasuke, gadis itu kemudian berbalik dan menghampiri Uchiha bersaudara itu.

"Itachi, Sasuke, apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Ino berlutut di depan Itachi dan Sasuke, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan kedua orang yang sangat penting baginya itu.

"I...Ino-chan...Itachi-nii...hiks...hiks..." Sasuke menggenggam erat mantel Itachi, Ino melihat keadaan Itachi yang terluka di sana-sini, dan darah yang menodai sekujur tubuh pria yang dia kasihi itu, air mata Ino pun meleleh saat melihat keadaan Itachi yang mengenaskan.

"Itachi, kenapa kau tidak lebih cepat menghubungiku? Kenapa?" Tanya Ino, gadis itu mencengkram erat kerah mantel Itachi dan menelungkupkan wajahnya di dada bidang pemuda itu.

"Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat Ino, yang terpenting...kau masih ingat janji kita kan?" Tanya Itachi lemah, Ino menatap wajah Itachi yang ternodai cipratan darah, rahangnya dia katupkan kuat-kuat demi menahan ledakan emosi di dadanya.

"Itachi..."

"Ino, tolong...bawa pergi Sa...Sasuke..."Itachi memotong kata-kata Ino.

"Tolong...Ino...me...mereka mengincar Sasuke." Itachi semakin kesulitan untuk bicara, energinya hampir habis, Ino menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak! Tidak Itachi, kau juga harus ikut denganku!" Ino semakin kuat mencengkram kerah mantel Itachi.

"Tidak Ino, ka...kalian akan kesulitan jika kau membawaku," Ino menatap mata onix milik Itachi

"Aku...tak ingin terjadi hal...buruk pada...kalian..." Ino kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak keinginan Itachi agar meninggalkannya.

"Tidak! Tolong jangan katakan hal itu Itachi! Ku mohon jangan katakan hal itu lagi!" Bahu Ino bergetar hebat, tangisnya kini pecah tak tertahankan.

"Ku mohon Ino, pergilah! Bawa Sasuke Ino! Kau sudah berjanji padaku." Itachi pun tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya, Sasuke menangis sesengukan melihat keadaan kakaknya yang kini tak berdaya.

Ino mendongak menatap Itachi, kemudian menarik kerah mantel pemuda itu dan menutup jarak di antara mereka, Ino mencium bibir Itachi cukup lama, memberikan segenap perasaan yang dia punya pada pemuda itu, tak dihiraukannya keberadaan Sasuke yang tentu saja melihat tindakan Ino, karena segala kekacauan ini telah menghancurkan benaknya, mengosongkan pikirannya dan mengacaukan akal sehatnya, yang sanggup dia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah memberi isyarat pada kekasihnya bahwa dia sangat menyayangi dan mencintai pemuda itu dengan segenap hati, tentunya dia tak ingin kehilangan pemuda itu di hari ulang tahunnya ini.

Setelah beberapa menit, Ino melepaskan ciumannya, dan menatap sendu kearah pria di depannya.

Sing...

Sasuke tersentak merasakan keberadaan orang lain yang mulai mendekat.

"Itachi-nii, Ino-chan, me...mereka datang lagi..." Kata Sasuke panik.

"Ino, pergilah!" Itachi menghapus air mata Ino pelan dan mengecup dahi gadis itu singkat.

"Satu hal yang perlu kau ingat Ino, Percayalah...apapun yang dikatakan Sasuke padamu! Dengan begitu kalian akan selamat." Itachi menatap aquamarine Ino dengan onixnya.

"Bawa ini Ino!" Itachi menyerahkan pistol berwarna silver dengan srtrip merah dan bertuliskan Mangenkyou Sharingan kepada Ino, gadis itu membelalakkan matanya menatap pistol itu.

"I...Itachi, i...ini kan..." Belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Itachi telah meletakkan pistol itu di genggaman tangan Ino.

Mangenkyou Sharingan adalah pistol yang diwariskan secara turun temurun di keluarga Uchiha sejak generasi pertama, dan itu digunakan sebagai tanda pewaris utama Uchiha, wajar saja jika Ino bingung saat Itachi menyerahkan pistol itu padanya.

"Cepatlah pergi sebelum mereka datang! Biar aku yang menghadang mereka di sini." Kata Itachi, Ino pun berdiri dan meraih tangan Sasuke, gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya saat baru beranjak dua langkah dari Itachi.

"AKU TAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU JIKA KAU MATI SEKARANG ITACHI! INGAT ITU!" Dan Ino pun berlari meninggalkan Itachi setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Itachi tersenyum miris mendengar ancaman Ino barusan.

"Maaf kan aku Ino."

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Suara tembakan terdegar jelas di telinga Ino, tepatnya jauh di belakang Ino, namun Ino berusaha menulikan pendengarannya terhadap suara itu dan tetap berlari meskipun air mata semakin deras membanjiri pipinya.

"Itachi-nii...Itachi-nii...hiks...hiks...hiks..." Ino tak memperdulikan tangisan Sasuke, tangannya masih menyeret paksa tubuh kecil Sasuke, membawanya pergi sejauh mungkin dari medan perang di belakang sana.

"Kenapa? Kenapa selalu begini? Kenapa hal buruk selalu terjadi di hari ulang tahunku?" Batin Ino miris, air matanya masih mengalir deras, dan dia pun menetapkan diri bahwa apapun yang terjadi nanti, dia tak akan pernah lagi merayakan ulang tahunnya.

Sing...

"Ugh...I...Ino-chan...depan...!"

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba muncul sosok laki-laki berpedang tepat di depan mereka, dan langsung menyerang Ino dengan sabetan pedangnya, namun sanggup dihindari Ino, tangan Ino yang bebas mencabut pedangnya dengan cepat, kilatan pedang itu membuat Sasuke memejamkan matanya, dan saat Sasuke membuka matanya, orang yang menghadang mereka telah tewas dengan tubuh terbelah menjadi dua, Ino masih menyeret Sasuke untuk berlari mengikuti langkahnya.

Sing...

Lagi-lagi Sasuke melihat beberapa orang menyerbu mereka dari depan.

"Ino-chan, ada lima orang didepan sana sedang menuju kemari!" Ino melirik Sasuke sekilas, kemudian dia teringat kata kata Itachi yang menyuruhnya mempercayai apapun yang dikatakan Sasuke.

Ino pun menyiapkan pedangnya dan pistol pemberian Itachi.

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya dan bersiaga saat merasakan beberapa orang bergerak menerjangnya, Ino berkelit dengan cepat dari serangan dua orang yang menyerangnya.

SRAT! SRAT!

ZRRRAK!

Sasuke menahan nafas saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Ino menebaskan pedangnya ke arah dua orang itu, gerakannya seolah tak terlihat, sehingga kedua orang itu tak sanggup menghindar dari serangan Ino, dan kini tubuh mereka telah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah segar yang mengalir tanpa halangan, menodai rumput yang semula hijau menjadi merah pekat.

"Katakan dimana tiga orang sisanya Sasuke!" Mata ino menatap waspada ke sekelilingnya.

"I...itu...mereka bersembunyi di balik pohon, satu di kanan berjarak dua pohon dari sini, satu, di balik pohon besar tepat di depan kita, dan satu lagi..." Sasuke membelalakkan matanya.

"ATAS!" Teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba, bersamaan dengan itu seseorang muncul dari atas menerjang Ino, Ino menarik pelatuk pistolnya dengan cepat dan...

DOR!

Orang itu pun jatuh dalam keadaan tak bernyawa, karena Ino menembak tepat di jantungnya, lagi-lagi wajah Ino terkena cipratan darah, tapi kini lebih banyak dari yang tadi, gadis itu mengusap wajahnya, bermaksud membersihkan noda darah agar tidak mengenai matanya.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar Sasuke! Aku akan segera kembali." Lirih Ino, Sasuke mengangguk patuh, dan dalam hitugan detik, sosok Ino telah lenyap dari pandangan mata onix Sasuke.

Seorang laki-laki bersenjatakan pistol berdiri di balik pohon besar, matanya membulat tak percaya saat tiba-tiba sosok gadis berambut pirang yang diincarnya tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan.

Syung!

Tap!

Ino melonpat di atas laki-laki itu dan mendarat di belakangnya.

"Siapa yang kau cari tuan?" Ino berseringai lebar, Laki-laki itu membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan bisikan di belakangnya, dia pun berbalik bermaksud menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Ino.

SRAT! PRAK!

Laki-laki itu terkejut saat mendapati pistolnya yang entah bagaimana caranya telah hancur berantankan.

"Bye bye tuan yakuza..."

SRAT! SRAT! SRAT!

Dan Ino pun menebaskan pedangnya tanpa memberi kesempatan laki-laki itu untuk berteriak, setelah yakin orang itu mati, Ino meninggalkannya dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan pengintai satunya.

Setelah yakin semuanya selesai, Ino kebali ke tempat Sasuke dan membawa anak itu pergi dari hutan itu, langkahnya mulai teratur meskipun sikapnya tetap waspada mengamati sekelilingnya.

Dengan bermodal sepasang pedang dan pistol pemberian Itachi, Ino melangkah mantab meninggalkan daerah mansion Uchiha, dengan memegang janjinya kepada Itachi, ya itu menjaga dan melindungi Sasuke.

TBC

Fyuuh, akhirnya selesai juga chap 1

Ini first fic aku di fandom ini, semoga nggak mengecewakan.

Nah para senpai dan readerku di fandom ini, mohon bantuannya, silakan masukkan saran yang membangun kekotak review, maaf saya tidak menerima flame, kalau mau ngeflame, silakan datang ke perkemahan untuk menyalakan api unggun ^_^

Untuk panggilan saya, terserah anda sekalian saja ingin memanggil saya dengan nama apa, saya menurut saja dengan anda ^_^

Akhir kata silakan datang ke kotak review (-.-)

*Salam Cute*


	2. Chapter 2

Halo! Ruru datang lagi buat update chapie 2

Thank's banget buat yang udah mau review fic ini, yah, belum banyak sih, tapi it's Ok, namanya juga pemula hehehe.

Gomen nggak bisa balas satu-satu, soalnya sebagian gak log in, jadi susah mau PM, yang pasti Ruru senang sekali masih ada yang Review, pokoknya Thank's a lot buat kalian yang telah membaca dan mereview, dan pada yang membaca tapi nggak review, nah dari pada Ruru terlalu banyak ngomong, mending Ruru mulai ajah ceritanya.

Selamat membaca ^_^

Disclaimer: Sampai sekarang Naruto masih milik Om Masashi Kishimoto, tahun depan mungkin nggak ya kalo jadi punya Ruru? (Readers:"Nggak mungkin!") autor pundung berhari-hari di pojok kamar.

Chapter 2

=Run Away=

Malam itu, masih malam yang sama dengan malam di mana terjadi penyerangan di Uchiha mansion, diantara gang sempit di pinggiran kota Tokyo, seorang gadis tengah dikepung oleh sekelompok yakuza, sebenarnya gadis itu tidak sendirian, di belakangnya berdiri seorang anak lelaki yang gemetar ketakutan melihat sekelilingnya, yang telah dipenuhi mayat-mayat yang berserakan, hasil perlawanan gadis di depannya terhadap para yakuza yang mengepung mereka.

"I...ino-chan...aku takut..." Anak laki-laki itu mencengkram erat ujung jaket gadis berambut pirang bernama Ino itu.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu terluka Sasuke! Aku janji, sekarang mundurlah!" Ino memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk sedikit menjauh darinya, mata aquamarine Ino menatap tajam obyek di depannya.

"Kheh, sepertinya kalian ingin bernasib sama dengan teman-teman kalian yang lain ya?" Ino melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah obyek di depannya, seringai tipis tersungging di bibirnya, tangan kanannya memutar-mutar pedang yang sedari tadi menjadi senjatanya untuk bertarung.

SYUT!

SRAT! SRAT! SRAT!

ZRAK! ZRAK! SYAT!

Dalam sekejab Ino telah melompat dan menerjang orang-orang di sekitarnya, menebas leher, dada, perut dan bagian manapun yang mampu dijangkau pedangnya, gerakan Ino yang sangat cepat itu tak dapat dibaca oleh musuhnya, hingga tak ada yang mampu melawan sedikitpun, sebelum mereka sempat menggerakkan lengan sedikit saja, Ino telah menebas mereka, bahkan untuk berteriakpun tak sempat mereka lakukan.

SRAK! SRAT! SRAT!

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Ino masih menebaskan pedangnya, dan melepaskan beberapa tembakan ke arah orang-orang yang tak mampu dijangkau pedangnya, entah kenapa jumlah para yakuza itu selalu bertambah, meskipun dia telah membantai puluhan orang dari mereka.

"Kheh sial!" Umpat Ino kesal, karena orang-orang itu seakan tak ada habisnya.

"Ino-chan!" Suara teriakan mengalihkan perhatian Ino dari musuh di depannya, mata aquamarinenya menyorot tajam pada seorang laki-laki yang membawa lari Sasuke.

DOR!

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ino melepaskan tembakan tepat di kepala laki-laki yang membawa lari Sasuke, hingga isi kepalanya hancur berantakan, dan berjatuhan di aspal, menambah bau anyir di sekitar tempat itu.

Sasuke terduduk lemas dan beringsut mundur dari mayat laki-laki itu, mata onyxnya menatap nanar setiap jengkal gang sempit dan gelap itu, bibirnya terkatub rapat, tubuhnya bergetar hebat menyaksikan bagaimana cara yakuza membantai lawannya, dia tak menyangka bahwa Ino-chan-nya yang selama ini bercanda dan bermain dengannya kini tengah bertarung dengan pedang dan pistol di tangannya, sungguh baru kali ini dia melihat Ino seperti itu.

"LENYAPLAH KALIAAAAAAN!" Teriak Ino frustasi, tangannya masih mengayunkan pedang dan menembakkan peluru, satu persatu dari lawannya ambruk seiring dengan tebasan dan tembakan beruntun dari Ino.

Pemandangan yang begitu asing di mata Sasuke, pemandangan yang sangat tidak ingin dia lihat di usianya yang baru menginjak 7 tahun, seharusnya saat ini dia sedang tidur nyenyak di kasurnya sambil memimpikan hal-hal indah, berharap agar esok hari dia masih bisa bermain dan bercanda dengan kakaknya, tapi kini kenyataannya, dia terjebak dalam situasi yang sangat tidak pantas untuk dialami anak seumurnya, dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana nasib kakaknya saat ini.

"FUCK...FUCK...FUUUUUUCK!"

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

SRAT! SRAT! SRAT! SRAT!

ZRRRRAK!

Ino membantai orang-orang itu dengan brutal, mereka benar-benar telah membuatnya marah, tak diperdulikannya kondisi mayat-mayat yang tidak utuh itu, beberapa bagian tubuh mereka entah terlempar kemana.

Siapa yang akan perduli dengan nasib para penjahat seperti mereka?

Tunggu dulu!

Penjahat?

Apakah Ino juga termasuk dalam kategori penjahat? Nyatanya dia telah membunuh puluhan orang dalam beberapa jam saja.

Ah, persetan dengan predikat penjahat atau kriminal, yang dipikirkan gadis itu saat ini hanyalah melindungi satu-satunya yang berharga baginya 'Sasuke', karena seorang yang berharga baginya selain Sasuke kini tak ada bersamanya, dan tidak jelas bagai mana nasibnya.

Ino berjalan terhuyung ke arah Sasuke yang masih gemetar, gadis itu berlutut di depan Sasuke dan menyentuh pipi anak itu lembut.

"Tenanglah Sasuke! Aku di sini bersamamu." Ino meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika mereka bersama.

Sasuke balas menyentuh pipi Ino dengan tangan mungilnya, menghapus noda darah di wajah gadis itu dengan lembut, mata onyxnya menatap aquamarine Ino yang memancarkan kesedihan yang dalam.

"I...Ino-chan...hiks...Ino-chan..." Kini lengan mungil Sasuke mengalung di leher Ino dan membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher gadis itu, tangisnya terdengar pilu, membuat hati Ino menjerit miris, gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar, kedua matanya dipejamkan rapat-rapat, lengannya merengkuh tubuh mungil Sasuke dalam dekapannya, memberi kehangatan bagi adik sang kekasih yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri hingga saat ini.

*Promise*

BRAK!

Ino membuka pintu apartemenya dengan kasar, kemudian masuk dengan terburu-buru dan langsung memasuki kamarnya.

Sasuke memasuki apartemen Ino dengan hati-hati, mata onyxnya mengamati setiap sudut ruangan apartemen itu, tak dihiraukannya suara ribut dari dalam kamar Ino, sepertinya gadis itu sedang mencari sesuatu, dan Sasuke tidak terlalu perduli dengan hal itu.

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki mungilnya perlahan, mata onyxnya terpaku pada sebuah bingkai foto kecil yang terletak di atas meja dekat TV, tangan mungilnya kini terulur meraih bingkai foto itu.

Sasuke tersenyum miris melihat refleksi di dalam foto itu, foto tiga orang yang tengah tersenyum bahagia menatap ke arah kamera, foto dirinya dengan Itachi dan Ino-chan-nya saat ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke 7 beberapa bulan lalu, yang merupakan foto terakhir bersama Itachi.

Kedua lengan Sasuke kini mendekap erat bingkai foto itu di dadanya, bahu mungilnya bergetar menahan luapan emosi di dadanya, kini mata onyxnya teralih ke ruangan di sampingnya, Sasuke menghampiri ruangan yang ternyata dapur itu, matanya menyipit saat melihat pecahan gelas di bawah wastafel, Sasuke menghampiri pecahan gelas itu dan berjongkok di dekatnya, tangan mungilnya terulur mengambil serpihan gelas itu.

"Itachi?" Gumam Sasuke saat membaca tulisan yang terukir pada pecahan gelas itu, pandangannya teralih pada pecahan lain, diambilnya pecahan berikutnya dan menyatukannya dengan pecahan sebelumnya.

"Itachi to Ino." Sasuke menatap sendu pecahan gelas itu, Itachi memang tidak jarang menginap di apartemen Ino, jadi tidak aneh kalau dia menemukan gelas pasangan milik mereka berdua di sana, dia tahu betul bahwa kakaknya itu sangat mencintai Ino, dan kini mereka telah terpisah seperti tulisan pada gelas itu yang terpisah dari pasangannya.

"Sasuke, kau di mana?" Ino keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa beberapa koper, entah apa isinya, yang pasti dua diantaranya tidak seperti koper penyimpan pakaian, dan satu lagi, benda berbentuk tabung berwarna hitam panjang tersampir di punggung gadis itu.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Ino, dilihatnya gadis itu telah berganti pakaian, tentu saja dia harus menghilangkan jejak darah dari tubuhnya jika tidak ingin berurusan lama dengan polisi.

Ino menatap jaket Sasuke yang terkena noda darah.

"Kau harus ganti baju Sasuke!" Gumam Ino.

"Tunggu sebentar! Akan ku ambilkan T-shirtku." Ino kembali memasuki kamarnya, dan keluar dengan membawa T-shirt berwarna birutua miliknya, kemudian berjongkok di depan Sasuke.

"Celanamu tidak terkena darah kan?" Ino meneliti celana pendek Sasuke sambil melepas jaket anak itu, Sasuke menunduk melihat celananya.

"Um...sepertinya tidak Ino-chan." Jawab Sasuke saat tak menemukan adanya noda darah di celananya, Ino hanya tersenyum lembut sambil memakaikan T-shirtnya di tubuh Sasuke.

"Hm...agak kebesaran sih, tapi untuk sementara tak masalah, nanti kita beli di jalan saja." Kata Ino setelah T-shirtnya terpasang di tubuh Sasuke.

"Ano...memangnya kita mau kemana Ino-chan?" Tanya Sasuke ragu, Ino merangkum wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tanganya.

"Kita akan pergi jauh dari sini Sasu, di sini sudah tidak aman lagi." Kata Ino lembut, mata aquamarinenya menatap Sasuke penuh sayang, Sasuke balas menyentuh tangan Ino yang merangkum wajahnya kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Asalkan kau tak meninggalkanku, aku akan ikut kemanapun kau pergi." Mata onyx Sasuke menatap lurus aquamarine Ino, Ino tersenyum lembut, kemudian meraih tangan mungil Sasuke, bersiap meninggalkan temmpat itu.

"Tunggu Ino-chan!" Sasuke menarik tangan Ino, membuat gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Ino menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung.

"I…ini….ketinggalan." Kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan bingkai foto yang tadi ditemukannya, Ino menatap bingkai foto itu, sorot matanya meredup, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum lembut dan mengelus kepala Sasuke.

"Bawalah! Kutitipkan itu padamu Sasu." Sasuke mendongak menatap Ino, kemudian mengangguk mantab, dan mereka pun beranjak dari tempat itu.

=oooo=

Ino menghentikan langkahnya di halaman luas depan apartemennya, kemudian merogoh sesuatu di saku celananya yang ternyata adalah sebuah remote control, gadis itu menekan salah satu tombol di remote itu, dan halaman luas itu terbelah perlahan, kemudian muncul panggung besar dari bawah tanah dengan sebuah mobil sedan berwarna merah diatasnya, Sasuke membulatkan matanya, takjub melihat benda di depannya.

"Ayo Sasu!" Ino menarik Sasuke yang masih bengong kearah mobil itu.

"Ki….kita pergi dengan ini?" Tanya Sasuke ragu.

"Tentu saja, ini memang disiapkan untuk kondisi darurat seperti ini Sasuke." Kata Ino sambil memasukkan koper yang dia bawa ke dalam bagasi belakang.

"Kita harus cepat Sasu, mereka akan segera menemukan tempat ini!" Ino membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sasuke dan mengiringnya masuk, kemudian dia sendiri masuk dari pintu di seberangnya, semenit kemudian mobil itu telah melaju meninggalkan apartemen Ino.

*Promise*

Markas besar Uchiha Corp USA

"APA? MANSION UTAMA DISERANG?" Seorang lelaki paruh baya berdiri di balik meja kerjanya, menatap laki-laki berjas hitam di depannya, mata onyxnya berkilat marah, sedangkan laki-laki di depannya hanya menunduk dalam-dalam, tak berani menatap mata bosnya.

"Ma….maaf Fugaku-sama, sa….saya juga baru mendapat kabarnya pagi ini ja….jadi….."

"AKU TIDAK TANYA KAPAN KAU MENDAPAT INFORMASINYA!" Sentak Fugaku sambil menggebrak meja kerjanya hingga membuat bawahannya itu terlonjak kaget.

"Bagaimana dengan kedua putraku? Apa mereka selamat?" Fugaku mulai mengontrol emosinya.

"I….itu….menurut informasi, mereka sempat mencari Sasuke-sama di apartemen nona Ino, tapi…..apartemen itu sudah berantakan saat mereka sampai di sana, dan….mereka menemukan baju milik nona ino dan Sasuke-sama yang berlumuran darah di sana, ada kemungkinan mereka sudah…meninggal." Fugaku membulatkan matanya mendengar penjelasan bawahannya.

"Tidak mungkin!" Fugaku menatap nanar ke arah lantai keramik di bawahnya.

"La….lalu Itachi-sama….mereka menemukannya, tapi…..dia…" Laki-laki itu tak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan hanya menundukan kepalanya, seolah berat sekali untuk mengatakan kelanjutan dari kalimatnya.

Fugaku kembali menatap ke depan, melihat reaksi anak buahnya itu, sudah dipastikan bahwa terjadi hal yang sangat buruk menimpa putra sulungnya, laki-laki paruh baya itu terduduk lemas di kursi besarnya, keningnya berkerut frustasi.

"Siapa? Siapa yang melakukan ini? Desisnya, kedua tangannya mencengkram erat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat.

Konoha 07.00 am.

Ino memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah apartemen dengan dua kamar di pinggir kota, semalam gadis itu telah mencari-cari apartemen kosong dan cukup aman bagi dirinya dan Sasuke melalui internet, sebelumnya dia telah bernegosiasi dengan pemilik apartemen itu, setelah melewati negosiasi yang cukup rumit akhirnya pemiliknya menyerahkan apartemen itu kepada Ino setelah melihat sekoper uang yang disodorkan Ino padanya.

"Sasuke, bangun! Kita sudah sampai!" Ino mengelus pipi Sasuke yang masih terlelap, anak itu mengeliat pelan saat merasakan sentuhan di pipinya, mata onyxnya perlahan terbuka, Ino tersenyum lembut saat melihat Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha membiasakan diri dengan intensitas cahaya yang masuk.

"Ng….ini di mana Ino-chan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengucek matanya dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Di tempat tinggal kita yang baru."Jawab Ino, kemudian turun dari mobil menuju bagasi belakang.

"Cepat turun Sasuke! Kita harus segara beres-beres, hari ini kita akan sibuk!" Seru Ino dari belakang mobil sambil membuka bagasi.

"Iya!" Seru Sasuke yang kemudian keluar dari mobil.

=oooo=

Ceklek!

Ino membuka pintu apartemen barunya, ruangan itu cukup luas dan nyaman, di dalamnya terdapat dua kamar, dapur dan kamar mandi, yah, cukup lah untuk mereka berdua, dan lagi ruangan itu cukup bersih untuk ukuran apartemen yang telah lama tak berpenghuni, sepertinya Ino tak perlu bersih-bersih lagi, dia hanya perlu menambahkan perabotan saja.

Sasuke berlari kecil menuju jendela yang menghadap ke timur.

"Ino-chan, dari sini kita bisa melihat matahari terbit lho!" Seru Sasuke riang, Ino tersenyum kearah Sasuke sambil meletakkan beberapa koper di sudut ruangan, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan berdiri di samping anak itu.

"Hm….kau benar, kita bisa melihatnya setiap pagi, pemandangan di sini juga indah." Ino menatap lurus ke depan, semilir angin menyibakkan helaian rambut pirang Ino dengan lembut, Sasuke terpana melihat wajah Ino yang terlihat begitu cantik tertimpa sinar mentari dengan rambut pirangnya yang tersibak pelan.

Glub!

Entah kenapa wajah Sasuke memerah melihat Ino dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Nah, Sasuke, kita harus belanja banyak hari ini, tapi….." Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya dan mengendus tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kita harus mandi dulu Sasu!" Ino pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi dan mengecek keran air, dan ternyata berfungsi dengan baik.

"Sasukeee, kau mau mandi sendiri atau mau kumandikan?" Seru Ino dari dalam kamar mandi, Sasuke berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan bibir mengerucut dan wajah yang memerah.

"Aku bisa mandi sendiri Ino-chan!" Kata Sasuke yang terlihat kesal, tapi sangat imut di mata Ino, gadis itu terkikik pelan melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Baiklah-baiklah, cepatnya! Nanti gantian, ini peralatannya!" Kata Ino sambil menyodorkan peralatan mandi ke arah Sasuke, setelah Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi, Ino terdiam cukup lama, kemudian mata aquamarinenya menatap ke arah luar jendela, gadis itu berjalan pelan menuju jendela, tangan kirinya terangkat sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Itachi, kami sekarang berada di Konoha, kau….masih hidup kan Itachi? Kau…..akan menyusul kami kan?" Gumam Ino, matanya menatap sendu ke arah cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya, air matanya menetes begitu saja tanpa halangan.

"Kau akan datang kan? Itachi?" Kini Ino terduduk lemas, kedua tangannnya menutup wajahnya, menyembunyikan tetesan air mata yang terus bergulir membasahi pipinya, bahunya bergetar pelan, menandakan kerapuhan gadis berambut pirang itu.

=oooo=

Ino keluar dari apartemennya dengan membawa benda panjang berwarna hitam tersampir di punggungnya, Sasuke mengekor di belakang Ino, menatap bingung ke arah benda yang dibawa Ino.

"Ino-chan, yang kau bawa itu apa?" Sasuke menunjuk benda panjang berbentuk tabung seperti tempat gulungan kertas gambar yang tersampir di punggung Ino

"Oh, ini drawing pad." Kata Ino.

"Untuk apa kau bawa drawing pad? Kau kan tidak pernah melukis Ino-chan?" Tanya Sasuke makin bingung.

Ino mencondongkan tubuhnya di depan Sasuke dan meletakkan drawing pad itu di depannya.

"Ssssst, ini rahasia ya!" Ino membuka tutup drawing pad itu, mata onyx Sasuke melebar melihat isi tabung itu.

"Pe…..peda….uph?" Ino melintangkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sasuke sebelum anak itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Sudah kubilang rahasia Sasuke! Kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di luar sana nanti, jadi tak ada salahnya untuk berjaga-jaga kan?" Ino menyampirkan kembali drawing pad itu di punggungnya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk saja.

"Nah, kita pergi sekarang!" Kata Ino yang kemudian berlalu diikuti Sasuke.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata tengah mengamati mereka dari balik celah sempit di pintu apartemen di sebelah apartemen Ino.

TBC lagi

Gomen kalau chap ini pendek, soalnya kalo dilanjutin bakal puanjaaaaang banget, jadi Ruru bagi dua aja, ah ya gomen kalo ada typo dan semacamnya, coz Ruru nggak sempat baca ulang, semoga chap ini nggak mengecewakan.

Mohon saran dan kritiknya yang membangun, silakan masuk ke kotak Review

*Salam Cute*


	3. Chapter 3

Hai, Ruru mampir lagi bawain chapie 3 ^_^

Gomen kalo agak lama, kalian udah tau kan kenapa? Ruru malah nulis side storynya hehehe...

Thank you buat yang udah menyempatkan diri buat review fic ini & side storynya, gomen Ruru nggak pinter bikin kata-kata buat bales review kalian, Ruru cuma bisa bilang terimakasih banyak, I love you all ^,^

Sesuai dengan yang telah kuberitahukan di side storynya, chapter ini dipindah ke kolom rate T, coz kedepannya mungkin nggak terlalu banyak bloody, tapi tetep ada actionnya (mungkin) 6(-.-)

Okay, dari pada kelamaan Ruru mulai aja deh ceritanya.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Mbah Narto itu kepunyaan Eyang Masa' sih Kashi moto (dilempar parang) m...maksud saya, Naruto itu kepunyaan Om Masashi Kishimoto ehehehe...

Chapter 3

=Neighbour=

Ino memarkirkan sedan merahnya di depan area pertokoan, tempat yang menyediakan kebutuhan sehari-hari, setelah yakin mobilnya terparkir dengan benar, Ino langsung melepas sabuk pengaman yang melilit tubuhnya dan bersiap keluar, tapi sebelum itu dia melirik Sasuke di kursi samping yang hendak melepas sabuk pengaman, namun gerakannya terhenti saat tangan Ino menggenggam tangan mungilnya, Sasuke menoleh ke arah Ino dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau tunggu di sini saja Sasu! Aku tak kan lama." Ino tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke, tapi anak itu malah mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Ino seolah tak ingin ditinggalkan.

"Aku janji, aku akan segera kembali, lagi pula mobil ini tingkat keamanannya sangat tinggi, seluruh body mobil ini anti peluru, jadi kau bisa tenang menunggu di sini, asalkan kau tidak kabur, semua akan baik-baik saja." Sasuke mulai melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Ino.

"Janji ya, kau akan cepat kembali!" Sasuke mengembungkan pipinya, sepertinya dia kesal karena tidak diajak Ino.

"Iya, aku janji!" Ino mengecup dahi Sasuke singkat dan mengacak rambutnya pelan sebelum keluar dari mobil, kemudian menguncinya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menatap punggung Ino yang semakin menjauh, beberapa saat kemudian mata onyx Sasuke menangkap sosok seorang laki-laki yang berjalan melewati mobil Ino, Laki-laki itu berjalan ke arah yang sama dengan Ino, Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, perasaannya tiba-tiba tak enak saat melihat laki-laki itu, laki-laki aneh yang memakai masker hitam, meskipun tangannya memegang buku, tapi Sasuke tahu kalau tatapannya tertuju pada Ino yang berjalan di depannya.

=oooooo=

Ino berjalan melewati jajaran toko di samping kirinya, mata aquamarinenya melihat plakat besar di sebuah stand yang ternyata adalah minimarket, dia pun mempercepat lagkahnya, kemudian masuk kedalam mini market untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan.

Setelah Ino masuk ke dalam, laki-laki yang sempat dilihat Sasuke tadi berhenti di depan pintu masuk dan melirik kedalam sekilas, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku di bawah pohon pinggir trotoar tepat di depan minimarket itu.

Ino mulai berkeliling mengamati barang-barang yang dipajang pada rak-rak besar di dalam minimarket itu, sepertinya dia cukup kesulitan untuk menentukan apa saja yang akan dia beli.

Mata aquamarine Ino terhenti pada rak besar tempat memajang berbagai macam sayuran, gadis itu berjalan mendekati rak besar berisi kubis yang bersebelahan dengan rak wortel, Ino terdiam cukup lama menatap kedua sayuran itu, di teringat kembali malam dimana Itachi pertama kali menginap di apartemannya.

Malam itu Ino kebingungan karena di dalam freeshernya tak ada bahan makanan yang bisa dimasak, sehingga keduanya memutuskan untuk berbelanja di minimarket dekat apartemen Ino, mereka sempat ribut kecil mengenai apa yang akan mereka makan malam itu, Itachi ingin makanan yang ada kubisnya, karena dia suka sekali sayuran itu, sedangkan Ino ingin membuat sup wortel, pertengkaran kecilpun dimulai dan pada akhirnya mereka membeli dua-duanya dan membuat sup kubis dengan wortel.

Ino tersenyum tipis mengingat saat-saat bahagia mereka, namun senyum itu kemudian menghilang digantikan dengan tatapan sedih bercampur marah.

"Baka Ita!" Lirih Ino.

BRAK!

Kyaaaa!

Ino tersentak saat mendengar keributan di meja kasir.

"CEPAT BERIKAN SEMUA UANG YANG ADA!"

Seorang laki-laki paruh baya tengah menodongkan pistol pada wanita penjaga kasir, sedangkan di sebelah kanan dan kirinya ada dua orang laki-laki berjaket hitam sedang menodongkan pisau di bawah leher dua orang ibu-ibu.

Ino memicingkan matanya melihat ketiga orang perampok itu.

"Kheh, perampok amatir ya?" Desis Ino.

"CEPAT!"

"Ba...baik...baik!" Wanita penjaga kasir itu terlihat gugup saat membuka laci penyimpan uangnya.

"Hei hei, jangan main-main dengan benda semacam itu!" Ucap Ino santai, para perampok itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Ino yang sedang memain-mainkan kaleng soda dengan melempar-lemparnya ke atas.

"Berani sekali kau gadis kecil?" Laki-laki di depan kasir itu kini mengarahkan pistolnya pada Ino.

"Kheh, mainanmu itu tak kan mampu melukaiku!" Ino berseringai lebar.

"Apa kau...?"

DUAK!

Ino melemparkan kaleng yang dia bawa dengan sangat cepat dan langsung mengenai kepala perampok itu, kedua perampok lain terperajat, dan hanya berdiri terpaku saat salah satu teman mereka jatuh pingsan.

"Ups, tanganku licin." Kata Ino santai.

Ino kembali mengambil satu kaleng soda dari rak, dan melempar-lemparnya lagi sambil diputar-putar seolah sedang mengocoknya, kedua perampok yang tersisa menatap nanar ke arah Ino, entah kenapa tubuh mereka gemetar hebat melihat seringai gadis itu.

"Wah wah, teman kalian pingsan tuh, mau dibiarkan saja?" Ino yang masih memainkan kaleng soda, mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah dua perampok itu tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"PEREMPUAN SIAL!"

Salah satu dari mereka melepaskan sandera, kemudian berlari dengan mengarahkan pisaunya kepada Ino, gadis itu langsung mengarahkan kaleng soda di tangannya tepat di depan wajah perampok itu, dan membuka tutupnya hingga isinya langsung menyembur mengenai mata perampok itu.

"AAAAARGH...PANAS...PANAS...!" Jerit laki-laki itu sambil menutup kedua matanya yang terkena semburan soda, dan dia pun jatuh terjerembab tertimbun botol air mineral saat tanpa sengaja tubuhnya menabrak rak berisi air mineral kemasan botol.

Tap!

Ino meletakkan drawing pad yang dia bawa di depannya, menggunakannya sebagai tumpuan tangannya.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal kau sendiri paman." Ino menutup seringainya dengan telapak tangan, namun tatapan matanya tetap menusuk jauh kedalam mata kelam perampok itu.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin mengeluarkan ini, tapi...ini bonus untuk kalian yang telah mengganggu kegiatan belanjaku." Perampok itu melebarkan matanya saat melihat seringai Ino yang semakin lebar saat gadis itu menyingkirkan tangannya yang semula menutupi bibirnya.

SRAT! SRAT! SRAT!

BRUK!

Semua orang disana tercengang saat tiba-tiba perampok itu telah jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Tak ada yang dapat melihat gerakan super cepat Ino tadi, tepatnya , orang biasa tak kan bisa melihat gerakan Ino saat menebaskan punggung pedangnya pada perampok itu, namun ternyata ada orang lain yang dapat melihat gerakan itu meskipun hanya sekilas, orang itu adalah lelaki bermasker hitam yang sejak tadi duduk di bawah pohon depan mini market, setelah melihat pemandangan barusan, laki-laki itu langsung beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, dan kembali berjalan ke arah semula dia lewati tadi, sambil masih memegang buku bersampul orange di tangannya.

=oooooo=

Sasuke yang masih di dalam mobil, melihat lelaki yang tadi dia duga mengikuti Ino, kini berjalan kembali melewati mobil yang dia naiki, Sasuke masih mengikuti arah jalan lelaki itu sampai dirinya menengok ke belakang mobil, dan ternyata laki-laki itu sudah tidak ada, mungkin dia berbelok di salah satu gang, Sasuke pun kembali menghadap ke depan dan melihat Ino dengan tas plastik berisi belanjaannya.

Ino tersenyum pada Sasuke yang dia lihat di dalam mobil, gadis itu langsung menuju bagasi belakang mobilnya untuk meletakkan belanjaannya.

BLAM

Ino menutup pintu bagasi mobilnya saat semua belanjaannya sudah masuk.

"Pertunjukan yang hebat nona." Ino tersentak saat mendengar suara laki-laki yang berbicara di belakangnya, kemudian melirik orang itu lewat ekor matanya, sikap tubuhnya waspada, seakan siap menyerang kapan saja.

"Gerakanmu terlalu efisien untuk seorang pemula, dan terlalu berani untuk seorang yang hanya coba-coba." Ino memutar bola matanya jengah, dan memutuskan untuk tak memperdulikan siapapun orang yang sedang bicara itu, dan beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Kau tahu siapa yang sedang ku ajak bicara nona." Ino menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ah ya, gerakanmu saat memainkan pedang juga sangat cepat, aku hampir tak bisa melihatnya, kalau saja aku berada pada jarak yang lebih dekat, mungkin aku sudah tak mampu menangkap gerakanmu itu, sepertinya kau benar-benar seorang profesional." Kini Ino mulai membalikkan badannya karena mulai kesal dengan orang itu.

Ino menatap waspada sosok seorang pria berambut silver dengan masker hitam yang menutup sebagian wajahnya, dan hanya memperlihatkan mata berbeda warna miliknya yang masih terpaku pada buku bersampul orange yang dia bawa.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya tuan?" Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ino.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar denganmu, sepertinya...aku tertarik padamu nona." Kata pria itu tanpa basa-basi, Ino bergindik ngeri setelah mendengar ucapan pria aneh itu, apa lagi saat dia melihat dan sempat membaca judul buku yang dibawa pria bermasker itu.

"Icha-icha paradise? Dari judulnya saja sudah mencurigakan, apa lagi isinya?" Pikir Ino.

Ino kembali menatap pria itu, tapi kini dengan tatapan jijik dan sedikit ngeri.

"Orang mesum." Pikir Ino lagi.

"Maaf saja tuan, saya tidak tertarik dengan anda!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Ino langsung buru-buru masuk ke dalam mobilnya, kemudian tancap gas meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Khufufu...jangan harap aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja Miss Barbie." Pria itu berseringai di balik maskernya, mata berbeda warna miliknya tak lepas dari mobil sedan merah yang semakin menjauh di depan sana.

Di dalam mobil

"Ada apa Ino-chan? Wajahmu terlihat ketakutan?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir.

""Hah? Ah, ti...tidak apa-apa kok." Ino sedikit tak fokus saat menyetir mobilnya.

"Tapi kau terlihat kurang baik." Sasuke menelengkan kepalanya demi melihat ekspresi Ino, Ino melirik Sasuke sekilas, kemudian kembali fokus ke depan, dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, kau tenang saja!" Ino mengacak rambut depan Sasuke, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian anak itu dari wajahnya.

*Promise*

"Aku menemukan seseorang yang menarik." Seorang pria berambut perak dan mengenakan masker di wajahnya, tengah berdiri di depan seorang wanita berambut pirang yang duduk di kursi besarnya, wanita itu menumpukan kedua sikunya pada meja besar di depannya, kedua tangannya bertaut di depan wajahnya dan digunakan untuk menumpu dagunya.

"Tak biasanya kau tertarik dengan seseorang Kakashi, sepertinya orang itu benar-benar spesial ya?" Tanya wanita itu dengan nada sarkastik.

Pria bernama Kakashi itu memutar bola matanya seolah berpikir.

"Yaaah, sepertinya dia bisa jadi partnerku, bukankah anda sendiri yang memintaku untuk segera mencari partner?" Wanita itu berseringai tipis saat mendengar penuturan Kakashi.

"Hm...jadi...dia laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya wanita itu, kini dengan nada menggoda.

"Anda akan tahu jika dia sudah berhasil kudapatkan." Kata Kakashi yang kemudian beranjak meninggalkan ruangan besar itu.

"Hohoho...perempuan ya?" Seringai di bibir wanita itu semakin lebar.

*Promise*

Cip...cip...cip...

Ino membuka matanya perlahan saat mendengar suara kicauan burung, dan biasan sinar matahari yang masuk melewati jendela kamarnya yang terbuka, gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, membiasakan diri dengan intensitas cahaya yang diterima retinanya.

"Sasu, bangun! Sudah pagi." Ino menggeser sedikit lengannya yang digunakan Sasuke sebagai bantal, anak itu mengeliat pelan saat merasakan gerakan Ino.

Semalan Sasuke bermimpi buruk, dia bermimpi mengenai kejadian dimana dia harus meninggalkan Itachi yang sekarat, anak itu begitu ketakutan hingga dia memutuskan untuk menyelinap kekamar Ino, dan gadis itu tidak keberatan jika Sasuke tidur di kamarnya malam itu.

"Sasuke, kau harus sekolah hari ini, kemarin kan kau sudah mendaftar." Ino bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, kini dia setengah duduk dengan bertumpu pada sikunya.

"Sasu..." Ino memencet hidung Sasuke yang tertidur kembali, membuat anak itu tak bisa bernafas dan mau tak mau bangun dari tidurnya.

Ini adalah kebiasaan Ino setiap kali dia membangunkan Itachi saat pria itu tidur di apartemennya, kekasihnya itu memang sulit dibangunkan, dia selalu bergelung kembali di bawah selimut jika Ino membangunkannya dengan cara biasa, dan buktinya cara memencet hidung sangat efektif untuk membangunkan kedua kakak beradik Uchiha yang sulit dibangunkan itu.

"Memangnya sekarang jam berapa sih Ino-chan?" Sasuke mengucek matanya dan sesekali menguap lebar.

"Sudah setengah tujuh, cepat bangun dan mandi!" Kini Ino duduk di tepi ranjang, Sasuke tak merespon ucapan Ino, gadis itu kemudian berseringai tipis melihat Sasuke yang masih sulit membuka matanya.

"Kau mau kumandikan?" Ino mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke, Mata Sasuke langsung segar seketika saat melihat jarak dirinya dan Ino, wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"A...aku bisa mandi sendiri!" Sasuke pun langsung buru-buru turun dari ranjang dan berlari menuju kamar mandi, Sedangkan Ino hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah Sasuke yang menurutnya mirip Itachi waktu kecil.

Setelah yakin Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi, kegiatan pertama Ino adalah membuang sampah yang menumpuk saat dia membereskan apartemen barunya kemarin, Ino mengambil dua kantong plastik besar berisi sampah di pojok dapur, kemudian keluar apartemennya untuk membuangnya di truk sampah yang lewat pagi ini.

"Selamat pagi tetangga!"

"Hiiih?"

Grusak!

Ino reflek melempar dua kantong plastik di tangannya tepat mengenai wajah pria berambut perak yang menyapanya pagi ini.

"Astaga, jadi ini caramu menjawab salamku nona?" Tanya pria itu sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya yang tertutup masker hitam.

"K...ka...kau?" Ino mengambil langkah mundur, kemudian buru-buru masuk kedalam apartemennya dan menutup pintunya, tapi sayangnya pria berambut silver itu telah menahan pintu itu, dan pintu itu pun tidak tertutup sepenuhnya.

"Apa apaan kau ini?" Ino berusaha mendorong pintu apartemennya agar tertutup.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu!" Pria itu pun berusaha mendorong pintu agar terbuka.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, dan aku tidak mau bicara dengan orang aneh muka abstrak sepertimu!" Ino masih mendorong pintunya.

"Hei hei, aku ini tetanggamu, dan mukaku tidak abstrak, hanya kututup saja kan?" Protes pria itu, dia juga masih berusaha mendorong pintu apartemen Ino.

"Karena kau tutup, makannya jadi abstrak kan? Nggak jelas!" Ino malah membahas soal wajah pria bermasker itu.

"Hei nona, kenapa kau malah membahas soal wajahku? Jangan-jangan kau penasaran denganku ya?" Kata pria itu, pintu di tengah mereka masih belum terbuka atau tertutup.

"Cih, untuk apa aku penasaran dengan orang sepertimu, tidak penting, lagi pula aku tidak mengenalmu, aku tak sudi memikirkan tentang orang yang tidak ku kenal! Uuuugh!" Ino berusaha mendorong lebih kuat agar pintu itu tertutup, namun hasilnya sama saja.

"Baiklah perkenalkan namaku Kakashi Hatake, umur 22 tahun, tinggi 181, berat 67.5 kg, golongan darah O, dan aku ini tetangga sebelahmu! Nah kau sudah mengenalku, sekarang buka pintunya!" Pria bernama Kakashi itu memperkuat dorongannya.

"Tidak akaaaaan!" Ino pun semakin memperkuat dorongannya.

Sasuke yang beberapa menit yang lalu sudah keluar dari kamar mandi, hanya bersweatdrop ria saat melihat adegan dorong mendorong pintu yang dilakukan dua orang dewasa di depan pintu masuk apartemennya.

"Hei hei, aku jadi seperti penguntit kalau begini!" Kakashi masih mendorong pintu apartemen Ino.

"Memang kau penguntit kan?" Ino masih tak mau kalah.

"Ino-chan, kau ini sedang apa?" Sasuke mulai membuka suara, karena mulai jengah dengan adegan bodoh yang dia lihat pagi ini.

BRAK!

Dan pintu pun berhasil terbuka saat perhatian Ino mulai terpecah karena mendengar teguran Sasuke.

Hosh...hosh...hosh...

Ino dan Kakashi terengah-engah tangan mereka bertumpu pada lutut, melepaskan kelelahan mereka setelah adu kekuatan mendorong pintu.

"Fyuh, akhirnya terbuka juga." Kakashi menyibakkan helaian rambut peraknya yang sedikit berjuntai menutupi matanya, Ino yang masih belum bisa mengatur nafasnya hanya melancarkan death glare kepada pria yang mengaku tetangganya itu.

"I...Ino-chan, aku salah ya?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat ekspresi Ino.

"Sasuke, cepat ganti baju, dan aku akan segera mengantarmu ke sekolah!" Kata Ino tanpa menatap Sasuke, dan Sasuke langsung masuk kekamarnya tanpa banyak protes.

"Hm...anak siapa yang kau culik itu?"

"Aku tidak menculiknya!" Sentak Ino.

"Lalu siapamu?"

"Adikku!" Kata Ino singkat.

"Hm...tidak mirip." Kakashi meletakkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya di dagunya, seolah sedang berpikir.

"Bukan urusanmu! Pergi kau!" Usir Ino.

"Kasar sekali Miss Barbie?"

"Jangan panggil aku Miss Barbie!"

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa nona?"

"Tch, pergi kau sekarang juga! Aku banyak urusan!"

"Kau tidak sekolah nona? Kulihat kau masih muda, sepertinya baru 17 tahun."

"Aku harus cari pekerjaan untuk biaya sekolah adikku!"

"Adikmu sekolah di mana?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Konoha International ya?"

"Ba...bagaimana kau...?" Ino membelalakkan matanya.

"Khufufu...jadi benar ya?" Ino mendelik curiga.

"Kebetulan, aku ada tawaran pekerjaan yang sangat cocok untukmu, gajinya besar, dan bagusnya, kau dan anak laki-laki yang kau bilang adikmu itu bisa sekolah gratis di Konoha International." Ino terdiam mendengar kata sekolah gratis.

"Khufufu…..bagaimana? kau tertarik nona? Kapan lagi kau bisa sekolah gratis di tempat seelit Konoha International?" Kakashi mulai mempengaruhi Ino.

"Kepala sekolahnya sendiri lho, yang menawarkan pekerjaan ini." Ino masih tak menjawab tawaran Kakashi, dia sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, di satu sisi, dia menjunjung tinggi gengsinya, tapi di sisi lain, tentu saja dia menginginkan keringanan itu, seberapapun banyaknya tabungan Ino, tetap saja tak akan cukup untuk menghidupi dirinya dan Sasuke jika tak ada pemasukan sama sekali.

Dan akhirnya gadis itu pun memutuskan untuk membuang gengsinya.

"Pekerjaan apa yang kalian tawarkan padaku sehingga kalian mau repot-repot menyekolahkan kami dengan cuma-cuma?"

Well…

TBC lagi

Ehehe…

Kira-kira pekerjaan apa ya yang ditawarkan Kakashi untuk Ino?

Silakan tunggu chap depan! ^_^

Gomen kalau masih ada miss typo, Ruru juga Cuma manusia biasa yang punya salah hehehehe…^_^

Nah minna silakan masukkan saran dan kritik yang membangun lewat review ^_^

*Salam Cute*


	4. Chapter 4

Yosha! Ruru nyangkut lagi di sini, cuma buat bawain chapie 4

Thank's buat yang udah menyempatkan diri buat baca n review fic ini yang masukin di kotak review atau yang review via facebook, arigatou gozaimasu, buat silent reader juga saya ucapkan terima kasih I love you all ^,^

Enjoy!

Chapter lalu:

Ino dan Sasuke telah menempati apartemen baru mereka di Konoha, di sana mereka bertemu dengan Kakashi yang sempat membuntuti Ino saat berbelanja kebutuhan mereka, di lain hari Ino bertemu kembali dengan Kakashi yang ternyata tetangga sebelah apartemennya, dan Kakashi menawarkan pekerjaan kepada Ino yang bahkan bisa memberinya fasilitas sekolah gratis di Konoha International (Sekolah terkenal bertaraf internasional di Konoha) pekerjaan apakah yang ditawarkan oleh Kakashi pada ino? Cek it out!

Disclaimer: Ngelirik Om Masashi Kishimoto (Well...udah pada tahu kan?)

Chapter 4

=Kyuubi no Kitsune=

Ino menatap Kakashi yang berdiri di depannya seolah sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Pekerjaan apa yang kalian tawarkan padaku sehingga kalian mau repot-repot menyekolahkan kami dengan cuma-cuma?" Ino mulai membuka suara, Kakashi hanya melebarkan matanya, tak dia sangka Ino akan menerima tawarannya secepat ini, tapi kemudian dia kembali bersikap biasa.

"Ehm, yaah...aku yakin sekali ini pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu." Kakashi tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Ino, dia sengaja membuat gadis itu penasaran.

"Ketahuilah, aku ini bukan tipe orang yang bisa bersabar menghadapi orang sepertimu!" Ino menatap tajam pria berambut perak di depannya, tapi yang bersangkutan malah terkekeh melihat reaksi Ino.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Aku tidak sedang bercanda!" Ino mulai tidak sabar.

"Alright...alright, sepertinya kau memang bukan tipe orang yang sabar." Ino memicingkan matanya, menatap pria berambut perak yang telah merusak paginya itu, sedangkan objeknya hanya mengerling sekilas ke arah Ino.

"Fine, akan ku katakan, kami membutuhkan kemampuan bertarungmu untuk suatu misi," Ino melebarkan matanya mendengar penuturan Kakashi.

"Ino-chan, aku sudah selesai!" Seru Sasuke dari dalam hingga mengalihkan perhatian Ino dan Kakashi.

"Sebaiknya kau bicara langsung saja dengan Tsunade-sama, aku akan mengantarmu menemuinya." Ino hanya melirik Kakashi sekilas, kemudian kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Terserah kau saja!" Kata Ino yang ditujukan pada Kakashi.

"Kau sarapan dulu saja Sasu! Di meja ada roti dan selai, aku akan mandi dulu setelah itu kita berangkat!"

"Baik!" Sahut Sasuke dari dalam.

Ino kembali melirik Kakashi yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri di situ? Kau bilang akan mengantarku menemui atasanmu kan?" Tanya Ino ketus, sedangkan Kakashi hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Ino kesal dengan sikap Kakashi yang cuek itu.

"Keluar dan bersiaplah, atau aku akan berubah pikiran!" Ino menendang Kakashi keluar apartemennya.

"Hei hei! Bersikaplah lembut sedikit! Kau inikan peremp...!"

BLAM!

Ucapan Kakashi terpotong saat pintu apartemen Ino tertutup di depan hidungnya, lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang melihat sikap calon partnernya itu.

"Haaaaa...h sepertinya ini akan sulit..." Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar apartemennya di sebelah apartemen Ino, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat dua kantong sampah di depan kamarnya, kantong sampah yang sempat dilemparkan Ino ke wajahnya pagi ini.

"Hm...jadi aku juga yang harus membuang ini?" Kakashi berjongkok di depan dua kantong sampah besar itu, mengamatinya sambil meletakkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya di dagunya.

"Haaaa...h baiklah, anggap saja ini sebuah pengorbanan untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang spesial hari ini." Gumam Kakashi sambil menjinjing dua kantong sampah itu untuk dibuang.

*Promise*

Ruang Kepala Sekolah Konoha International

"Hooooo...jadi ini orang yang bisa menarik perhatianmu Kakashi? Seleramu bagus juga." Goda wanita berambut pirang yang duduk di balik meja besar bertuliskan nama Tsunade kepada Kakashi yang duduk di depan mejanya, Kakashi sendiri hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sedangkan Ino melirik pria itu dengan deathglare terbaiknya.

"Ehm, langsung saja Tsunade-sama, tolong jelaskan maksud anda membutuhkan saya!" Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wanita bernama Tsunade yang sepertinya masih ingin menggoda Kakashi.

"Hohoho...kau tidak sabaran sekali ya nona Yamanaka Ino?" Tsunade mengerling ke arah Ino, sedangkan Ino tetap menatap Tsunade dengan wajah serius.

"Ah, kalau boleh kusarankan Tsunade-sama, sebaiknya anda tak perlu berbelit-belit, karena nona Yamanaka ini orang yang mudah naik pintam." Kata Kakashi dengan santainya, dan Ino pun kembali melancarkan deathglarenya ke arah pria di sebelahnya itu.

"Anda bisa lihat sendiri kan?" Tanya Kakashi kemudian.

"Hahaha, baiklah baiklah, nona Yamanaka Ino, saya membutuhkan kemampuan bertarungmu untuk suatu misi."

"Orang ini sudah mengatakannya tadi, saya hanya perlu detailnya kenapa anda membutuhkan kemampuan saya, dan...sebenarnya pekerjaan macam apa yang anda tawarkan kepada saya?" Tanya Ino tegas.

"Um...mungkin sebaiknya kau kuberitahu dulu sesuatu yang penting," Tsunade mengerling kearah Kakashi sekilas lalu kembali menatap Ino.

"Sekolah ini kudirikan untuk mencari orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan khusus," Ino menyimak kata-kata Tsunade dengan serius.

"Meskipun hanya segelintir orang yang berhasil ditemukan, kami selalu mengetes setiap anak yang masuk ke sekolah ini untuk mengetahui kemampuan mereka, kemudian kami masukkan ke kelas khusus dimana kami akan melatih orang-orang itu untuk kami jadikan agen."

"Agen?" Tanya Ino tak mengerti, Tsunade tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, agen untuk organisasi yang kudirikan untuk memberantas teroris dan para perusuh di negara ini, aku menamakan organisasi ini Kyuubi no Kitsune." Ino melebarkan matanya.

"Ja...jadi...aku akan menjadi salah satu agen organisasi anti teroris?"

"Benar sekali nona Yamanaka, kami membutuhkanmu untuk itu." Tsunade kembali tersenyum ke arah Ino.

"Apakah kalian juga mengincar para yakuza?" Ino memicingkan matanya, Tsunade terkesiap sekilas, kemudian kembali bersikap biasa.

"Yaah, kalau mereka berbuat onar, tentunya akan kami basmi, tapi bukankah para yakuza itulah para pembuat onar?" Ino mengepalkan tangannya saat mendengar penuturan Tsunade.

"Tak semua yakuza seperti itu, ada sekelompok yakuza yang sebenarnya hanya menginginkan perdamaian antar kelompok, dan ternyata niat mereka ditentang oleh kelompok lain dan akhirnya kelompok itu dibasmi, bahkan markas besar aliansi kelompok itu juga diserang." Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pernah dia alami itu, kepalanya dia tundukkan dalam-dalam, sambil menahan bulir bening yang akan jatuh dari mata aquamarinenya.

Tsunade dan Kakashi menatap Ino penuh tanda tanya.

"Kurasa kau punya hubungan dengan kelompok yang kauceritakan barusan ya?" Ino mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Tsunade barusan, wanita itu tersenyum lembut ke arah Ino.

"Tapi kurasa kau orang yang baik, biar kuberitahu kelompok yang kami incar saat ini," Ino menatap Tsunade penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"Kelompok yang paling kami incar adalah...Kurohebi yang dipimpin oleh Orochimaru," Ino melebarkan matanya saat mendengar kata Kurohebi (Kelompok itu adalah kelompok yang telah membantai keluarganya, juga kelompok yang telah menghancurkan mansion utama Uchiha)

"Ku...Kurohebi?" Ulang Ino dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar, kedua tangannya terkepal semakin kuat.

"Benar, dan mereka memiliki suatu kelompok khusus yang terdiri dari beberapa orang terkuat yang mereka miliki, dan mereka menyebutnya tim Akatsuki." Ino menatap nanar ke arah meja besar di depannya, pikirannya sedikit terpecah, tangannya masih terkepal dengan kuat, bibirnya juga terkatub rapat.

"Akatsuki adalah tim yang sangat kuat, sudah ada beberapa agen kami yang terbunuh saat berhadapan dengan mereka, jadi saat ini kami kekurangan tenaga untuk melawan mereka, lalu kami berusaha mencari orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan khusus dan kuat untuk direkruit menjadi agen kami." Tsunade mengakhiri penjelasannya, dan seketika ruangan besar itu menjadi hening.

"Aku..." Ino mulai membuka suara setelah keheningan yang cukup lama, Tsunade dan Kakashi memasang telinga mereka baik-baik, rasa penasaran mulai menguasai keduanya.

"Aku punya urusan yang belum selesai dengan Kurohebi, jadi...tak ada alasan bagiku untuk menolak tawaran anda Tunade-sama, kita bisa bekerja sama untuk yang satu itu." Ino mengutarakan pendapatnya dengan mantab, seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Ino, Tsunade dan Kakashi pun bernafas lega setelah mendengar persetujuan Ino barusan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, mulai besok kau bisa masuk kekelas khusus, dan...kau tenang saja, kau tak perlu memikirkan biaya sekolahmu dan adikmu, karena aku sudah membebaskan semua biaya untuk kalian berdua." Kata Tsunade dengan senyum bahagia.

"Saya mengerti Tsunade-sama." Ino pun tak kalah bahagia, bagaimana tidak? Selain dapat sekolah gratis, dia juga dapat aliansi untuk membasmi Kurohebi, ini benar-benar diluar dugaannya, bahkan saking senangnya dia tak menyadari bahwa dibalik kebahagiaannya itu akan ada satu kesialan yang menantinya.

*Promise*

"Nama saya Yamanaka Ino, dan saya berasal dari Tokyo." Ino memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas yang disebut sebagai kelas khusus, kelas itu hanya dihuni oleh 8 siswa, 9 termasuk dirinya sekarang.

"Ano!" Seorang pemuda berambut porang jabrik mengangkat tangannya, dan membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Boleh panggil Ino saja kan? Repot sekali kalau harus memanggil Yamanaka." Keluh pemuda itu dengan polosnya dan detik berikutnya pemuda jabrik itu telah mendapatkan benjolan besar di kepalanya, karena jitakan seorang gadis berambut pink yang duduk di sebelah mejanya.

"Jangan bersikap tidak sopan Naruto!" Seru gadis itu.

"Aku kan hanya mengungkapkan pendapatku saja Sakura-chan." Protes pemuda bernama Naruto itu sambil mengelus benjolan di kepalanya.

"Tak apa kok, kalian boleh memanggilku Ino, aku juga tidak terlalu suka jika dipanggil Yamanaka, kesannya terlalu formal dan kaku." Kata Ino kemudian.

"Nah Ino, kau bisa memilih bangku mana yang akan kau pakai, sebentar lagi guru pengajar akan datang kesini, kau bisa berkenalan sebentar dengan teman-teman barumu sebelum beliau datang." Kata wanita berambut pendek yang mengantar Ino kekelas pagi ini.

"Iya, terima kasih Shizune-san." Kata Ino dengan senyum ramah, wanita bernama Shizune itu pun meninggalkan kelas setelah membungkuk sekilas ke arah Ino.

"Yaaay akhirnya ada anak baru!" Seru pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang bernama Naruto tadi.

"Waw kau baru masuk langsung dibawa kekelas khusus ya? Siapa yang merekomendasikanmu?" Kali ini seorang gadis berambut pink yang tadi menjitak Naruto

"Oi anak baru! Tunjukkan semangat masa mudamu! Uwoooo!" Yang ini pemuda berkostum er...well...menurrut Ino dia mirip kecebong, atau kappa dan sejenisnya.

"Pakai seragammu Lee!" Seru seorang gadis bercepol dua, sepertinya dia meneriaki sang kappa.

"Ino-chan, kalau boleh tahu, kau punya kemampuan seperti apa hingga kau dipilih untuk masuk ke kelas ini?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang diikat empat, gadis itu memposisikan diri tepat di depan Ino, Ino menatap gadis di depannya dengan alis terangkat.

"Nanas empat?" Batin Ino spontan saat melihat model rambut gadis itu, tapi kemudian dia mengenyahkan pikiran konyolnya itu, tidak baik mengatai teman sendiri, apa lagi dia masih baru.

"Iya Ino-chan, kau pasti punya kemampuan yang hebat kan? Makannya kau bisa masuk kesini." Kelima orang yang mengerumuni Ino di depan kelas itu pun maju selangkah, mendesak Ino ke tembok di belakangnya.

"A...ano...yang kalian maksud kemampuan itu yang seperti apa?" Tanya Ino tak mengerti, dan orang-orang di depan Ino hanya saling pandang, menerka pertanyaan Ino, dan kesimpulan mereka adalah, Ino tidak tahu atau jangan-jangan tidak punya kemampuan khusus yang mereka maksudkan, mereka pun mundur selangkah dari hadapan Ino.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Tanya gadis berkucir empat lagi, Ino hanya menggeleng pelan, alisnya pun berkerut pertanda dia benar-benar tak mengerti.

"Hm...baiklah, supaya kau mengerti, biar kami memperkenalkan diri dan menunjukkan kemampuan kami."

Dan entah sejak kapan kelas itu telah berubah menjadi seperti panggung teater, dengan meja yang ditata berjajar di depan kelas, sedangkan penghuninya duduk di kursi yang ditata di depan meja yang sudah seperti panggung itu, dengan Ino berada di kursi paling depan.

"Nah, siapa yang maju lebih dulu?" Tanya gadis berkucir empat tadi.

"Tentu saja aku!" Seru pemuda berambut kuning jabrik.

"Uwooooo...semangatmu benar-benar hebat Narutoooo!" Seru pemuda yang yeah berkostum hijau seperti kappa.

"Sudah kubilang pakai seragammu Lee!" Seru gadis bercepol dua di samping pemuda itu.

Kini pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu berdiri di atas panggung, sambil membungkuk-bungkukkan badannya seolah sedang menghormat ke arah para penonton.

"Halo, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, umurku 17 tahun, tanggal ulang tahun 10 oktober, golongan darah B dan..."

"Naruto!" Potong gadis berambut pink di samping Ino.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" Tanya pemuda bernama Naruto itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Jangan menyebutkan hal-hal yang tidak penting! Cukup sebutkan nama dan kemampuanmu saja!" Gadis bernama Sakura itu melemparkan deathglarenya ke arah Naruto di depan sana.

"Uuuugh nggak asik!" Gerutu Naruto.

"Cepatlah Naruto, jangan buang-buang waktu dengan ocehanmu!" Kata Sakura ketus.

"Baiklah, kemampuanku adalah...aku bisa mengkloning diri seperti ini!" Naruto memperbanyak dirinya hingga memenuhi kelas, Ino tercengang melihat hal itu.

"Hebat!" Pikirnya

"Wow..." Dan seluruh penghuni kelas minus dua orang, bertepuk tangan seolah habis melihat pertunjukan yang spektakuler.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih!" Naruto pun menghilangkan kloningannya, dan membungkuk-bungkukkan badannya di panggung, seperti seorang entertainer yang baru saja mendapat pujian.

Setelah Naruto turun, kini seorang pria berkostum hijau tadi yang menggantikannya.

"Halo, namaku Rock Lee, aku adalah orang yang memiliki semangat masa muda paling berkilau disini hahahaha..., dan kemampuanku adalah...aku bisa menguasai jurus maut dari China ya itu jurus dewa mabuk, dan lagi tubuhku ini sangat lentur..." Kata pemuda bernama Rock Lee itu dambil meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya seperti cacing.

Krik. Krik. Krik.

Entah dari mana suara jangkrik itu berasal, yang pasti ruangan itu menjadi hening seketika

sampai di sini Ino sweatdrop melihat tingkah pria hijau di depan sana.

"Ternyata nggak cuma kecebong dan kappa, tapi cacing juga." Pikir Ino

"Lee..." Muncul aura hitam dari balik punggung Ino yang ternyata berasal dari gadis bercepol dua yang duduk di belakang Ino.

"Iya sayang?" Sahut Lee dengan berbinar-binar.

"Turun!" Aura hitam itu pun semakin pekat.

"Baik..." Dan Lee turun dari panggung dengan lesu, seperti anak anjing yang baru saja dimarahi majikannya.

"Lupakan yang tadi Ino-chan!" Kata gadis bercepol itu dengan senyum manisnya, seolah dia tak pernah mengeluarkan aura hitam seperti tadi, dan Ino hanya mengangguk saja, gadis itu kemudian maju menggantikan si pria kappa.

"Sebenarnya hubungan mereka itu seperti apa?" Bisik Ino pada Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Oh, mereka itu pacaran." Kata Sakura dengan senyum sumringah.

CTAR!

Ino bagaikan tersambar petir saat mendengar jawaban Sakura, lalu mata aquamarinenya beralih ke arah gadis bercepol yang kini telah berdiri di atas panggung, Ino menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan iba entah apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini.

"Namaku Tenten, kemampuanku adalah mengeluarkan pisau dari tubuhku." Tenten menunjukkan telapak tangannya, bagian tengah telapak tangan itu sedikit terbelah, kemudian membesar dan muncullah sebuah pisau dari robekan itu, Ino tak berkedip saat melihat hal itu.

ZAP!

TEP!

Tiba-tiba Tenten melemparkan pisaunya ke arah Ino, tapi dapat ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Ino menggunakan jari tengah dan telunjuknya untuk mengapit pisau itu.

"Wah reflekmu bagus juga Ino-chan, aku salut padamu." Kata Tenten dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Hanya kebetulan saja." Jawab Ino merendah.

Tenten turun saat dirasa sudah cukup memperlihatkan kemampuannya, lalu duduk di belakang Ino kembali.

"Yang tadi itu...apa tidak sakit?" Tanya Ino dengan polosnya.

"Hahaha...yah...awalnya sih sakit, tapi lama-lama tidak juga, soalnya sudah terbiasa sih." Kata Tenten, Ino hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke panggung.

Sakura telah menggantikan posisi Tenten berdiri di atas panggung.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno, kemampuanku adalah..."

BRAK!

Ino terkesiap saat tiba-tiba Sakura menghancurkan sebuah meja yang berjajar di depan.

"Yaah, inilah kemampuanku Ino, kurasa kau sudah mengerti dengan melihatnya." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum ke arah Ino.

"Ah ya, kurasa juga begitu." Jawab Ino sekenanya.

Selanjutnya dipercepat.

Gadis berkucir empat tadi memperkenalkan diri sebagai Sabaku no Temari, dan memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan arus angin dengan kipas besarnya.

Lalu yang ke enam adalah Sabaku no Kankuro, yang merupakan adik dari Temari, kemampuannya adalah mengendalikan seseorang agar bergerak sesuai perintahnya seperti mengendalikan boneka.

Orang ke tujuh meskipun enggan, dia memperkanalkan diri sebagai Hyuga Neji.

"Kemampuanku adalah penglihatan tembus pandang, aku tahu isi drawing padmu itu, di dalamnya ada sepasang pedang kembar." Kata Neji, kemudian langsung turun dari atas panggung, sedangkan Ino tertegun mendengar penuturan Neji barusan.

Inner Ino

"Drawing pad ada di belakangku, dia bilang bisa tembus pandang? Jagan-jangan..." Ino bergindik sambil mendekap dirinya sendiri dengan wajah memerah.

"Shit!"

Inner Ino mulai mengutuk pemuda bernama Hyuga Neji tadi.

Dan orang terakhir, seorang pemuda bermodel rambut yang...yaeh, mirip nanas lagi, tapi kali ini cuma satu pucuk, tampangnya seperti orang malas hidup, dan dia memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Nara Shikamaru.

"Kemampuanku adalah bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, aku juga seorang sniper, aku tahu kau baru saja mengataiku nanas,"

Deg!

Ino terkesiap saat pikirannya barusan telah terbaca oleh yang punya rambut nanas di depan sana.

"Tapi itu sudah biasa sih, ah kau tadi juga sempat mengatai Tema...hmp...?" Ucapan Shikamaru terhenti saat dengan tiba-tiba Ino membekap mulut pemuda itu.

"Se...sejak kapan dia di sini?" Batin Shikamaru.

"Sebagai laki-laki kau itu tenyata banyak bicara ya?" Bisik Ino tepat di telinga Shikamaru, tak ada satupun yang melihat seringai tipis gadis itu, karena posisinya membelakangi teman-temannya, dan Shikamaru sendiri tak dapat melihat ekspresi Ino, sedangkan ke tujuh orang lain di ruangan itu tercengang saat dengan tiba-tiba Ino sudah berada di depan Shikamaru, pikiran mereka rata-rata sama, 'Sejak kapan Ino berada di sana?'

Ino melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Shikamaru, lalu turun dari panggung dan berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya di salah satu meja.

"Kurasa aku sudah tahu maksud kemampuan yang kalian sebutkan tadi," Ino meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang punggungnya, Aquamarinenya menatap satu persatu penghuni kelas khusus yang kini telah berada di depannya termasuk Shikamaru.

"Ini adalah kemampuan terbaikku." Ino menunjukkan kedua tangannya kembali, teman-temannya terbelalak saat melihat apa yang dibawa Ino di kedua tangannya, dan serentak mereka merogoh kantong masing-masing, kemudian kembali menatap Ino di depan, bahkan Neji yang biasanya bersikap tenang kini memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Dompetku?" Gumam mereka bersamaan, tak terkecuali, Ino berseringai tipis.

"Jadi kau ini copet?" Kali ini mereka menuding Ino, dan lagi-lagi serentak.

"BUKAAAN!"

Sangkal Ino, membuat nyali ke delapan orang di depannya menciut.

"Lalu apa? Dan sejak kapan kau mengambil itu dari kami?" Tanya Neji yang telah menguasai keterkejutannya.

"Fyuh, aku kan hanya menunjukkan kemamuanku seperti yang kalian lakukan, dan well, kemampuanku adalah kecepatan." Kata Ino sambil mengibaskan tangannya dan dalam sekejap kedelapan dompet yang dia bawa tadi lenyap.

Dan kedelapan pemilik dompet itu kembali merogoh kantong masing-masing, dan hasilnya, dompet mereka telah kembali di tempatnya.

"Kami tidak melihatmu beranjak dari situ." Temari mulai bicara.

"Um...yaah sudah ku bilang kan? Kemampuanku adalah kecepatan, aku mampu berpindah tempat dengan kecepatan tinggi, jadi gerakanku tak dapat disadari oleh lawan, aku juga bisa membunuh orang tanpa menyiksa orang itu, dalam artian, mereka akan mati seketika tanpa sempat merasakan apapun, bagaimana? Aku ini baik sekali kan? Mereka bisa mati tanpa merasakan apapun, itu adalah suatu kehormatan." Ino mulai berseringai, sedangkan kedelapan orang di depannya mulai bergindik ngeri.

"Syukurlah dia ada di pihak kami." Batin kedelapan orang itu.

"Nah, apakah sudah selesai?" Tanya Ino kemudian, yang lain hanya mengangguk-angguk menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Um...Sensei belum datang ya?" Tanya Ino, kali ini ekspresinya sudah kembali normal.

"Iya, Kakashi sensei memang sering terlambat, biasanya sih lewat setengah jam atau bahkan satu jam pelajaran dia baru datang." Jawab Sakura yang kini sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Tu...tunggu dulu! Kau bilang tadi...Kakashi sensei?" Tanya Ino lagi, sepertinya dia tidak yakin akan pendengarannya.

"Iya, Kakashi sensei, kenapa?" Tanya Sakura bingung dengan sikap Ino.

"A...apa? Jadi dia itu guru? Mustahil!" Jerit Inner Ino.

"Ino, kau kenapa?" Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Ino yang sepertinya tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku harus kabur!" Pikir Ino yang langsung berlari menuju pintu kelas, tak dihiraukannya panggilan Sakura.

Sreeek!

Pintu geser kelas itu telah terbuka sebelum Ino mencapainya, dan muncullah seseorang yang paling tidak ingin Ino lihat saat ini.

Ya, dia adalah Kakashi Hatake.

"Shit!" Umpat Ino kesal.

"Hm, kau mau kemana nona Ino Yamanaka?" Tanya pria berambut perak itu dengan santainya.

"Tsk, kemana saja asal tidak bertemu denganmu!" Jawab Ino sekenanya.

"Sayang sekali, mulai hari ini kemanapun kau pergi akan selalu ada aku khufufu..." Kakashi berseringai di balik maskernya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ino melirik Kakashi tajam.

"Ah ya, Tsunade-sama tadi belum sempat mengatakannya padamu ya?"

"Tentang apa?" Ino mulai curiga.

"Tentang kau yang mulai hari ini jadi partnerku khufufu..."

"UAPAH?"

Seru seluruh penghuni kelas secara serempak.

"Ti...tidak mungkin!" Sangkal Ino.

Demi Dewa Jashin di atas sana, jangankan berpartner, bertemu saja Ino tak mau, lebih baik berpartner dengan kappa dari pada dengan makhluk abstrak di depannya ini (Tunggu! Sejak kapan Ino jadi pengikut aliran Jashin?) What ever!

Yang paling penting bagi Ino saat ini adalah memastikan kebenaran atas ucapan Kakashi barusan, dan tanpa pikir panjang, Ino langsung melesat meninggalkan kelasnya menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

"Wah wah...pagi-pagi begini anak baru itu sudah bersemangat ya?" Kata Kakashi dengan santainya sambil melihat kepergian Ino.

"Se...sensei, tumben anda tidak terlambat?" Sakura memecah perhatian Kakashi, lelaki itu menoleh pada Sakura.

"Hn? Aku hanya sedang memastikan sesuatu saja, nah, kalian belajar sendiri dulu ya! Aku ada urusan sebentar." Kata Kakashi yang kemudian menutup pintu kelas, dan seluruh penghuni kelas khusus itu hanya saling pandang tak mengerti.

=oooooo=

BRAK!

"KENAPA BEGINI? ANDA TIDAK BILANG PADAKU KALAU HARUS BERPARTNER DENGAN MAKHLUK ABSTRAK ITU, AKU TIDAK MAU!" Seru Ino di depan meja Tsunade.

"Lho, bukannya Kakashi sudah mengatakannya padamu sebelumnya?" Tanya Tsunade balik.

Ino Terkesiap.

"Dia baru memberitahuku hari ini!"

"Oh ya? Ternyata begitu?" Tsunade menyerigai begitu mendengar penuturan Ino.

"Ada apa?" Ino mulai gusar.

"Hm...ya mau tak mau kau harus menjadi partnernya, karena kau sudah menandatangani kontrak."

"A...apa? Memangnya tidak bisa dirubah? Anda kan bisa memasangkanku dengan orang lain!" Protes Ino.

"Tidak bisa, yang lain sudah punya partner masing-masing, satu-satunya yang tidak memiliki partner hanya Kakashi, selama ini dia sama sekali tidak mau jika harus berpartner, dan baru kali ini dia tertarik pada seseorang untuk menjadi pasangannya." Tsunade tetap tak mau kalah, Ino terdiam medengar alasan Tsunade barusan.

"Po...pokoknya aku tidak mau! Kenapa tidak mencari orang lain saja?"

"Ingat kontrakmu Ino Yamanaka, kalau kau menolak, kau akan mengganti rugi sebanyak ini." Tsunade menunjukkan surat kontrak yang tertera tanda tangan Ino di bawahnya, Ino terbelalak saat melihat angka yang tertera di sana.

"A...apa-apaan ini? Kenapa nol-nya banyak sekali? Tadi kan tidak ada berkas yang seperti itu?" Ino mulai kalap.

"Khufufu...tentu saja ini ada di bawah berkas yang kau tanda tangani tadi, dan sudah ku lapisi dengan kertas karbon di bawahnya, dengan ini kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi nona Yamanaka." Tsunade berseringai lebar, sedangkan Ino terduduk lemas ala gembel kehabisan uang.

"Kalau ganti rugi sebanyak itu, tabunganku akan langsung lenyap, dan aku akan jadi gembel bersama Sasuke." Batin Ino miris, dalam pikirannya dia sudah menjadi gembel di pinggir jalan bersama Sasuke, dengan pakaian alakadarnya, sambil meminta sedekah pada orang yang lewat.

"TIDAAAAAAK!" Seru inner Ino.

"Ini pemerasaaaaaan..." Lirih Ino memelas, sedangkan Tsunade dan Kakashi yang berada di balik pintu hanya berseringai tipis.

=oooooo=

Ino berjalan gontai menyusuri koridor yang sepi, tentu saja karena selain masih jam pelajaran, gedung itu juga merupakan gedung yang berdiri sendiri, tempat kelas khusus berada, gedung itu berisi fasilitas-fasilitas untuk latihan para siswa kelas khusus, sehingga siswa sekolah reguler tak ada yang boleh menjamah gedung itu apapun alasannya, namun siswa kelas khusus boleh-boleh saja berkeliaran di kelas reguler, karena mereka termasuk siswa spesial, dan para siswa reguler biasa menyebut mereka kalangan elit, padahal kenyataannya tidak begitu juga.

Ino melirik jam tangannya.

"Sebentar lagi jam istirahat, kalau aku pergi ke gedung sekolah reguler, mungkin akan sampai tepat saat jam istirahat." Gumam Ino yang kemudian mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke gedung sekolah reguler.

Dan benar saja, saat Ino sampai di gedung reguler, bel istirahat berbunyi, Ino mengembangkan senyumnya, langkahnya kini lebih teratur.

Keberadaannya langsung menyita banyak perhatian siswa kelas reguler, tentu saja, karena seragam untuk siswa reguler dan khusus itu dibedakan, seragam kelas khusus didominasi warna merah, sedangkan kelas khusus didominasi warna biru, sehingga siapapun akan mengenali Ino sebagai siswa kelas khusus.

Ino tak menghiraukan bisikan-bisikan atau tatapan kagum dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya, tujuannya saat ini adalah, gedung SD dimana Sasuke berada.

Setelah melewati gedung SMA dan SMP, sampailah Ino di gedung SD, disana Ino langsung mencari kelas 1-1 kelasnya Sasuke.

Ino berhenti saat menemukan kelas yang dia cari, di sana dia melihat anak-anak seumuran Sasuke sedang berlarian di koridor, ada juga yang bermain di taman, tapi dia tidak melihat Sasuke di antara mereka, mungkin dia masih di kelas.

"Ano...dik, apa Sasuke masih di kelas? Bisa tolong panggilkan?" Ino menundukkan badannya saat bertanya dengan seorang anak kecil yang berbadan gemuk yang kebetulan lewat di depannya.

"Iya nyem...nyem..." Jawab anak itu sambil makan keripik yang dia bawa.

"Sasukeeee...nyem...nyem...ada kakak cantik yang mencarimu! Nyem...nyem...nyem..." Anak itu memanggil Sasuke yang masih berada di dalam kelas.

Selagi menunggu Sasuke datang, Ino berdiri bersandar di dinding dekat pintu kelas, tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada yang menarik roknya, Ino menoleh ke bawah dan mendapati seorang anak kecil seumuran Sasuke tengah menggenggam ujung rok seragamnya, Ino bembungkukkan badannya hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan anak berambut merah bata itu.

"Ada apa dik?" Tanya Ino lembut sambil memamerkan senyumnya, anak itu melambaikan tangan mungilnya sebagai isyarat agar Ino lebih mendekat ke arahnya, Ino pun mendekatkan dirinya tanpa curiga sedikitpun, dan tanpa terpikir oleh Ino, anak itu meraih tengkuk Ino dan kemudian memangut bibir Ino, gadis itu membelalakkan matanya.

"Ino ada ap...akh?" Sasuke membatu seketika saat melihat Ino dicium oleh teman sekelasnya.

"GAARA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Sebuah teriakan menghentikan kegiatan anak berambut merah itu.

TBC

Nah lho nah lho Gaara kecil kissu Ino? Waduh jadi apa nanti nih fic? Ya sutrah lah dipikir entar di next chapter.

Oh ya, soal Lee x Tenten, aku ingat di anime naruto yang entah episode berapa, pokoknya pas ujian chunin, itu ada adegan dimana Tenten blushing pas liat Lee latihan, so Ruru ngikut aja sama Om Kishimoto hehehe...

Nah minna-san silakan review ^_^

*Salam Cute*


	5. Chapter 5

Hai! Ruru mampir lagi bawain chapie 5

Thank you buat yang udah review chap sebelumnya, sumpah kalian itu Cute banget deh hehehe...(Ngerayu ceritanya), buat yang baca tapi nggak review juga Ruru ucapkan terima kasih banyak ^_^

Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter lalu:

Ino telah menerima tawaran pekerjaan dari Kakashi, yang ternyata adalah pekerjaan sebagai agen organisasi anti teroris yang dipimpin oleh Tsunade, kepala sekolah Konoha International, Ino ditempatkan di kelas khusus dimana semua penghuninya adalah orang-orang dengan kemampuan unik, Ino baru diberi tahu bahwa dia harus berpartner dengan Kakashi, karena kalah debat dengan Tsunade Ino terpaksa menerima ketentuan itu, di tengah kekacauan perasaannya Ino memutuskan untuk datang ke kelas Sasuke di gedung reguler, dan saat dia sedang menunggu Sasuke di luar kelas, Ino dikejutkan oleh seorang anak laki-laki seumuran Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menciumnya, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Cek it out!

Disclaimer: Untung aja Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto, coba kalo punya Ruru, ceritanya pasti bakal ancur kaya nih fic (-.-)

Chapter 5

=Ino's long day=

Ino membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dialaminya saat ini.

Seorang anak seumuran Sasuke?

Ingat! Seumur Sasuke yang tentunya baru 7 tahun!

Anak itu dengan santainya memangut bibirnya?

Sungguh tak dapat dipercaya.

"GAARAAAAA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Sebuah teriakan yang tak hanya satu orang yang menyuarakannya, telah sukses menghentikan aksi si anak kecil berambut merah bata yang mencium Ino.

Ino merosot terduduk di lantai sambil menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan, Sasuke langsung merangkul kepala Ino dengan lengan kecilnya.

"Apa apaan kau ini Gaara?" Seru Sasuke sambil menuding anak bernama Gaara yang mencium Ino tadi.

"Gaara kau ini masih keciiiiil!" Dua orang lain yang berseru tadi menghampiri Gaara.

Ternyata mereka adalah Temari dan Kankuro yang kebetulan memang sedang menuju kelas 1-1.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Tanya Temari pada Gaara yang sejak tadi hanya diam menanggapi tudingan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Maafkan kelancangan adik kami ya Ino-chan, kami tidak tahu dia habis kesurupan apa, tapi biasanya dia tidak begini kok." Kata Kankuro tak habis pikir dengan tindakan adiknya yang tidak biasa.

"Ti...tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya kok." Kata Ino dengan senyum kecut.

"Gaara, jawab pertanyaan nee-chan!" Temari mendesak Gaara.

"Aku ditantang teman-temanku untuk mencium siswa dari kelas khusus, aku tidak mau dibilang pengecut, aku juga tidak suka kalah!" Kata Gaara datar, Temari terkesiap dengan alasan Gaara.

"Kau kan bisa menunggu nee-chan, aku juga siswa kelas khusus ingat? Kau bisa mencium nee-chan kalau memang itu tantangannya, lalu kenapa kau malah mencium teman nee-chan? Padahal kau tak pernah melakukan hal itu padaku!" Ternyata Temari ingin dicium Gaara, makannya dia tadi teriak-teriak (yare-yare...)

"Syarat tantangannya, aku tak boleh mencium nee-chan atau nii-san, harus orang lain." Gaara masih beralasan dengan nada datar.

"Lalu kenapa kau menciumnya di bibir?" Kali ini Kankuro yang bicara, sweatdrop sebesar biji jagung menggantung di belakang kepalanya.

"Iya, mencium kan tidak harus di bibir Gaara sayang, kau bisa menciumnya di pipi." Kata Temari memelas, Gaara terdiam agak lama sebelum menjawab...

"Tadinya sih mau begitu, tapi bibir kakak itu terlihat seperti jely yang lembut, aku jadi ingin memakannya." Kata Gaara kini dengan efek brush on di pipinya.

Temari dan Kankuro membeku seketika,

Ino membatu,

Sasuke menempeleng kepala Gaara, lalu menarik Ino menjauh dari makhluk merah itu.

"Maafkan kelancangan adik kami Ino-chaaaaan!" Seru Temari dan Kankuro sambil membungkukkan badan mereka juga Gaara, sedangkan Ino yang belum sepenuhnya sadar ditarik semakin jauh oleh Sasuke.

=oooooo=

"Aku diserang anak kecil..." Ino meringkuk di salah satu bangku taman dengan aura suram mengelilinginya.

Sasuke mendekati Ino dan menyodorkan sebatang es krim coklat padanya, Ino mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke.

"Sasu...onii-san-mu kemana saja sih...kok nggak datang-datang? Dia pasti marah padaku..." Ino mulai bergumam tidak jelas, Sasuke menghela nafas, tak dia sangka Ino akan jadi sekacau ini jika sedang shock.

"Ini aaaaag!" Sasuke menyodorkan es krim di tangannya tepat ke mulut Ino, dan ino pun menerimanya dengan mulutnya (Astaga, di sini siapa yang anak kecil?)

Sasuke kemudian duduk di samping Ino sambil mengulum es krim miliknya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, yang tadi itu kan tidak kau sengaja, onii-san tidak akan marah padamu." Kata Sasuke bermaksud menghibur Ino.

"Aku merindukannya Sasu, menurutmu...dia masih hidup tidak?" Tatapan Ino menerawang, Sasuke melirik Ino sekilas.

"Entah lah." Jawab Sasuke, karena dia memang tidak tahu bagaimana nasib kakaknya saat ini, dia sendiri juga merindukan sosok Itachi, bagaimanapun juga mereka kakak beradik yang sangat dekat.

Sasuke melihat Ino mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya,kemudian menjilat sedikit demi sedikit es krim coklat pemberian Sasuke yang telah meleleh di tangannya, mata onyx Sasuke tak lepas dari setiap gerakan Ino, anak itu benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini, seolah perhatiannya tak mau melewatkan sedikit pun hal yang dilakukan gadis pirang yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke terkesiap dan kembali tersadar saat mendengar panggilan Ino, kini Sasuke megalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain demi menutupi sentuhan brush on di pipinya.

"A...apa?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa menatap Ino.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ino balik, sambil menahan tawa saat mengatakannya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sasuke mengelak, dan masih tak mau menunjukkan wajahnya di depan Ino.

"Hm...baiklah..."

Gyuut

"Ekh?"

Sasuke tersentak saat merasakan lengan Ino melingkar di tubuhnya, lebih tepatnya, saat ini Ino tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku harus kembali kekelasku, terima kasih es krimnya." Bisik Ino tepat di telinga Sasuke, kemudian mengecup pipi Sasuke sekilas dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu saat pulang nanti." Kata Ino sambil mengacak pelan rambut Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke kini hanya menatap punggung Ino yang semakin menjauh darinya.

=oooooo=

"Ng...h...ah...Na...Naruto...ngh..."

Ino menghentikan langkahnya, dan menatap horor pada ruangan yang tengah dia lewati.

"A...apa apaan itu?" Pikir Ino.

"Nh...he...hentikha...ahn...Naru...ja...ngahn...di sini...h..." Ino takhluk pada rasa penasarannya yang tinggi, dia pun mendekati pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Masa' di perpustakaan ada yang itu sih?" Batin Ino tak percaya dengan apa yang dia pikirkan.

Dengan wajah yang memerah dan sikap penuh waspada serta hati-hati, Ino mengintip lewat sela-sela pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu, dan jelaslah apa yang terlihat sama dengan yang dipikirkan Ino.

"Uph!"

Ino menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, saat menyaksikan sendiri sesuatu yang dilakukan kedua teman sekelasnya, di dalam sana terlihat Naruto tengah mencumbu Sakura, dan posisi mereka yang ugh (Termasuk rate M) yah meskipun keduanya masih berpakaian lengkap, Ino tak mau berlama-lama melihat adegan itu, dia langsung berlari menjauh dari perpustakaan.

"Apa-apaan mereka itu? Apa mereka tidak khawatir jika ada yang lihat? Itu kan tempat umum, lalu kemana pula penjaganya?" Batin Ino disela larinya, yah bukannya dia tak pernah sih, tapi kan dia masih ingat waktu dan tempat, sedangkan kedua temannya itu? Seolah dunia milik mereka sendiri hingga tak perduli bahwa tempat yang mereka pakai adalah tempat umum.

Well, sepertinya Ino lupa kalau gedung itu adalah gedung khusus yang penghuninya tidak lebih dari 15 orang setiap harinya.

Ino sudah hampir mencapai kelasnya, dari jauh dia melihat keberadaan seseorang di bangku yang terletak di pinggir koridor, Ino semakin dekat dan terlihatlah orang itu yang ternyata adalah Hyuga Neji, dia tidak sendirian, rupanya dia sedang bersama seorang anak kecil yang mirip dengannya, Ino cuek saja melihat keduanya yang tengah bersuapan, karena Ino pikir anak itu adalah adik Neji karena mereka mirip, dan Ino hanya melewati mereka kemudian masuk kekelas yang berada tak jauh dari bangku yang mereka duduki.

BRUK!

"Hosh...hosh...hosh..."

Ino menghempaskan diri di salah satu kursi di kelasnya, dan mulai mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau kenapa Ino?" Tenten mendekat ketempat Ino duduk, Ino menoleh ke arah Tenten yang kini duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Apa...hosh...hosh...mereka selalu begitu? Hosh...hosh...hosh..." Tenten mengerutkan keningnya.

"Mereka siapa?" Tanya Tenten.

"Na...Naruto dan...Sakura..." Lanjut Ino, Tenten mulai mengembangkan senyum tipis, sepertinya dia tahu apa yang baru saja menimpa teman barunya itu.

"Mereka kenapa?" Tanya Tenten sedikit memancing, Ino melirik Tenten curiga.

"Jangan-jangan mereka sudah biasa begitu ya?" Ino mendelik ke arah Tenten, sedangkan gadis bercepol itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau yang kau maksud adalah saat mereka fly to heaven, yah, mereka memang suka lupa waktu dan tempat jika sudah begitu hehehe..." Ino sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Tenten.

"Tak kusangka, Sakura yang kelihatannya kuat dan seperti pengasuh Naruto itu bisa takhluk pada pemuda yang jadi asuhannya." Kata Ino sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hahaha...jangan salah sangka Ino, Sakura memang kuat, tapi dia tidak akan bisa melawan jika Naruto sudah mulai menuntut seperti itu, lagi pula...kelihatannya Sakura senang-senang saja tuh." Kata Tenten dengan santainya.

"Dan lagi, walau pun kelihatan kuat, sebenarnya Sakura itu sangat bergantung pada Naruto,"

"Bergantung bagaimana?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Sakura hanyalah gadis biasa jika Naruto tidak ada, dia tidak bisa apa-apa jika tidak diukung oleh Naruto, misalnya Naruto terluka parah sampai tak sadarkan diri, Sakura takkan mampu berpikir rasional dan lebih parah lagi mungkin dia akan kehilangan semangat hidupnya." Kata Tenten panjang lebar.

"Kheh, memangnya sebelum bertemu Naruto dia bagaimana?" Cibir Ino.

"Entah lah, sejak pertama masuk ke sini mereka sudah begitu, mungkin mereka kenalan sejak kecil."

"Hm...kalau begitu bisa jadi." Ino manggut-manggut paham.

Tiba-tiba Ino teringat Neji yang dia temui di koridor tadi.

"Oh ya, adik perempuan Neji itu manis ya? Aku tadi lihat mereka di koridor." Kata Ino penuh senyum.

"Ha? Adik Neji? Neji itu anak tunggal." Tenten meluruskan kesalah pahaman Ino, membuat senyum di bibir Ino pudar seketika.

"Eh? Lalu anak kecil yang bersama Neji di koridor tadi?" Ino menatap Tenten bingung, tangannya menunjuk arah pintu.

"Ooh kalau itu sih Hinata, dia bukan adik Neji kok."

"Lalu...siapanya?" Ino mulai curiga.

"Hm...bagaimana ya? Agak membingungkan sih, Neji itu adalah cucu anaknya keponakan pakleknya kakak ipar sepupunya eyang kakung Hinata." Tenten mengakhiri kalimatnya, Ino melongo dengan tampang bloonnya, mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan Tenten tadi.

"A...apaan tadi?" Ino menggaruk pelipisnya pertanda kalau dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Tenten tadi.

"Maaf, aku lupa, yang tadi itu juga pertama kalinya aku menyebutkan urutannya dengan benar." Kata Tenten pasrah.

"Pokoknya anggap saja Neji itu sepupu jauh Hinata, tapi kalau menurutku sih, hubungan mereka juga agak mencurigakan." Tenten meletakkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya di dagu.

"Jadi maksudmu Neji itu semacam lolicon?" Tanya Ino menyelidik.

"Ya! Ya itu dia!" Tenten menuding muka Ino seolah telah menemukan jawaban pertanyaan tersulit di dunia, Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Bahkan orang yang kuanggap normal pun ternyata juga bermasalah." Batin Ino.

"Orang yang pernah masuk ke kelas ini semuanya tak ada yang normal." Sahut seseorang di belakang tempat duduk Ino dan Tenten, kedua gadis itu menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Shikamaru tengah menelungkupkan wajahnya di sela lengannya di atas meja.

"Hei aku normal tahu!" Kata Ino kesal.

"Kau bisa masuk kekelas ini artinya kau tidak normal." Kata Shikamaru santai tanpa mengangkat wajahnya, Ino melirik tajam pemuda di belakangnya itu.

"Terserah kalau kau menganggapku menyebalkan, aku juga tidak berharap disukai olehmu kok." Sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Ino.

"JANGAN MEMBACA PIKIRAN ORANG SEENAKNYA DASAR NANAS KERING!" Seru Ino sambil menghantam kepala Shikamaru dengan buku yang kebetulan tergeletak di meja.

*Promise*

Kakashi menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya, dia baru saja selesai mengajar di kelas reguler, mata berbeda warnanya menangkap buku bersampul orange di atas mejanya.

"Hei Kakashi, tumben kau meninggalkan novelmu di sini, bukankah biasanya itu selalu kau bawa kemana-mana?" Seorang pria berjambang dengan rokok terselip di bibirnya menghampiri Kakashi, Kakashi mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pria itu.

"Hn, ini tadi hanya tertinggal kok." Kakashi beralasan.

"Kau tak pernah sekalipun lupa untuk membawanya Kakashi, jangan-jangan ada hal lain yang menarik perhatianmu ya?" Goda pria itu.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kau tahu segalanya jadi kau sengaja menggodaku Asuma!"

"Hei hei, jadi benar ada yang menarik perhatianmu selain buku itu ha? Jangan-jangan... Partner barumu itu ya?" Pria bernama Asuma itu menarik kursi terdekat dan duduk di depan Kakashi.

"Apa dia setipe dengan Rin eh?" Tanya Asuma dengan sedikit memelankan suaranya, Kakashi terkesiap mendengar nama yang disebutkan Asuma.

"Kurasa di sini sudah tak ada lagi yang mengungkit tentang dia Asuma." Nada suara Kakashi terdengar datar, Asuma mengerling pada pria di depannya itu.

"Baiklah, maaf kalau begitu, aku tak akan mengungkitnya lagi," Kakashi hanya diam saja menaggapi teman kerjanya itu.

"Aku senang kau sudah menemukan orang lain Kakashi, semoga kau beruntung kali ini." Kata Asuma yang kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Kakashi.

"Menemukan orang lain eh? Kau benar Asuma, kali ini apapun caranya akan kujadikan dia milikku." Desis Kakashi dengan seringai tipis di balik maskernya.

=oooooo=

Akhirnya jam sekolah pun usai, tanpa berlama-lama Ino langsung berlari keluar kelas dengan drawing pad yang tersampir di punggungnya dan tas jinjing di tangan kanannya.

Ino berlari tergesa di sepanjang koridor gedung sekolah reguler, melewati para siswa reguler yang tentu saja juga bersiap untuk pulang, Ino tak memperdulikan mereka yang menatapnya kagum, dia tetap berlari menuju kelas Sasuke.

BRUK!

"Aw!"

Ino menabrak seseorang di tikungan koridor hingga barang bawaannya termasuk drawing padnya jatuh berantakan di lantai, hal yang sama juga terjadi pada seseorang yang dia tabrak.

"Ma...maafkan aku, aku terburu-buru!" Ino menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf pada orang di depannya.

"Ino?" Lirih orang itu sedikit tak yakin, Ino mendongakkan kepalanya demi melihat orang di depannya.

"S...Sai?" Sebut Ino saat melihat orang di depannya ternyata adalah Sai, teman lamanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini Ino?" Tanya pemuda berkulit pucat dengan nama Sai itu sambil memunguti barang-barangnya yang berceceran di lantai.

"Justru aku yang kaget, ternyata kau sekolah di sini juga, aku baru pindah hari ini kok." Kata Ino, dia juga sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya.

Sai melihat Ino mengambil drawing pad di sebelahnya.

"Sejak kapan kau melukis Ino?" Sai pun mengambil drawing pad miliknya yang tergeletak di lantai.

"A...ah? I...ini? Um...ahaha aku hanya coba-coba saja kok hehehe..." Ino menggaruk tengkuknya, kebiasaannya jika sedang salah tingkah, Sai sedikit aneh dengan sikap Ino.

"Ah maaf aku buru-buru, lain kali kita ngobrol lagi ya Sai! Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, sampai jumpa!" Seru Ino sambil berlari meninggalkan Sai yang terpaku menatap kepergian Ino.

"Kebetulan sekali dia di sini, tapi...kelas khusus?" Gumam Sai yang masih menatap punggung Ino yang semakin mengecil.

Sai sedikit menggerakkan bahu kanannya yang dipakai untuk membawa drawing padnya.

"Rasanya kok drawing padku jadi lebih berat ya?" Pikir Sai.

"Ah mungkin aku kecapekan jadi terasa lebih berat." Pikir Sai lagi atau menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

=oooooo=

Sasuke melirik curiga pada Ino yang tengah tersenyum senyum sendiri sambil menyetir.

"Kau terlihat ceria Ino-chan, ada yang membuatmu senang ya? Padahal tadi kau depresi karena dicium Gaara." Tanya Sasuke menyelidik, dan senyum Ino pun lenyap.

"Jangan mengingatkanku akan hal itu dong Sasu! Cari topik lain kenapa?" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku hanya heran saja, masa kau bisa pulih secepat ini?" Sasuke masih ingin jawaban dari Ino akan pertanyaan awalnya.

"Yah, nggak baik depresi lama-lama hehehe...eh tahu nggak Sasu? Aku tadi bertemu dengan teman lamaku lho tak kusangka dia ternyata sekolah di sini juga," Sasuke menelengkan kepalanya.

"Teman lama? Maksudmu yang dari Tokyo?" Ino tersenyum lebar.

"Iya, yang dari Tokyo, dulu kami sekelas terus dari SD sampai SMP lho, tapi dia pindah setelah lulus SMP, tak kusangka kami malah bertemu lagi di sini, ini keajaiban." Ino terlihat berbinar-binar saat menceritakannya.

"Dia laki-laki atau perempuan Ino-chan?" Tanya Sasuke curiga.

"Laki-laki." Jawab Ino mantab, masih dengan senyuman terkembang di bibirnya, Sasuke membatu mendengar jawaban Ino.

"Onii-san pasti marah padamu Ino-chan!" Desis Sasuke tanpa sadar di sertai dengan aura suram menguar dari tubuhnya.

"EEEEEH? Kenapa?" Ino shock mendengar ucapan Sasuke tadi.

"Kau suka sama temanmu itu ya?" Sasuke melirik Ino tajam, persis seperti seorang suami yang memergoki istrinya selingkuh.

"Ha? Suka? Yang benar saja Sasu! Kami hanya berteman kok, kenapa jadi kamu yang marah Sasu?" Ino mengacak rambut Sasuke, membuat anak itu mengembungkan pipinya.

"Habisnya, kau terlihat senang sekali saat menceritakan dia!" Ino melebarkan matanya.

"Oh ayolah Sasuke sayang, aku tak akan menghianati onii-san-mu." Kata Ino lembut, Sasuke mulai luluh saat melihat senyum tulus Ino.

"Yaah meskipun dulu Itachi juga sering cemburu gara-gara dia sih hehehe..." Ino nyengir polos, Sasuke hanya mendegus saja mendengar celotehan Ino tentang temannya itu.

"Ino-chan, sebaiknya lewat jalan memutar saja, di depan ada polisi yang sedang melakukan pemeriksaan, kau kan belum punya SIM, bisa repot kalau kau tertangkap nanti." Kata Sasuke datar, Ino melirik Sasuke di sampingnya, mau tak mau dia mulai penasaran dengan kemampuan Sasuke itu, dan dia pun menuruti kata-kata Sasuke untuk mengambil jalan lain.

Saat melewati sebuah taman, Ino membelokkan mobilnya dan memarkirkannya di pinggir taman.

"Kenapa berhenti Ino-chan?" Tanya Sasuke bingung, Ino hanya tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal padamu Sasu, lagi pula...kita kan jarang pergi ke taman bersama." Ino tersenyum lembut, kemudian keluar dari mobil, lalu menuju pintu seberangnya dan membukanya untuk Sasuke, anak itu hanya menurut saja saat Ino menggandeng tangannya ke salah satu bangku taman.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar ya! Aku akan segera kembali." Sasuke mengangguk, kemudian Ino mulai beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke di bangku taman itu.

Tak berapa lama Ino kembali dengan dua batang es krim coklat di tangannya.

"Ini balasan untuk yang tadi." Ino menyodorkan sebatang es krim coklat di depan Sasuke, senyum cerah masih terpancar di wajahnya, Sasuke menerima es krim itu lalu mengulumnya dengan bibir mungilnya.

Ino duduk di sebelah Sasuke sambil mengulum es krimnya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Ino-chan?" Tanya Sasuke di sela kegiatannya mengulum es krim.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn?"

"Sebenarnya sistem penglihatanmu itu seperti apa?" Sasuke menghentikan kulumannya.

"Aku penasaran, setiap kali kau memberitahuku sesuatu maka hal itu benar-benar terjadi, apakah kau bisa melihat masa depan atau apa?" Ino menatap Sasuke dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kurasa bukan masa depan Ino-chan, yang kulihat adalah tempat-tempat di sekitarku, jika aku mengkonsentrasikan pikiranku, aku bisa melihat tempat yang bahkan belum pernah kudatangi." Sasuke kembali mengulum es krimnya.

"Jadi maksudnya?"

"Ng...seperti TV atau apa ya? Soalnya aku selalu melihat dengan sudut pandang dari atas." Ino mulai memikirkan ucapan Sasuke.

"Maksudmu seperti kamera pengintai begitu?" Ino mulai menerka penjelasan Sasuke.

"Ya mungkin, tapi terkadang juga bisa tembus pandang, dan melihat di tempat yang gelap." Lanjut Sasuke, Ino mulai berpikir kembali.

"Seperti satelit pemancar ya? Kau bilang tadi kau bisa melihat tempat yang belum pernah kau datangi juga kan? Itu seperti televisi yang bisa memancarkan belahan dunia manapun bahkan tempat yang belum pernah kita kunjungi, jadi kau semacam alat untuk merefleksikan bumi yang terekam pada suatu satelit di luar angkasa sana." Ino menghadap Sasuke yang masih bingung dengan ucapan Ino.

"Kau adalah kamera Sasu, kau kamera yang bisa merekam tempat manapun di dunia, bahkan tempat tertutup sekalipun, kau benar-benar luarbiasa Sasuke!" Ino mencengkram bahu Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya, anak itu membelalakkan matanya menatap Ino yang terlihat begitu gembira mengetahui kemampuan yang dia miliki.

"Tapi..." Ino mengendurkan cengkramannya.

"Kenapa Ino-chan?"

"Apa itu tidak ada efeknya? Apa yang kau rasakan setiap kali mendapat penglihatan itu Sasu?" Kini raut wajah Ino menjadi lebih serius.

"Ti...tidak ada kok, sejauh ini tidak ada efek apapun yang kurasakan." Kata Sasuke polos, Ino mengerjapkan matanya.

"Tidak ada ya? Benarkah?" Batin Ino ragu.

"Ino-chan!" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Ino, membuat mata aquamarine Ino beralih padanya.

"Kapanpun...kapanpun kau butuhkan aku Ino-chan, aku akan selalu siap untuk membantumu, jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuanku ya!" Sasuke tersenyum lembut ke arah Ino, aquamarine Ino melebar mendengar permintaan Sasuke, tapi kemudian gadis itu tersenyum lembut dan menarik Sasuke dalam dekapannya.

"Terima kasih Sasuke." Bisik Ino tepat di telinga Sasuke, membuat anak itu sedikit geli tapi juga merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di dadanya.

*Promise*

Malam pun tiba, setelah yakin Sasuke telah tertidur, Ino mengambil drawing pad yang dia letakkan di samping tempat tidur, dia ingin mengasah kedua pedangnya, meskipun belum dipakai tapi dia ingin agar pedangnya tetap mendapat perawatan terbaik, tapi di sedikit aneh dengan drawing padnya itu, sejak pulang tadi rasanya bobot drawing padnya itu menurun, rasanya begitu ringan tidak seperti biasanya.

Ino kemudian duduk di lantai dan mulai membuka tutupnya, Ino terbelalak kaget saat mendapati isi dari drawing pad itu.

"I…..ini…..?"

Di waktu yang sama tapi di tempat berbeda.

Setalah makan malam Sai ingin melihat hasil lukisan yang dia buat siang tadi, pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengambil drawing pad di dekat meja belajarnya, dari tadi dia juga merasa aneh karena benda itu rasanya lebih berat dari biasanya.

Sai duduk di samping ranjangnya dan membuka tutup drawing pad itu, mata onyxnya membulat saat melihat isi dari tabung hitam di tangannya.

"I….ini…..pedang?"

"ini milik siapa?" Pikir Sai.

"Sejak tadi aku tak pernah menukar drawing padku pada siapapun." Sai pun mulai berpikir semakin keras, dan dia menemukan jawabannya.

"Jangan-jangan…..ini milik Ino?" Sai menatap nanar isi tabung hitam di genggamannya.

Di tempat Ino.

"Ini pasti tertukar saat bertabrakan dengan Sai tadi!" Pikir Ino.

Gadis itu melebarkan matanya saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Gawat!" Sentak Ino dan Sai bersamaan di tempat yang berbeda.

TBC lagi ^_^

Hwaa Happy New Year Minna-san! (Tiup 100 terompet)

Sebenarnya Ruru pengen bikin New Year fic, sayangnya udah keburu hari H, so nggak jadi deh T-T

Minna-san gomen kalau masih dikit & kurang puas membacanya tapi semoga kalian masih berkenan untuk review ^_^

Sekali lagi Happy New Year! Selamat tahun baru! Akemashite omedetōgozaimasu! ^,^

*Salam Cute*


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to chapter 6

Thank's buat yang udah review chapter sebelumnya, yang masuk kotak review ato yang masuk fb arigatou ne ^_^

buat silent reader juga thank you I love you all ^,^

Haaaah...Ruru bingung mau ngasih genre apa, soalnya nggak bisa lebih dari dua genre sih, padahal di sini ada romance, supranatural, hurt/comfort, ada humor juga waduh waduh gimana dong? Jadi di atas sana musti ditulis apaan ya? Ya udah deh jadi Romance & supranatural ajah, lha banyakan itunya sih hehehe, gomen kalo Ruru suka ganti ganti ^_^

Okay langsung aja!

Disclaimer: Um...apa musti bilang juga? Yah...dengan berat hati saya bilang kalo Naruto itu miliknya Om Masashi Kishimoto T.T

Chapter 6

=The painter=

Pagi itu, Ino menjejakkan kakinya di gedung sekolah reguler, di punggungnya tersampir drawing pad yang bukan miliknya, melainkan milik Sai, teman lamanya yang akan dia temui saat ini.

Suasana koridor itu begitu sepi, tentu saja karena saat ini adalah waktunya homeroom, Ino teringat akan percakapannya dengan Tsunade usai menandatangani kontrak.

Flash back

"Kelas yang akan kau masuki adalah kelas khusus yang dihuni oleh anak-anak dengan kemampuan spesial, mereka adalah agen kami yang selalu melaksanakan misi yang kami berikan, aku menyembunyikan tujuanku mendirikan kelas itu dari dunia luar agar tidak terjadi kebocoran informasi," Tsunade menatap lurus ke arah Ino.

"Jadi aku juga harus menyembunyikan fakta di balik berdirinya kelas itu?"

"Sebisa mungkin jangan sampai eksistensi kelas khusus yang sesungguhnya diketahui orang awam, biarkan mereka berspekulasi sendiri tentang kelas khusus, yang penting rahasia organisasi di belakangnya tertutupi." Ino berseringai tipis.

"Jadi ini organisasi ilegalya?"

"Hn, hanya kalangan tertentu saja yang mengetahui keberadaan kami, para agen dituntut untuk sebisa mungkin menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka sebelum polisi datang."

"Hm...menarik, aku memang paling malas berurusan dengan polisi, tapi aku paling senang jika bermain kucing-kucingan dengan mereka hehehe...anda bisa mengandalkanku jika menyangkut kecepatan meloloskan diri dari mereka khufufu..."

"Baiklah, tapi ingat! Jangan sampai keberadaan organisasi ini diketahui oleh orang luar, mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti!"

Flash back end

"Tch, pada akhirnya aku tertangkap basah di hari pertama." Decak Ino kesal.

"Mustahil jika Sai tidak akan bertanya soal pedang itu, yang artinya aku harus membeberkan jati diriku yang sebenarnya pada Sai." Pikir Ino.

"Haaah...padahal sejak dulu aku sudah berhasil menyembunyikan statusku sebagai seorang yakuza." Gumam Ino di sela langkahnya menuju kelas 2-3, kelas Sai.

Jangan tanya kenapa Ino bisa tahu dimana ruang kelas Sai, sebelumnya dia sudah bertanya pada Kakashi, tentu saja dengan menjatuhkan sedikit harga dirinya untuk bertanya pada pria itu.

Tok! Tok!

Ino mengetuk pintu kelas 2-3, tak berapa lama muncullah seorang wanita berambut coklat ikal dan bermata merah (bukan iritasi, tapi ini irisnya yang warnanya merah)

"Hm? Siswa kelas khusus? Ada perlu apa nona?" Tanya wanita itu sopan saat menyadari Ino adalah siswa kelas khusus.

"Um...maaf mengganggu sensei, saya ingin bicara sebentar dengan Sai." Kata Ino, guru wanita itu mengangguk paham.

"Sai, ada siswa kelas khusus yang mencarimu!" Sai tersentak saat merasa dirinya dipanggil.

"Itu pasti Ino." Pikirnya.

"Iya!" Dan Sai pun meraih drawing pad di sebelah kursinya, kemudian melangkah keluar kelas setelah sebelumnya menunduk sekilas di depan guru wanita itu.

Di bangku taman.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang Ino, tapi tak kusangka kau datang saat homeroom, ah ya, ini milikmu kan?" Sai mengangsurkan drawing pad di tangannya, Ino menerimanya dengan canggung.

"Er...Sai...e...eto...kau lihat isinya?"

"BUODOH SEKALI KAU INOOOOO DIA TAHU ITU MILIKMU TENTU SAJA DIA SUDAH LIHAT ISINYA KENAPA MUSTI PAKE NANYA?" Seru inner Ino frustasi.

Sedangkan ekspresi Ino di permukaan, yah, dia sudah membatu setelah mengucapkan pertanyaannya.

"Um...ya, aku sempat kaget saat melihatnya." Jawab Sai

KRAK!

Tubuh Ino seolah retak.

"Ano...apa kau juga melihat isi drawing padku?" Tanya Sai ragu, Ino kembali utuh dan kini menatap Sai.

"Er….ya, aku hanya membuka tutupnya saja kok, aku tidak melihat lukisanmu, saat itu aku terlalu panik untuk sekedar membuka gulungan kertas di dalam tabung ini." Kata Ino sambil mengangsurkan drawing pada milik Sai.

"Syukurlah..." Batin Sai penuh kelegaan.

"Um...Ino!"

"I...Iya?"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Ino mengangguk ragu.

"Kenapa...kau membawa pedang?"

Deg!

Jantung Ino seolah ingin melompat keluar saat mendengar pertanyaan yang dia hindari akhirnya keluar juga dari mulut Sai.

"I...i...itu..." Ino terlihat gelisah, mata aquamarinenya melirik Sai sekilas, ekspresi pria itu terlihat penasaran.

"Sepertinya Sai bukan tipe orang yang suka membeberkan rahasia orang lain, apa aku ceritakan saja ya?" Batin Ino ragu.

"Ino?" Sai menelengkan kepalanya demi melihat lebih jelas wajah Ino yang tengah tertunduk.

"Sai, berjanjilah kau tak akan mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun! Ini adalah rahasiaku Sai." Pinta Ino, Sai terkesiap, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk mantab.

=oooooo=

"Khufufu…..jadi mansion itu sudah hancur ya?" Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam panjang duduk di balik meja kerjanya, membelakangi pria muda berambut perak yang tengah menunduk hormat padanya.

"Benar tuan, mereka sudah menghabisi semua isi mansion itu."

"Lalu mana pesananku?" Pria berambut perak dan berkacamata itu tersentak, tubuhnya gemetar hebat, suaranya seakan tercekat di tengorokan.

"Jangan bilang kalian gagal membawanya kemari!" Pria berambut panjang itu berseringai di balik kursi besarnyanya.

"Ma….maaf tuan Orochimaru, ka…..kami gagal membawa Uchiha Sasu…Ugh?" Ucapan pria berambut perak itu terhenti saat merasakan lehernya kini telah tercekik oleh ular yang melilit di lehernya, entah sejak kapan ular itu ada di sana.

"Kalian gagal?" Pria bernama Orochimaru itu menatap tajam anak buahnya yang kini terduduk di lantai sambil mencoba untuk melepaskan lilitan ular di lehernya.

"Ma…..maaf Tuan…Orochimaru….ka….kami….ugh….kehilangan jejak….anak itu…." Kata pria berkaca mata itu dengan susah payah.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau mendengar kata gagal dalam misi ini hm? Kabuto, kau masih ingat itu?" Pria bernama Kabuto itu mangangguk lemah.

"Ma...maafkan...saya Tuan..." Rintih Kabuto.

"Kheh, menangkap seorang anak kecil saja kalian tidak becus!" Sentak Orochimaru kesal, Kabuto hampir kehilangan kesadarannya saat lilitan di lehernya semakin kuat.

"Tu...Tuan...ohok!" Kabuto mulai memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Kuberi kau kesempatan, cari anak itu dan bawa padaku!" Dan ular yang melilit leher Kabuto menghilang seketika, sedangkan Kabuto masih terkulai lemah di lantai, dengan kesadaran yang semakin menipis.

Orochimaru menarik kerah Kabuto dengan kasar.

"Kali ini aku tidak ingin mendengar kata gagal, jika itu sampai terjadi lagi, aku akan membunuhmu saat itu juga mengerti?" Desis Orochimaru tepat di depan wajah Kabuto yang setengah sadar, setelah itu Orochimaru menghempaskan tubuh Kabuto di lantai dan meninggalkannya dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

=oooooo=

Sai membulatkan matanya terkejut setelah Ino selesai menceritakan perihal dirinya kepada pria berkulit pucat itu.

"I...Ino...jadi kau...?" Sai berucap ragu, Ino masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau lari kesini untuk melindungi adik Itachi-san? Lalu...Itachi-san sendiri...?" Sai tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia tahu hal itu akan menyakiti Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya saat ini, apakah dia masih hidup atau sudah mati? Memikirkannya saja aku takut, aku tak akan bisa menerima jika memang kabar buruk yang datang, aku tidak sanggup Sai, aku sungguh tak sanggup..." Ino menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, mencoba menghalangi jalan keluar kristal bening yang sejak tadi mengambang di pelupuk matanya.

Secara naluri, Sai mendekap tubuh Ino yang mulai bergetar.

"Sai!"

"Hm?"

"Kau boleh menjauhiku setelah ini, tidak, kau harus menjauhiku Sai, bahaya kalau kau dekat-dekat denganku, kau bisa diincar musuh kapan saja." Sai terkesiap mendengar ucapan Ino, pria itu menggeleng kuat-kuat, dan mempererat pelukannya.

"S...Sai?"

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, aku tak akan menjauhimu, aku tidak mau melakukan hal itu!" Kata Sai mantab, Ino membulatkan matanya.

"Sai...?"

"Apapun konsekuensinya akan kuhadapi!" Sai memotong ucapan Ino.

"Jadi tolong, jangan minta aku untuk menjauhimu!" Pinta Sai, Ino yang berada dalam dekapan pemuda itu mampu mendengar detak jantung Sai yang tak beraturan.

"Ino, apapun yang kau rasakan saat ini, tumpahkan saja semuanya padaku agar kau tidak merasa tertekan,"

"Aku...sebisa mungkin ingin agar bisa berguna untukmu, kita ini...teman kan?" Lirih Sai, Ino terbeliak, tanpa sadar kristal bening mulai mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya.

"Sai...terima kasih Sai...terima kasih..." Ino menangis di dada Sai, air mata yang ditahannya sejak meningglkan Tokyo, akhirnya tumpah di depan pemuda berkulit pucat yang diam-diam begitu memperhatikannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang tengah mengawasi mereka tak jauh dari bangku taman.

*Promise*

Ino melagkahkan kakinya tergesa, kali ini dia terburu-buru untuk segera sampai di kelasnya, dia tidak ingin bolos pelajaran lebih lama lagi, bagai manapun juga dia itu masih baru di sekolah ini, dan dia sudah bolos pelajaran pertama sebanyak dua kali, di hari pertama dan keduanya masuk sekolah.

Langkah Ino melambat saat menangkap sosok seorang pria tengah berdiri bersandar di tembok, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, sepertinya dia tengah menunggu seseorang, atau mungkin memang Ino lah yang dia tunggu?

Ino tak memperdulikan keberadaan pria yang dia ketahui adalah Kakashi itu, gadis itu tetap melangkah melewati pria bermasker yang mungkin tengah menunggunya.

"Untuk apa kau menemui siswa reguler itu?" Tanya Kakashi kepada Ino yang lewat di depannya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Ino tetap melangkah.

Greb!

"Aku tanya untuk apa kau menemuinya? Jawab aku!" Kakashi mencengkram lengan Ino, Ino meringis merasakan sakit di lengannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Ino mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi cengkraman Kakashi semakin kuat.

"APA MAUMU?" Teriak Ino di depan wajah Kakashi.

Kakashi terkesiap, seketika dia tersadar akan apa yang dia lakukan pada gadis di depannya, cengkramannyapun mengendur, Ino memanfaatkannya untuk melepaskan diri.

Ino mengusap usap lengannya yang masih berdenyut nyeri karena cengkraman Kakashi barusan.

"Maaf!"

Diluar dugaan Kakashi meminta maaf pada Ino, membuat gadis itu sedikit bingung olehnya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau sampai membocorkan rahasia organisasi kita saja." Kata Kakashi sedikit ragu akan apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Te...tentu saja tidak kan?" Ino mengalihkan pandangannya saat mengatakan itu, Kakashi melirik curiga pada sikap Ino, tapi segera menepiskan kecurigaannya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera masuk kelas, ada pengumuman penting yang akan kusampaikan."

Ino mengangguk, kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas.

=oooooo=

"HOREEE KITA AKAN PERGI CAPMING!"

Seru para penghuni kelas khusus setelah mendengarkan pengumuman dari Kakashi minus 3 orang (Neji yang tetep adem, Shikamaru yang tetep tidur, dan Ino yang memasang tampang cengo)

"Akhirnya bisa bersenang senang!"

"Hutan hutan hutaaaaan!"

"Semangat masa mudaku mulai membaraaaaa!"

"SERAGAMMU LEEEE!"

"Naruto, di hutan jangan minta yang aneh-aneh!"

"EEEEEEH?"

"Sebenarnya umur mereka berapa sih?" Batin Ino.

"Bukan kita yang mau camping!" Potong Kakashi santai, dan sukses menghentikan teriakan kegembiraan dari para penghuni kelas.

"Hah? Lalu kenapa sensei memberi tahu kami soal camping itu?" Protes Naruto dengan mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Kita ditugaskan sebagai pengawas para peserta training camp, pesertanya adalah murid-murid kelas satu reguler, dari SD sampai SMA, tujuan training camp ini adalah untuk mencari orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan khusus seperti kalian, di sini kalian akan dibagi menjadi tiga kelompok untuk mengawasi masing-masing tingkatan kelas, SD,SMP dan SMA, tugas kalian tak hanya mengawasi mereka tapi juga melindungi mereka, karena setiap tahun memang selalu ada gangguan seperti para penjahat yang meanfaatkan situasi seperti itu untuk menculik anak-anak dari para pengusaha besar, kalian tahu sendiri kan, mayoritas siswa di sini adalah anak dari orang-orang penting? Jadi kalian harus melaksanakan tugas kalian sebaik-baiknya, tentu akan ada bantuan dari kami para senior, jadi kalian tak perlu khawatir akan kewalahan, sampai di sini apakah ada pertanyaan?" Kakashi mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, tak ada yang mengangkat tangan.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai saja pembagian kelompoknya, pertama, apakah ada yang mencalonkan diri sebagai pengawas siswa SD?"

Empat orang langsung mengangkat tangan dalam waktu 0,01 detik setelah Kakashi melemparkan pertanyaan itu.

Keempat orang itu adalah Ino, Neji, Temari dan Kankuro.

Kakashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung.

"Wah wah kalian bersemangat sekali, tapi ini terlalu banyak, harus ada yang mengalah."

Ino melirik Neji yang kebetulan saat ini duduk di sampingnya.

"Hei aku yang angkat tangan duluan tadi!" Desis Ino yang ditujukan pada Neji.

"Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang lebih dulu, kita angkat tangan bersamaan!" Neji membela diri, tetap dengan nada datarnya yang khas.

"Bahaya sekali kalau kau yang jadi pengawas siswa SD, akan ada berapa banyak lagi korban anak-anak di bawah umur yang kau dekati nanti? Lebih aman kalau aku yang bertugas di sana!" Ino mulai melancarkan sindirinnya

"Apa maksudmu?" Neji mulai kesal.

"Biar kutebak, kau pasti ingin jadi pengawas SD supaya kau bisa dekat-dekat sama Hinata kan? Ckckck... Kau suka dia kan? Mengaku saja deh!" Tantang Ino.

"A...apa?" Wajah Neji mulai merah padam, entah karena marah atau karena malu, sedangkan Tenten yang duduk di depan mereka mulai merasakan ajalnya semakin dekat, soalnya dia kan yang mengamini kata-kata Ino soal Neji yang mengidap lolita complex.

"Biar kuulangi, kau suka dia kan? Tadi aku tanya sama Te..."

"Ino-chaaaaan...bagaimana kalau kita mengawasi siswa SMA saja, di sana ada banyak cowok ganteng lho..." Tenten memotong ucapan Ino, dia tahu Ino akan menyebut namanya di akhir kalimatnya, yang artinya, kemungkinan besar Neji akan langsung menghabisinya jika mendengar namanya disebut sebagai dalang dari semua tuduhan Ino tentang dirinya.

"Nggak, aku nggak mau! Tujuanku adalah Sasuke, dan Sasuke nggak ada di SMA!" Tolak Ino langung.

"Nah kau sendiri ingin dekat-dekat Sasuke kan? Jangan-jangan kau suka dia ya?" Kini Neji punya senjata untuk menyindir Ino.

"Heh, jangan salah ya! Dia itu adikku! Ingat! A-D-I-K-K-U!" Kata Ino tepat di depan wajah Neji.

"Hei, dari pada kalian bertengkar lebih baik serahkan saja tugas itu kepada kami, jelas kami tak punya masalah seperti kalian berdua." Sela Temari dan kankuro.

"TIDAK BISA!"

Sentak Ino dan Neji bersamaan, membuat kedua kakak beradik itu terdiam seketika.

"Aku punya tanggung jawab untuk melindungi Sasuke!" Ino bersikeras.

"Memangnya hanya kau saja yang punya tanggung jawab? Aku juga tahu!" Neji tak mau kalah.

Pertengkaran merekapun semakin panjang, tak ada yang berinisiatif untuk melerai mereka, karena dari cara mereka berdebat saja sudah ketahuan kalau mereka sama-sama keras kepala.

Kakashi yang berada di depan kelas hanya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal,

Naruto tiduran di pangkuan Sakura, sedangkan Sakura mau maunya mengipasi Naruto yang merengek kepanasan.

Lee lagi dipakein baju seragam sama Tenten, soalnya Lee kalo udah kumat suka lepas seragam terus joget-joget pake baju ketat ijonya, dia juga masih teriak-teriak gaje soal semangat masa muda.

Shikamaru cuma mengeliat bentar terus ngelap iler, abis itu tidur lagi (-.-)

Temari sama Kankuro speachlees aja liat pertengkaran NejiIno.

"Ehm, begini saja, kita undi supaya semuanya adil!" Lerai Kakashi yang telinganya sudah mulai panas mendengar pertengkaran konyol kedua muridnya.

Semua pun setuju dengan usul Kakashi dan dimulailah pengundian sakral itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian pengundian itu pun berakhir dengan skor 1-0 untuk KankuTema melawan NejiIno (Lha kok kayak pertandingan sepak bola ya?) Abaikan!

Maksud saya Temari dan Kankuro akhirnya mendapatkan tugas sakral sebagai pengawas siswa SD yang diperebutkan sejak tadi.

Sedangkan Ino dan Neji yang malah mendapat tugas mengawasi siswa SMA kini hanya terkapar di atas meja dengan air mata yang membanjiri meja mereka.

Lalu yang lain hanya pasrah saja, karena sejak awal mereka tidak masalah mendapat jatah yang manapun.

=oooooo=

"Haaaaah..."

Ino menghela nafas berat di belakang kemudinya, Sasuke melirik Ino khawatir.

"Ada apa Ino-chan?" Tanya Sasuke, Ino melirik Sasuke sendu.

"Kau sudah dapat pengumuman soal training camp minggu depankan Sasu?" Tanya Ino lesu.

"Iya, kenapa Ino-chan? Bukankah kelas khusus juga ikut?" Sasuke menelengkan kepalanya, menilik ekspresi wajah Ino yang masih terlihat lesu.

"Iya, kami ikut, tapi kami ditugaskan sebagai pengawas masing-masing tingkatan, dan aku tidak bisa jadi pengawas kelompok SD, maaf ya Sasu kita berpisah di training camp." Kata Ino, lengkap dengan aliran bening yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Ino-chan..." Sasuke ikut terbawa suasana, pipi chubynya juga telah banjir dengan aliran bening seperti Ino.

"Iya Sasu..." Ratap Ino.

"Kita masih di jalan, kau sedang menyetir, jadi nangisnya dicancel dulu sampe rumah ya!" Sasuke mengusap aliran di pipinya, sedangkan Ino hanya mengangguk lemas (Gaje banget deh)

*Promise*

Sai melemparkan tas sekolahnya di tempat tidur, sedangkan dirinya duduk di kursi belajarnya, dan meletakkan drawing pad di depannya, kemudian mengambil isi dari tabung hitam itu.

"Syukurlah Ino tidak melihat ini." Gumam Sai sambil mengamati lukisan buatannya.

Lukisan yang membentuk sosok gadis remaja SMP berambut pirang panjang dan diikat ekor kuda, dalam lukisan itu, sang gadis sedang tersenyum setengah menghadap ke arah sudut pandang pelukis, di depan sana terpancar sinar senja yang telah berada di tengah garis horizon, membuat sosok gadis itu terlihat seperti siluet, tapi tetap terlihat ekspresi wajahnya yang lembut dan mempesona, di sekelilingnya terdapat efek daun yang berguguran, memberi kesan seolah sang gadis dalam lukisan itu hanyalah elegy bagi sang pelukis.

Sai menghela nafas berat, seperti melepaskan beban dari dalam hatinya.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi Ino, tapi aku masih belum bisa memberikan ini untukmu," Lirih Sai, masih dengan menatap lukisannya.

"Kau juga masih sama, kau tetap memikirkan Itachi-san," Kini Sai meraba permukaan lukisan itu, tepat pada wajah sang gadis.

"Pernahkah kau melihatku Ino?" Desahnya.

Sai memang telah lama memperhatikan Ino, tapi dia cukup tahu diri bahwa dia tak akan mampu menandingi pemuda Uchiha yang berstatus sebagai kekasih gadis pujaannya itu, jadi dia hanya bisa memendam perasaannya hingga saat ini.

"Padahal kupikir kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi Ino, kupikir dengan tidak bertemu denganmu aku akan segera melupakanmu, tapi kenyataannya, Tuhan masih ingin menyiksaku dengan mengirimmu kesini." Ratapnya, kini Sai hanya mampu merengkuh lukisannya yang merefleksikan sosok yang selama ini dia sayangi.

=oooooo=

"Makan malam sudah siap Sasuke, kemarilah!" Seru Ino dari dapur.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar dengan berlari kecil, dan kemudian langsung menghempaskan diri di kursi meja makan.

"Um...baunya enak sekali Ino-chan!" Kata Sasuke sambil menunggu makan malam di siapkan di meja, kaki mungilnya yang tak menyentuh lantai diayun ayunkan, menandakan bahwa dirinya sudah tidak sabar.

Ino menata makan malam mereka di meja sambil tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekanakan Sasuke, setelah semuanya siap Ino duduk di seberang Sasuke.

"Itadakimasu!" Seru Sasuke riang.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Belum sempat Sasuke memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya, terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu, membuat kegiatan makan malam Ino dan Sasuke terhenti.

Ino bersikap waspada, tangan kanannya mengambil sesuatu di belakang pinggangnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk bersembunyi untuk sementara.

Dengan langkah pelan, dan sikap waspada, Ino melangkah menuju pintu apartemennya, tangan kanannya kini mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik pinggangnya yang ternyata adalah pistol Mangenkyou Sharingan, setelah sampai di depan pintu, Ino meraih kenop dengan hati-hati, dan dalam sekali hentakan, dia telah memmbuka pintu dan menodongkan pistolnya ke luar pintu, ujung pistol itu tepat menempel di dahi laki-laki dibalik pintu apartemen Ino.

"Tch, Mau apa kau kesiniiiiii?" Decak Ino kesal sambil menonyor dahi pria yang ternyata adalah Kakashi dengan moncong pistolnya.

"Oi oi, benda ini berbahaya tahu? Bagaimana kalau tuasnya tertekan? Aku bisa mati konyol!" Protes Kakashi.

"Biar saja sekalian, agar kau tak pernah mengangguku lagi!" Sentak Ino kembali menonyorkan moncong pistolnya di jidat Kakashi.

"Kheh, untuk apa kau datang kesini?" Kini Ino memasukkan kembali pistolnya di belakang pinggangnya.

"Aku…."

Kryuuuuuuuk~

Terdengar suara yang tak mengenakkan dari perut Kakashi.

"Kurasa itu sudah cukup menjelaskan." Kata Kakashi dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, pertanda bahwa dia mulai salah tingkah.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Ino mengernyit miris, Kakashi mengangguk polos.

Karena Ino itu paling tidak tega kalau melihat orang kelaparan, maka dia mempersilakan Kakashi masuk ke apartemennya, Kakashi pun tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Jangan senang dulu, aku hanya kebetulan masak lebih malam ini!" Kata Ino ketus.

"Tidak masalah!" Kata Kakashi santai.

Sasuke keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menatap bingung ke arah Kakashi.

"Om ngapain kesini?" Tanya Sasuke polos, Ino terkikik pelan mendengar panggilan Sasuke pada Kakashi.

"Om katanya?" Batin Ino geli.

"Ambil saja, tapi jangan banyak banyak!" Perintah Ino.

Kakashi mengambil makanan seperlunya.

"Terima kasih, aku pulang dulu!" Kata Kakashi sambil ngeloyor pergi.

"Kau tidak makan di sini?" Tanya Ino tanpa maksud apa-apa.

"Hm…..kau mau kutemani ya?" Kakashi melirik jahil ke arah Ino, wajah Ino memerah karena marah.

"Lenyap kau!" Ino pun menendang Kakashi keluar apartemennya(sadiz)

Setelah itu Ino dan Sasuke kembali menyantap makan malam mereka dengan hikmat tanpa gangguan.

TBC Lagi deh

Gomen kalo masih tetep dikit n kurang puas

Tapi semoga chap ini bisa menghibur, dan tidak terlalu mengecewakan, ah ya, chap depan sudah mulai muncul actionnya lagi.

Nah minna-san saya tunggu review kalian

*Salam Cute*


	7. Chapter 7

Selamat pagi, siang, sore, malam kapanpun waktu kalian saat membaca fic ini Ruru bawa chapie 7

Gomen kalo chap kemaren kurang memuaskan karena cuma sedikit, tapi saya sungguh sangat berterimakasih pada kalian semua yang telah bersedia membaca fic ini, special thank's buat para reviewers yang telah berbaik hati mengomentari fic saya Arigatou ne ^_^

Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Baiklah saudara-saudara sebangsa dan setanah airku, dengan ini saya mengumumkan bahwa Naruto adalah milik Om saya Masashi Kishimoto (PLAK!)

Chapter 7

=Training Camp=

"Cepat sedikit Sasu!" Seru Ino dari depan pintu.

"Iya aku keluar sekarang!" Sasuke keluar dari kamar, anak itu terlihat kerepotan membawa ranselnya yang penuh dengan barang bawaan.

Hari ini adalah hari pelaksanaan Training Camp Konoha International, Ino dan Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk mengikuti Training Camp itu, mulai dari barang bawaan hingga kesiapan hati mereka, bagaimanapun juga mereka akan terpisah bus dan area camping, Ino tidak mungkin tidak merasa khawatir akan keselamatan Sasuke yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya itu.

Ino berjalan ke arah area parkir mobilnya dan Sasuke mengekor di belakangnya, Gadis itu melebarkan matanya saat melihat penampakan pria berambut perak dan memakai masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, sedang berdiri bersandar di mobilnya dengan santai tanpa rasa sungkan sedikitpun.

"Sedang apa kau di situ? Menjauh dari mobilku!" Sentak Ino.

"Jangan galak-galak gitu lah, tujuan kita kan sama, jadi nggak ada salahnya kan kalau kita pergi sama-sama?" Kata Kakashi santai.

"Kau ini tidak tahu diri sekali ya? Sudah seminggu ini kau minta makan malam bahkan sarapan pun kau minta padaku, padahal kau tidak memberiku imbalan apapun setidaknya untuk membalas kebaikanku, dan sekarang kau dengan santainya minta tumpangan dengan alasan tujuan kita sama? Besok besok apa lagi hah? Pinjam bajuku? Atau nebeng mandi di tempatku? Atau jangan-jangan kau mau pinjam make up ku juga?" Sembur Ino kesal, dia tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan aneh tetangga sebelahnya itu.

"Jangan marah-marah begitu, kita ini kan partner, nggak ada salahnya kan berbagi dengan partnermu?" Tanya Kakashi santai, Ino masih bersungut-sungut kesal sambil melemparkan deathglare terbaiknya kepada pria bermasker di depannya.

"Sudahlah Ino-chan, kita sudah hampir terlambat, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang, ajak om itu sekalian juga tak apa, yang penting dia duduk di belakang dan tidak membuat masalah." Sela Sasuke, Ino melirik Sasuke tak percaya, tapi kemudian kembali menatap Kakashi dengan tampang BeTe.

"Tch, karena Sasuke yang minta, apa boleh buat! Cepat masuk!" Kata Ino ketus, kemudian membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sasuke.

Kakashi mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Sasuke, tapi Sasuke berpaling sambil bersungut kesal, dan langsung masuk ke mobil.

Sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak suka dengan Kakashi, karena pria itu jelas-jelas ingin mendekati Ino dengan cara apapun, tapi karena Sasuke tahu bahwa Kakashi lah yang membuat dirinya dan Ino bisa sekolah gratis di Konoha International, jadi mau tak mau dia harus baik-baik dengan pria itu.

Ino mulai mengemudikan mobilnya, meninggalkan area apartemennya, Kakashi mengamati Ino dari spion depan.

"Kau selalu menyetir sendiri ya? Tidak takut ditangkap polisi nanti? Aku yakin kau belum punya SIM" Tanya Kakashi yang duduk di kursi belakang, Ino melirik Kakashi dari kaca spion.

"Kau ini bisa diam tidak sih? Aku yakin aku tak akan ditangkap polisi, karena aku punya navigator handal untuk menghindari kemungkinan aku bertemu dengan polisi di jalan," Kata Ino sambil melirik Sasuke sekilas.

"Lagi pula...setir mobil ini telah diseting hanya bisa dikemudikan oleh dua orang, aku dan..." Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya, kedua tangannya meremas kemudi mobil, Sasuke terdiam, dia tahu nama siapa yang akan Ino sebut.

"Dan siapa?" Tanya Kakashi penasaran, Ino tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tch, bukan urusanmu!" Sentak Ino yang kemudian kembali fokus ke jalanan di depannya.

Kakashi melirik tangan kiri Ino yang tengah memutar kemudi, manik matanya tertuju pada benda berkilau yang melingkar di jari manis Ino.

"Kau dan pemberi cincin itu ya?" Batin Kakashi.

Mata berbeda warnanya kini beralih ke spion depan, melihat wajah Ino dari sana, meskipun terlihat fokus menyetir, tapi dia tahu pikiran Ino tidak di sini sekarang, pria itu pun menghela nafas pelan.

"Belum apa-apa aku sudah kalah" Pikir Kakashi yang kini memilih untuk menatap pemandangan di luar yang tengah mereka lewati.

*Promise*

"Apakah semua sudah siap?" Tsunade berjalan menyusuri koridor gedung khusus dengan langkah mantab.

"Sudah Tsunade-sama, busnya sudah datang, anak-anak kelas khusus juga sudah lengkap, persenjataan darurat sudah disiapkan, semua peralatan juga sudah tersedia, kita tinggal menunggu para siswa reguler yang belum hadir." Kata Shizune yang mengekor di belakang Tsunade.

"Bagus! Pastikan tak ada yang mengikuti kita saat berangkat nanti!" Titah Tsunade.

"Baik Tsunade-sama!" Kata Shizune sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Di area parkir bus

Para anggota kelas khusus sedang mengabsen para peserta camping yang menjadi tanggung jawab mereka.

Di barisan murid SD penuh dengan riuh redam teriakan suka cita anak-anak yang penuh semangat mengikuti camping itu, pengawas mereka adalah Kankuro, Temari,dan Sakura dari perwakilan kelas khusus, dibantu oleh Genma, Kotetsu, dan anko yang termasuk senior.

Di barisan SMP mulai terdengar suara gaduh, teriakan semangat masa muda yang dikoar koarkan oleh Lee, justru malah membakar semangat para murid SMP itu, tingkah lucu dan konyol Naruto juga sukses membuat kelompok itu terlihat meriah, pengawas siswa SMP terdiri dari Naruto, Tenten, dan Lee yang dibantu oleh Shizune, Izumo, dan Guy.

Lalu di barisan SMA, terdengar jejeritan gaje dari para fans Neji dan fans Kakashi, sedangkan murid laki-lakinya mulai menyerukan nama Ino yang memang satu-satunya pengawas wanita diantara yang lain, pengawas siswa SMA adalah Neji, Ino, dan Shikamaru dibantu oleh Kakashi, Yamato dan Asuma

"Aku mulai muak dengan kelompok ini." Kata Neji yang sebenarnya hanya gumaman untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi ternyata didengar oleh Ino.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar lolicon ya? Khufufu..." Ejek Ino yang langsung mendapat deathglare gratis dari Neji.

Setelah yakin semua lengkap, mereka pun mulai memasuki bus menurut kelompok masing-masing, saat itu Ino baru sadar kalau ada siswa SMA kelas 2 dan 3 yang juga mengikuti Training Camp itu, Ino menarik ujung kemeja Neji, membuat pemuda itu menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Neji.

"Ada siswa SMA kelas 2 dan 3 juga? Cuma sedikit sih, tapi bukannya pesertanya cuma anak kelas satu saja? Lalu untuk apa mereka ikut?" Ino menatap kelompok siswa SMA yang memasuki salah satu bus tersendiri, Neji mengikuti arah pandang Ino.

"Kita tidak mungkin mengurusi puluhan tenda sendirian kan? Katanya setiap tenda akan ada pengurusnya sendiri, jadi kemungkinan mereka bertugas untuk itu." Ino manggut-manggut mengerti dengan penjelasan Neji, kemudian dia pun masuk kedalam bus, mengikuti Neji yang sudah masuk duluan.

Di dalam bus

"Kenapa aku musti duduk denganmu juga sih?" Decak Ino kesal saat mendapati satu-satunya kursi yang tersisa adalah di samping Neji.

"Apa boleh buat kan? Kita masuknya belakangan." Kata Neji pasrah, Ino mendegus kesal, tapi akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa tetap harus duduk di sebelah Neji, tentunya dia tidak mau berdiri hingga sampai tujuan yang belum dia ketahui tempatnya.

Sudah satu jam perjalanan terlewati, dan rombongan itu belum juga sampai di tempat tujuan, karena lamanya perjalanan, dan suasana di dalam bus yang mungkin terlalu nyaman, Ino pun terlelap, tanpa sengaja kepalanya telah terkulai bersandar di bahu Neji, pemuda itu sedikit berjengit saat tiba-tiba kepala Ino telah bersandar di bahunya, awalnya dia ingin marah dan membangunkan gadis itu agar menyingkir dari tubuhnya, tapi karena melihat Ino begitu lelap, dia mengurungkan niatnya dan membiarkan Ino bersandar padanya.

"Nggak apa-apa sekali-sekali berbuat baik sama teman sendiri (teman bertengkar maksudnya)" Pikir Neji.

Tak berapa lama Neji pun ikut terbawa ke alam mimpi, Kakashi yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat duduk Neji dan Ino berdecak kesal melihat posisi tidur kedua orang itu.

"Oi Asuma! Kau mau pindah tempat duduk kan?" Tanya Kakashi setengah memaksa.

"Hah? Kenapa memangnya? Aku sudah nyaman duduk di sini kok!" Tolak Asuma, Kakashi menunjuk tempat duduk Neji dan Ino dengan dagunya, Asuma mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk kawannya itu, kemudian berseringai tipis.

"Ooh itu masalahnya? Baiklah!" Asuma pun beranjak dari kursinya diikuti Kakashi, saat sampai di dekat kursi Neji dan Ino, Asuma mulai berpikir.

"Bagaimana caramu memindahkannya?" Tanya Asuma pada Kakashi yang masih menatap kesal Neji dan Ino yang tertidur dengan posisi saling bersandar.

"Ck, apapun caranya!" Kakashi mendekati kedua muridnya itu, kemudian berusaha memisahkan mereka pelan-pelan supaya mereka tidak terbangun, setelah menyandarkan tubuh Neji ke jendela kaca bus, Kakashi mulai menggendong Ino dengan bridal style, Ino mengeliat pelan saat merasakan posisi tidurnya terusik, tapi kemudian kembali terlelap saat dirasa sudah senyaman tadi, Asuma berdecak kagum sekaligus tak habis pikir dengan tindakan Kakashi itu.

"Ternyata kau memang sudah benar-benar terpesona olehnya ya Kakashi?" Sindir Asuma sambil melirik jail ke arah kawannya itu.

"Biar saja!" Kakashi sama sekali tidak menyangkal, membuat Asuma semakin yakin bahwa temannya itu sudah mulai gila.

=oooooo=

"Kita mau kemana Itachi? Ini sudah malam, ini bukan jalan menuju apartemenku kan?" Tanya Ino gusar, sedangkan pria yang sedang menyetir di sampingnya hanya terkekeh pelan, kemudian mengacak rabut Ino.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan menculikmu, sebentar lagi juga sampai kok." Kata Itachi, bermaksud menenangkan kekasihnya, Ino mengembungkan pipinya, semburat merah mulai merambat di wajah cantiknya.

Tak berapa lama, mobil sedan merah yang dikemudikan Itachi mulai menepi di pinggir jalan yang sepi, Ino mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Untuk apa kita berhenti di sini Itachi? Ini kan...area hutan?" Pikir Ino, gadis itu menoleh ke sebelahnya, aquamarinenya menatap Itachi dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kita sudah sampai Ino-chan." Itachi mengembangkan senyumnya yang menawan, semburat merah kembali menghiasi pipi Ino.

"I...Itachi...?"

Gumam Ino, Kakashi menautkan alisnya saat mendengar Ino menyebut nama seseorang dalam tidurnya.

"Itachi? Siapa yang sedang kau mimpikan Ino?" Batin Kakashi.

"I...ini...indah sekali Itachi!" Seru Ino di suatu bukit kecil di dalam hutan.

Di sana dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bintang-bintang yang memenuhi langit malam itu, pijar bintang itu bagaikan hamparan permata bening yang menghiasi permadani termahal di dunia, Ino terus mendongak ke atas, seolah sayang untuk melewatkan sedetikpun pemandangan yang dia lihat saat ini.

"Ini seperti planetarium raksasa!" Seru Ino dengan tawa renyahnya.

Itachi menatap Ino dari kejauhan, kemudian beranjak mendekati gadisnya itu.

"Kau suka?" Tanyanya

"Um, aku suka sekali, terima kasih!" Kata Ino yang kemudian memeluk pemuda di depannya dengan erat, seolah tak ingin melepasnya.

Kakashi terkesiap saat melihat air mata meluncur dari mata Ino yang terpejam, tangan mungil gadis itu mencengkram erat kemeja Kakashi, seolah tengah melampiaskan emosinya, entah kenapa Ino justru menangis melihat mimpinya yang jelas-jelas adalah mimpi indah.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau mimpikan Ino?" Tanya Kakashi yang lagi-lagi hanya terucap dalam hati.

"Kakashi, kau dengar aku?" Kakashi terkesiap saat mendengar suara Shizune lewat earphone yang terpasang di telinga kanannya.

"Ya, ada apa Shizune?" Kakashi menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Kita akan segera sampai di area camping, sebaiknya kalian bersiap!" Kata Shizune.

"Baik!"

Kakashi melirik Ino yang masih tidur, diusapnya perlahan air mata Ino yang masih mengalir.

"Kita sudah hampir sampai Ino, bangunlah!" Bisik Kakashi di telinga ino.

Ino mengernyitkan alisnya, pertanda bahwa dia merespon ucapan Kakashi barusan, kelopak matanya mulai terbuka perlahan, menampakkan kilauan aquamarinenya yang masih sedikit berkaca karena air mata tadi.

Ino membelalakkan matanya saat melihat sosok pria yang tengah menjadi sandarannya, dia langsung berdiri dari duduknya dengan wajah merah padam.

"Hi what's up?" Sapa Kakashi dengan santainya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Ke...KENAPA AKU BISA BERSAMAMU?" Teriak Ino sambil menunjuk muka Kakashi.

Otomatis semua mata tertuju padanya, Neji yang baru bangun terlonjak kaget saat melihat seseorang di sampingnya yang awalnya Ino kini berubah jadi Asuma, sungguh perubahan yang sangat kontras.

"APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?" Tanya Ino tanpa memelankan volume suaranya.

"Hei hei jangan keras-keras, nanti disangkanya aku sudah berbuat macam-macam sama kamu!" Kakashi menarik Ino untuk kembali duduk, Ino mendorong tubuh Kakashi.

"Apaan sih? Jangan sentuh!" Seru Ino, kali ini volumenya lebih kecil dari yang tadi.

"Apa-apaan kau? Bukankah tadi aku bersama Neji? Jujur saja ya, aku lebih tenang bersama Neji dari pada bersama kamu!" Kata Ino ketus.

Dalam pikiran Ino, Neji itu kan lolicon, jadi nggak mungkin berbuat macam-macam sama dia, tapi kalau Kakashi, itu lain soal, masalahnya dari awal bertemu, Kakashi itu sudah sangat mencurigakan di mata Ino.

"Kau ini benci sekali padaku ya?" Tanya Kakashi berlagak terluka.

"Iya, aku amat sangat membencimu!" Jawab Ino lantang.

"Benci itu bedanya tipiiiiiis sekali dengan cinta lho." Sindir Kakashi sambil mengerling jail pada Ino, gadis itu bergindik ngeri.

"Jangan becanda!" Sentak Ino yang kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk kembali ke tempatnya semula, sedangkan Kakashi hanya mampu merelakan kepergian Ino dari sisinya (lebay)

*Promise*

Setelah dua jam perjalanan, akhirnya rombongan itu sampai di tempat tujuan, kini mereka tengah sibuk mendirikan tenda kelompok masing-masing, setiap tenda dihuni oleh 10 orang bagi para peserta camping, sedangkan untuk pengawas, satu tenda dihuni 3 orang, tentu saja ukuran tenda peserta dengan pengawas berbeda, tergantung muatannya, area camping masing-masing tingkatan berjarak 500m, sehingga mereka tak bisa bebas berinteraksi langsung dengan tingkatan dibawahnya atau di atasnya, karena adanya pembatas area, siapapun yang melewati batas itu akan dipulangkan, kecuali para pengawas dan pengurus tentunya.

"Fyuuh..." Ino mengelap peluh di dahinya dengan punggung tangan, dia telah selesai mendirikan tendanya, khusus untuk Ino, dia mendapatkan tenda sendiri, karena dia satu-satunya pengawas wanita di rombongan SMA.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Shikamaru menghampiri Ino, gadis itu menoleh kearah pria bermuka malas di belakangnya.

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Asuma-sensei bilang, kalau sudah selesai kita harus mencari kayu bakar untuk persiapan api unggun nanti malam." Kata Shikamaru tetap dengan nada malasnya.

"Kenapa tidak menyuruh anak-anak SMA yang menjadi pengurus saja?" Ino menyatakan keberatan.

"Mereka masih sibuk mendirikan tenda, jadi kita yang disuruh pergi." Ino mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah ayo!" Ino berjalan lebih dulu.

"Ck, mendokusai!" Keluh Shikamaru yang kemudian berjalan mengikuti Ino dengan langkah gontai.

Di area camping kelompok SD

Sasuke menatap bosan ke arah teman-temannya yang sedang bermain atau berlarian di sekitar area perkemahan, anak itu tengah duduk di bawah pohon besar, menanti tendanya selesai didirikan oleh para pengurus.

"Hu~h coba Ino-chan ada di sini, pasti tidak akan sebosan ini!" Degus Sasuke kesal.

"Dik, bisakah kau membantu kakak? Tolong ambilkan tali di dalam tenda itu ya!" Seorang pengurus memanggil Sasuke, orang itu tengah menarik tali yang dipakai untuk menahan tenda agar tidak roboh.

Sasuke pun beranjak dari duduknya, dan masuk kedalam tenda setengah jadi itu, Sasuke melihat tali yang dimaksud di dalam tenda, kemudian mengambilnya dan bersiap untuk keluar, tapi tiba-tiba tenda itu roboh hingga kain besar dan berat itu menimpa tubuh mungil Sasuke, membuat anak itu terjebak di dalam onggokan kain besar itu.

"Uwaaaaa Tolooooong!" Jerit Sasuke di bawah onggokan tenda sambil mencoba menyibak-nyibakkan kain besar yang menutupinya.

"KYAAA MAAF-MAAF KAMI TIDAK SENGAJA!" Seru seorang pengawas wanita sambil berusaha menyingkirkan kain besar itu untuk menemukan tubuh kecil Sasuke.

Setelah tenda gagal itu berhasil disingkap, terlihatlah sosok Sasuke yang tengah duduk bersimpuh sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya yang akan pecah.

"UWAAAAAA INO-CHAAAAAN...!" Akhirnya tangis Sasuke pecah, membuat para orang dewasa di sana kewalahan untuk menenangkannya, meskipun Sasuke tahu trade merk Uchiha yang akan selalu tenang dalam kondisi apapun, tetap saja dia itu hanyalah seorang anak berumur 7 tahun yang akan menangis jika merasa panik.

Di sisi lain hutan

Ino dan Shikamaru tengah sibuk mengumpulkan ranting-ranting pohon untuk api unggun nanti malam.

"Hei Shika, kita butuh berapa banyak sih?" Tanya Ino sambil mengikat ranting-ranting yang telah berhasil dia kumpulkan.

"Secukupnya saja!" Jawab Shikamaru singkat, dia juga tengah melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ino.

"Makannya secukupnya itu seberapa?" Ino telah selesai mengikat rantingnya, dan kini berkacak pinggang menghadap Shikamaru.

"Ck, kalau kau rasa cukup ya sudah, begitu saja kenapa masih perlu bertanya padaku dasar merepotkan!" Degus Shikamaru.

"Hei, aku kan cuma tanya, apa susahnya sih menjawab dengan baik-baik!" Ino mulai kesal, Shikamaru menghela nafas pelan.

"Ambil saja secukupnya, sesuai kemampuanmu membawa ranting-ranting itu!" Kata Shikamaru, kini nada suaranya lebih enak didengar dari yang tadi, Ino hanya berdecak kesal sambil tetap mengumpulkan ranting yang dia temukan, Shikamaru memperhatikan Ino yang membelakanginya.

"Hei!"

"Apa?"

"Kalau lelah istirahat dulu saja!" Ino menoleh ke arah Shikamaru.

"Aku juga akan istirahat sebentar." Kata Shikamaru sebelum Ino melancarkan protesnya, karena pria malas itu baru saja membaca pikirannya lagi.

Shikamaru kemudian naik ke salah satu pohon besar di hutan itu, lalu duduk di cabang pohon yang cukup besar, dan menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon yang kokoh itu kemudian memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

Ino tertarik dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda bertampang malas itu.

"Hei Shika!"

"Hn?"

"Apa di atas sana menyenangkan?" Tanya Ino dari bawah.

"Iya." Sahut Shikamaru yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Boleh aku ke atas?" Tanya Ino.

"Silakan saja! Pohon ini juga bukan milikku kok."

Ino pun naik ke atas pohon di mana Shikamaru sedang beristirahat, dia berpijak pada cabang pohon yang lebih tinggi dari tempat Shikamaru bersantai.

"Hm...udara di sini enak sekali ya?" Kata Ino sambil memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa lembut wajahnya, Shikamaru membuka matanya, melihat Ino yang berdiri di cabang pohon yang lebih tinggi darinya, pemuda itu melihat ekspresi Ino yang tengah menikmati angin yang berhembus lembut dan menyibakkan poni panjangnya.

"Dia bisa berekspresi seperti itu juga ya?" Batin Shikamaru.

"Ino" Panggil Shikamaru.

"Apa?" Jawab Ino tanpa menoleh ke arah Shikamaru, mata aquamarinenya terbuka perlahan.

"Jangan naik terlalu tinggi!" Kata Shikamaru datar.

"Hahaha kenapa? Kau takut aku akan jatuh? Tenang saja, aku bisa menjaga keseimbanganku dengan baik kok, jadi aku takkan jatuh!" Kekeh Ino.

"Bukan begitu!" Sangkal Shikamaru masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Hm? Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Ino yang kini melongok ke tempat Shikamaru di bawah sana.

"Celana dalammu kelihatan!" Jawab Shikamaru, wajah Ino langsung merah padam.

"DASAR NANAS MESUM!" Seru Ino dengan melemparkan sepatunya ke arah Shikamaru.

"HEI JANGAN SALAHKAN AKU! KAU SENDIRI YANG NAIK TERLALU TINGGI, SUDAH TAHU KAU PAKAI ROK DASAR!" Protes Shikamaru sambil menghindari lemparan sepatu dari Ino.

Sebenarnya Ino sendiri lupa kalau hari ini dia memakai rok, bukan celana jeans seperti biasanya.

=oooooo=

Temari berlari menerobos orang-orang yang sedang sibuk mendirikan tenda, dia selaku pengawas kelompok SD merasa kesulitan saat harus menenangkan tangis Sasuke yang belum reda hingga saat ini, dia bermaksud mencari Ino, karena sejak tadi hanya Ino saja yang meluncur dari bibir mungil Sasuke.

Gadis berkucir empat itu menghampiri Neji yang kebetulan dia temui di tengah orang-orang yang masih sibuk.

"Neji!" Panggilya.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu menoleh ke sumber suara, dan mendapati Temari sedang terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Neji tetap dengan nada datarnya.

"Apah...khau...lihat Ino? Hosh...hosh...hosh..." Temari masih belum bisa mengatur nafasnya.

"Ino? Dia tadi pergi mencari kayu bakar dengan Shikamaru."

DEG!

Temari tersentak saat mendengar nama Shikamaru disebut.

"Pergi dengan...Shikamaru?" Ulang Temari sedikit terbata.

"Iya, tadi mereka masuk kehutan di sana" Neji menunjuk sebelah kanannya, tempat dimana Ino dan Shikamaru menghilang tadi.

"Baiklah terimakasih." Kata Temari yang kemudian masuk kehutan yang ditunjuk Neji tadi.

Temari berlari kecil menyusuri hutan, mencari keberadaan kedua orang yang masuk sebelum dirinya, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Shikamaru yang tenagah mengejar Ino dengan rambutnya yang...tergerai?

"Hei, kembalikan ikat rambutku!" Seru Shikamaru pada Ino yang masih mempertahankan ikat rambut Shikamaru di tangannya.

"Tidak akan sebelum kau minta maaf padaku!" Cibir Ino.

"Awas kau!" Shikamaru mulai gemas.

Temari terdiam melihat Ino yang bisa seakrab itu dengan Shikamaru, dadanya terasa sesak, tak mampu melihat lebih lama pemandangan di depannya, dia memundurkan langkahnya bersiap pergi dari tempat itu, tapi dia teringat akan tujuannya datang kemari, maka diurungkannya niat untuk pergi, dan gadis itu pun mendekati kedua orang yang masih berebut tali rambut itu.

"Ehm!"

Temari berdehem saat jaraknya sudah dekat dengan Ino dan Shikamaru yang tak menyadari kedatangannya.

Ino dan Shikamaru otomatis menghentikan kegiatan mereka, dan menoleh ke arah Temari.

"Temari? Ada apa kau kesini? Mau cari kayu bakar juga?" Tanya Ino dengan polosnya, melihat Ino lengah, Shikamaru langsung menyambar tali rambutnya dari tangan Ino, membuat gadis itu tersadar dan berdecak kesal, tapi kemudian kembali menatap Temari karena merasa tidak enak dengan gadis berkucir empat itu.

"Tidak, aku kesini mencarimu Ino,"

"Mencariku? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Sasuke menangis dan belum diam sampai sekarang, dia merengek-rengek ingin bertemu denganmu." Ino membulatkan matanya.

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana!" Dan Ino pun melesat dan menghilang dalam waktu satu detik dari pandangan Shikamaru dan Temari.

Kini tinggal mereka berdua, Temari merasa canggung karena hanya ditinggal berdua dengan Shikamaru, tapi pemuda itu malah mengurusi ranting-ranting kayu yang dia kumpulkan bersama Ino tadi, kemudian membawanya kembali ke perkemahan.

"Kau mau di sini sampai kapan?" Tanya Shikamaru saat melewati Temari.

"A...um...maaf, aku juga akan kembali kok." Kata Temari yang kemudian berlari meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih berdiri di tempat.

"Dasar aneh, apa semua perempuan itu merepotkan seperti mereka?" Gumam Shikamaru yang kemudian berjalan pelan menuju perkemahan.

*Promise*

Malam pun tiba, saatnya memulai kegiatan.

Mencari jejak adalah kegiatan utama yang biasa dilakukan untuk menemukan kemampuan tersembunyi para peserta, mereka ditugaskan mencari keberadaan senior mereka yang bersembunyi di berbagai tempat di tengah hutan, mereka harus mendapatkan stempel dari para senior yang mereka temukan, setiap satu stempel bernilai satu poin, tapi jika ada yang mendapatkan stempel dari siswa kelas khusus maka nilainya akan dilipat gandakan, peserta yang mendapat poin rendah akan dipulangkan keesokan harinya, karena sudah dianggap gugur.

Saat ini para anggota kelas khusus sedang berkumpul di pinggir perkemahan yang jauh dari keramaian.

"Ini untuk kalian!" Kakashi membagikan kacamata inframerah kepada para muridnya kecuali Neji, karena tentunya pemuda itu bisa melihat di dalam kegelapan dengan kemampuannya.

"Kalian akan masuk kedalam hutan, dan sebisa mungkin tidak memakai senter untuk menyamarkan keberadaan kalian, anak-anak itu sudah pasti akan berpencar untuk mencari jejak senior mereka, kalian mungkin akan kesulitan untuk mengawasi mereka, ini juga menjadi sarana untuk menguji kemampuan kalian, awasi setiap sudut yang bisa kalian lihat, jika kalian menemukan pergerakan mencurigakan, kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan saat itu..." Kakashi menghirup nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Bunuh!" Lanjut Kakashi, ekspresi keseriusan terpancar jelas di wajah para siswa kelas khusus.

"Ada lagi, sebisa mungkin jangan menggunakan pistol atau semacamnya untuk senjata, karena suaranya sangat mencolok dan pastinya akan menimbulkan keributan," Kakashi terdiam sejenak untuk mengamati muridnya satu persatu.

"Shikamaru! Untuk sementara kau gunakan panah!" Kakashi menyodorkan panah kepada Shikamaru.

"Baik!" Shikamaru menerima panah yang disodorkan padanya.

"Lalu Temari, jangan membuat angin besar, itu akan menghancurkan tempat ini, dan tidak menutup kemungkinan kau akan melukai orang-orang tak bersalah, kipasmu kan besar, kau bisa pakai itu untuk memukul musuh, tanpa mendatangkan angin ribut pun kau bisa membunuh orang jika menghantam kepala mereka dengan itu."

"Saya mengerti sensei." Temari mengangguk mengerti.

"Untuk yang lainnya, kurasa tak ada masalah, ah ya, kalian perlu pakai ini untuk berkomunikasi dengan anggota lain." Kini Kakashi membagikan alat komunikasi berupa earphone kepada para anggota kelas khusus.

"Anak-anak itu akan segera berangkat, nah aku percayakan tugas ini pada kalian, lakukan dengan baik! Kami para senior juga akan mengikuti kalian nanti."

"Do your best!"

"Hai' Sensei!" Seru seluruh siswa kelas khusus dengan semangat, kemudian mulai berpencar mencari posisi masing-masing.

=oooooo=

Ino bersembunyi di atas pohon besar dengan dedaunan rimbun yang menutupi keberadaannya, mata aquamarinenya yang terlapisi kaca mata inframerah mengawasi setiap sudut yang bisa dia lihat, memastikan tak ada hal yang mencurigakan di daerah pengawasannya.

"Sisi timur lokasi aman, tak ada pergerakan mencurigakan di sini" Sebuah suara terdengar dari earphone yang terselip di telinga kanan Ino, gadis itu hendak mengatakan hal yang sama dengan rekannya, tapi niatnya terhenti saat melihat sesuatu dari balik semak-semak.

Tanpa pikir panjag Ino langsung melompat menuju semak dan mendarat tepat di depan orang di baliknya kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya sekuat tenaga ke arah orang mencurigakan itu.

DASH!

Ino menghentikan laju pedangnya saat pedang itu sudah mencapai setengah lingkaran batang pohon tempat orang itu bersandar, dan kurang 1cm untuk mencapai leher pemuda yang ternyata adalah...

"Sai?"

Ino membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari bahwa dia hampir saja membunuh Sai, sedangkan pemuda itu masih terpaku mengingat kejadian yang hampir saja merenggut nyawanya, bola matanya bergulir melirik pedang yang masih menancap di dekat lehernya, dari kilatan yang terpantul dari permukaan pedang itu sudah dapat dipastikan kalau pedang itu sangatlah tajam.

"Astaga! Sai? Maaf kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Ino langsung mencabut pedangnya dari pohon besar di belakang Sai, dan secara reflek, kedua tangannya merangkum leher Sai yang hampir saja menjadi korban tebasan pedangnya.

Ino menghela nafas lega, karena tak menemukan luka sedikitpun di leher pemuda itu.

"Maaf, aku hampir saja membunuhmu Sai, maafkan aku!" Lirih Ino, Sai masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tak teratur, bagaimanapun juga nyawanya hampir melayang beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Ada apa di sana Ino?" Tanya Sakura dari seberang earphone Ino, membuat gadis itu tersadar kalau alat komunikasinya itu masih tersambung.

"Ti...tidak apa-apa kok Sakura, hanya ...salah paham saja" Jawab Ino.

"Oh begitu? Baiklah." Dan sambunganpun terputus,Ino kembali menatap Sai dengan aquamarinenya, pemuda itu sudah lebih tenang sekarang, Ino menurunkan tangannya dari leher Sai.

"Aku...tidak bermaksud menakutimu Sai, tapi inilah pekerjaanku, aku ini...bukan teman yang pantas untukmu, harusnya kau menjauhiku!" Ino menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Aku tak mau melakukan itu." Sai mengangkat dagu Ino dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, mempertemukan kembali aquamarine Ino dengan Onyxnya.

"Seperti apapun kau, kau tetaplah Ino,"

"Yang kucintai." Lanjut Sai dalam hati.

Ino menatap Sai lekat-lekat, mencari letak sesuatu yang sedikit aneh pada teman lamanya itu, dia tak begitu mengerti, kenapa Sai begitu bersikeras untuk tetap di dekatnya?

Srek!

Ino terkesiap saat mendengar gesekan daun yang disingkap paksa, membuatnya tersadar akan tugasnya saat ini.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang Sai!" Kata Ino yang kemudian lenyap dari pandangan Sai dalam waktu satu detik.

Grep!

"Kena...!"

Sai terlonjak kaget saat merasakan dekapan dan mendengar seruan anak kecil di dekatnya, ternyata dia telah dikerumuni oleh tiga anak SD yang memang tugasnya dalah mencari para senior yang bersembunyi termasuk dirinya.

=oooooo=

Ino melompat dari cabang pohon yang satu ke pohon lain, mengamati kegiatan para peserta training, pandangannya tak sengaja tertuju pada sekumpulan anak SD yang sedang menagkap senior mereka, dan Sasuke juga berada di antara anak-anak itu, senyum tipis terkembang di bibir Ino sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sasuke menatap puas pada kertas yang dipenuhi stempel dalam genggamannya, dia telah mengumpulkan cukup banyak stempel dari senior yang telah dia temukan bersama kedua rekannya, khusus anak SD memang bergerak secara kelompok, karena panitia tak akan tega membiarkan anak berumur 7 tahun harus bergerak sendirian di malam hari.

Sing!

Sasuke terhenyak dan menghentikan langkahnya, beberapa detik yang lalu dia melihat ada puluhan atau mungkin sudah mencapai seratusan orang tengah mengepung tempat mereka.

Sing!

"Ugh?" Sasuke mencengkram kepalanya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya, kertas yang dia bawa pun dibiarkan terjatuh begitu saja.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya salah seorang teman kelompoknya.

"A...aku..."

Sing!

"Akh?"

Sasuke kini terduduk, cengkraman di kepalanya semakin erat, baru saja dia melihat salah satu teman Ino sedang bertarung dengan beberapa orang tak dikenal.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Seru teman-temannya panik.

"I...Ino-chan..." Sasuke menatap nanar jalan setapak di depannya, kemudian dia pun beranjak dan berlari meninggalkan kedua temannya yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Ino-chan, aku harus memberitahunya tentang ini!" Sasuke berlari menerobos semak-semak, pikirannya hanya terfokus pada keberadaan Ino, sehingga tak menyadari ada seseorang yang mengikutinya.

Greb!

"Uph?"

Seseorang membungkam mulut Sasuke dan kemudian membawa anak itu pergi.

=oooooo=

"Aku menemukan penyusup, di sini ada beberapa orang, aku sedang mengatasinya!"

BRAK!

BRUK!

Sakura menghantam salah satu pohon hingga rubuh, kemudian menggunakannya sebagai senjata.

Gadis itu mengayunkan batang pohon besar itu ke arah para penyusup, menghantam mereka dengan sekali ayun, hingga tubuh mereka terpental beberapa meter dan jatuh berdebam di tanah, ada pula yang terbentur pohon lain kemudian terpental dan jatuh ke tanah dengan darah yang menyembur dari mulut mereka.

Sakura terhenyak saat melihat kawan mereka berdatangan dari arah lain, gadis itu berdecak kesal dan kembali memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung lagi.

"Di sisi barat musuh menyerang!"

"Sisi selatan, aku sedang membereskan para penyusup, jumlah mereka? Ugh! Sial, mereka terus bertambah!"

"Sisi utara, terlalu banyak yang berdatangan dari arah sini, bantu aku!"

Zrrrrt...Zrrrrrrt...

"Sisi tenggara...Zrrrrt...aku tidak bisa begini terus tanpa menggunakan anginku!"

BUAK!

Zrrrrt...zrrrrrt...

"Panahku habis, musuh masih berdatangan!"

Zrrrrrt...zrrrrt...klip!

"Shit!"

Umpat Ino saat mendengar laporan dari teman-temannya lewat alat komunikasi yang terpasang di telinganya.

Saat ini dia juga tengah menghadapi para penyusup.

SRAT!

CRAT!

Ino menebaskan pedangnya dengan gesit, tanpa memberi kesempatan lawannya untuk sekedar menyadari keberadaannya, darah bermuncratan ke seluruh penjuru, menggantikan aroma dedaunan dengan bau anyir darah.

"ENYAHLAH KALIAAAAAAN!"

Saat ini Ino sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke, perasannya benar-benar tidak enak, pikirannya hanya dipenuhi rasa takut akan kehilangan Sasuke.

PRAK!

Ino menebas pistol yang dibawa seorang musuh sebelum sempat menarik pelatuknya.

"Tidak boleh pakai pistol dan semacamnya paman!" Kata Ino yang kemudian langsung menebas leher orang itu hingga terlepas dari tubuhnya, dan jatuh menggelinding di bawah kaki Ino.

Ino berdiri di tengah-tengah musuh yang mengelilinginya dengan sikap waspada, sepertinya mereka sudah tahu bahwa lawan mereka benar-benar tak bisa dianggap remeh.

Ino mengacungkan pedangnya, membuat para penyusup itu reflek memundurkan langkahnya, padahal jelas-jelas mereka bersenjatakan senapan.

SRAK!

SRAT! SRAT!

BRUK! BRUK!

Dalam sekejap Ino telah berada di belakang kerumunan itu dan menghabisi mereka satu-persatu.

Pasukan yang lain bersiap mengarahkan senapan mereka ke arah Ino, tapi lagi-lagi Ino menebas senapan mereka hingga hancur, isinya pun berhamburan sia-sia di tanah, kemudian membunuh para penyusup itu begitu saja, dia tak perduli dengan keadaannya sekarang, tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan cipratan darah musuh-musuhnya, tak ada rasa jijik sedikitpun, tatapannya menyorot tajam kepada para penyusup yang tersisa, kemudian dalam hitungan detik, Ino telah menerjang dan membelah tubuh mereka tanpa ampun, membuat tempat itu semakin dipenuhi dengan bau anyir darah dan bau asam lambung yang menguar kemana-mana.

SET!

JLEB!

Ino melemparkan pedangnya ke sisi kiri tubuhnya, dan pedang itu pun menancap tepat di kepala seorang musuh yang menyelinap diam-diam.

Ino berjalan melangkahi dan menginjak onggokan bangkai yang tersebar di sekitarnya, kemudian mencabut pedang yang dia lempar tadi dari kepala musuhnya yang sudah terbujur kaku, pedang itu sudah tak semengkilap tadi, tak ada warna logam yang terlihat, karena seluruh bagian pedang itu tertutup dengan warna merah, darah segar masih menetes dari ujung pedang Ino, gadis itu mulai meninggalkan medan perang penuh bangkai yang memuakkan itu menuju tempat teman-temannya yang butuh bantuan.

*Promise*

Shikamaru terpojok di antara para penyusup, mata panahnya sudah habis, busur panahnya juga patah karena barusan dia menggunakannya untuk memukul musuh-musuhnya, kini dia sudah tak membawa senjata apapun, nyawanya sudah dipastikan akan segera melayang jika tak ada bantuan yang datang.

"Sial! Sial!" Umpatnya kesal, kini dia hanya bisa pasrah akan keadaannya saat ini, musuh sudah mulai mengarahkan senapan mereka ke depan Shikamaru, pemuda itu hanya diam menyambut maut.

CREK!

ZRRRRRRAK!

PRAK!

Semua orang di tempat itu terbelalak saat melihat seluruh senapan yang tiba-tiba hancur berkeping-keping dan jatuh berhamburan di tanah.

"A...apa ini?"

SRAK!

CRAT! BRUK! BRUK!

Shikamaru tak juga berkedip melihat pemandangan di depannya, baru kali ini dia melihat pembantaian masal yang dilakukan dalam waktu beberapa menit saja, dan lagi, pelakunya hanyalah seorang gadis seumurannya yang tak lain adalah Yamanaka Ino.

Ino telah selesai membereskan para penyusup itu, kemudian berjalan mendekati Shikamaru.

"Apa yang dia pikirkan? Kenapa aku sama sekali tak bisa membacanya?" Batin Shikamaru, tak biasanya dia kesulitan membaca pikiran orang lain, tapi kali ini benar-benar diluar logikanya.

"Apa kau bisa menggunakan pedang?" Tanya Ino setelah sampai di depan Shikamaru.

"Kalau hanya asal tebas saja sih bisa." Jawab Shikamaru berusaha tampak setenang mungkin.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun Ino mengulurkan salah satu pedangnya kepada Shikamaru, pemuda itu menatap bingung pada gadis pirang di depannya.

"Kau tak punya senjata lagi kan?" Ino masih mengulurkan pedangnya yang belum juga diterima oleh Shikamaru.

"Pakai saja ini, dan pergilah ke tempat Temari, dia butuh bantuan, kudengar dia kerepotan tanpa menggunakan anginnya." Kata Ino datar, Shikamaru akhirnya menerima pedang Ino dengan ragu.

"Jangan sampai rusak ya! Itu adalah benda berhargaku, kembalikan padaku setelah semuanya selesai!" Kata Ino yang kemudian langsung beranjak meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih terdiam.

Pemuda itu menatap pedang di tangannya, pedang itu dilumuri darah, bahkan sampai tak ada bagian logam yang terlihat.

"Dia itu...benar-benar mengerikan!" Gumam Shikamaru.

Di perkemahan

"Sial! Kenapa jumlahnya sebanyak itu? Ini benar-brnar diluar dugaan!" Decak Kakashi kesal.

Saat ini tempat itu sedang kacau karena kesibukan mereka mengumpulkan kembali para peserta training yang tentunya sudah tersebar di seluruh hutan.

"Kalau begini anak-anak itu takkan sanggup mengatasinya, jumlah mereka terlalu banyak!" Seru Shizune.

"Ck Sial!" Kakashi menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah, membuktikan seberapa kesal dirinya saat itu.

"Asuma, Yamato, Guy, Kotetsu, Izumo, kalian ikut aku membantu para siswa kelas khusus, lalu Shizune dan Anko, kalian di sini untuk menjaga anak-anak ini!"

Kakashi mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh siswa yang ada, memastikan tak ada yang kurang di sana.

"Kakashi!" Panggil Anko.

"Ada salah satu siswa SD yang hilang." Kata Anko sedikit ragu.

Kakashi membelalakkan matanya saat Anko menyebutkan nama anak yang hilang itu.

"Brengsek!" Desisnya

Di sisi lain hutan

Ino bergegas menuju tempat lain dengan melompati setiap ranting pohon yang dia pijak.

Zrrrt...klip!

"Ino? Ini aku Kakashi, kami sudah mengumpulkan semua peserta training, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" Buru Ino.

"Kami tak menemukan Sasuke di manapun."

"Apa?"

Ino bagaikan tersambar petir saat mendengar berita itu.

"Sa...Sasuke?

TBC again!

Gomen kalo endingnya gantung (sengaja sih)

Nah bagaimana nasib Sasuke yang diculik?

Apa tindakan Ino selanjutnya?

Udah Ruru panjangin, semoga nggak mengecewakan, gimana, masih kurangkah?

Masih?

Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya aja ya! hehehehe...

Okay minna-san, mind to RnR?

*Salam Cute*


	8. Chapter 8

Maaf Ruru updatenya lama

Thank's buat yang udah review chapter lalu, buat silent reader juga saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak karena telah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Om Masashi Kishimoto tak pernah merelakan Naruto diambil orang lain termasuk Ruru T_T

Chapter 8

=The War=

Ino berhenti di salah satu batang pohon.

"Apa kau bilang? Sasuke tidak ditemukan?" Tanya Ino pada Kakashi yang berada di seberang earphone, nafasnya tak teratur, jantungnya juga berdegup lebih kencang.

"JANGAN BERCANDA! KAU BOHONG!" Bentak Ino, dia sungguh tak bisa menerima berita itu, bagaimanapun juga dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Sasuke, dan tentunya dia tak ingin mendengar kabar buruk tentang anak itu.

"Ino tenanglah! Sebaiknya kau kembali ke perkemahan dulu, biar kami melacak keberadaan Sasuke!"

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU BERLAMA-LAMA, SASUKE DALAM BAHAYA, KAU TAHU ITU, DAN KAU MENYURUHKU UNTUK KEMBALI? TIDAK AKAN!"

Klik!

Ino langsung memutus sambungan dengan Kakashi setelah mengatakan pendapatnya.

"Ino? INO? JANGAN BODOH! Kheh, SHIT!" Kakashi melepas earphonenya dengan kasar dan melemparkannya ke tanah hingga alat komunikasi itu hancur.

"SHIZUNE! LACAK KEBERADAAN SASUKE DAN INO SEKARANG!" Seru Kakashi lantang, nada suaranya sarat akan emosi, membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya tak berani melawan, dan hanya menuruti perintahnya.

"Ba...baik!" Shizune pun mulai berkutat dengan laptopnya untuk mencari signal keberadaan Sasuke dan Ino.

*Promise*

SYUUT!

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!

BRUK!

TAP!

Tenten melemparkan beberapa pisaunya ke arah para penyusup yang tak ada habisnya itu, kini dia berdiri di salah satu ranting pohon, mengamati musuh-musuhnya yang berada di bawah.

RAT! RAT! RAT!

DEP! DEP! TRAK! TRAK!

Tenten melompat menghindari tembakan beruntun dari musuh-musuhnya, sehingga peluru-peluru itu hanya mengenai batang pohon yang ditinggalkan Tenten, gadis bercepol itu kembali melemparkan pisau-pisaunya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menancap tepat di dada korbannya.

Tap!

Tenten mendarat di tanah dan menatap nanar ke arah para penyusup yang masih bertambah.

"Kenapa tidak ada habisnya?" Gumam Tenten sambil menggertakkan giginya.

Gadis itu sudah bertarung sejak tadi, dia bahkan sudah cukup banyak membunuh para penyusup itu, tenaganya sudah mulai menipis, dia takkan mampu bertahan jika mereka tetap bertambah lagi.

RAT! RAT! RAT!

Para penyusup itu kembali menembakkan senapan mereka ke arah Tenten yang lengah.

"Akh!"

Tenten yang terlambat menghindar, tertembus peluru di bahu kirinya, gadis itu mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi bahunya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"Sial!"

ZAP! JLEB!

Tenten melemparkan pisaunya dengan satu tangan yang tersisa untuk mengalihkan perhatian lawannya, kemudian berlari untuk mencari tempat persembunyian, darah segar mengucur deras dari luka tembakan di bahu kiri gadis itu, nafasnya mulai tersenggal senggal, namun dia tetap berlari untuk mencari tempat yang aman.

"Tolong aku Lee..." Bisik Tenten, gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan rasa sakit di bahunya.

=oooooo=

BUAK!

BRUK!

Temari menghantamkan kipas besarnya di kepala musuhnya dan mengulanginya pada yang lain, gadis berkucir empat itu sudah hampir mencapai batasnya, dia tak mungkin bisa melawan musuh sebanyak itu tanpa menggunakan anginnya sama sekali, karena pada dasarnya dia itu lemah pada pertarungan jarak dekat.

"Sial!" Decaknya.

Temari mengambil langkah mundur dengan sikap waspada, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dia sudah sangat lelah saat ini, pandangannya mulai mengabur, tapi tetap diusahakan untuk kembali fokus.

TRAT! TRAT! TRAT!

SREEK!

Temari menghindar dari tembakan musuhnya dan bersembunyi di balik pohon, gadis itu merosot terduduk di rerumputan.

"Aku...hosh...hosh...sudah...tidak...sanggup..." Gumamnya sambil mengatur nafas, keringat mengalir deras di sekujur tubuhnya, dia juga sempat mendapatkan serangan balik dari musuh-musuhnya, dan tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi dengan luka lebam atau luka sayatan di sana sini.

Jujur dia belum pernah menghadapi musuh sebanyak ini seorang diri dan tanpa menggunakan anginnya, dia menyerah, dia takkan sanggup mengalahkan orang-orang itu sendirian, dia bahkan sudah berpikir kalau ini adalah akhir hidupnya.

Temari membelalakkan matanya saat tiba-tiba musuh sudah berada di depannya, dan menodongkan senjata padanya.

"Apa aku benar-benar akan mati di sini?" Pikir Temari pasrah, tapi kemudian dia kembali dikejutkan dengan robohnya para penyusup itu tepat di depannya, manik matanya menangkap sosok seseorang di balik tubuh yang ambruk itu.

"Shi...Shikamaru?" Lirihnya saat telah menangkap sosok itu seutuhnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya membantu Temari untuk berdiri.

"I...iya, terima kasih" Temari menyambut tangan Shikamaru dan berdiri di depan pemuda itu.

Temari melirik senjata di tangan Shikamaru, sebuah pedang yang telah berlumuran darah, bahkan tak terlihat warna logam di sana.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan pedang itu?" Tanya Temari.

"Ino yang meminjamkannya padaku" Kata Shikamaru sambil mengedarkan pandangannya waspada jika saja masih ada musuh di sekitar mereka.

"Ino?" Ulang Temari sedikit ragu, Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Temari.

"Dia hanya meminjamkan pedangnya setelah menolongku, lalu dia pergi begitu saja dengan aura membunuh terpancar kuat dari tubuhnya, dan...yang aku tidak mengerti, aku sama sekali tidak bisa membaca pikirannya saat itu" Kata Shikamaru, dahinya berkerut seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sulit dan tak dapat diterima logikanya.

"Shikamaru,mengenai Ino, aku..." Shikamaru melebarkan matanya saat melihat seseorang muncul dari balik tubuh Temari.

"AWAS!"

SRAT!

CRASH!

"Akh!"

Trang!

Shikamaru yang mencoba melindungi Temari malah terkena tebasan pedang dari seseorang di balik Temari tadi, pedang yang dia bawa pun jatuh sia-sia di tanah.

"Shikamaru?" Temari menahan tubuh Shikamaru yang terjatuh, tak sempat melihat musuhnya yang mulai mengayunkan pedang ke arahnya, Temari hanya mampu terbelalak saat pedang itu hampir mencapai lehernya.

JRAT!

Darah segar bermuncratan di rerumputan, diiringi dengan suara tubuh yang jatuh berdebam di tanah.

=oooooo=

DUK!

BRUK!

Neji memukul titik syaraf musuhnya hingga putus, selain kemampuan penglihatan, Neji juga ahli dalam mengincar titik syaraf lawan untuk menjatuhkannya, gerakannya cukup gesit untuk pertarungan jarak dekat, tapi dia paling anti untuk melakukan pertarungan jarak jauh.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"Urgh!"

Neji terkena tembakan di bagian perutnya, musuh itu ternyata menyerang lewat titik buta Neji, ya itu dari belakang punggungnya.

Neji mulai mengumpat kesal, gerakannya kini terbatas, dia hanya mampu memukul mundur lawannya yang berada di dekatnya, sambil menahan pendarahan di perutnya, Neji tetap melancarka pukulan-pukulannya untuk melawan para penyusup itu.

"Aku harus bertahan, atau Hinata akan berada dalam bahaya" Gumamnya, Neji masih berusaha melawan musuhnya dalam keadaan terluka.

DOR!

"Akh!"

Lagi-lagi Neji terkena tembakan, kali ini di lengan kirinya, wajah pemuda itu sudah terlihat sangat pucat, pandangannya pun mulai kabur.

"Tidak! Aku tidak boleh kalah, aku tidak boleh selemah ini, atau aku takkan bisa melindungi Hinata" Batin Neji, kepalanya digelengkan kuat-kuat untuk merebut kembali kesadarannya.

"Aku Hyuuga Neji, tidak akan kalah!" Serunya dalam hati dan kemudian kembali maju menghadapi musuh-musuhnya, dia bergerak cukup gesit untuk ukuran orang yang sedang terluka, pemuda itu mengincar titik persendian musuh-musuhnya untuk memisahkan pertemuan antara tulang-tulang mereka, jerit kesakitan terdengar ke seluruh penjuru hutan itu.

BRUK!

Namun seberapapun gesitnya dan seberapapun besarnya tekat Neji, dia tetaplah seorang yang tengah terluka cukup parah saat ini, Neji pun ambruk di rerumputan, dengan darah segar yang masih mengalir deras dari luka lukanya.

"Urgh...sial...aku...tidak boleh kalah...tidak boleh!" Neji mencoba bangkit, tapi tenaganya tak sanggup menahan berat tubuhnya sehingga pemuda itu kembali ambruk.

Musuh yang menyadari ketidakberdayaan Neji mulai memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk segera menghabisi pemuda itu, salah satu dari mereka mendekati Neji dan menodongkan pistolnya tepan di kepala pemuda itu.

DOR!

Suara tembakan bergema di seluruh penjuru hutan yang cukup hening itu, membuat burung-burung di sekitar sana beterbangan karena merasakan ada ancaman di sekitar mereka.

=oooooo=

"Heyaaaaaah!"

SRRRAK!

BRUK! BRUK! BRUK!

Sakura mengayunkan pohon besar yang baru saja dipukulnya hingga rubuh, gadis itu pun semakin kehabisan staminanya, padahal tidak sedikit penyusup yang sudah dia hantam dan dia timpa dengan pohon besar, tapi mereka tetap berdatangan seperti zombie yang haus darah.

BUK!

"Akh!"

Seseorang memukul Sakura dari belakang, membuat gadis itu hampir kehilangan kesadarannya, darah segar mengalir dari kepala Sakura, gadis itu merintih kesakitan sambil berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya, dia ingin melawan tapi sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

Musuhnya kembali mengayunkan batang kayu yang cukup besar itu ke tubuh Sakura yang kini tak berdaya.

DUAK!

Sakura membelalakkan matanya saat melihat batang kayu yang hampir menghantamnya itu terpental jauh darinya, berikut musuh yang hampir membunuhnya itu.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MELUKAI GADISKU BRENGSEK!" Sakura mendongak keatas dan melihat sosok kekasihnya telah berdiri tegap di depannya, meskipun seluruh tubuh pemuda itu telah dipenuhi luka, baju yang dia kenakan pun sudah berantakan dan banyak sobekan di sana sini.

"Na...ruto?" Kini Sakura bisa bernafas lega karena Naruto telah datang menolongnya.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto meraih tubuh Sakura dan mendekapnya, sedangkan kloningnya yang masih cukup banyak tengah melawan para penyusup di sekitarnya.

"Sakura?" Naruto mengguncangkan tubuh Sakura yang terlihat sangat lemah, gadis berambut pink itu mulai membuka matanya yang semula tertutup.

"Naruto..." Lirihnya, senyum lega tersungging di bibirnya.

"Aku akan membawamu kembali ke perkemahan, bertahanlah Sakura!" Kata Naruto, ekspresi dan nada suaranya penuh dengan rasa panik dan khawatir akan keselamatan kekasihnya itu.

"Terima kasih...Naruto" Lirih Sakura yang kini kembali memejamkan matanya.

=oooooo=

Ino menambah kecepatan larinya, pandangannya diedarkan ke seluruh penjuru yang bisa dia tangkap, berharap dapat menemukan keberadaan Sasuke.

_"Ino, suatu saat jika terjadi sesuatu pada keluargaku, tolong jaga Sasuke, tolong lindungi dia Ino!" _Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu terlintas di benak Ino, gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasakan sakit entah dimana saat mengingat permintaan Itachi padanya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Gumama Ino di sela larinya.

"Kumohon jangan lagi Tuhan, jangan buat aku kehilangan lagi, jangan ambil Sasuke dariku!" Batin Ino miris.

SET!

Ino mendongak saat merasakan pergerakan di atas pohon, aquamarine Ino melebar saat menangkap sekelebat bayangan melewati ranting pohon tepat di atasnya, naluri Ino tergerak untuk mengikuti bayangan itu.

DEG!

Ino tersentak saat melihat sosok anak kecil berambut hitam yang tengah dibawa oleh orang yang tengah dia ikuti itu.

"Sasuke?"

Ino pun semakin mempercepat larinya, tangan kanannya menggenggam pedang dengan erat, seolah siap untuk menebas seseorang kapan saja.

"BERHENTI KAU BRENGSEK!"

Ino melompat melewati atas kepala penculik Sasuke dan mendarat tepat di depan orang itu, kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya menuju leher targetnya, tapi...

TRANG!

Pedang Ino beradu cukup keras dengan pedang seseorang yang entah sejak kapan berada di depan lelaki yang menculik Sasuke, Ino terbelalak kemudian melompat mundur, menjaga jarak dari seorang wanita berambut merah yang menghadangnya itu.

Wanita itu berdiri menantang Ino, mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah gadis berambut pirang itu, bermaksud memulai pertarungan.

"Habisi dia secepatnya Karin! Jangan membuat bos kita menunggu lama!" Kata laki-laki di belakang wanita berambut merah itu, wanita itu mengangguk mengerti, sedangkan Ino memicingkan matanya.

Laki-laki itu mulai beranjak, Ino yang tak membiarkan orang itu pergi mulai menyerang, gadis itu menggunakan kecepatan berpindahnya dan dalam sekejap telah berada di depan pria itu, kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya sekuat tenaga, berusaha mencapai titik mati lelaki itu, tapi gerakannya meleset ketika wanita bernama Karin di belakangnya berusaha menyerangnya, Ino berkelit menghindari tebasan pedang Karin, sehingga ayunan pedangnya teralih ke kaki pria yang membawa Sasuke.

JRAT!

"AAAAARGH!"

Tebasan pedang Ino meskipun sedikit teralih tapi berhasil memotong sebelah kaki pria yang membawa Sasuke, pria itu pun ambruk dan menjerit kesakitan, perhatiannya juga teralih, hingga Sasuke terlepas dari cengkramannya, tapi anak itu masih tertidur karena efek obat bius.

"BUNUH DIA KARIN! BUNUH DIA!" Teriak lelaki itu sambil masih memegangi kakinya yang terpotong, dan wanita bernama Karin itu pun mulai menerjang Ino.

TRANG!

Suara pedang yang beradu cukup keras sebagai tanda dimulainya pertarungan baru.

=oooooo=

BRUK!

Temari tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, saat melihat pria berpedang yang telah menebas Shikamaru beberapa saat yang lalu kini jatuh tersungkur dengan pisau yang menancap di punggungnya.

"A...Asuma...sensei?" Sebut gadis itu.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Asuma mendekati Temari dan Shikamaru.

"Tidak bisa dibilang begitu juga sih...urgh... tapi setidaknya kami belum mati" Kata Shikamaru yang memegangi bahu kirinya yang terkena tebasan pedang, Temari membantu pemuda itu berdiri dengan menopang tubuhnya.

"Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke perkemahan, Shizune dan Anko akan mengurus luka-luka kalian, kalian sudah bekerja keras, sisanya biar aku yang bereskan." Kata Asuma, Temari mengangguk mengerti, kemudian memapah Shikamaru pergi dari tempat itu.

"Jangan mati di sini!" Desis Shikamaru ketika melewati Asuma, sedangkan pria berjambang itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tenang saja! Aku bukan orang yang mudah mati." Kata Asuma, meyakinkan Shikamaru.

Asuma menggulirkan bola matanya ke bawah, dan melihat sebuah pedang di sana.

"Sejak kapan kau menggunakan pedang Shikamaru?" Asuma memungut pedang itu, Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya.

"Itu bukan milikku, tapi milik Ino yang dipinjamkan padaku, tolong kembalikan padanya jika kau bertemu dengannya nanti!" Shikamaru kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hm, biar Kakashi yang mengembalikannya nanti" Gumam Asuma.

=oooooo=

CRAT!

Neji tersentak saat merasakan cairan hangat dan anyir menodai wajahnya, pria yang sempat menodongkan pistol ke arahnya itu kini tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah dengan kepala yang telah hancur tertembus peluru, Neji mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan salah seorang musuh yang mengacungkan pistol ke tempatnya, orang itulah yang telah menembak mati sosok mayat di depannya.

"Ini..."

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Suara baku tembak di sekelilingnya membuat Neji memutar otak semakin keras, musuh-musuhnya kini sedang saling membunuh, mereka bahkan tidak menyerang Neji sama sekali.

"Kankuro?" Gumam pemuda berambut panjang itu saat menangkap sosok seseorang dari balik semak-semak.

"Maaf terlambat, sepertinya kau cukup kesulitan ya?" Kankuro sedikit menyindir Neji yang memang dikenal perfeksionis itu.

"Tch, diam dan habisi saja mereka!" Desis Neji sambil berusaha bangkit.

"Baik baik Tuan Hyuga!" Kata Kankuro sambil terkikik pelan, kali ini Neji membiarkan kawannya itu mengejeknya sesuka hati, tapi lain kali dia bertekat akan membalasnya.

Tak berapa lama baku tembak itu terhenti karena semua musuh di sana telah tewas, tempat itu kini dipenuhi mayat-mayat yang berserakan dimana-mana, menguarkan bau anyir yang memuakkan, belum lagi kondisi mayat-mayat itu yang tidak bisa dibilang utuh, Kankuro bergindik sendiri.

"Ini cukup...menjijikkan yaikz" Kata Kankuro sambil menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari sana.

"Lukamu sepertinya cukup parah Neji, kau masih bisa jalan?" Kankuro mendekati Neji yang sedang bersandar di salah satu batang pohon, nafas pemuda itu tak teratur, wajahnya juga semakin pucat karena dia telah kehilangan banyak darah dari kedua lukanya yang mengaga.

"Apa aku seperti orang yang...sehat-sehat saja sehingga...bisa berjalan sendiri...ketempat sejauh itu?" Ucapan Neji mulai terputus-putus, Kankuro melebarkan matanya, tapi kemudian tersenyum jahil.

"Tuan Hyuga kita sedang kepayahan rupanya, ini kejadian langka" Kata Kankuro yang bersiap memapah Neji.

"Awas saja kau!" Desis Neji kesal dengan sindiran-sindiran yang dilontarkan Kankuro.

"Wah wah, kalau kau segalak ini, kasihan Hinata nanti jika sudah menjadi istrimu, dia pasti kerepotan setiap kali kau marah-marah begini" Neji mendeathglare Kankuro setelah mendengar ucapan terakhir pemuda itu, sedangkan Kankuro malah terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Neji yang sedang marah bercampur malu itu.

=oooooo=

Tenten bersembunyi di balik pohon besar, matanya tetap berkilat waspada mengamati sekelilingnya, menyadari musuh belum mengejarnya, gadis itu menyobek lengan jaketnya, kemudian menggunakannya untuk membebat luka di bahunya, mencoba untuk meminimalisir keluarnya darah dari luka itu.

Set!

"Urgh!" Tenten mengerang kesakitan saat lukanya telah terikat erat dengan lengan jaketnya, air mata mengalir di pelupuk matanya, belum pernah dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa seperti ini.

CRAK!

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Tenten tersadar saat mendengar suara tembakan yang mengenai sekeliling tempatnya, gadis itu mencoba bergerak untuk berpindah tempat, tapi rasa sakit di bahunya menghalangi gerakannya, gadis bercepol itu malah ambruk ke tanah.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Tenten menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika mendengar bunyi derap langkah kaki yang cukup banyak, gadis itu seolah pasrah dengan nasibnya, bagaimanapun juga dia sidah tidak sanggup berdiri lagi, jangankan untuk berdiri, bergerak saja rasanya perlu tenaga ekstra, dia pun hanya mampu memejamkan matanya erat-erat, menunggu datangnya para penyusup itu untuk menghabisi nyawanya saat ini juga, tapi sudah dia tunggu cukup lama, dan para penyusup itu belum juga sampai ke tempatnya, Tenten membuka matanya dan menatap sekeliling, tak ada apapun di sana, membuat dahinya berkerut, padahal suara derap langkah tadi begitu jelas di telinganya, tak mungkin dia salah dengar, dia yakin sekali akan pendengarannya itu.

"Tenten?" Seseorang menghampiri Tenten dan meraih tubuh gadis itu dalam dekapannya.

"Tenten, buka matamu!" Mimik kekhawatiran terpancar jelas di wajah pemuda berbaju hijau itu.

"Tenten?" Pemuda itu mengguncangkan tubuh Tenten, dan gadis itu pun membuka mata merlahan.

"Lee..." Tenten menyebut nama kekasihnya dengan sisa tenaganya, senyum kelegaan terpancar jelas di wajahnya, dia merasa aman sekarang karena orang yang ditunggu telah datang untuk menolongnya.

"Bertahanlah sebentar, aku akan membawamu kembali ke perkemahan." Pinta Lee penuh perhatian.

"Bagai...mana...dengan...para penyusup...itu?" Tanya Tenten terputus-putus.

"Bantuan sudah datang, para senior kita akan mengantikan tugas kita, jadi kau tenang saja ya!" Lee mengangkat tubuh Tenten, menggendongnya dengan bridal style, kemudian pergi dari medan perang itu menuju perkemahan.

=oooooo=

SRAAAK!

TRAG!

Pertarungan Ino masih berlanjut hingga sekarang, belum ada satupun dari kedua gadis itu yang ambruk, kelihatannya lawan Ino kali ini cukup tangguh untuk mengimbangi kemampuan bertarung Ino.

"KENAPA KAU LAMA SEKALI KARIN? CEPAT BUNUH DIA?" Seru laki-laki yang telah kehilangan satu kakinya itu, sepertinya dia ingin sekali melihat orang yang telah memotong kakinya jatuh tersungkur dalam keadaan tak bernyawa.

"Diamlah kau Suigetsu! Kau cukup duduk dan mengawasi anak itu!" Desis Karin.

Ino kembali menyerang dan lagi-lagi dapat ditangkis oleh Karin, Ino melanjutkan dengan mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah wajah Karin, tapi gadis berambut merah itu rupanya juga cukup gesit untuk berkelit, Karin bersalto ke belakang, kakinya yang bebas menendang dagu Ino hingga gadis berambut pirang itu kehilangan keseimbangan, tapi tak sampai jatuh, Ino kembali melancarkan serangannya tanpa sempat mengambil nafas, kaki nya melancarkan gerakan sliding, mengincar kaki karin yang menjadi tumpuan saat wanita itu mendarat, dan karin pun jatuh terlentang, tapi wanita itu tak juga kehabisan akal untuk melawan, diayunkan pedangnya ke arah leher Ino, beruntung Ino sempat menghindar, tapi karena sedikit terlambat lehernya tergores sedikit oleh pedang Karin, wanita berambut merah itu berseringai tipis saat melihat luka goresan di leher Ino

Ino kembali melangkah maju, tapi tiba-tiba pandangannya kabur dan kakinya seolah lemas tak bertenaga, Ino jatuh terduduk memegangi kepalanya, aquamarinenya menatap ke depan, berusaha kembali fokus, tapi pandangannya tetap kabur.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Desis Ino, kepalanya seolah terasa berat, Karin kembali berdiri dengan seringai lebar di bibirnya.

"Khufufu...kau tahu? Pedangku sudah kulumuri dengan racun mematikan, tergores sedikit saja, tamatlah riwayatmu!" Kata Karin dengan sombongnya.

"Hahaha rasakan kau perempuan brengsek! Itulah balasannya karena kau sudah berani memotong kakiku!" Seru Suigetsu tak kalah sombong.

"Urgh, sial!" Desis Ino yang belum juga mendapatkan kembali fokus penglihatannya.

Karin memanfaatkan ketidakberdayaan Ino untuk menyerangnya, tapi karena Ino masih sanggup menahan serangan, maka pedang Karin hanya mampu menggores sedikit demi sedikit tubuh Ino.

"Cih, kau masih bisa bertahan rupanya, seharusnya goresan pertama sudah membunuhmu beberapa menit yang lalu!" Decak Karin kesal.

"Kheh, seharusnya kalian menguji ulang racun payah ini sebelum menggunakannya!" Ino berseringai tipis.

"Cih, sombong sekali kau!" Karin mengayunkan kembali pedangnya, Ino pun mencoba menangkisnya.

TRAG!

Prak!

Pedang Ino terpental dan jatuh di rerumputan, Ino sudah tak sanggup lagi bertahan, tenaganya sudah habis terkuras, dan mungkin juga efek racun di dalam tubuhnya sudah menyebar ke setiap pembuluh darah juga sel syarafnya.

Srek!

Tubuh mungil Sasuke mulai bergerak, mata onyxnya terbuka perlahan, dan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah, sosok Ino yang tengah jatuh di tanah dengan luka sayatan di sekujur tubuhnya, gadis itu menggunakan sikunya untuk menopang tubuh lemahnya, berusaha untuk tetap sadar.

"I...Ino...chan?" Sebut Sasuke ketika dirinya telah sepenuhnya sadar.

"Cepat juga kau sadar bocah" Desis Suigetsu yang berada di belakang Sasuke, anak itu tersentak, tapi tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok lemah gadis berambut pirang di depan sana, tubuhnya seolah kaku dan tak dapat digerakkan, otaknya terlalu buntu untuk sekedar memberi perintah kaki dan tangannya untuk berlari mendekat ke arah sosok itu.

"Sa...suke..." Lirih Ino, gadis itu ambruk, sikunya tak mampu lagi untuk menopang berat tubuhnya.

"Kheh, kebetulan sekali kau terbangun bocah Uchiha, sekalian kau bisa menyaksikan kematian perempuan ini khufufu..." Karin mengarahkan ujung pedangnya tepat di leher Ino.

"Kau tahu? Uchiha Sasuke telah menjadi incaran organisasi hitam di seluruh dunia, seberapapun kau berusaha untuk melindunginya, akan ada organisasi lain yang akan memburunya, selama dia masih hidup dan otaknya belum hancur, dia akan tetap menjadi bulan bulanan" Seringai Karin semakin lebar, wanita itu mulai mengangkat pedangnya untuk menusuk leher Ino.

_"Ino, tolong...bawa pergi Sa...Sasuke..." _Ucapan Itachi kembali terngiang di kepala Ino, gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit di dadanya.

_"...Kau sudah berjanji padaku." _Setitik air mata jatuh melewati pipi Ino.

"Maaf...maafkan aku...Itachi"

"MATI KAU!"

"INO-CHAAAAN!"

JLEB!

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat kejadian di depan sana, tubuhnya melemas dan gemetar hebat.

Pedang itu telah menancap tepat di leher, bukan milik Ino tapi Karin, wanita berambut merah itu terpental menabrak pohon di sampingnya dan jatuh dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa, masih terlihat kilatan-kilatan listrik di sekitar pedang yang menembus leher Karin.

"Apa..."

JRAT!

Leher Suigetsu telah terpotong sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kepalanya menggelinding di dekat Sasuke.

"UWAAAA!" Sasuke beringsut menjauh dari kepala Suigetsu yang berlumuran darah dengan ekspresi yang sangat mengerikan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa nak?" Kotetsu dan Izumo mendekati Sasuke yang masih ketakutan.

"Ino, sadarlah!" Kakashi menopang Tubuh Ino di lengannya, gadis itu terlihat sangat lemah, Sasuke yang teringat akan Ino pun mulai berlari mendekati gadis itu.

"Ino-chan...Ino-chan..." Sasuke mengguncangkan tubuh Ino, air mata mengalir deras melewati pipi Sasuke.

Ino membuka matanya perlahan, dan menggulirkan aquamarinenya menatap Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Ino-chan...ja...jangan mati...hiks...hiks..." Sasuke menangis sesengukan, tangan mungilnya mencengkram baju Ino dengan sangat erat.

Ino mengangkat tangannya dengan sisa tenaganya, kemudian menghapus pelan air mata Sasuke.

"Jangan...menangis...Sasu..." Lirihnya, Ino mencoba tersenyum untuk menenangkan anak itu, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Ino yang masih membelai pipinya.

"Ku mohon...Ino-chan...jangan ...tinggalkan...aku..." Air mata Sasuke semakin deras mengalir, Ino memejamkan matanya sebentar, kemudian membukanya lagi untuk menatap wajah pria di atasnya.

"Bertahanlah Ino" Sorot kecemasan terlihat jelas di kedua mata berbeda warna Kakashi, untuk pertama kalinya Ino tersenyum lembut pada Kakashi.

"Te...rima...kasih...Kaka...shi..." Setitik air mata kembali mengalir dari pelupuk mata Ino, seiring dengan tertutupnya aquamarine milik gadis itu, tangan Ino yang digenggam Sasuke pun melemas, seolah kehilangan sumber kehidupan.

"Tidak...tidak..." Sasuke menggeleng kan kepalanya, menepis kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi pada Ino-chan-nya.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAK!" Jerit Sasuke membahana di seluruh penjuru hutan.

*Promise*

Sudah tiga hari Ino belun juga tersadar dari komanya, dan selama tiga hari pula Sasuke menemani Ino di samping ranjangnya, di sekeliling tubuh Ino terpasang berbagai macam alat penopang hidup yang entah berguna atau tidak, karena buktinya sampai sekarang Ino tak juga sadar, sosok itu hanya seperti boneka mati yang bernafas.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk menolongnya?" Kakashi menatap Ino dari kaca pembatas, sudah tiga hari pula Kakashi tidak pulang ke apartemennya, dia bersikeras untuk tetap berada di rumah sakit.

"Ini adalah peralatan kami yang paling canggih, sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kami lakukan sekarang, dia masih bisa bertahan hingga saat ini saja sudah merupakan keajaiban" Kata seorang wanita berkacamata tebal di samping Kakashi.

"Dia terkena racun yang sangat kuat, dan terlalu banyak menyatu dengan tubuhnya, orang biasa pasti akan langsung mati saat mendapatkan goresan pertama, tapi ketahanan tubuh nona Yamanaka sepertinya memang cukup kuat untuk melawan racun ini"

"Lalu kenapa dia belum sadar juga?" Protes Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok lemah Ino yang terbaring di ruang ICU

"Seberapapun kuatnya ketahanan tubuh nona Yamanaka, tetap saja akan kalah jika terus dimasuki racun dari seluruh luka di tubuhnya" Selurh anggota kelas khusus yang kebetulan juga berada di depan ruang ICU itu hanya menundukkan kepala mereka, prihatin akan nasib teman mereka.

Luka-luka para anggota kelas khusus itu telah diobati, rata-rata dari mereka memang hanya terluka kecil, luka tembakan yang diterima Tenten dan Neji pun telah diobati dan mereka sudah diperbolehkan bergerak, kini hanya tinggal Ino yang belum sadar, karena memang lukanya yang paling parah, tepatnya luka dalam yang diterimanya.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Ino dengan kedua tangannya dan menempelakannya di pipi chubynya, terkadang dia mencium ringan tangan pucat dan dingin milik Ino, berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan lewat sentuhannya.

"Ino-chan...jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Bisiknya.

Pip...piiiiiiiiii...

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari alat pendeteksi detak jantung Ino bergerak lurus.

"I...Ino-chan? INO-CHAN?"

BRAK!

Dokter yang berada di depan kamar Ino langsung membuka pintu dengan kasar dan mendekat ke ranjang Ino.

"Tunggulah diluar nak!" Kata dokter itu pada Sasuke, anak itu pun dibawa keluar oleh Kakashi, karena dia tak juga bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Tolong dia dokter, kumohon tolong dia!" Seru Sasuke saat diseret paksa oleh Kakashi, air matanya kembali mengalir deras membasahi pipi mungilnya.

Dokter itu pun memulai tugasnya untuk membantu mengambalikan detak jantung Ino.

=oooooo=

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya, saat ini dia berada di tempat yang seluruhnya berwarna putih, tak ada pemandangan apapun kecuali putih, sejauh mata memandang, tak ada satupun hal lain di sana, dia sendiri, ya, hanya sendiri.

"Aku...dimana?" Gumam Ino, dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya, namun gerakannya terhenti saat merasakan sepasang lengan kekar mendekapnya dari belakang, tubuh Ino mendadak kaku, aquamarinenya membulat sempurna, dia mengenal lengan ini, dia sangat mengenal kehangatan ini.

"Ino-chan?" Ino tersentak saat suara itu berbisik tepat di telinganya, tengkuknya terasa hangat saat merasakan sentuhan lembut di sana.

"I...ta...?"

Tes...

Setitik air mata menetes begitu saja tanpa disadari pemiliknya, dadanya terasa sangat sesak memikirkan kemungkinan tentang keberadaan seseorang di belakangnya itu.

"Aku merindukanmu barbie" Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan kecupan lembut di belakang telinganya.

"Itachi...Itachi..." Tangis Ino pun pecah, kedua lengannya mendekap kedua lengan yang memeluknya itu dan menelungkupkan wajahnya di sana, meluapkan segala kerinduan yang dia rasakan.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, hanya isak tangis yang memecah keheningan antara sepasang kekasih itu.

"Ino..." Itachi mengecup lembut pundak Ino, gadis itu menoleh, menatap wajah Itachi yang tepat berada di depannya.

"Kembalilah, ini bukan tempatmu, Sasuke tengah menunggumu Ino, dia sedang menangis" Lirih Itachi.

"Tapi Ita..." Ucapan Ino terpotong oleh ciuman Itachi, gadis itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman yang cukup lama tidak dia rasakan, melumat bibir Itachi yang telah cukup lama dia rindukan kehangatannya.

Setelah berselang cukup lama dengan saling melumat dan saling menghisap, keduanya melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku Ino, kau harus menjaga Sasuke saat aku tidak ada!" Sorot kesedihan terpancar jelas di kedua onyx Itachi, membuat hati Ino kembali tergores, perih sekali rasanya melihat tatapan itu, gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap onyx kekasihnya, bibirnya gergetar seolah sedang menahan perasaan sakit yang meluap di dadanya.

"Brengsek!" Desisnya, Itachi terkesiap mendengan desisan Ino barusan.

"Kau brengsek Itachi, kau brengsek!" Seru Ino, air matanya kembali tumpah, Itachi bukannya menjauh tapi malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadisnya.

"Maaf..." Bisik Itachi, tepat di telinga Ino, membuat air mata Ino jatuh semakin deras.

"Aku memang brengsek, tapi aku mencintaimu" Itachi kembali mencium belakang telinga kekasihnya, Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kembalilah Ino, Sasuke membutuhkanmu!" Itachi membalik tubuh Ino untuk menghadapnya, gadis itu masih tertunduk tak berani menatap wajah tampan di hadapannya.

"Ino" Itachi mengangkat wajah Ino dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, mempertemukan onxnya dengan aquamarine kekasihnya.

"Aku janji, suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi!" Pinta Itachi, kedua tangannya merangkum wajah mungil Ino, dahinya disatukan dengan milik kekasihnya itu.

Ino tak mampu berkata apapun, dia hanya mengaitkan kedua lengannya di leher Itachi dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada kekasihnya, kemudian kembali menangis, meluapkan segala kekesalan, kesedihan, kerinduan serta cintanya di tempat paling nyaman yang pernah dia tahu.

"Aku akan membencimu seumur hidup jika kau tak segera datang menjemputku!" Ancam gadis itu disela isak tangisnya.

"Aku janji, aku akan segera datang" Lirih Itachi sambil merengkuh tubuh Ino, mempererat pelukannya pada gadisnya.

Tubuh Ino mulai menghilang, melebur menjadi serpihan cahaya kecil yang berpedar dan beterbangan di sekeliling Itachi.

"Aku akan menunggu, aku akan terus menunggu hingga kau datang, karena aku...mencintaimu..." Tubuh Ino benar benar lenyap setelah mengatakan hal itu, menyisakan Itachi seorang diri di dunia yang tak terjamah, dengan masih menatap serpihan terakhir yang melenyapkan tubuh kekasihnya.

=oooooo=

"Dokter, detak jantungnya sudah kembali normal, dan lagi, dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya!" Seorang suster terlihat bersemangat saat melaporkan keadaan pasiennya.

"Aku tahu, ini benar-benar keajaiban!" Kata dokter wanita berkacamata itu.

Ino membuka aquamarinenya perlahan, sedikit mengerjap untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk melewati retinanya.

"Pasien sudah siuman!" Dokter itu langsung keluar ruangan untuk mengatakan kabar baik itu pada yang lain.

Sasuke, Kakashi dan para siswa kelas khusus yang berada di luar ruangan terkesiap saat melihat dokter wanita keluar dari ruangan Ino, mereka langsung menghampiri dokter itu, menanyakan keadaan Ino yang sempat drop.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Kakashi, Sasuke dan yang lainnya hanya menunggu jawaban dari dokter itu, seulas senyum tersungging di bibir tipis sang dokter, membuat semua orang di sana menatap penuh harap.

"Dia sudah sadar, kalian boleh menjenguknya" Kata dokter itu, senyum kelegaan terpancar di wajah orang-orang yang menantikan kabar gembira itu, Sasuke langsung masuk kedalam ruangan tanpa menunggu lama, dan menghampiri sosok yang kini setengah duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang beralaskan bantal, sosok itu tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke.

"Ino-chan!" Sasuke menghambur ke pelukan Ino, membuat gadis itu sedikit mengernyit, karena lukanya memang masih belum pulih benar.

"Jangan memeluknya terlalu kencang ya dik, soalnya lukanya belum sembuh benar!" Kata seorang suster yang masih di dalam ruangan itu sambil mencoba melerai peluka Sasuke.

"Ma...maaf Ino-chan, apa aku menyakitimu?" Tanya Sasuke panik, sepertinya dia terlalu senang karena melihat Ino sadar, sehingga melupakan luka yang diderita gadis itu, Ino tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengelus pipi Sasuke lembut, menghapus jejak air mata yang masih terlihat di pipi lembut milik Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sasu" Lirih Ino, sepertinya dia masih terlalu lemah saat ini, gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu, dan terlihatlah Kakashi dan teman-temannya dari kelas khusus memasuki ruangannya, Ino kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Kalian terlihat kacau hihihi..." Kata Ino sedikit bergurau, membuat teman-temannya mengerucutkan bibir mereka, pura-pura tersinggung padahal mereka sangat lega melihat Ino sudah sadar dan sudah mulai mencari gara-gara.

"Hei-hei, siapa yang paling kacau diantara kita? Kau bahkan sudah koma selama tiga hari!" Kata Sakura yang kepalanya masih dibebat dengan perban, dia juga masih harus duduk di kursi roda, karena keseimbangan tubuhnya belum pulih benar untuk berjalan sendiri.

"Kau baru sadar sudah mencari gara-gara ya?" Neji memicingkan matanya menatap Ino, pemuda ini juga masih duduk di kursi roda, karena dua luka tembakan yang dia terima cukup menguras banyak darah dan tenaganya, sehingga dia belum cukup kuat untuk menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya.

"Lukamu parah Neji, Hinata pasti khawatir sekali saat melihat keadaanmu ya?" Sindir Ino sambil melirik jahil pada pemuda itu, padahal sendirinya masih sangat lemah, Hinata yang berada di samping Neji hanya tertunduk malu, karena memang benar apa yang dikatakan Ino barusan.

"Kau benar sekali Ino, Hinata memang sangat mengkhawatirkan tuan Hyuuga ini, dia bahkan menangis setiap saat dan menunggui Neji sampai sadar, seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke padamu..." Kankuro mulai merasa aneh dengan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Seperti yang Sasuke lakukan...padaku?" Tanya Ino ragu, Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, wajahnyapun memerah seperti tomat matang.

Semua yang berada di sana, terdiam cukup lama, dan mulai berspekulasi sendiri tentang Sasuke, dan pikiran mereka ternyata sama yaitu kemungkinan besar Sasuke menyukai Ino, sama seperti hubungan Hinata dan Neji.

"Jangan-jangan Sasuke..."

"Tidak mungkin kan? Jangan bercanda!" Kakashi tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Temari, membuat semua orang yang berada di sana melirik heran bin curiga ke arah guru mereka itu.

"Kenapa? Aku belum selesai bicara sensei, jangan-jangan sensei juga..."

"Sasuke itu adikku, jadi kalian jangan berpikir macam-macam tentang hunbungan kami!" Potong Ino, dan yang lain pun mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah Ino, Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan Ino barusan.

"Aku tidak melihat sedikitpun kemiripan di antara kalian" Sangkal Neji yang kini merasa menang.

"Dia ini calon adik iparku, aku tidak akan memakan adik sendiri tahu!" Kata Ino, entah dari mana datangnya tenaga gadis itu sehingga dia bisa menyuarakannya dengan lantang, yang lain pun terdiam, tapi bukannya meminta maaf pada Ino tentang kesalahpahaman itu, mereka malah menepuk bahu Kakashi dan bergumam secara bersamaan di dekat guru mereka itu.

"Berjuanglah sensei!" Kata mereka, sedangkan Kakashi hanya tertunduk lesu dan ber emo ria di dekat dinding.

Ino tak memperdulikan kelakuan teman-temannya itu dan mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu Sasu? Aku tadi bertemu dengan Itachi" Sasuke membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar nama itu.

"Onii-san?" Tanya Sasuke, Ino mengangguk.

"Iya, dia bilang...suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi, dia akan datang kemari menjemput kita Sasu" Ino tersenyum lembut, sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam, entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit kehilangan saat Ino menyebut nama Itachi.

*Promise*

"Bagai mana keadaannya? Apa sudah membaik?" Tanya seorang pria paruh baya pada seorang dokter.

"Detak jantungnya masih belum stabil, meskipun ada sedikit peningkatan, tapi tuan muda masih tetap koma" Kata dokter itu dengan menundukkan kepalanya, bersikap hormat pada lelaki di depannya.

"Lakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya!" Pria paruh baya itu mendekat ke sisi ranjang, dan menatap pemuda yang terbaring lemah itu dengan prihatin.

"Kau harus bangun anakku! Putra Uchiha tidak boleh lemah!" Gumam pria itu, namun pemuda berambut hitam yang terbaring itu tak juga menunjukkan reaksi apapun, hanya suara alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang terus berbunyi sebagai tanda masih ada kehidupan di dalam tubuh yang lemah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya chap ini selesai juga (-.-)'

Gomen kalo kelamaan, chap depan mungkin juga agak lama, soalnya Ruru mau ngurusin acara pernikahan saudaraku dulu, semoga kalian nggak kecewa karena bakalan nunggu lama lagi (emangnya ada yang nunggu? GR amat?) *Ruru pundung di pojokan 3 hari 3 malem.

Nah silakan sampaikan pendapat kalian lewat review ^_^

*Salam Cute*


	9. Chapter 9

Setelah mengalami berbagai kejadian, dari yang baik hingga yang terburuk, yang mengakibatkan otak saya buntu sesaat, akhirnya Ruru kembali untuk mengupdate fic ini, gomen kalau agak lama.

Sebelumnya terima kasih kepada para reader yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan mereview fic ini, untuk silent reader juga saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak pada kalian yang sudi membaca fic khayalan tingkat tinggi ini, arigato minna (-.-)

Nah langsung saja kita mulai ceritanya!

Disclaimer: Dari awal Naruto itu milik Om Masashi Kishimoto, yah...siapa tahu kapan-kapan diwarisin ke saya, saya masih setia menunggu kok (-.-)

Chapter 9

=Pinaple Valentine=

Dua bulan dilewati Ino untuk memulihkan tubuhnya, bagaimanapun juga luka dalamnya sudah hampir menghancurkan semua sistem syarafnya, kenyataan bahwa dia masih bisa bertahan hidup saja sudah merupakan keajaiban, selama dua bulan itu, teman-temannya selalu datang menjenguknya secara bergantian di apartemennya, sekedar untuk membantunya mengambilkan kebutuhannya atau justru malah mengacaukan segala yang ada dan membuat Ino sendiri kerepotan, tapi hal itu tidak membuatnya membenci teman-temannya itu, justru dia berterimakasih pada mereka karena telah memberinya suport untuk sembuh lebih cepat, setiap malam Sai selalu meneleponnya, sekedar menanyakan keadaannya, pemuda itu tidak berani datang langsung ke apartemen Ino, karena jika dia melakukan itu, akan ketahuan kalau dia tahu rahasia Ino, dan itu pastinya akan menambah beban bagi gadis itu.

Saat ini Ino sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah, dia sudah mengenakan seragamnya dan tinggal mengambil sesuatu, dari tadi dia hanya sibuk mondar mandir mengitari ruangan apartemennya sambil bergumam 'Sadaime...Nidaime...' dengan menggigiti kuku jempolnya seperti orang autis yang kehilangan barang kesayangannya.

Selama dua bulan ini Ino terlalu fokus memulihkan diri hingga melupakan barang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, ya itu Sadaime dan Nidaime miliknya yang tak lain adalah nama dari kedua pedangnya.

"Sadaime...Nidaime...di mana kalian?" Ino mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Sadaime, Nidaime itu siapa sih Ino-chan?" Sasuke yang sejak tadi memperhatikan kelakuan Ino kini mulai membuka suara, Ino menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya heran.

"Sasuke, kau lihat drawingpadku tidak? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menemukannya Sasu, bagaimana ini..." Ino meremas kepalanya dan kembali melanjutkan pencariannya.

"Mangenkyo, kau lihat kedua partnermu tidak? Kira-kira aku menaruh mereka di mana ya?" Kini Ino terlihat sedang bicara dengan sebuah pistol silver dengan strip merah bertuliskan Mangenkyo Sharingan, sungguh keadaan Ino saat ini benar-benar seperti orang autis stadium akhir(Emang ada?)

"Coba pikir Ino! Pikiiiiir! Di mana terakhir kali kau memakainya?" Ino pun berpikir keras sambil menekan pelipisnya.

"Tunggu dulu! Seingatku, dua bulan yang lalu Sadaime kupinjamkan pada Shikamaru saat bertarung di hutan, lalu Nidaime?" Ino membelalakkan matanya, teringat saat dia bertarung dengan Karin, saat itu dia kehabisan tenaga untuk melawan gara-gara terkena racun dari sayatan pedang Karin, dan setelah itu...pedangnya terlempar entah kemana saat dia mencoba untuk menahan serangan Karin, bibir Ino membulat setelah mengingat kejadian itu.

"Sadaime? Nidaime? BOKU NO KEN...? AAAAAAARGH!" Ino sudah benar-benar melewati batas kewarasan, dia berteriak frustasi dan sedetik kemudian, dia telah pingsan di lantai dengan pasrahnya.

"I...Ino-chan?" Sasuke menghampiri Ino yang tergeletak di lantai dan berjongkok di dekatnya.

"Ino-chan?" Sasuke menekan pipi Ino dengan jari telunjuknya, seolah memeriksa apakah dia masih bergerak atau sudah kaku.

Tuk!

Sebuah drawing pad mendarat di samping wajah Ino yang terkulai lemas.

"Kau mencari ini?" Tanya Kakashi yang baru saja mendaratkan drawing pad yang dicari Ino sejak tadi, Ino langsung bangkit seketika itu juga setelah mendengar dentingan pedang di dalam drawing pad yang dibawa Kakashi, kemudian menyambar tabung hitam itu dan mengeluarkan isinya yang ternyata adalah dua buah pedang, dia masih belum yakin kalau itu pedangnya, maka dikeluarkannya kedua pedang itu dari sarungnya dan mengamatinya dengan seksama.

"Huweeeeee Sadaimeeeee Nidaimeeeee, maafkan aku yang tidak becus sebagai master kalian...!" Ino bersujud dan menunduk-nundukkan kepalanya di depan kedua pedang itu sambil berlinangan air mata, Kakashi dan Sasuke sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Ino.

"Ehm, apa kau merasa telah terbentur sesuatu pagi ini Ino? Kurasa ada yang salah dengan keadaanmu?" Tanya Kakashi, mata Ino langsung berkilat murka ke arah Kakashi, dan dalam sekejap dia telah berada di depan pria itu dengan mencengkram kerah kemejanya, Kakashi hanya mengangkat kedua tangannya pasrah dengan apapun yang akan dilakukan Ino padanya.

"Kau mengataiku gila hah?" Desis Ino tak terima.

"Bukannya begitu...aku hanya khawatir" Kata Kakashi dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain demi menghindari tatapan Ino yang menusuk, Ino hanya terkesiap sekilas dengan ucapan Kakashi, dia teringat akan kejadian dimana dia telah ditolong oleh lelaki di depannya, kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah Kakashi.

"Bagaimana pedangku bisa ada di tanganmu?" Tanya Ino yang kemudian berjalan kembali ke tempat pedangnya diletakkan.

"Aku hanya memungutnya di tempat mereka jatuh, dan membersihkan noda darah yang menempel di sana" Ino mengamati kedua pedangnya dan mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kotor!" Decaknya, Kakashi merasa tersinggung.

"Apa katamu? Aku sudah membersihkannya setiap hari, sudah kugosok berkali kali agar kembali mengkilap, apa pantas kau berkata seperti itu setelah kulakukan semua itu hah?" Protes Kakashi tak terima.

"Bahkan para manula saja bisa melakukannya lebih baik dari ini, kalau seperti ini pedangku akan tumpul dalam waktu dekat" Kata-kata Ino kembali menusuk Kakashi dan membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata untuk protes.

Sasuke sendiri heran dengan penilaian Ino, padahal sejauh yang dia lihat, kedua pedang itu sangatlah bersih dan mengkilap, tak ada sedikitpun debu yang menempel di sana, lalu bagaimana bisa Ino mengatakan pedang itu masih kotor?

"Sidik jarimu menempel dimana-mana, membuat permukaannya terlihat tidak rata,"

"Hah?"

"Tapi...terimakasih sudah mengembalikannya kepadaku" Ino mendongak menatap Kakashi dan tersenyum sekilas pada pria itu, membuat Kakashi terpaku dan tak kuasa menahan semburat merah yang muncul tiba-tiba di pipinya, tapi bersyukurlah dia karena dia memakai masker sehingga Ino tak menyadari perubahan warna wajah Kakashi.

=oooooo=

Ino memarkirkan sedan merahnya di area parkir gedung khusus, kemudian turun disusul oleh Sasuke dan Kakashi yang kembali menumpang mobil Ino pagi ini, sepertinya Ino sudah mulai menerima keberadaan Kakashi setelah pria itu menolongnya di hutan saat itu.

"Oh, aku lupa kalau pagi ini ada rapat, aku pergi duluan ya! Jangan menangis saat kutinggalkan!" Kata Kakashi dengan PDnya dan langsung melesat sebelum terjadi apa-apa padanya.

"SIAPA YANG AKAN MENANGIS DASAR PEDOPHIL!"

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Ino murka dengan ucapan Kakashi barusan dan menembakinya sembarang arah, tentu saja dia tidak bermaksud benar-benar mengenai lelaki itu, sedangkan Kakashi lari pontang-panting demi menghindari tembakan beruntun dari Ino.

"Wah, Ino kau sudah pulih rupanya, kulihat kau sudah bersemangat pagi ini" Ino menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang tengah menyapanya.

"Temari, Kankuro, dan...Gaara ya?" Sasuke langsung memasang muka masam saat melihat Gaara.

"Selamat pagi Ino, pagi Sasuke" Sapa Temari dan Kankuro.

"Pagi" Ino tersenyum cerah kepada ketiga orang di depannya.

"Apa kabar Gaara?" Ino berjongkok di depan Gaara, rupanya dia sudah melupakan insiden ciumannya dengan Gaara, mungkin karena dia sudah mendapatkan ciumannya dengan Itachi sehingga dia sudah lebih tenang sekarang, yaah meskipun kejadiannya bukan di dunia nyata, tapi hal itu sepertinya sudah cukup untuk mengembalikan keadaan Ino seperti semula.

"Aku...baik" Lirih Gaara sambil menundukkan kepalanya, Ino membulatkan bibirnya.

"Apakah ada orang yang mengatakan kalau adik kalian ini manis sekali Temari, Kankuro?" Tanya Ino yang kini mendongakkan wajahnya menatap kedua kakak beradik sabaku itu dengan mata berbinar, Temari, Kankuro dan Sasuke langsung membelalakkan matanya.

"I...itu...yah... Semua orang juga bilang begitu, iya kan Kankuro?"

"Iya, tapi dia ini paling tidak suka jika dikatakan manis, dia akan mengamuk jika dibilang begitu" Kata Kankuro bermaksud memperingatkan Ino.

"Oh ya?" Ino kembali menatap Gaara dan kembali berbinar saat melihat wajah Gaara yang imut-imut gimanaaa gitu.

"Bagaimanapun juga Gaara tetap maniiiiis" Kata Ino yang kini memencet-mencet pipi gembil Gaara dengan telunjuknya sambil berbunga-bunga, seperti seorang anak kecil yang menemukan mainan baru.

Temari dan Kankuro saling berpandangan saat melihat reaksi adik mereka, anak itu bukannya marah seperti biasa, tapi malah berblushing-blushing ria, membuatnya terlihat semakin manis.

"Iya Ino, kami tahu kalau Gaara itu manis sekali, tapi...apa yang di belakangmu itu tidak masalah kalau dibiarkan begitu?" Tanya Temari dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur dari pelipisnya, Ino menghentikan aktivitasnya seolah teringat sesuatu, kemudian menoleh perlahan kebelakangnya dengan wajah pucat pasi, dan mendapati Sasuke tengah mengeluarkan aura hitam yang sangat pekat dari tubuhnya.

"Ahaha...Sasu...eto..."

"Apa aku saja tidak cukup Ino-chan?"

Glek!

Ino menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Apa kurangnya aku?"

"A...a...anu...Sasu...te...tentu saja kau yang paling manis...beneran deh suer!" Kata Ino mencoba menenangkan Sasuke.

"Bohong!"

"Beneran kok!" Kata Ino lagi, Sasuke menatap Ino dengan onyxnya, pipinya yang chuby mengembung, membuatnya semakin imut dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Cup!

Akhirnya Ino mengecup pipi Sasuke, dan membuat anak itu blushing berat.

"A...a...apa?" Sasuke tergagap

"Kau makin manis saat marah hehehe..." Kata Ino jahil, Sasuke semakin blushing, Temari dan Kankuro berpandangan, sepertinya mereka kembali berpikir kalau Sasuke itu benar-benar menyukai Ino lebih dari seorang kakak, lalu tentang Gaara...sepertinya mereka perlu mengalihkan perhatian adik mereka itu dari Ino.

"Ano...sebaiknya kita langsung kekelas saja, kita sudah cukup lama berdiri di sini" Kankuro mulai mengalihkan perhatian, Ino pun tersadar dan bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya.

"Baiklah, Sasuke, Gaara, kalian kan sekelas jadi sekalian saja kalian pergi sama-sama!" Kata Ino dengan senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya, membuat Sasuke dan Gaara mau tidak mau menuruti usul Ino barusan, dan meninggalkan ketiga orang dewasa itu di tempat mereka berdiri.

"Yang akur ya!" Seru Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah kedua makhluk mungil di depan sana.

Sedangkan keadaan Sasuke dan Gaara saat ini, mereka sedang adu deathglare.

"Kheh Ino-chan menciumku pagi ini, dan kau tak dapat apa-apa, kau kalah Sabaku" Kata Sasuke sinis dengan seringai tipisnya.

"Kheh, aku bahkan sudah pernah dapat bibirnya!" Kata Gaara tak kalah sinis.

"Sialan kaaaaau...!" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, merasa kalah dengan Gaara, dan semakin sebal dengan makhluk merah di sampingnya.

Ditempat Ino

"Kau populer ya Ino?" Goda Temari, Ino menoleh ke arah gadis berkucir empat itu.

"Ah tidak juga, aku ini kan bukan artis" Kata Ino santai (sepertinya Ino beneran habis kejentus sesuatu pagi ini, makannya dia jadi lemot *ditebas Ino*)

"Ah iya, aku penasaran, bungkusan yang kau bawa itu apaan sih Temari? Memangnya hari ini ada yang ulang tahun ya?" Tanya Ino dengan polosnya, Temari blushing seketika, sedangkan Kankuro terkikik geli.

"Lho? Ada apa?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Kau lupa ini hari apa Ino? Ini valentine lho, hari sakral dimana para gadis memberikan coklat kepada pria yang disukai!" Kata Kankuro menggebu-gebu yang langsung dihadiahi getokan maut dari Temari via kipas besarnya.

"Hah? Jadi ini tanggal 14 Februari? Maaf aku tidak ingat hari dan tanggal, soalnya aku kan vakum cukup lama, Hah! Kalau begitu Temari juga kan memberikan coklat ke seseorang ya? Siapa orangnya siapaaaaa?" Tanya Ino dengan rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi, sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Temari dan melancarkan puppy eyes no jutsu kebanggaannya, Temari hanya mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan wajah yang sudah sewarna dengan tomat matang.

"Ah, jangan-jangan...Shi..."

"Ohayo gozaimasu...!" Kata-kata Ino terpotong oleh teriakan seribu toa ala Naruto yang berasal dari belakang Ino, otomatis semua mata tertuju pada makhluk duren yang baru saja datang itu.

"Naruto, Sakura, selamat pagi!" Seru Temari yang tidak biasanya mengeluarkan suara sebesar itu, seolah sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, Ino melirik curiga pada Temari, sedangkan gadis berkucir empat itu lagi-lagi hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari aquamarine Ino yang seolah menelanjanginya.

Ino, Temari dan Kankuro memandang aneh pada keadaan Naruto yang kacau pagi ini.

"Kau habis dari mana Naruto? Kau terlihat seperti seorang yang baru saja lolos dari medan pertempuran?" Tanya Kankuro sambil memperhatikan teman sekelasnya yang acak-acakan dan memar di sana-sini.

"Ritual setiap valentine!" Jawab Sakura ketus, InoTemaKanku membulatkan bibir mereka,tak mengerti dengan maksud Sakura.

"Eto...di pintu gerbang tadi kamu bertemu dengan gadis-gadis kelas reguler, mereka ingin memberikan coklat padaku, tapi karena ada..." Naruto melirik Sakura yang melengos kesal, InoTemaKanku mengerti dengan maksud Naruto dan mengangguk memberinya isyarat untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Mereka jadi takut untuk mendekat padaku, makannya mereka melemparkan bungkusan coklat yang mereka bawa kepadaku, bermaksud agar aku bisa menerimanya, tapi malah aku yang jadi babak belur gara-gara banyaknya kotak coklat yang dilempar." Kata Naruto memelas.

"Begitu ya?" Ino, Temari dan Kankuro mengangguk angguk mengerti, dan menatap Naruto dengan prihatin.

"Lalu Sakura sendiri apa sudah memberikan coklat pada Naruto?" Tanya Ino, Sakura tersentak dan menoleh ke Ino dengan wajah blushing.

"I...itu...aku tidak...memberinya coklat" Kata Sakura terbata, wajahnya semakin blushing dari yang tadi, Ino melirik curiga pada gadis itu, kemudian beralih ke Naruto.

"Ada pengganti coklatnya ya? Jangan-jangan itu?" Tanya Ino curiga, Naruto cengar-cengir gaje, tapi juga merupakan jawaban atas pertanyaan Ino.

"Ehehe...semalam Sakura sudah memberiku yang lebih manis dari coklat, pokonya itu lebih enak dari coklat manapun di dunia ini, sering-sering saja ya Sakura-chaaan!" Naruto mengerling jahil pada kekasihnya itu, Sakura blushing makin parah, Ino menggeleng-nggelengkan kepala, sedangkan Temari dan Kankuro hanya berpandangan saja, tidak mengerti dengan maksud ketiga temannya.

=oooooo=

Sejak pagi hingga istirahat siang saat ini Temari belum juga memberikan coklat yang dia bawa kepada targetnya, dia merasa canggung jika harus memberikannya secara langsung, padahal dia sudah membuatnya dengan susah payah, belum lagi dia juga sudah latihan memberikan coklat itu semalam suntuk, dan sekarang apa yang dia lakukan? Dia sama sekali tak bisa berkutik setiap ada kesempatan untuk memberikannya.

Temari menatap iri pada teman-temannya yang bisa memberikan coklat pada pasangan mereka dengan mudah.

Tenten? Tentu saja mudah sekali baginya memberikan coklat kepada Lee yang memang cuek dan pastinya akan menerima apapun yang diberikan oleh Tenten sekalipun itu racun.

Sakura? Dia sudah tahu gadis itu memberikan lebih dari coklat kepada Naruto.

Si kecil Hinata? Gadis kecil itu tak segan-segan memberikan coklatnya pada Neji, meskipun wajahnya sudah blushing parah, tapi setidaknya dia jauh lebih berani dari pada Temari sendiri.

Ino? Rupanya pagi tadi dia menyempatkan diri untuk membeli coklat di kantin, dan kini sedang membagikan coklat kepada teman-teman sekelas dengan senyum cerah dan tanpa beban.

Pandangan Temari beralih pada bangku paling belakang dekat jendela, tempat itu kosong karena pemiliknya telah pergi sejak bel istirahat berbunyi, tempat itu adalah bangku yang biasa di duduki oleh Shikamaru, orang yang seharusnya telah menerima coklat darinya, tapi kenyataannya, kotak coklat yang dia bawa pagi tadi masih berada di dalam laci mejanya.

"Haaaaah..." Temari menghela nafas panjang, seolah ingin melepaskan beban dalam dadanya.

"Hai Temariiii! Apa kau sudah memberikan coklatmu?" Tanya Ino yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di bangku depan Temari sambil mengulum coklat.

"Um...belum..." Kata Temari nyaris tak terdengar, tapi pendengaran Ino yang super tajam bisa menangkap jawaban Temari barusan.

"Heeee...belum kau berikan? Kau ini ngapain aja sejak tadi Temari? Kau kan punya banyak kesempatan untuk memberikannya, kenapa tidak kau lakukan?" Tanya Ino dengan suaranya yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan, hingga menarik perhatian penghuni kelas yang lain.

"Ada apa ini? Ino tadi bilang apa?" Tenten langsung menghampiri kedua gadis pirang yang sedang ngobrol itu.

"Temari mau memberikan coklat pada seseorang?" Kini Sakura ikutan nimbrung.

"Ini kemajuan pesat, sudah dikasih belum?" Tanya Tenten antusias.

"Belum, sepertinya dia terlalu nervous" Kata Ino, menjawab pertanyaan Tenten sambil mengunyah coklatnya.

"Aaaah orang seperti Temari memang akan susah untuk memberikan sesuatu yang manis kepada orang lain ya?" Keluh Sakura.

"Lalu untuk siapa coklatnya? Jangan-jangan..."

"Urusaaaaai!" Temari mendadak bangkit dari duduknya dan membawa kotak berisi coklatnya.

"Jangan menggodaku! Aku akan memberikannya sekarang! JANGAN IKUTI AKU!" Seru Temari sambil berlari pergi meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang saling berpandangan dan kemudian menyerigai licik.

"Larangan itu ada untuk dilanggar, iya tidak teman-teman? Khufufu..." Ino mulai memprofokatori kedua temannya.

"Aku setuju denganmu!" Kata Sakura mendukung ucapan Ino.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi?" Tanya Tenten.

"Ikuti dia!" Seru ketiganya dengan penuh semangat, kemudian meninggalkan kelas, mengikuti Temari yang sudah pergi lebih dulu.

=oooooo=

Kakashi duduk bertopang dagu di meja kerjanya, matanya berbinar menatap coklat batangan di depannya, jika saja wajahnya tak tertutup masker, akan terlihat bahwa dia sedang tersenyum selebar-lebarnya.

Asuma menatap heran pada kawannya itu, kedua manik matanya menagkap tumpukan kado di samping tempat duduk Kakashi yang dia yakin betul adalah coklat dari para siswi kelas reguler, tatapannya kembali teralih pada Kakashi yang bahkan sama sekali tak memperdulikan keberadaannya.

"Kau terlihat abnormal hari ini Kakashi" Kata Asuma setelah beberapa lama memperhatikan kelakuan Kakashi yang sejak tadi asyik sediri menatap sebatang coklat di depannya.

"Kau tahu ini dari siapa Asuma? Ini dari Ino lho, dari dia!" Kata Kakashi dengan mata berbinar-binar ditambah backgruound musim semi bertabur bunga di belakangnya.

"Aku tahu, aku juga dapat kok" Kata Asuma sambil memamerkan batang coklat yang sama dengan milik Kakashi, tapi rupanya pria bermasker itu telah kembali ke dunia khayalannya dan tak memperdulikan ucapan kawan seprofesinya itu.

Asuma menghela nafas panjang, melihat Kakashi kembali berkhayal.

"Sesukamu sajalah, yang penting bersihkan tumpukan ini, tempat ini sudah sempit, jangan dipersempit lagi dengan tumpukan coklat dari para penggemarmu ini!" Kata Asuma sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kakashi yang tentu saja masih di dalam dunia khayalnya yang teramat tinggi.

"Sampai mati pun coklat ini tidak akan kumakan, akan kusimpan dan kuawetkan khufufu..." Gumam Kakashi.

=oooooo=

"Bagaimana? Kedengaran tidak?" Tanya Tenten di belakang Ino yang tengah menempelkan telinganya di pintu atap.

Saat ini Ino, Tenten dan Sakura tengah berdesakan di balik pintu atap, berharap dapat mendengar percakapan Temari dan Shikamaru di luar sana.

"Sssst jangan berisik!" Bisik Ino.

"Hei, atap ini kan luas, bagaimana kalau mereka berada di ujung atap yang jauh dari pintu ini?" Tanya Sakura menyangsikan apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

"Tidak Sakura, aku tahu Shikamaru pasti sedang tiduran tepat di atas kita, makannya jangan berisik!" Bisik Ino.

"Masa sih? Memangnya kau tahu dari mana kalau Shikamaru saat ini sedang tidur tepat di atas kita?" Tanya Tenten.

"Dia suka tiduran di tempat tinggi sambil menikmati angin, aku tahu dari kelakuannya saat training camp." Kata Ino tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kedua temannya di belakang.

"Eh aku dengar sesuatu!" Kata Ino sambil memberi isyarat pada kedua temannya untuk mendekat, Sakura dan Tenten pun mendekat ke pintu.

Di atap

Temari menghampiri Shikamaru yang tengah tidur di atas atap pintu keluar, gadis itu menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di belakang punggungnya sambil menggenggam kotak coklat yang akan dia berikan kepada Shikamaru.

Temari menatap Shikamaru yang tengah memejamkan matanya, tapi dia yakin pemuda itu tidak sedang tidur, karena dia melihat mulut pemuda itu tengah mengulum sesuatu, mata birunya teralih pada batang coklat yang tinggal separuh di samping Shikamaru yang dia kenali sebagai pemberian Ino tadi pagi, dia sendiri juga mendapatkan coklat yang sama dari Ino, dia tahu coklat itu diberikan Ino sebagai rasa terima kasih dan sebagai simbol persahabatan darinya, tapi entah kenapa dadanya tetap merasa sakit saat melihat Ino memberikan coklat itu pada Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka coklat" Bukan itu, seharusnya bukan itu yang dia katakan, tapi entah kenapa yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah pertanyaan itu.

Shikamaru menghentikan aktivitas mulutnya yang tengah mengulum coklat, dan membuka sedikit matanya yang semula terpejam, melihat Temari yang tengah berdiri di samping tempatnya tidur.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan pemberian orang" Kata Shikamaru yang kembali memejamkan matanya, dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya mengulum coklat.

"Memangnya jika kau mendapatkan sekantong coklat akan kau makan semua sekaligus?" Tanya Temari dengan nada bicara yang cukup tinggi, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat kotak coklat di belakang punggungnya.

"Tak ada yang memberiku coklat sebanyak itu!" Kata Shikamaru dengan nada datar, membuat Temari merasa tak diperdulikan.

"Aku...ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu Shikamaru..." Lirih Temari.

"Hn?" Shikamaru merespon ucapan Temari dengan singkat, Temari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Apa...kau menyukai Ino?" Shikamaru kembali menghentikan aktivitasnya mengulum coklat, kemudian membuka matanya, kali ini lebih lebar dari yang tadi, namun dia masih terdiam, semilir angin mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka, sedangkan ketiga orang yag berada di balik pintu atap tercengang mendengar pertanyaan Temari barusan, Ino mengerutkan keningnya, sedangkan Tenten dan Sakura menatap Ino dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Tentu saja," Temari tersentak saat mendengar jawaban Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak membencinya, kurasa dia cukup baik untuk menjadi teman" Lanjut Shikamaru, Temari menyentuh dadanya.

Lega?

Tentu saja, karena dia tahu Shikamaru menyukai Ino tak lebih dari teman, setelah sebelumnya dia sudah berpikiran negatif tentang hubungan keduanya.

Ketiga orang di balik pintu atap pun menghela nafas lega, terutama Ino, karena kalau yang terjadi memang seperti yang mereka pikirkan, mungkin dia sudah tewas dibantai oleh Sakura dan Tenten saat ini juga.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Tanya Shikamaru yang kini bangkit untuk duduk.

"E...eto..." Temari bingung mau menjawab apa, yang pasti saat ini dia belum siap untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada pria di depannya ini.

Shikamaru masih sibuk memakan coklatnya sambil menunggu jawaban dari Temari, sedangkan Temari sendiri terlihat masih bingung, wajahnya telah dipenuhi warna merah karena malu, beruntung Shikamaru sama sekali tak menatapmya dan malah asyik menikmati coklat dan melihat pemandangan dari atap.

Ino, Sakura dan Tenten sudah penasaran setengah mati dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Temari selanjutnya.

"Kenapa tidak langsung tembak saja?" Gerutu Ino gemas.

"Berikan saja coklatnya dan kabur!" Gumam Tenten sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Katakan sesuatu!" Dukung Sakura dengan keringat dingin mengalir di wajahnya.

Sedangkan Temari masih saja terdiam.

"Tidak mau menjawab?" Shikamaru mulai jengah menunggu jawaban Temari.

"A...e...eto..." Temari terlihat gugup, ketiga orang di balik pintu pun semakin penasaran dan semakin mendekatkan diri ke pintu.

"Aku hanya penasaran dengan hubungan kalian yang terlihat dekat, aku tak pernah melihatmu bicara begitu lepas dengan orang lain" Kata Temari, dan ucapannya itu kembali membuatnya berpikir bahwa Shikamaru mempunyai perasaan khusus pada Ino.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah jika aku melakukan itu?" Shikamaru mendongak menatap Temari yang mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemuda di depannya.

"Ti...tidak juga" Hanya itulah yang mampu diucapkan Temari, Shikamaru kembali menggigit coklatnya.

"Lalu ada apa kau mencariku?" Temari tersentak dan menatap Shikamaru, dia benar-benar lupa dengan tujuan utamanya datang ke atap, ekor matanya melirik kotak coklat di balik punggungnya, jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, pikirannya berkecamuk antara memberikan coklat itu atau tidak.

"Ti...tidak apa apa, a...aku hanya sedang mencari udara segar saja!"

GUBRAK!

Ino, Sakura dan Tenten jatuh terjerembab karena shock akan apa yang barusan diucapkan oleh Temari.

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" Gerutu mereka bersamaan, mereka benar-benar gemas dengan kelakuan Temari yang tak kunjung menyatakan perasaannya.

Tep tep

Ino terkesiap saat mendengar langkah kaki mendekat.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang hahaha...ja ne!" Dan Ino pun melesat dan menghilang dalam waktu satu detik, membuat kedua temannya terbengong.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?" Sebuah suara dingin nan horor terdengar dari belakang Sakura dan Tenten, mereka pun menoleh dengan efek slow motion, dan apa yang mereka dapati?

Tentu saja Temari yang tengah dalam kondisi full power dan full anger.

"A...a...ano...kami hanya ingin mencari udara segar di atap hehehe..." Kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut itu mengcopas ucapan Temari, membuat gadis berkucir empat itu semakin murka.

"Kalian dengar semuanya ya?"

Gretek!

Temari melemaskan jari-jarinya yang kaku, seolah bersiap untuk memukul siapapun yang dia temui.

Glek!

Sakura dan Tenten menelan ludah dengan susah payah, dan menatap ngeri pada Temari yang sudah siap menerkam mereka berdua.

"Maafkan kami Temari-sama!" Sakura dan Tenten mencoba kabur dari Temari, tapi tangan Temari yang cekatan telah berhasil meraih kerah belakang mereka sebelum mereka kabur.

"Kalian harus menebus dosa kalian!" Kata Temari dengan muka horor ala kuchisake onna yang mendapatkan korban.

"Gyaaaaa!" Sakura dan Tenten hanya mampu berteriak dalam hati, karena kenyataannya tenggorokan mereka tiba-tiba terasa kering saat melihat tatapan predator dari Temari.

Sedangkan Ino sendiri berlari menjauh dari jangkauan Temari dengan muka datar seolah tanpa dosa.

"Gomen Sakura, Tenten, pengorbanan kalian akan selalu kuingat sepanjang masa" Batinnya ngawur.

Akhirnya sampai jam sekolah berakhirpun Temari tak sanggup memberikan coklatnya pada Shikamaru.

Sakura dan Tenten melapor pada Temari bahwa yang mereka lakukan itu adalah ide Ino, dan Ino pun akhirnya mendapatkan pencerahan (aka: pidato panjang dari Temari) karena ulahnya, tapi dari situ hubungan Temari dan Ino malah semakin baik, karena Temari melihat Ino memiliki sifat friendly yang membuatnya justru merasa nyaman dan senang saat bersamanya, dia pun memaklumi sikap Shikamaru yang bisa bicara apa adanya dengan gadis itu, karena dia sendiripun ternyata merasakan efek kedekatannya dengan Ino.

*oooooo*

Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!

Ino tengah memotong sayur untuk bahan makan malam, Sasuke sendiri tengah duduk di meja makan sambil mengeluarkan isi tasnya yang sebagian besar adalah bungkusan coklat berbeda ukuran.

"Pantas saja tasku jadi semakin berat, sejak kapan ada yang memasukkan kotak-kotak ini ke dalam tasku? Padahal tadi siang belum ada yang begini" Kata Sasuke dengan polosnya.

"Wah-wah Sasu, kau ini cepat sekali populer ya? Benar-benar mirip onii-san mu" Kata Ino jahil, tangannya masih sibuk mempersiapkan masakannya.

"Apa?" Sasuke menatap punggung Ino.

"Kau dapat banyak coklat dari para penggemarmu ya? Mau kau apakan itu hm?" Tanya Ino kemudian.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka makanan manis!" Kata Sasuke ketus.

"Oh ya? Lalu mana coklat pemberianku tadi pagi?" Pancing Ino sambil memasak bahan makanannya.

"I...itu...sudah habis" Kata Sasuke dengan wajah merah karena ketahuan dia masih suka makanan manis.

"Kau habiskan?" Tanya Ino tak percaya, dia ingat betul ukuran coklat yang dia berikan pada Sasuke, yang tidak mungkin bisa dihabiskan dalam satu waktu bahkan orang dewasa sekalipun.

"Um" Jawab Sasuke yakin.

"Apa kau tidak merasa mual?" Tanya Ino yang mengernyit heran.

"Sedikit" Jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kau tetap memakannya sampai habis? Kau kan bisa memakannya lain waktu?" Kata Ino sambil mengaduk masakannya, Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Lalu mau kau apakan coklat-coklat itu?" Tanya Ino.

"Um...ini...bisa dijual tidak?" Tanya Sasuke dengan polosnya, Ino terbengong.

"Sejak kapan kau punya jiwa pedagang Sasu?" Tanya Ino sambil terkikik geli, membuat wajah Sasuke kembali memerah.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu ini semua harus diapakan!" Sangkal Sasuke dengan pipinya yang mengembung kesal.

"Hahaha...kau tidak perlu marah begitu Sasu, nanti cepat tua lho!" Kata Ino jahil, tangannya yang cekatan menaruh masakannya yang telah matang ke atas piring saji.

"Nah, lupakan dulu soal coklat itu! Sekarang waktunya makan malam!" Kata Ino sambil membawa masakannya ke meja makan, Sasuke tersenyum cerah dan bersikap seolah tak sabar menanti makan malamnya, kedua tangan mungilnya telah siap dengan sendok dan garpu.

Ino menyajikan masakannya di depan Sasuke dan membiarkannya mengambil jatahnya lebih dulu, dia suka melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat manis seperti anak-anak seumurannya yang lain, dia sendiri menyayangkan nasib Sasuke yang bisa dibilang tidak sebaik teman-temannya yang lain, di usia sekecil itu Sasuke telah berkali-kali melihat pembunuhan, pertarungan dan pembantaian di depan matanya.

Ino mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus pipi Sasuke, anak itu tersentak dengan perlakuan Ino, dan menatap gadis itu, Ino tersenyum.

"Ada nasi menempel di pipimu, makannya hati-hati saja, nanti kau bisa tersedak" Kata Ino lembut, Sasuke pun kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya.

Ino masih memperhatikan Sasuke, pikirannya melayang ke saat dimana dia tak berdaya melawan Karin karena banyaknya racun yang masuk ke tubuhnya.

_"Kau tahu? Uchiha Sasuke telah menjadi incaran organisasi hitam di seluruh dunia, seberapapun kau berusaha untuk melindunginya, akan ada organisasi lain yang akan memburunya, selama dia masih hidup dan otaknya belum hancur, dia akan tetap menjadi bulan bulanan"_

Ucapan Karin kembali terngiang dalam ingatan Ino, gadis itu terkesiap seolah ingat sesuatu, dia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan terburu-buru meninggalkan meja makan.

"Kau mau kemana Ino-chan?" Tanya Sasuke yang melihat Ino yang hampir meraih gagang pintu.

"Aku hanya mau mengambil sesuatu di mobil, aku segera kembali, lanjutkan saja makan malammu!" Kata Ino sambil berlalu keluar apartemennya.

Ino menghampiri mobil sedan merahnya di tempat parkir, kemudian masuk kedalam, setelah memeriksa keadaan sekitarnya, memastikan tak ada orang lain di sekitarnya, gadis itu mulai menekan tombol pasword di bawah jok mobilnya, dan keluarlah sebuah benda tipis dari sana yang ternyata adalah laptop, gadis itu mengambil perangkat itu dan buru-buru keluar dari mobilnya, kemudian berlalu sambil mendekap laptop hitam di dadanya setelah sebelumnya mengunci pintu mobilnya.

"Aku harus menyelidiki data Sasuke, semoga saja datanya belum keluar terlalu jauh di luar sana" Batin Ino sambil melangkah kembali ke apartemennya.

TBC

Gomen kalau mengecewakan, saya sudah berusaha semampu kapasitas otak saya saat ini, chap depan saya usahakan akan lebih baik dari ini, saya mohon dukungannya agar otak saya ini bisa berfungsi normal kembali.

Capter ini meskipun temanya valentine tapi updatenya tidak tepat pada tanggal 14 Februari, saya juga minta maaf soal itu, karena adanya beberapa halangan jadi saya updatenya terlambat beberapa hari, mohon dimaklumi (-.-)

Ah ya, thank's buat El cierto yang udah mau jadi teman curhat saya, dan saya menantikan event GIST-nya ( Event GaaIno Spring Tale) Saya akan berusaha untuk ikut memeriahkan event itu ^_^V

Lalu, kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan Ino dengan laptopnya? Akan kalian temukan di chapter selanjutnya ^_^

Nah minna-san silakan sampaikan pendapat kalian lewat review ^_^

*Salam Cute*


	10. Chapter 10

Hai! Ruru balik lagi bawa chapie 10

Gomen kalo telat lagi, coz minggu kemaren aku baru bikin fic buat GIST Event, semoga kalian nggak bosan menunggunya (emangnya ada yang nungguin? PD sangat kau Ruru?)

Ruru pundung di pojokan meratapi nasib.

Saya berterimakasih sekali pada kalian yang sudah mau membaca fic ini, juga terimakasih pada yang udah review.

**El Cierto**

**Vaneela**

**Airi princess'darkness angel**

**Master-OZ**

**9****th**** Revolver**

**Mugiwara 'Yukii' Uzumaki sakura**

**SUKie-Fox**

**Minami22 **

Thank you so much ^_^

Enjoy this chap!

Disclaimer: Sudah berkali-kali saya bilang, Naruto itu bukan punya saya tapi punya Om Kishimoto, jangan paksa saya buat mengakuinya (author dibuang kelaut rame-rame)

Chapter 10

=Hacker=

Ino masuk ke dalam kamar dengan tergesa, melewati Sasuke yang masih duduk di meja makan, dan menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Kau tidak makan Ino chan? Seru Sasuke dari meja makan.

"Nanti saja!" Jawab Ino dari dalam kamar.

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya, kemudian turun dari kursi tempatnya duduk, lalu berlari kecil menyusul Ino ke kamar.

"Kau sedang apa Ino-chan?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat Ino duduk di tempat tidur sambil memainkan laptop di atas pangkuannya.

Sasuke merangkak naik ke ranjang dan mengintip layar laptop yang menyala.

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?"Tanya Sasuke saat melihat layar laptop yang menampilkan logo Uchiha, kemudian berganti dengan gambar api di dalam lingkaran yang berbentuk seperti gambar yang tercetak pada pistol Mangenkyo Sharingan, di bawah logo itu tertulis nama 'Cyber Amaterasu' mungkin itu adalah nama PC yang Ino pakai.

"Aku akan menyelidiki sesuatu Sasu, kau belajar dulu saja, besok ada ulangan kan?" Tanya Ino tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar laptop.

"Iya, tapi aku boleh belajar di sini kan?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Biasanya juga begitu kan?" Tanya Ino yang masih fokus di depan layar, dan setelah Sasuke berlalu untuk mempersiapkan peralatannya, Ino memulai misinya malam ini.

_"Aku memang memalsukan data Sasuke di sekolah, tapi data asli Sasuke di luar sana masih bisa beredar" _Ino menggigit kuku ibu jarinya tanda kesal, karena dia baru menyadari satu hal setelah mengingat ucapan Karin malam itu.

_"Kau tahu? Uchiha Sasuke telah menjadi incaran organisasi hitam di seluruh dunia, seberapapun kau berusaha melindunginya, akan ada organisasi lain yang akan memburunya, selama dia masih hidup dan otaknya belum hancur, dia akan tetap menjadi bulan-bulanan."_

Lagi-lagi ucapan Karin terngiang di kepala Ino, gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, menyadari keteledorannya.

"Sial!" Decaknya kesal.

Ino menarik nafas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya, mencoba menetralkan perasaannya saat ini, dia harus dalam keadaan tenang jika ingin misinya kali ini sukses.

_"Aku harus menyusup ke server yang menyimpan dokumen negara, data Sasuke pasti tertulis lengkap di sana."_ Pikir Ino yang kemudian mulai memainkan jemari lentiknya di atas keyboard.

Cyber Amaterasu Activate

Terlihat kotak aktivasi program Cyber Amaterasu, setelah itu, muncul beberapa kotak aktivasi lain seperti Server Protection, Net Protection, User Protection, Data Protection dan lain sebagainya yang isinya semua merupakan sederetan program pelindung yang terpasang pada PC Cyber Amaterasu.

Setelah semua sistem proteksi diaktifkan, Ino mulai memulai penjelajahannya di dunia maya.

_"Pertama aku harus mencari server yang menyimpan dokumen negara."_ Pikirnya sambil menekan tombol keyboard dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sasuke yang tengah belajar di samping Ino hanya melirik gadis itu dari ekor matanya, kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali, takut mengganggu Ino jika bertanya macam-macam lagi.

"Eh?"

Ino terkesiap saat menatap layar yang tampil di depannya.

"Dokumen negara...berpusat di...komputer admin Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Ino melebarkan matanya, kedua tangannya mulai bergetar hebat.

"Tidak mungkin! Mereka bilang mereka itu organisasi ilegal" Gumam Ino sambil menggenggam tangannya sendiri, berusaha menahan getaran pada kedua tangannya itu.

"Atau mereka itu sebenarnya...organisasi rahasia yang dilindungi negara?" Batin Ino sambil menatap nanar ke depan layar.

Tangannya kembali terulur ke arah keyboard.

_"Semoga...semoga saja mereka belum menyadari data asli Sasuke"_ Ino berharap dalam hati, jemarinya kembali bermain di atas keyboard, mengetikkan berbagai macam password untuk menembus keamanan yang dipasang pada server admin Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Meskipun program proteksi yang dipasang memang cukup rumit, namun Ino mampu menembusnya dalam waktu cukup singkat, mungkin jika dia memakai PC biasa, akan sulit menembus pertahanan itu, tapi saat ini dia memakai Cyber Amaterasu, PC khusus buatan Itachi yang mampu membobol admin manapun dengan kecepatan tinggi, PC yang dilengkapi dengan 20 lapisan keamanan yang passwordnya mampu berganti secara otomatis setiap 1 jam, juga PC yang mampu memanipulasi jaringan network, dan masih banyak lagi spesifikasi canggih yang menyempurnakan Cyber Amaterasu, sampai saat ini belum ada yang bisa mendeteksi keberadaan PC ini, karena kegeniusan Itachi dalam merancangnya.

"Got it!" Lirih Ino saat dirinya sudah berhasil menghack admin Kyuubi no Kitsune.

=oooooo=

Shizune berjalan menyusuri lorong gedung khusus, malam ini dia bertugas untuk mencari informasi tentang kelompok yang menyerang pabrik elektronik Z-nyth beberapa hari lalu, maka saat ini wanita itu bergegas menuju ruang komputer Kyuubi no Kitsune, namun betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat layar besar admin Kyuubi no Kitsune telah dipenuhi dengan tulisan 'Warning' berwarna merah menyala yang berkedip-kedip, menandakan adanya penyusup.

"Gawat!" Serunya yang kemudian langsung menghampiri jajaran layar besar yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Ini benar-benar gawat!"

Shizune meraih earphone yang terhubung dengan PC dan sambungan telepon di seluruh Konoha International.

"Ini gawat Tsunade-sama! Admin kita dihack!" Seru Shizune pada Tsunade di seberang earphone.

"APA? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Bukankah kita sudah memakai sistem keamanan tingkat tinggi?" Tanya Tsunade gusar.

"Saya tidak tahu Tsunade-sama, begitu saya masuk, admin kita sudah dibajak, sepertinya ini ulah provesional, saya tidak bisa menangani ini!" Kata Shizune tak kalah gusar, jari-jarinya bergerak cepat di atas keyboard, mencoba melawan pembobol PC-nya, namun usahanya sia-sia, karena berkali-kali dia menemui jalan buntu.

"Panggil Shikamaru! Dia masih di gedung khusus kan?" Tanya Tsunade kemudian.

"I...iya!"

Dan Shizune pun memutus sambungan dengan Tsunade, untuk menghubungi Shikamaru yang saat ini masih berada di perpustakaan gedung khusus.

=oooooo=

_"Data asli Sasuke benr-benar tertulis lengkap di sini, bahkan fotonya juga..."_ Batin Ino sambil masih mengetikkan sesuatu melalui keyboard.

_"Semoga saja...datanya belum tersebar luas di luar sana"_ Ino masih berkutat dengan laptopnya sambil berucap dalam hati.

DEG!

Ino melebarkan matanya saat melihat deretan negara-negara yang sudah mem-back up data Sasuke, keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya, meskipun baru beberapa negara kecil yang tampil di layar, namun itu sudah cukup merepotkan bagi Ino.

"Cukup sampai di sini saja penyebarannya!" Gumam Ino, kemudian menghapus data Sasuke dari dokumen negara.

Ino mengernyitkan dahinya saat merasakan adanya perlawanan dari admin Kyuubi no Kitsune, padahal dia baru akan menghapus data Sasuke yang berada di luar negeri.

_"Sepertinya perlawanan kali ini lebih agresif dari yang tadi"_ Pikir Ino.

"Sasuke!" panggil Ino.

"Ya?" Sasuke yang merasa dipanggil menoleh cepat pada Ino, dan beringsut mendekat ke arah gadis itu.

"Bisakah...kau melihat siapa yang sedang berada di ruang komputer utama sekolah?" Tanya Ino tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar laptop, Gadis itu terlihat berseringai tipis, seolah menikmati permainan virtual batle itu.

Tanpa banyak tanya, Sasuke langsung memejamkan matanya, mengonsentrasikan pikirannya untuk menjelajah ke seluruh Konoha, mencari titik lokasi yang diinginkan Ino, tak berapa lama Sasuke kembali membuka matanya.

"Di sana ada Shizune-sensei dan teman sekelasmu yang berambut nanas tengah duduk di depan komputer besar." Kata Sasuke.

"Shikamaru ya?" Seringai Ino semakin lebar saat menduga lawannya kali ini adalah Shikamaru.

"Baiklah Shikamaru...this is our batle!" Desis Ino, sepertinya Shikamaru menjadi lawan yang cukup kuat dalam virtual batle ini.

Ruang komputer utama Kyuubi no Kitsune

"Apa-apaan orang ini?" Decak Shikamaru, dia cukup kewalahan menghadapi hacker yang tak lain adalah Ino, pemuda itu sudah berkali-kali menutup akses servernya, namun berkali-kali pula dia keduluan, PC Ino telah masuk lebih dulu sebelum Shikamaru menutupnya, hingga saat ini, Shikamaru bahkan belum mengetahui nama PC yang dipakai hacker untuk menyerangnya.

Sedangkan Ino malah menikmati pertarungan ini, dia sudah menghapus semua data Sasuke yang berada di luar negeri dan memblokir servernya.

Setelah yakin datanya telah lenyap sepenuhnya, Ino berencana untuk hengkang dari server Kyuubi no Kitsune, namun pergerakannya terhenti.

Ino menatap layarnya lekat-lekat, kemudian kembali berseringai.

"Jadi karena tak bisa melawanku, kau menggunakan quarantine untuk mengurungku ya Shikamaru?" Lirihnya.

"Baiklah...kita bermain sebentar lagi" Ino kembali memainkan jemarinya pada keyboard dan memulai kembali pertarungannya.

"Dia sudah terperangkap, sekarang aku akan mencari lokasinya" Kata Shikamaru yang wajahnya telah basah karena peluh yang mengalir di sana, cukup lama dia mengaktivkan berbagai macam pengamanan, namun yang bisa menahan hacker sekarang ini hanyalah server quarantine, meskipun mungkin itu hanya akan menghambat sedikit pergerakan hacker yang sepertinya sudah provesional itu.

Di tempat Ino

"Khufufu...jadi kau ingin melacak kebaradaanku ya? Baiklah coba saja kalau bisa!" Ino kembali berseringai, jemarinya yang lentik bergerak lincah di atas keyboard, mengetikkan beberapa password untuk menghancurkan hacker quarantine yang dipasang Shikamaru.

"Nah, ikuti saja apa yang kau lihat khufufu..."

Sementara itu Shikamaru masih mengikuti jejak hacker dari adminnya, rupanya dia masih berusaha mencari titik keberadaan PC hacker.

"Ini dia!" Serunya.

"Kau sudah menemukannya Shikamaru?" Tanya Shizune yang kemudian mendekat ke arah Shikamaru.

" Aku baru saja mendapatkan lokasinya, kerahkan beberapa orang untuk menuju lokasi!" Kata Shikamaru yang sepertinya yakin dengan hasil kerjanya.

Tapi Ino tak sebodoh itu hingga keberadaannya mudah terlacak, dia memakai Cyber Amaterasu yang bisa memanipulasi jaringan network ingat?

Dan itu lah yang dia lakukan sekarang, memanipulasi keberadaan PC-nya sehingga Shikamaru terkecoh dengan lokasi palsu yang dia buat.

"Nah, selagi kalian fokus pada admin, aku pinjam usernya ya!" Kata Ino, seolah bicara dengan orang yang berada di seberang server.

Gadis itu kemudian menyusup ke dalam komputer user Kyuubi no Kitsune, ketika menjelajah tadi, gadis itu menemukan hal menarik di dalam data rahasia Kyuubi.

Saat ini dia tengah mem-back up semua data mengenai organisasi itu, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Shikamaru dan Shizune yang masih berkutat di admin, dan tak menyadari komputer lain di ruangan itu telah aktif dan tertera window copy yang telah berjalan setengahnya.

Lalu kemana Ino mengalihkan jejak lokasinya?

Ternyata Ino memilih XP net yang jaraknya cukup jauh dengan apartemen Ino sebagai lokasi palsunya, dua orang telah dikirim ke sana untuk menangkap pelaku hacker, namun mereka hanya menemukan bilik kosong dengan layar komputer yang menyala dan bertuliskan 'Too Bad...' seolah hacker tengah mempermainkan mereka.

"Tak ada apa-apa di sini Shika! Kita sedang dipermainkan!" Decak Izumo yang ditugaskan mendatangi lokasi.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin! Aku yakin aku sudah mengikuti jejak yang benar!" Kata Shikamaru dari seberang telepon.

"Nyatanya tak ada siapa-siapa di sini, kau sudah ditipu mentah-mentah!" Kata Izumo kesal.

"SIAL!" Shikamaru memukulkan kepalan tangannya pada meja di depannya, sedangkan Shizune hanya bergerak gelisah, namun dari pergerakannya itu dia menyadari sesuatu, salah satu komputer user berada dalam keadaan aktif, dan menampilkan window copy yang telah berjalan 98% Shizune melebarkan matanya.

"TIDAK!" Serunya saat menyadari datanya dicuri.

Namun terlambat, proses copy telah selesai, yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah kotak pesan yang berisi tulisan 'See Ya!"

Dan itu cukup membuat Shikamaru semakin naik pintam.

Shizune lagsung terduduk lemas, menyadari data rahasia organisasinya telah tercuri sepenuhnya.

Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya bisa mengumpat frustasi, dalam hati dia bertekat akan menemukan penyusup itu dan memberinya pelajaran.

Di apartemen Ino

Ino menutup laptopnya setelah selesai dengan misinya yang cukup sukses, dia tersenyum puas karena selain itu dia juga mendapatkan informasi tambahan tentang organisasi Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Aku belum tahu apa-apa tentang mereka, siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan dariku"

Ino melirik ke arah samping, di mana Sasuke telah tertidur dalam posisi meringkuk kesamping, tepat menghadap ke arahnya.

Anak itu terlihat begitu lucu dan polos saat tidur, membuat Ino tersenyum geli melihat wajah imut Sasuke yang mirip anak kucing minta dipeluk.

Ino pun meletakkan laptopnya di meja kecil dekat ranjang, kemudian melepas ikatan rambutnya, hingga rambut pirang panjangnya tergerai bebas di belakang punggungnya, kemudian gadis itu beringsut merebahkan dirinya sejajar dengan Sasuke.

"Aku janji, aku akan melindungimu Sasu, apapun yang terjadi" Lirihnya sambil menyingkirkan helaian rambut hitam Sasuke yang menutupi sebagian wajah imutnya, Ino tersenyum lembut kemudian mengecup pelan dahi Sasuke.

"Oyazumi Sasuke" Lirihnya sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Oyazumi Ita-kun" Lanjutnya dengan melirik foto yang terpajang di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang yang berada di belakang Sasuke.

Tak berapa lama Ino terlelap, gadis itu merasakan adanya sepasang lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya, Ino membuka matanya perlahan saat merasakan hembusan nafas di tengkuknya.

"Barbie" Suara desahan itu terdengar jelas di telinga Ino.

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut, kemudian memejamkan matanya kembali.

"Kau selalu begini Itachi, tak bisakah kau menemuiku dengan tubuh aslimu?" Tanya Ino kemudian.

"Hn? Kau benar-benar merindukanku ya?" Tanya Itachi, bermaksud menggoda Ino.

"Berhentilah menggodaku!" Decak Ino, namun kedua tangannya membalas pelukan Itachi.

Itachi mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengusap-usapkan bibirnya di tengkuk Ino, dan sesekali menciumnya, Ino hanya mendesah tertahan, membiarkan Itachi meyentuhnya, dan menikmati setiap hal yang dilakukan Itachi padanya.

"Kau tahu Ino? Aku amat sangat merindukanmu" Bisik Itachi tepat di telinga Ino.

"Hn...aku juga, makannya kau cepatlah datang menjemput kami" Lirih Ino sambil mengecup pelan tangan Itachi.

"Iya, aku akan berusaha...secepatnya" Kata Itachi lagi.

Pemuda itu kemudian membalik tubuh Ino untuk menghadapnya, kemudian meraih tubuh gadis itu dalam pelukan hangat, dan mencium bibirnya.

Ino membalas pelukan Itachi dengan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher kekasihnya itu, dan memperdalam ciuman mereka, saling melumat mencurahkan semua rasa rindu yang mereka tahan selama beberapa waktu.

Meskipun ciuman itu hanya terjadi di dalam mimpi, namun semua yang mereka rasakan itu tetap terasa hangat dan nyata, seolah mereka sedang berciuman di dunia nyata, dengan kontak tubuh yang sebenarnya.

"Jangan nakal selagi aku tak ada ya!" Pesan Itachi sambil mencolek pelan hidung Ino.

"Makannya kau cepatlah dating!" Kata Ino dengan bergelayut manja pada Itachi.

"Iya iya My Barbie Babe!" Janji Itachi yang kemudian kembali mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Ino.

*Promise*

Ino memasuki ruang kelas khusus, mata aquamarinenya langsung tertuju pada bangku dekat jendela yang telah dikerumuni penghuni lain.

Tanpa berlama-lama, gadis itu langsung berjalan menuju bangku ramai itu, dan mendapati Shikamaru tengah duduk menghadap ke arah laptop, sepertinya dia sedang mencari sesuatu lewat laptopnya, Ino hanya tersenyum kecil saat menyadari Shikamaru tengah mencari nama PC yang membajak admin Kyuubi no Kitsune tadi malam.

"Ano...dia sedang apa?" Tanya Ino pura-pura tidak tahu dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Shikamaru, padahal dia tahu dengan jelas apa yang sedang pemuda itu lakukan.

"Semalam admin kita diserang hacker, katanya Shikamaru tak bisa melawan hacker itu, makannya dia melacaknya saat ini" Kata Naruto santai.

"Bukan tak bisa Naruto! Tapi belum bisa!" Sentak Shikamaru yang merasa diremehkan.

"Iya-iya tuan genius!" Balas Naruto kesal.

"Admin kita diserang? Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya Ino lagi dengan tampang polosnya.

"Katanya saat Shizune-sensei sampai di ruang komputer utama, admin kita sudah dalam keadaan terbajak." Sakura ikut memberi penjelasan.

"Memangnya keamanan admin kita seburuk itu sampai mudah terbajak?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Program keamanan admin kita sudah merupakan versi terbaru, dan memiliki kemampuan proteksi tingkat tinggi, PC hacker itu lah yang memiliki sistem hacking yang belum pernah kutemui sebelumnya!" Kata Shikamaru, sulit sekali mengakui kalau hacker semalam lebih hebat dibandingkan dirinya yang menyandang predikat Genius Konoha.

"Ini pertama kalinya Shikamaru dikalahkan dalam virtual batle, makannya dia kesal sekali" Bisik Temari pada Ino, takut pendapatnya didengar oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Begitu ya? Pasti orang itu lebih genius dari Shikamaru ya?" Ino sengaja tak mengurangi nada suaranya untuk membuat Shikamaru marah.

Dan binggo!

Pemuda itu langsung berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan mata yang menyorot tajam pada aquamarine Ino.

"Kau mau ngajak perang?" Tantang Shikamaru pada Ino.

"Hm...tak kusangka kau itu ternyata gampang ngambek juga ya?" Kata Ino tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun dengan tatapan Shikamaru.

"Kau ini...!" Shikamaru mengarahkan cengkraman tanganya di samping wajah Ino, seolah ingin meremas wajah polos namun menjengkelkan itu, namun dia mengurungkan niatnya, dan menurunkan tangannya dengan kasar, kemudian kembali duduk menghadap laptop.

"Aku sedang tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat denganmu Ino! Jangan menggangguku saat ini!" Kata Shikamaru tanpa menatap Ino yang hanya memicingkan matanya.

"Ya~ah aku tak akan mengganggumu hari ini, silakan bermain-main dengan gadgetmu itu!" Kata Ino yang kemudian berlalu menuju bangku kosong, namun mata aquamarinenya masih melirik Shikamaru lewat ekor matanya, seringai tipis menghiasi bibir Ino, dan tak seorangpun yang menyadarinya.

Sreek!

Suara pintu kelas yang terbuka membuat perhatian seluruh isi kelas teralih ke arah pintu, dari sana muncul kepala Kakashi yang menyembul dari sela pintu, kedua bola mata berbeda warnanya mengamati seluruh isi kelas dan terhenti di satu titik.

"Ino, kau ikut aku sebentar!" Seru Kakashi dari depan pintu.

Ino yang merasa dipanggil pun langsung bergegas menghampiri Kakashi dengan tampang bingung, karena dia belum tahu apa tujuan Kakashi memanggilnya.

"Ada apa sih?" Tanya Ino yang kini berjalan di belakang Kakashi.

"Nanti kau juga tahu!" Jawab Kakashi asal.

Dan Ino pun hanya bisa berdecak kesal sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

Tak berapa lama, merekapun sampai di ruang kepala sekolah.

Ino mengerutkan keningnya.

_"Untuk apa datang ke sini? Tidak mungkin kan kalau identitasku sebagai hacker semalam sudah ketahuan? Shikamaru kan masih menyelidikinya di kelas tadi?"_ Pikir Ino.

"Hei, kau mau berdiri di situ sampai kapan?" Tanya Kakashi yang sudah masuk duluan.

"Eh? Hah? Ma...maaf" Ino pun masuk dengan sedikit canggung, namun diusahakan untuk senormal mungkin.

Dan mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam ruangan dan berhadapan langsung dengan Tsunade.

=oooooo=

"Bagaimana Shikamaru, apa sudah ketemu?" Tanya Kankuro yang kini duduk di depan bangku Shikamaru.

"Belum, aku belum menemukannya sama sekali" Shikamaru menggeleng frustasi.

"Tapi aku menemukan beberapa kasus yang sama terjadi 2 tahun lalu" Kata Shikamaru tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar laptopnya.

"Benarkah? Dimana?" Serentak, para penghuni kelas yang lain langsung mengerumuni Shikamaru lagi, tapi sepertinya Shikamaru tidak terlalu terpengaruh dengan serangan 1000 toa teman-teman sekelasnya itu.

"Admin dokumen rahasia Hongkong, Inggris, dan Amerika" Shikamaru mengepalkan tangannya, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya mampu tercengang mendegar hal itu.

Bahkan admin Amerika pun sempat dibajak?

Ini benar-benar sudah diluar kemampuan Shikamaru, tapi pemuda itu tetap tak menyerah untuk menemukan pelaku pembajakan itu.

"Aku mendapatkan sedikit informasi dari tempat-tempat yang pernah dihack sebelumnya," Kata Shikamaru yang membuat teman-temannya kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada pemuda yang memiliki IQ 200 itu.

"PC yang dipakai hacker dilengkapi dengan sistem pelindung yang passwordnya mampu berganti secara otomatis setiap 1 jam, dan jumlah pelindung yang dipakai sebanyak 20 lapis, padahal memecahkan 1 pelindung saja sudah memakan waktu 1 jam lebih bagi provesional sekalipun." Kini Shikamaru hanya menumpukan kedua tangannya di depan laptop, kedua matanya menyorot tajam pada layar di depannya.

"Ternyata ada mesin penyusup yang seperti itu" Gumam Neji tak habis pikir.

Selama ini Shikamaru tak pernah kalah dalam menghadapi para hacker yang dengan seenaknya masuk ke admin mereka, Shikamaru juga yang telah memperbarui sistem keamanan admin Kyuubi no kitsune, tapi kini, pemuda itu bahkan tak bisa menemukan nama dari PC yang telah membobol admin mereka.

Shikamaru mendegus kesal, kemudian beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Kurasa aku harus mencari udara segar dulu!" Katanya yang kemudian langsung pergi begitu saja menuju tempat favoritenya.

=oooooo=

"Ini adalah misi pertamamu Ino, lakukanlah jangan sampai gagal!" Kata Tsunade dari balik mejanya.

_"Disaat seperti ini mereka masih menjalankan misi? Ternyata...mereka provesional juga ya?" _Batin Ino kagum akan kinerja Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Cepat laksanakan! Kenapa kalian masih di sini? Nanti perampoknya keburu kabur!" Sembur Tsunade yang langsung membuat nyali Kakashi dan Ino menciut.

"Ba...ba...baik Tsunade-sama!"

Keduanya pun langsung berbalik, bersiap meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ino!"

Ino menghentikan langkahnya saat merasa dirinya dipanggil.

"Ya?"

Ino membalikkan badannya kembali ke arah Tsunade.

"Jangan membunuh mereka, kau hanya perlu melumpuhkan mereka kemudian kembali ke sini, sisanya serahkan saja pada polisi!" Kata Tsunade, ekspresi keseriusan terpancar jelas di kedua matanya.

"Anda terlalu naif Tsunade-sama" Desis Ino yang membuat Tsunade memicingkan matanya.

"Tapi yah...akan kuusahakan untuk tidak mengarahkan mata pedangku pada mereka" Kata Ino yang kemudian membalikkan badannya dan keluar dari ruangan Tsunade.

"Kalau bisa" Gumam Ino sambil lalu.

Ino sudah akan berjalan mendahului Kakashi, namun terhenti, karena pria itu menahan lengannya.

"Apa sih?" Tanya Ino kesal.

"Kau tidak akan pergi dengan seragam itu kan?" Kakashi menunjuk seragam yang dikenakan Ino, dan Ino pun mengamati seragamnya.

"Akan sangat mencolok kalau kau beraksi di sana dengan seragam itu!" Kata Kakashi

"Aku nggak bawa baju ganti! Lagi pula kalamaan kalau musti ganti baju dulu!" Ino pun melenggang pergi, namun lagi-lagi lengannya ditarik Kakashi.

"Perampoknya belum sampai di Bank Central, kau ganti baju dulu!" Kakashi pun menyeret Ino ke ruang ganti, dan langsung memasukkan Ino kedalam ruangan penuh loker itu, kemudian menutup pintunya.

Kini Ino berdiri dengan tampang bloon di dalam ruang ganti, sedangkan Kakashi menunggu di luar.

"Cepat pakai salah satu baju di sana!" Seru Kakashi dari luar.

"Iya iya!" Seru Ino dari dalam.

Tak berapa lama Ino keluar dengan memakai tank top putih sebagai atasan dan celana pendek 15 cm di atas lutut dan sepatu kets sebagai bawahannya.

"Ini sudah cukup! Kita pergi sekarang!" Kata Ino yang langsung berlari melewati Kakashi yang masih terdiam.

"Oi, kau mau berdiri di situ sampai kapan?" Seru Ino dari kejauhan, mengcopy ucapan Kakashi tadi.

Kakashi terperajat saat mendengar panggilan Ino, dan pikirannya pun ditarik paksa kedunia nyata.

"Maaf maaf" Kakashi langsung menyusul Ino begitu sadar.

_"Shit! She's so damn hot!"_ Batin Kakashi sambil memencet hidungnya, menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari sana.

=oooooo=

Di suatu gedung perkantoran di tengah kota, beberapa polisi tengah mengepung salah satu gedung yang merupakan tempat berdirinya Bank Central.

Di dalam gedung itu terdapat sekitar 10 orang perampok, dengan 30 orang sandera, para polisi itu bergerak seefisien mungkin agar tidak terjadi kesalahan yang bisa memakan korban.

Dari keadaan yang hiruk pikuk di bawah sana, Ino dan Kakashi menyusup dari gedung sebelah dan masuk ke dalam gedung Bank Central lewat jendela kaca di lantai 10, jadi aksi mereka tak begitu disadari oleh orang-orang di bawah sana.

"Kita bereskan secepatnya kemudian kita kembali sebelum polisi masuk!" Kata Kakashi yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Ino.

Dan merekapun berpencar untuk melumpuhkan target mereka.

Keduanya memakai kaca mata GPS yang memudahkan mereka untuk menemukan posisi lawan tanpa takut adanya kesalahan.

Ino berdiri satu lantai di atas seorang perampok yang mondar mandir dengan senapan di tangannya, kemudian dengan sigap Ino bersalto dan menerjang perampok itu, kedua kakinya bertumpu tepat di tengkuk si perampok, dan mendarat dengan menginjak kepalanya, hingga pria itu pingsan.

Kawanan perampok lain yang berada di sana terbelalak kaget mendengar suara gaduh itu, kemudian menembakkan peluru mereka kesembarang arah, karena mereka tak menemukan siapapun di dekat kawan mereka yang pingsan.

Para sandera hanya bisa berteriak ketakutan sambil merundukkan kepala mereka, takut terkena peluru.

"Ino! Perhatikan keselamatan sandera juga!" Bisik Kakashi dari seberang earphone.

"Ck iya iya, aku tahu, maaf soal yang tadi!" Kata Ino dengan sedikit malas.

Sebenarnya, tindakan melumpuhkan itu 'bukan Ino sekali', karena dia selalu menghabisi lawannya sampai tuntas, tak membiarkan satu nyawa pun selamat untuk musuh-musuhnya.

Ino pun kembali menyerang, namun kali ini lebih hati-hati.

Gadis itu melesat dengan sangat cepat, dan dalam waktu seper sekian detik, dia telah melewati musuh-musuhnya, yang dia lakukan tak hanya melewati mereka saja, tapi dia telah menebas persenjataan yang mereka punya hingga hancur brantakan di lantai.

Para perampok itu terkejut saat tiba-tiba senjata mereka telah hancur berantakan, mereka tak mampu melihat pergerakan Ino yang sangat cepat, sehingga mereka hanya menemukan serpihan senjata mereka saja.

"Sekarang giliranmu Kakashi!" Kata Ino melalui earphone.

Kakashi pun memulai aksinya, pria itu melesat ke arah para perampok yang masih kebingungan karena senjata mereka yang tiba-tiba hancur, kini mereka dikejutkan lagi dengan terpentalnya beberapa teman mereka secara tiba-tiba.

Rupanya Kakashi menyentuhkan tangannya yang teraliri listrik bertegangan tinggi di tubuh lawannya hingga terpental, kemudian melakukan hal yang sama pada yang lainnya, namun dengan manuver yang berbeda, dia bisa mengeluarkan segatan listrik bertegangan tinggi dari seluruh tubuhnya, dari tangan atau kaki yang biasa dia gunakan untuk memukul mundur lawannya, dan tak berapa lama kemudian, para perampok itu telah tumbang, menyisakan tubuh-tubuh lemas mereka yang berserakan di lantai.

"Hm...tidak buruk juga" Gumam Ino dari seberang earphone, sedangkan Kakashi hanya mendegus saja,

"Memangnya standar hebat di matamu itu yang seperti apa?" Tanya Kakashi kemudian.

"Yang bisa mengalahkanku tentunya" Kata Ino lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding setelah ini hm?" Tantang Kakashi masih melalui earphone.

"Sebelum itu, kubereskan dulu dua orang yang masih tersisa" Kata Ino yang langsung melesat pergi mencari keberadaan brankas.

"Eh?"

Rupanya Kakashi tidak sadar kalau jumlah orang yang dia lumpuhkan tadi baru 8 orang termasuk yang diterjang Ino tadi, padahal menurut laporan Shizune, ada 10 orang perampok yang masuk.

Di ruangan brankas

"Well, cukup sampai di situ saja!"

Tiba-tiba Ino sudah sampai di depan pintu ruangan brankas, dan membuat kedua orang perampok yang berada di dalam sana terkejut, dan langsung menembakkan peluru mereka ke depan pinitu, namun mereka tak menemukan apapun di sana.

Tentu saja, karena Ino telah berada di belakang mereka saat ini.

Kedua perampok itu seolah mati rasa, dan tak dapat menggerekkan tubuh mereka saat melihat kilatan pedang dari balik tubuh mereka.

DUAK!

BRUK!

Ino menebas kedua orang itu dengan punggung pedangnya hingga mereka tumbang.

"Kheh, rasanya aku tidak puas kalau harus membiarkan kalian hidup!" Kata Ino sambil menginjak kepala salah satu perampok yang masih sadar.

"Aku ingin sekali membelah tubuh kalian dengan pedangku ini, sepertinya mereka sudah haus akan darah khufufu..." Ino menjilat bibir atasnya sambil berseringai mengerikan.

"Ja...jangan...kumohon jangan...!" Mohon perampok itu ketakutan.

Wajah Ino tak terlihat jelas di dalam ruangan itu, karena lampu di dalam ruangan itu dimatikan, dan hanya mendapat cahaya remang-remang dari lampu senter yang dibawa kedua perampok itu, senter itu pun berada agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, karena sempat terpental saat Ino menebas mereka.

"Kurasa membunuh satu atau dua orang saja tidak akan jadi masalah" Ino mulai mengangkat pedangnya, mengarahkannya pada leher perampok di bawahnya.

"J...j...jangan...!"

"Mati kau!"

"Ino!"

Gerakan Ino terhenti tepat sebelum ujung pedangnya menusuk leher lelaki di bawahnya, tinggal beberapa mili lagi hingga leher lelaki itu tertembus ujung pedang Ino.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ino kesal.

Rupanya Kakashi yang memanggilnya dari seberang earphone.

"Apa kau sudah selesai? Cepatlah! Kita harus keluar sekarang, polisi akan segera masuk!" Kata Kakashi.

"Tch, sial!" Decak Ino, karena tidak berhasil membunuh satu orang pun.

"Kali ini kau sedang mujur tuan, lain kali jika aku bertemu denganmu lagi, akan kupastikan kepalamu terlepas dari tempatnya khufufu..." Kata Ino yang kemudian beranjak pergi dari ruang brankas, meninggalkan kedua orang perampok yang sepertinya mulai mengalami tekanan batin.

"Kheh, gadis itu lumayan juga" Gumam seorang pria berambut merah yang berdiri di salah satu atap gedung tak jauh dari lokasi perampokan, pria itu menggunakan teropong untuk mengamati kejadian di dalam Bank Central itu.

"Siapa yang kau amati Sasori?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan model rambut hampir sama dengan Ino.

"Gadis dari Kyuubi, sepertinya aku baru melihatnya kali ini" Kata Sasori dengan menunjukkan seringainya.

"Kheh, memangnya gadis dari kyuubi ada yang sehebat itu?" Cibir pemuda pirang di belakang Sasori.

"Kau belum melihatnya, makannya kau tidak percaya!" Kata Sasori yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan pemuda pirang itu.

"Yang mana sih orangnya?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu yang kemudian menyambar teleskop yang dibawa Sasori tadi, dan menggunakannya untuk melihat gedung Bank Central.

"Dia sudah pergi, percuma saja kau mencarinya sekarang!" Kata Sasori sambil lalu.

"Huh, aku pasti bertemu dengannya suatu saat!" Kata pemuda pirang itu kesal, kemudian berjalan mengikuti rekannya.

TBC again

Gomen cuma dikit, ini aja Ruru udah bela-belain di tengah sakit buat publish nih fic uhuk….uhuk….(lebay)

Okay, chap depan akan saya usahakan lebih panjang dari ini, oh ya, sebagai pemberitahuan

Mulai chap depan mungkin akan ada death chara, jadi untuk para fans chara yang akan saya bunuh nanti, saya mohon maaf, ini semata-mata untuk memper lancar jalannya cerita, kehidupan itu kan nggak ada yang selalu mulus ya kan?(mulai ngeles biar nggak dibantai)

Nah minna-sama, silakan masukkan pendapat kalian lewat review ^_^

*Salam Cute*


	11. Chapter 11

Halo! Promise chapter 11 updated now! Hihihi...^w^

Gomen lama lagi *nunduk-nunduk*

Saya memang author yang payah, silakan bunuh saya *mbagiin katana ke para reader*

Tapi sebelumnya, terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca fic ini, dan para reviewer chapter lalu:

**Sukie "Suu" Foxie, Jee-eugene, , El cierto, Airi Princess'darkness angel, Mysunshine-hatake, Ichikawa hikaru, Minami22, Vaneela, Iicob green, Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura, Master-OZ, Felix D. Bender.**

Arigato gozaimasu! ^_^

Buat silent reader juga, sama yang review via FB, arigato, berkat kalian saya jadi bersemangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini ^_^

(nengok ke belakang, liat para reader yang udah pada ngacungin katana)

Uh, Okay, akan segera saya mulai ceritanya.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Om Kishimoto tak kan pernah rela kalau Naruto jadi milik saya, makannya saya mengalah untuknya, biar beliau saja yang memegang kekuasaan Naruto *Diserbu orang sejepang*

Chapter 11

=Akatsuki & Victory Corp=

Pagi itu, ruang latihan gedung khusus telah terisi oleh dua orang yang sedang beradu tanding, padahal jam besar di depan gedung baru menunjukkan pukul 06.00, entah sejak kapan kedua orang itu sudah sampai di Konoha International, mengingat hari masih terlalu pagi untuk datang ke sekolah, apa lagi untuk latihan.

Kedua orang itu adalah Kakashi dan Ino.

Mereka sedang berhadapan sambil memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung, rupanya Ino menjawab tantangan Kakashi kemarin, saat mereka menjalankan misi pertama Ino sebagai Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Aku tak akan segan-segan Ino!" Kata Kakashi dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri mencapai 100%.

"Kheh, kau pikir aku takut? Aku tak akan kalah darimu!" Tantang Ino yang tingkat kepercayaan dirinya bahkan melebihi Kakashi.

Dan detik berikutnya Ino telah sampai di belakang Kakashi dengan melayangkan tendangannya ke arah leher Kakashi, Namun pria itu mampu merasakan keberadaan Ino, dan menghindari tendangan telak Ino barusan, hingga Ino hanya menggapai ruang kosong, sedangkan Kakashi yang menghindari serangan Ino, kini mulai meraih pergelangan kaki Ino kemudian melempar gadis itu ke arah samping, namun keseimbangan Ino ternyata cukup bagus sehingga dia bisa mendarat dengan baik tanpa harus jatuh terjerembab di lantai.

"Tidak buruk!" Kata Ino dengan seringai bertengger di wajah cantiknya.

"Kurasa aku lebih baik dari itu." Kakashi membalas tatapan Ino, sepertinya gadis itu mulai menikmati pertandingan ini, karena sekali lagi Ino kembali menyerang Kakashi, tapi kini langsung di depan pria itu.

Ino melayangkan tendangan dan tinju yang bertubi-tubi, namun Kakashi dapat mengelak dari serangan yang terbilang cepat itu, gerakan Ino semakin gesit, dan Kakashi mulai kepayahan menghadapi Ino.

_"Ternyata dia tidak bisa diremehkan."_ Batin Kakashi.

Kalian tahu?

Di saat bersamaan Ino juga berpikir demikian mengenai Kakashi.

"Cih!" Ino mendecih kesal, Kaki kanannya diangkat tinggi-tinggi, bersiap untuk menghantam bahu Kakashi dengan serangan telak.

Bzzzt...!

BRUK!

Ino terbelalak kaget, dan terjatuh di lantai saat merasakan pergelangan kakinya tersengat sesuatu.

Rupanya Kakashi menangkap pergelangan kaki Ino sebelum menghantam bahunya, dan sesuatu yang menyengatnya adalah aliran listrik yang keluar dari tangan Kakashi.

"Cih, kau pakai kemampuan supranaturalmu?" Decak Ino kesal.

"Bukankah dari tadi kau juga menggunakannya? Kau pakai aku juga pakai!" Kata Kakashi santai.

Ino menggertakkan giginya, dia merasa kesal karena dikalahkan oleh makhluk abstrak di depannya.

Kekalahan yang dia akui seumur hidupnya hanyalah saat dia bertanding melawan Itachi, sedangkan pertarungan melawan Karin itu tidak masuk hitungan, karena perempuan itu menggunakan cara licik untuk mengalahkannya.

"Aku tak akan mengakui kekalahanku pada orang lain! Hanya 'Dia' yang boleh mengalahkanku!" Seru Ino sambil bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya, kemudian kembali menyerang Kakashi.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa 'Dia' yang kau maksud, tapi aku akan melebihinya!" Kata Kakashi disela pertarungannya dengan Ino.

"Jangan harap!"

DUAK!

"Ugh!"

Ino berhasil menendang perut Kakashi yang kosong tanpa pertahanan, hingga pria itu mundur beberapa langkah, namun tidak sampai jatuh seperti Ino tadi, Ino menyerigai tipis memandang Kakashi yang masih mengernyit memegangi perutnya, hampir saja isi perutnya keluar karena tendangan Ino barusan.

"Kau mau membunuhku ya?" Lirih Kakashi yang masih kepayahan.

"Kheh, aku yakin kau tidak akan mati hanya karena satu tendangan di perut!" Kata Ino santai.

Ino dan Kakashi pun kembali memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung.

Sementara itu, di ruang CCTV gedung khusus

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di ruang latihan?" Tanya Tsunade sambil menatap layar komputer di depan Shizune.

"Entahlah Tsunade-sama, sepertinya sedang latihan, atau...bertanding?" Kata Shizune sedikit ragu dengan jawabannya.

Di depan layar terlihat sosok Ino dan Kakashi sedang bertarung, saling menyerang dan menjatuhkan, sepertinya keduanya tak ada yang mau mengalah, seolah mereka sedang berhadapan dengan musuh yang nyata, padahal jelas-jelas mereka itu adalah pasangan partner.

"Itu harus segera dihentikan, aku merasakan atmosfer yang tidak baik di sana." Kata Tsunade sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruang CCTV, Shizune hanya menatap kepergian pimpinannya itu dengan tatapan bingung.

Ruang latihan

DUAK!

Ino dan Kakashi saling beradu tendangan di udara, namun daya serang keduanya seimbang, merekapun bertolak menjauh dari masing-masing lawan, kemudian mendarat di lantai dengan posisi siaga.

Baru saja mereka akan melanjutkan serangan, mereka dikagetkan oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang di tengah mereka dengan menghancurkan lantai, tepat di depan Ino dan Kakashi yang hampir bersinggungan, merekapun melompat mundur menghindari serangan tiba-tiba itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Ternyata penengah mereka adalah Tsunade, wanita itu menatap tajam kedua anak buahnya.

Kakashi langsung terdiam, sedangkan Ino hanya menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan merubah ekspresinya menjadi datar.

"Ini tempat latihan, jadi kami bermaksud latihan pagi Tsunade-sama, tidak boleh?" Kata Ino santai.

"Yang kulihat tadi bukanlah ciri-ciri orang yang sedang latihan!" Kata Tsunade dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Kakashi, jelaskan padaku di kantor! Ino, kau segera masuk kelas!" Kata Tsunade yang menatap Kakashi dan Ino bergantian.

Ino hanya memutar bola matanya jengah, kemudian berlalu keluar ruangan, sedangkan Kakashi masih terdiam karena Tsunade menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Shizune, katakan pada Anko untuk menyiapkan dana perbaikan lantai ruang latihan!" Kata Tsunade lewat earphone terpasang di telinga kanannya.

"Baik!" Jawab Shizune dari seberang telepon.

*Promise*

Ino memasuki ruang kelasnya dengan malas, jam tangannya masih menunjukkan pukul 06.30, tentu saja ruangan masih sangat sepi.

Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan, kemudian berjalan menuju bangku belakang dekat jendela, aquamarinenya menatap pemandangan di luar sana saat merasakan semilir angin menyapu wajahnya dari celah jendela yang terbuka.

Keheningan itu membuat pikiran Ino melayang ke masa lalu, dimana dia pernah dikalahkan oleh Itachi saat dia menantang kekasihnya itu untuk bertanding.

"Jangan menangis kalau kau kalah ya!" Kata Itachi dengan seringainya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu!" Ino mengembungkan pipinya yang dihiasi dengan selaput merah tipis.

Yaah bagaimanapun cara Itachi berekspresi, entah itu senyuman, tawa, marah atau seringai sekalipun, tetap membuat Ino kepayahan untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Sebaiknya kita tentukan taruhannya sebelum bertanding, aku tidak mau bertanding tanpa ada sesuatu yang jadi imbalannya." Kata Itachi kemudian, Ino mendelik curiga pada kekasihnya itu.

"Memangnya kau mau apa?" Tanya Ino dengan tatapan waspada, Itachi kembali berseringai tipis.

"Aku ingin..." Itachi sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk membuat Ino penasaran, dan benar saja, Ino benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang diinginkan Itachi, terlihat dari ekspresinya yang seolah-olah bertanya (ingin apa?) pada Itachi yang masih berlagak mikir.

Itachi melirik Ino dengan pandangan jahil.

"Aku ingin menginap di apartemenmu malam ini!" Kata Itachi dengan senyum tanpa dosanya.

Ino melebarkan matanya, wajahnya memerah perlahan.

"U...u...untuk apa kau mau menginap di a...apartemenku hah? Ka...kau kan sudah punya rumah sendiri...ma..ma..mana boleh kau tidur di tempatku, a...a..aku baru 15 tahun tahu! Ka...kau juga...baru 18 tahun!" Protes Ino terbata dengan wajah semerah tomat matang, seolah mengerti apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Itachi.

Ini karena teman-temannya baru saja meracuninya dengan komik dewasa siang tadi, sehingga dia bisa berpikiran kalau seorang laki-laki menginap di rumah selagi rumahnya tak ada orang selain kita, maka laki-laki itu sudah pasti menginginkan itu.

"Oh kau mengerti apa maksudku?" Tanya Itachi masih dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Ti...ti...tidak! Tidak boleh!" Jawab Ino dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya yang semakin merah.

"Um...kalau tidak mau ya sudah, aku juga tidak mau bertanding denganmu!" Kata Itachi santai sambil bersiap meninggalkan dojo.

"Tu...tu..tunggu! Kalau aku tidak bertanding denganmu aku tidak bisa lulus dari ujian paman!" Kata Ino sambil menarik lengan Itachi, dan pemuda itu pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ino di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya itu bukan masalahku." Kata Itachi sambil mengetuk ngetukkan jarinya di dagu berlagak mikir.

Ino hanya bisa tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin merah, kedua tangannya masih menggenggam lengan Itachi.

Itachi melirik Ino lewat ekor matanya, dia benar-benar menahan diri untuk tertawa saat melihat ekspresi kebingungan gadisnya itu.

"E...eto..." Ino mulai membuka suara.

"Ka...kalau itu saratnya...te...terserah kau saja! Ya...yang penting...a...aku bisa lulus." Ino menundukkan wajahnya lebih dalam, wajahnya benar-benar sangat merah saat ini.

"Tapi kalau aku yang menang, jangan harap kau bisa masuk selangkahpun di apartemenku!" Tuding Ino yang sedikit menjauh dari Itachi, yah, meskipun dengan begitu wajahnya yang merah terlihat jelas oleh kekasihnya itu.

Itachi tersenyum misterius.

"Oh, kalau itu sih jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan memenangkan pertandingan ini!" Kata Itachi santai, tanpa perduli dengan tanggapan Ino berikutnya.

Ino tersenyum tipis saat bayangan masa lalu itu terlintas di otaknya, gadis itu tengah duduk menghadap jendela sambil bertopang dagu, sesekali semilir angin menerpa wajahnya, menyibakkan rambut pirangnya yang halus, memperjelas rona wajah cantiknya.

Pada akhirnya Itachi lah yang memenangkan pertandingan itu, meskipun Ino sudah menggunakan segenap kemampuannya, juga kemampuan khususnya, rupanya pemuda itu sudah hafal betul bagaimana ciri khas gerakan Ino setiap kali bertarung, hal itu dia dapatkan dari pengamatannya setiap dia melihat Ino berlatih di dojo.

Sepertinnya hobi sampingan Itachi sebagai stalker Ino membuahkan hasil yang sangat baik baginya.

"Khufufu...kau kalah sayang, jadi bersiaplah malam ini!" Kata Itachi sambil memegang dagu Ino yang terduduk di lantai.

Ino hanya merengut kesal dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku tidak lulus ujian!" Gerutu Ino.

"Tenang saja! Aku akan bilang pada Otou-san kalau kau yang menang!" Kata Itachi sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Ino.

"Tidak mau! Itu namanya bohong!" Tolak Ino kesal, Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar penuturan Ino.

"Um...ngomong-ngomong soal bohong sih...sebenarnya sejak awal aku sudah melakukannya." Kata Itachi mengakui perbuatannya, soalnya kalau tidak mengaku sekarang, Ino pasti tidak mau terima kalau dia lulus dengan cara kotor yang dia tahu.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Sebenarnya tanpa bertanding dengankupun kau itu sudah lulus." Kata Itachi sambil pura-pura menatap ke arah lain, Ino melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan Itachi.

"Eh?" Rupanya Ino masih belum paham dengan maksud Itachi barusan.

"Aku yang meminta Otou-san, untuk memintamu menantangku sebagai syarat kelulusan." Kata Itachi dengan wajah Inocent.

1 detik bengong

2 detik masih bengong

3 detik mulai melebarkan mata

4 detik...

"APAAAA? JADI KAU MENGERJAIKU? SIAAAAAAL!" Seru Ino dengan menarik-narik kerah baju Itachi dan mengguncangkan tubuh pria itu dengan teramat kasar.

"KALIAN AYAH DAN ANAK BERSEKONGKOL UNTUK MENJEBAKKUUUUUUU?" Teriak Ino frustasi.

"Ino-chan!"

Sebuah suara panggilan menyentakkan Ino dari lamunannya, gadis itu menoleh ke sumber suara, kemudian tersenyum saat mendapati siapa yang tengah memanggilnya.

"Sasuke?"

Anak berumur 7 tahun itu mendekat ke tempat Ino.

"Aku bosan, di kelas sepi sekali!" Kata Sasuke saat sudah mencapai tempat Ino.

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengacak rambut hitam Sasuke dengan gemas, kemudian mengelus pipi porselen anak itu.

"Kalau begitu kita ke taman sekolah dulu saja ya!" Kata Ino kemudian, dan ditanggapi Sasuke dengan anggukan mantab.

Di kantor kepala sekolah

"Kakashi, seharusnya kau tahu bagaimana posisi Ino saat ini, jangan melakukan hal-hal yang bisa menjerumuskan kita dalam masalah besar! Tugasmu adalah mendekatinya, bukan mencari masalah dengannya!" Kata Tsunade tegas, wajahnya menyiratkan keseriusan yang baru kali ini dilihat oleh Kakashi.

"Aku hanya...kesal." Lirih Kakashi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu kesal, tapi jika hal itu bisa membuat hubungan kita dengan gadis itu terpecah, sebaiknya kau buang jauh-jauh rasa kesalmu itu!" Tsunade menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"Ino memiliki hubungan dengan salah satu yakuza, dia mau bergabung dengan kita karena menganggap tujuan kita sama dengannya, ya itu menghancurkan Kurohebi, kalau dia mau, dia bisa saja keluar dari organisasi ini, dan berbalik menyerang kita karena menganggap kita akan mengancam keberadaan yakuza yang dia ikuti saat ini." Tsunade memberi jeda pada ucapannya untuk melihat reaksi Kakashi.

"Saya mengerti!" Kakashi menunduk hormat pada atasannya itu, namun tak berani menatap kedua mata wanita berambut pirang di depannya.

"Jangan melakukan kesalahan bodoh lagi untuk kedua kali!" Perintah Tsunade yang kemudian berdiri membelakangi Kakashi.

"Baik Tsunade-sama!" Jawab Kakashi, lagi-lagi dengan menunduk hormat pada wanita di depannya.

"Satu lagi, jika kau benar-benar memiliki perasaan khusus pada gadis itu, sebaiknya kau melakukan pendekatan secara perlahan, jika dia merasa terkekang bisa saja dia langsung berbalik menyerang kita, mengingat kepribadiannya yang brutal, bukan mustahil hal itu terjadi, jangan paksa dia untuk menerima perasaanmu jika memang dia tidak bisa!" Kakashi hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan Tsunade barusan, pria itu hanya menunduk sekilas, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ruangan Tsunade tanpa berkata apapun.

=oooooo=

Markas Akatsuki

"Ada apa kau memanggil kami Pein?" Tanya seorang pria berambut merah pada rekannya yang tengah duduk di sofa di tengah ruangan.

"Orochimaru menyuruh kalian untuk menagih senjata biologis yang dijanjikan Victory Corp." Kata pria berpierching itu dengan nada datar.

"Ha~h merepotkan, memangnya harus hari ini ya? Tidak bisa lain kali?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang sebahu.

"Tidak bisa, mereka menjanjikannya hari ini, dan Orochimaru takkan mau tahu jika barang itu tidak berada di tangannya hari ini juga, kau tahu sendiri bagai mana sifatnya itu Deidara!" Pria bernama Deidara itu mendegus kesal mendengar ancaman pimpinan kelompoknya itu.

"Lalu kenapa harus kami? Kan masih ada yang lain, cuma mengambil barang saja tidak perlu kami yang turun tangan kan?" Deidara masih bersikeras ingin menolak tugas itu, sedangkan partnernya Sasori hanya diam tak banyak perlawanan, mungkin karena pada dasarnya pria berwajah babyface itu memang pendiam.

"Ini bukan misi biasa Deidara! Hal semacam ini pasti sudah tercium oleh para Kyuubi, pastinya mereka akan bergerak untuk menghadang misi kalian, mereka tidak bisa dilawan dengan kemampuan biasa! Dan kugaharp kau tidak lupa kalau Victory Corp itu berada di teritory kalian" Cecar Pein yang lagi-lagi membuat Deidara mendecak kesal.

"Kurasa tidak ada masalah jika hanya mengambil pesanan, dan soal Kyuubi, kurasa mereka bukan masalah besar! Kita pergi sekarang Deidara!" Kata Sasori yang kemudian beranjak dari tempat pertemuan mereka, awalnya Deidara hanya menatap punggung rekannya itu, kemudian melirik Pein sekilas lewat ekor matanya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu Deidara? Jangan harap aku akan mengalihkan misi ini ke orang lain!" Kata Pein tegas, dan sukses membuat Deidara merengut kesal dan mau tidak mau mengikuti langkah Sasori yang sudah keluar dari tadi.

=oooooo=

Ruang kepala sekolah Konoha International

"Hari ini Akatsuki akan bergerak!" Ujar Tsunade pada keempat orang anggota kelas khusus di depannya, tatapan matanya menunjukkan keseriusan dan ketegasan saat mengatakannya.

"Victory Corp, perusahaan elektronik yang memproduksi senjata secara ilegal, beberapa waktu lalu Shizune mendapat informasi kalau Kurohebi melakukan kerja sama pada perusahaan itu untuk membuat senjata biologis, dan hari ini adalah saat mereka melakukan transaksi, aku ingin kalian menggagalkan transaksi itu, lalu sebisa mungkin jangan sampai senjata itu sampai ke tangan akatsuki!" Keempat siswa kelas khusus itu mendengarkan pengarahan Tsunade dengan seksama.

"Naruto dan Sakura, kalian menyusuplah ke gedung utama Victory, dan menemui pimpinannya, kemudian paksa dia untuk menunjukkan tempat pembuatan senjata itu, jika kalian sudah menemukannya, sita semua barang yang ada dan hancurkan!" Kata Tsunade dengan menatap Naruto dan Sakura yang menatapnya dengan keseriusan yang terpancar pada wajah mereka.

"Kami mengerti Tsunade-sama!" Kata Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Lalu kalian Kankuro dan Temari, kalian berjaga di sekitar gedung utama, jika kalian menemukan gerakan yang mencurigakan, segeralah bertindak!" Kali ini Tsunade menatap Kankuro dan Temari.

"Baik Tsunade-sama!" Jawab Kankuro dan Temari dengan sikap hormat.

"Dan kurasa kalian semua sudah tahu siapa saja dan bagaimana wajah akatsuki, kalian pasti akan langsung mengenali mereka jika kalian bertemu nantinya kan?"

"Iya Tsunade-sama, kami tahu!" Jawab keempatnya tegas, Tsunade tersenyum tipis mendengar respon keempat anak buahnya itu.

"Baiklah, aku percaya pada kalian! Lakukan misi ini dengan hati-hati!" Kata Tsunade mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan keempat siswa kelas khusus itu.

=oooooo=

Ino mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja dengan bosan, sedangkan tangan yang satunya dia gunakan untuk menyangga dagunya, terlihat sekali bahwa moodnya hari ini sedang tidak baik.

"Kheh, bosan! Kenapa di kelas yang luas ini hanya ada aku dan kalian berdua?" Sungut Ino kesal.

Ucapannya itu dia tujukan pada kedua pria paling membosankan yang pernah dia temui, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru dan Neji.

"Kalau tidak suka kau keluar saja!" Kata Neji datar.

Ino mengeram kesal mendengar ucapan Neji barusan, kemudian mata aquamarinenya bergulir ke arah bangku Shikamaru, dimana pemuda itu sedang tidur, atau pura-pura tidur? Entahlah dia tidak terlalu perduli, tiba-tiba seringai tipis bertengger di bibir Ino.

"Apa kalian segitu lemahnya sampai-sampai hanya kalian yang tinggal di sini, sedangkan yang lainnya mendapatkan misi?" Tanya Ino dengan nada mengejek.

"Hei, berkacalah pada dirimu sendiri! Bukankah kau juga nganggur? Mendokusai!"

Gumam Shikamaru yang matanya masih terpejam.

Nah kan dia pura-pura tidur rupanya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Sentak Ino geram, sedangkan Neji hanya diam saja meskipun dalam hati dia memuji ucapan Shikamaru barusan.

"Dengar ya! Aku sedang malas untuk menjalankan misi, makannya aku di sini sekarang, sebenarnya tadi aku sudah dipanggil Tsunade-sama untuk bertugas, tapi kuberikan pada yang lain karena aku sedang tidak bersemangat untuk bekerja hari ini!" Kata Ino panjang lebar.

Shikamaru hanya menguap lebar menjawab ucapan Ino, sedangkan Neji hanya mendegus pelan.

"Apa-apaan reaksi kalian itu hah?" Tuding Ino tidak terima dirinya diremehkan, walaupun nyatanya dia memang sedang nganggur juga hari ini.

Yaah bukan apa-apa sih, hanya saja...

Sebenarnya Tsunade cukup berhati-hati dalam memberikan misi pada Ino, karena dia menganggap Ino itu sedikit berbeda dengan yang lain, meskipun Ino sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana anggapan Tsunade terhadapnya.

Ino menghela nafas panjang, sambil meletakkan dagunya di meja, pertanda dia benar-benar malas saat ini.

"Oi!" Ino mulai membuka suara lagi.

"Main yuuuk!" Pinta Ino memelas, kedua pemuda di dalam kelas itu mati-matian menahan tawa saat mendengar nada frustasi dari gadis paling merepotkan yang pernah mereka kenal.

Lagi-lagi Ino menghela nafas, saat dirasanya tak ada jawaban dari kedua pria di sekitarnya.

"Kalian ini benar-benar membosankan! Aku kasihan pada gadis yang akan mendampingi kalian nantinya, mereka pasti akan mati bosan kalau lama-lama bersama kalian yang kerjanya cuma tidur dan diam saja seperti patung!" Gumam Ino sambil memilin-milin poni panjangnya.

"Dari pada mengkhawatirkan kami lebih baik kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri, kasihan pria yang akan mendampingimu nanti, dia pasti cepat mati karena kau begini cerewet dan menyebalkan!"

DEG!

Ino tersentak mendengar ucapan Neji barusan, entah kenapa pikirannya melayang dan tertuju pada sosok Itachi.

"Cepat...mati?" Gumam Ino yang nyaris tak terdengar.

Teringat kembali sekelebat bayangan dimana dia meninggalkan Itachi yang sekarat di hutan belakang mansion Uchiha.

Tubuhnya menggigil seketika, dan pikiran burukpun terlintas dalam otaknya.

Apakah Itachi benar-benar masih hidup?

Apa dia tidak bohong akan janjinya yang akan menjemput Ino?

Selama ini Itachi hanya menemuinya di dalam mimpi dalam wujud roh, jangan-jangan rohnya memang sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya...

Jangan-jangan Itachi sebenarnya sudah mati, makannya Itachi selalu datang dalam mimpinya dalam wujud roh?

Kalau dipikir-pikir, mustahil Itachi bisa selamat malam itu, dalam keadaan seperti itu, mana mungkin Itachi bisa melawan musuh yang mengepungnya.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Ino menutup rapat-tapat kedua telinganya saat terngiang kembali, bagaimana suara tembakan terakhir kali yang dia dengar saat dirinya meninggalkan Itachi dalam keadaan sekarat.

"Oi, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Neji sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Ino yang tiba-tiba terdiam dengan ekspresi ketakutan

"Jangan-jangan kau menganggap serius ucapanku tadi ya? Tak kusangka kau begitu takutnya." Kata Neji tak habis pikir.

"Tidak! Dia tidak mati, dia masih hidup! Dia sudah berjanji akan menjemputku kemari..." Ino bergumam tak jelas sambil berlalu melewati Neji, dan keluar kelas dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Neji mengerutkan keningnya, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya melirik ke arah pintu dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

=oooooo=

Gedung utama Victory Corp

Deidara berjalan santai melangkahi mayat-mayat yang berserakan di lantai, sepanjang koridor ruang bawah tanah itu kini telah dipenuhi dengan serpihan-serpihan tubuh manusia, dari daging hingga organ tubuh berserakan di lantai, darah segar juga masih menetes-netes dari dinding dan atap plafon yang terkena cipratan darah, bau anyir memenuhi ruangan, namun tak membuat pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu merasa mual atau ngeri, sebaliknya, pemuda itu malah memasang wajah datar dan melangkah tanpa beban, bahkan dia sengaja menginjak serpihan tubuh manusia di bawahnya dengan keji, seperti jantung, hati, ginjal atau bongkahan daging yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Tch, sampah-sampah seperti kalian memang pantas mati!" Desis pemuda itu sambil menginjak jantung di bawah kakinya hingga benar benar hancur, meletus seperti kantong plastik yang terisai air dan diinjak begitu saja hingga isinya memuncrat keluar.

"Ha~h sepatuku jadi kotor! Aku harus mencucinya nanti!" Kata Deidara sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah itu.

Di luar gedung

Apa kau melihat ada yang mencurigakan Kankuro?" Tanya Temari yang pada Kankuro yang mengintai gedung Victory Corp di belakang gedung.

"Kurasa tidak." Kata Kankuro yakin, padahal mereka sudah didahului oleh incaran mereka yang sudah menghabisi penghuni ruang bawah tanah.

"Apa ini tidak aneh? Seharusnya mereka sudah berada di sini kan?" Tanya Tenari gusar.

"Kurasa juga begitu, padahal kita sudah di sini dari tadi, tapi tak ada gerakan yang mencurigakan sama sekali." Kata Kankuro mendukung ucapan kakaknya.

"Atau jangan-jangan mereka sudah di dalam?" Tanya Temari.

Kankuro dan Temari pun berpandangan seolah meminta persetujuan satu sama lain.

"Kita bergerak sekarang!" Kata Temari yang kemudian berjalan mendahului Kankuro dengan langkah tergesa.

"Wah wah buru-buru sekali kyuubi?" Temari dan Kankuro membelalakkan matanya, dan otomatis menghentikan langkah mereka, kemudian menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati seorang pria berambut merah tengah berdiri menantang di hadapan mereka.

"Kau...Akasuna no Sasori?" Desis Kankuro dengan tatapan waspada.

"Akatsuki!" Geram Temari sambil menyiapkan senjatanya.

Sedangkan Sasori hanya menyerigai lebar melihat kedua musuhnya yang terlihat waspada.

Gedung Victory Corp

"Cepat buka pintunya!" Perintah Naruto pada seorang pria paruh baya yang merupakan Direktur Victory Corp.

Pria itu hanya bisa pasrah melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan Naruto padanya, pria itu membuka kotak pasword yang terpasang di samping pintu yang terbuat dari baja, kemudian mulai melakukan serentetan urutan membuka password, dari mencocokkan nomor kartu anggota, sidik jari, hingga susunan retina.

Rupanya ruangan itu benar-benar dijaga kerahasiaannya, setelah semua kode cocok, pintu baja yang tebal itu pun terbuka perlahan, dan merekapun langsung disuguhi dengan pemandangan yang teramat menjijikkan, di mana ruangan itu telah dipenuhi dengan potongan-potongan tubuh yang berserakan, dan darah yang memenuhi lantai, dinding hingga atap plafon.

Sang direktur langsung berteriak ketakutan dan hendak lari dari tempat itu, namun ditahan oleh Naruto dan malah dipaksa masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, sedangkan Sakura masih terhenyak melihat pemandangan menjijikkan itu, Naruto menoleh pada kekasihnya yang masih terdiam sambil membekap mulutnya.

"Sakura, kalau kau tidak kuat, kau tidak perlu masuk! Biar aku saja yang urus di dalam!" Kata Naruto, Sakura memandang kekasihnya yang memasang wajah datar, tak seperti Naruto yang biasanya.

"Ti...tidak...aku ikut denganmu...aku..." Tanpa sadar Sakura memeluk lengan Naruto.

"Kau gemetar Sakura, jangan memaksakan diri!" Ujar Naruto berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya.

"Ma...makanya itu aku butuh kau!" Sentak Sakura sambil mengeratkan pegangannya di lengan Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" Kata Naruto pasrah.

=oooooo=

Karena kesal tidak ada kerjaan, Ino langsung mengajak Sasuke pulang saat pelajaran terakhir siswa SD usai.

"Memangnya kau tidak ada kelas Ino-chan?" Tanya Sasuke yang melihat Ino buru-buru pulang.

"Memangnya guru mana yang mau mengajar di kelas yang hanya berisi 3 orang saja?" Degus Ino kesal.

"Aaaa...jadi teman-temanmu semuanya menjalankan misi?" Tanya Sasuke hati-hati, supanya tidak menyinggung Ino, tapi rupanya gadis itu memang sedang bad mood, makannya bagaimanapun nada suara Sasuke, tetap saja dia kesal, terbukti dengan ekspresinya yang semakin mengeras, dan gerutuan-gerutuan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Ino memperlambat langkahnya saat melihat Gaara berdiri di depan gedung khusus, sepertinya tengah menunggu Temari dan Kankuro, padahal kedua kakaknya itu sedang menjalankan misi, dan hingga saat ini belum kembali.

Ino pun berjalan mendekat ke arah Gaara, diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya yang mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya saat tahu Ino tengah menghampiri Gaara.

"Kau sedang apa di sini Gaara-kun?" Tanya Ino dengan menundukkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan tinggi Gaara.

Anak laki-laki berambut merah itu mendongak menatap Ino.

"Aku menunggu Onii-chan dan Onee-chan pulang." Kata Gaara dengan imutnya.

Ino pun hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi chubby Gaara, namun di tidak dapat menutupi rona merah di pipinya dan sparkling di matanya saat melihat betapa menggemaskannya Gaara, bahkan dia tak menyadari adanya aura pekat yang berkobar di belakangnya, tepatnya dari tubuh Sasuke di belakang Ino.

"Tapi mereka sedang menjalankan misi, jadi mereka tidak ada di sini sekarang." Kata Ino tanpa merubah ekspresinya, sedangkan Gaara terlihat bengong, kemudian menunduk bingung mau mengatakan apa, dan hal itu membuatnya terlihat semakin imut di mata Ino.

"_Lucunya….."___Pikir Ino.

"Ano….ini….sakit." Kata Gaara polos saat merasakan cubitan di kedua pipinya.

Rupanya tanpa sadar Ino telah mencubit pipi chubby Gaara dengan kedua tangannya, dan Sasuke pun semakin murka.

"INO-CHAAAAAN AYO CEPAT PULANG!" Geram Sasuke dengan menarik lengan Ino secara paksa.

"Eh? Tapi tunggu dulu!" Sela Ino yang malah kembali ke tempat Gaara.

"Ano….mungkin Temari dan Kankuro akan lama, apa tidak ada orang lain yang menjemputmu?" Tanya Ino pada Gaara yang masih berdiri di tempat semula, anak itu menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Ino.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami saja? Akan kuantar kau pulang Oke?" Tanya Ino sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Gaara.

"A…apa maksudnya itu Ino-chan?" Tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Ayolah Sasu~ sekali saja, kan kasihan kalau Gaara sendirian di sini!" Bujuk Ino dengan puppy eyesnya yang terbukti ampuh.

"Ck, terserah kau saja!" Decak Sasuke dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya, Ino mengecup pipi Sasuke pelan dan berbisik.

"Kau tetap yang paling imut kok Sasu." Bisik Ino tepat di telinga Sasuke, dan membuat seburat merah samar di pipi Sasuke semakin melebar.

Dan pada akhirnya Gaara ikut dengan Ino, dan duduk di kursi belakang, Sasuke bersikeras menolak permintaan Ino untuk duduk di kursi belakang untuk menemani Gaara, padahal Ino pikir mereka adalah teman sekelas, jadi Sasuke bisa menjadi teman bicara untuk Gaara, tapi pada kenyataannya, meskipun keduanya duduk di kelas yang sama, mereka itu adalah musuh bebuyutan yang tak bisa akur.

=oooooo=

BLARRRR!

Temari menggibaskan kipas besarnya sehingga menimbulkan angin besar dan menghancurkan gedung kosong di sekitarnya.

Kankuro mengejar Sasori yang berhasil mengelak dari serangan Temari, pria itu berusaha mencari fokus tubuh Sasori agar bisa dia kendalikan, namun usahanya selalu sia-sia, karena gerakan Sasori begitu gesit, bahkan kadang menghilang dan muncul tiba-tiba untuk menyerang mereka.

"Kheh, serangan anginmu itu mudah sekali terbaca nona!" Kata Sasori dengan seringai mengejeknya.

"Sial!" Decak Temari yang kemudian kembali bersiap melancarkan serangan berikutnya.

Gadis itu kembali menggibaskan kipas besarnya dengan gerakan sedikit memutar posisi kipasnya, sehingga memunculkan dua buah pusaran angin besar yang siap menghancurkan apapun di sekitarnya, namun hal itu tak lantas membuat Sasori ketakutan, dia malah melebarkan seringainya.

"Aku bahkan tidak perlu menghindar dari serangan ini." Cibir Sasori yang tetap berdiri tegap di tempatnya, sementara kedua pusaran angin itu hanya melewati sisi kiri dan kanan tubuh Sasori tanpa menyentuhnya sedikitpun.

Temari melebarkan matanya tak percaya, namun kini dia hanya bisa tercekat saat dia merasakan adanya sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada tubuhnya.

"Temari?" Seru Kankuro yang melihat Temari mengambil sebatang besi berkarat di dekatnya dan mulai mengangkatnya.

"Ka….Kankuro…tolong aku..!" Kata Temari dengan suara terputus-putus.

"Tema…."

JRAT!

"ARRRGH!"

Kankuro menjerit kesakitan saat merasakan lengannya tiba-tiba hancur, pria itu ambruk sambil memegangi lengan kirinya yang tinggal separuh, erangan kesakitan masih terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Kheh, bocah-bocah seperti kalian tidak sepantasnya dikirim untuk melawanku!" Kata Sasori sambil menurunkan tangan kirinya yang semula terangkat untuk menyerang Kankuro, sedangkan tangan kanannya masih terangkat untuk menahan posisi Temari.

"Kankuro!" Temari hanya bisa menjerit tanpa bisa berbuat apapun untuk adiknya, sedangkan besi berkarat di tangannya perlahan terangkat dan kini kedua tangannya telah menggenggam besi itu, mengarahkannya lurus tepat di lehernya sendiri.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Sementara itu di saat yang bersamaan di dalam gedung Victory Corp.

Naruto kembali menemukan hal yang lebih menjijikkan, dan tidak manusiawi di ruang bawah tanah, tempat pembuatan senjata biologis yang sedang dia cari.

"Sakura, kali ini tak kan kuijinkan kau masuk!" Kata Naruto tegas.

"Me…memangnya ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Sakura yang mau tidak mau cukup menasaran dengan apa yang ada di dalam sana.

"Kubilang jangan masuk!" Sentak Naruto, Sakura pun hanya bisa menatap nanar ke arah kekasihnya itu, baru kali ini Naruto terlihat begitu tegas.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Naruto begitu melarang Sakura masuk lebih dalam? Apa yang sebenarnya berada di dalam sana?

Kalian akan tahu di chapter depan peace! ^_^v

TBC lagi

Gomen, chap depan mungkin agak lama lagi, coz Saya harus menyembuhkan dulu lengan saya yang ketiban sial beberapa hari lalu.

Ini adalah chap yang saya kerjakan sebelum saya celaka, dan membuat lengan saya sedikit bermasalah, semoga kalian nggak kecewa, saya akan berusaha secepatnya untuk pulih.

Oh ya, chap ini belum ada yang mati, masih berlanjut di chap selanjutnya, dan mungkin kalian sudah tahu siapa yang bakalan saya bunuh nantinya, gomen buat penggemarnya, ini saya lakukan untuk pengembangan cerita ^_^

Sekali lagi peace, Okay!

Nah minna-sama silakan masukkan pendapat kalian lewat review ^_^

*Salam Cute*


	12. Chapter 12

Moshi-moshi Ruru kembali menampakkan diri dengan chapie 12 ^_^

Lagi-lagi updatenya lama hehehe gomen ne (-.-)

Seperti biasa, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat yang udah bersedia baca fic ini, & buat yang review chap kemaren

**Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, Sweety Choco-berry, Zoroutecchi, Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura, El Cierto, Minami22, Vaneela, Iicob green, Airi Princess'darkness angel, Mysunshine-hatake, Felix D. Bender, Hana-d'ichi****, Anasasori29**

Arigato gozaimasu (-.-)

Semoga kalian tetap berkenan untuk mereview chapter ini ^_^

Enjoy this chap!

Disclaimer:Saya nggak akan pernah bisa merebut kekuasaan Om Kishimoto atas Naruto, jadi saya cuma bisa membuat fic gaje ini sebagai pelampiasan, karena selamanya Naruto nggak akan pernah menjadi milik saya T.T

Chapter 12

=Lost=

Naruto melangkah tenang melewati serpihan tubuh manusia yang tersebar di sepanjang lorong bawah tanah, Sakura masih berjalan di sampingnya dengan mendekap lengan Naruto erat-erat, baru kali ini Sakura melihat pemandangan mengerikan seperti itu sepanjang hidupnya, dan itu membuatnya sadar bahwa dia masih belum bisa dianggap profesional saat ini.

Sakura mendongak menatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat datar-datar saja, sungguh pria itu tak seperti Naruto yang biasa, bahkan Sakura sendiri merasa takut dengan ekspresi Naruto saat ini, maka gadis itu kembali menundukkan wajahnya namun dengan mata terpejam, dia terlalu takut untuk menatap pemandangan di bawahnya.

"Buka pintunya!"Perintah Naruto dengan nada datar namun terkesan dingin.

Pria paruh baya di depan Naruto yang merupakan direktur VC (Victory Corp) itu terlihat gemetar hebat saat mendengar perintah Naruto, pria itu menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan ragu, sepertinya dia takut jika sesuatu yang ada di dalam nanti akan membuat Naruto lebih murka.

"CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA BRENGSEK!"Sentak Naruto sambil menendang punggung pria itu hingga tersungkur di depan pintu.

Pria itu pun langsung membuka kotak password dengan tangan gemetar, sementara Naruto menatapnya dari belakang.

Sakura kembali mendongak demi mendapati ekspresi Naruto yang semakin mengeras.

"_Naruto..."_ Sebutnya dalam hati, Sakura hanya tak terbiasa dengan sikap Naruto yang sekarang ini.

Pintu baja telah terbuka, Naruto maju selangkah diikuti Sakura, namun Naruto berhenti untuk melepas tangan Sakura yang mengait di lengannya, Sakura menatap Naruto tak mengerti, namun pemuda itu sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura, mata birunya masih fokus menatap ke depan, seolah menangkap sesuatu yang tidak baik.

"Sakura, kali ini tak kan kuijinkan kau masuk!" Kata Naruto tegas.

"Me...memangnya ada apa Naruto?"Sakura melangkah ke depan, namun Naruto menariknya kembali.

"Kubilang jangan masuk!"Sentak Naruto yang membuat Sakura terdiam menatap nanar ke arahnya.

"Tunggu di sini sampai aku kembali!"Pinta Naruto dengan nada suara yang lebih pelan, berusaha meminta pengertian dari kekasihnya.

Naruto pun berbalik dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan, pemuda itu semakin geram saat melihat dengan jelas pemandangan di dalam ruangan itu.

Di atas meja besar di pojok ruangan, terdapat wadah berisi janin yang ditaruh begitu saja, janin yang bahkan belum saatnya dilahirkan tergeletak tak berdaya, ditumpuk dengan janin-janin lain yang bernasib sama, seolah mereka hanyalah barang biasa yang sama sekali tak berharga.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

Mata biru Naruto teralih ke arah tabung kaca yang diletakkan di sebelah tumpukan janin itu, di dalam tabung itu pun berisi janin yang masih meringkuk tak berdaya, direndam bersama air serum berwarna kehijauan, belum lagi bagian perut janin itu yang terbuka, memperlihatkan bahwa isi perutnya telah dikeluarkan dengan tanpa perasaan.

Naruto meraih dan mencengkram kerah kemeja Direktur VC yang sejak tadi meringkuk ketakutan di bawah meja.

"Jadi kalian menggunakan itu sebagai bahan senjata kalian?"Desis Naruto, sorot matanya berkilat marah pada pria paruh baya di depannya.

"Aku bersyukur karena sudah ada orang yang lebih dulu datang kemari, dan membunuh orang-orang bejat yang dengan santainya menggunakan itu sebagai bahan percobaan, sehingga aku tak perlu mengotori tanganku untuk membunuh dan mencincang kalian semua!"Naruto melempar tubuh pria itu hingga menabrak meja di belakangnya.

"Ada apa Naruto?"Sakura tiba-tiba masuk saat mendengar keributan di dalam ruangan.

Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu dan membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Sakura berdiri di sana dengan tatapan shock.

"A...apa...i..." Sakura membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya, tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya, entah kenapa perutnya terasa mual melihat pemandangan di dalam ruangan itu.

"Saku...?"

"Hoek!"

Sakura memuntahkan isi perutnya begitu rasa mualnya semakin mendesak keluar, melihat janin-janin yang diletakkan begitu saja seperti onggokan daging, melihat isi tabung berwarna kehijauan itu, juga benda-benda tajam yang masih bersarang di perut salah satu janin di atas meja, membuat perutnya terasa mual seketika.

"Hoek!"Sakura masih memuntahkan isi perutnya, kini Naruto telah berada di belakangnya untuk mengurut leher gadis itu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan masuk kan?"Lirih Naruto yang melihat prihatin akan keadaan kekasihnya, Sakura masih memuntahkan isi perutnya, dengan air mata yang kini mengalir deras melewati kedua pipinya, sungguh dia tidak kuat melihat pemandangan di dalam ruangan itu.

Direktur VC yang berada di dalam ruangan itu mencoba lari saat melihat celah, namun kloning Naruto menghadangnya, pria itu menatap tak percaya pada sosok di depannya, kemudian menatap Naruto yang satu lagi yang masih merusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"A...apa-apaan ini?"Tanya pria itu gemetar.

"Jangan harap kau bisa lari setelah ini pak tua!" Desis Naruto yang kemudian mencekik pria itu.

"Jangan harap kau bisa hidup tenang setelah ini!" Ancam Naruto pada pria paruh baya yang kini tak berdaya di tangannya.

Sementara itu di luar gedung VC

Kankuro melempar batu ke arah Sasori sebagai pengalih perhatian, namun bisa dihancurkan dengan mudah oleh pria berambut merah itu, tapi setidaknya rencana Kankuro untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sasori berhasil, kini belenggu yang mengendalikan tubuh Temari telah terlepas, Temari pun membuang besi berkarat di tangannya sejauh mungkin.

"CEPAT LARI TEMARI! HUBUNGI MARK...AAAARGH!"Perut Kankuro tertembus sesuatu sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"KANKURO!"Temari berlari mendekat ke arah Kankuro, bermaksud menolong adiknya itu.

"MINGGIR! HATI-HATI DENGAN TANGAN...!"

JRAT!

"ARGH!"Lagi-lagi ucapan Kankuro terpotong, Temari terlempar mundur saat Kankuro mendorong tubuhnya menghindari tembakan cakra Sasori.

Sejauh yang diketahui Kankuro, Sasori memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan tubuh seperti Kankuro, namun dia juga memiliki kemampuan menembakkan cakranya kepada lawan, dan menghancurkan dari dalam titik yang dia tunjuk dengan jarinya.

Pria berambut merah itu kembali mengangkat tangannya, dan mengarahkannya pada Kankuro yang kini tak berdaya, namun Temari dengan cepat meraih kipas besarnya, dan menggibaskannya ke arah Sasori, Sasori yang tidak siap dengan serangan itu, kini berusaha mengindari kilatan penghancur yang dihasilkan dari angin Temari, kesibukan Sasori itu digunakan Temari untuk menghubungi markas Kyuubi.

-Markas Kyuubi no Kitsune-

"Tsunade-sama, ada laporan dari Temari!"Kata Shizune panik.

"Sambungkan!"Perintah Tsunade yang langsung berdiri dari kursi besarnya.

"Disini Temari...kami butuh bantuan...t...olong...kirim...bantuan secepatnya!" Suara Temari terputus-putus, mungkin karena alat komunikasi Temari sudah sedikit rusak karena pertarungan tadi.

Tsunade membelalakkan matanya.

"Ini buruk!" Gumam Tsunade.

"Cepat perintahkan siapa saja untuk membantu mereka!" Seru Tsunade dengan tegas.

-Di tempat Ino-

Sing!

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya saat melihat sekelebat bayangan terlintas di benaknya.

"Ada apa Sasu?"Tanya Ino yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sasuke.

"I...Ino-chan..."Sasuke terlihat ragu mengatakan apa yang baru saja dia lihat, diliriknya Gaara yang masih duduk tenang di kursi belakang, sepertinya dia tidak ingin Gaara mendengar apa yang akan dia ucapkan nanti, Ino pun ikut melirik Gaara dari kaca spion, dan teringatlah dia akan keberadaan Temari dan Kankuro yang kini tengah menjalankan misi.

Ino yang sudah mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke itu kemudian menyodorkan ponselnya pada Sasuke, meminta anak itu untuk mengetikkan apa yang baru saja dia lihat di ponsel Ino.

Setelah beberapa menit mengetikkan sesuatu, Sasuke akhirnya menyerahkan ponsel di tangannya kepada Ino, gadis itu pun langsung menyambar ponselnya dan membaca apa yang tertera di sana.

Aquamarine Ino membulat sempurna saat membaca apa yang tertulis di layar ponselnya, gadis itu reflek membanting setir dan menghentikan laju mobilnya begitu saja, hingga tubuh penghuninya terdorong maju karena gaya dorong mobil, untung saja mereka memakai seat belt sehingga mereka tak terlempar dari tempat duduk.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?"Tanya Gaara yang tak tahu apa-apa, Ino tersentak saat mendengar suara Gaara.

"Ti...ti...tidak ada apa-apa kok Gaara-kun."Kata Ino mencoba mengelak.

Zrrrt...Zrrrrt...

Ino kembali dikejutkan dengan suara gemerisik dari earphone yang dia pakai.

"Pemberitahuan bagi para Kyuubi, tim Kankuro dan Temari sedang dalam masalah, segera menuju Victory Corp untuk memberi bantuan! Kami ulangi..."

"Shizune-san!"Ino memotong ucapan Shizune yang berada di seberang earphone.

"Biar aku yang pergi! Aku sedang berada di dekat lokasi,"Ino melirik Gaara dari kaca spion.

"Beri tahu yang lain untuk segera datang membantuku!"Lanjutnya.

"Ba...baik! Terima kasih Yamanaka!"Kata Shizune dari seberang earphone.

"Sasuke, tetaplah di sini bersama Gaara!"Ino kembali melirik Gaara yang kini mulai mendelik curiga padanya.

"Aku akan segera kembali jika semuanya selesai!"Kata Ino yang kemudian meraih kedua pedangnya yang dia letakkan di belakang tempat duduknya, dan berlalu keluar mobil.

Sasuke menatap punggung Ino yang semakin menjauh dari balik kaca mobil, kemudian menengok kursi belakang, di mana Gaara seharusnya berada, namun betapa terkejutnya dia saat tak mendapati Gaara di sana.

Sasuke kembali menatap keluar, dan di sana lah Gaara, berdiri membelakangi Sasuke, anak it menoleh ke arah Sasuke sekilas kemudian berlari mengikuti jejak Ino.

"TUNGGU! JANGAN KE SANA BODOH!"Seru Sasuke dari dalam mobil yang pintunya telah terkunci.

-Markas Akatsuki-

"Deidara? Kau sudah kembali? Mana Sasori?"Tanya Pein yang tak menemukan Sasori di dekat Deidara.

"Entahlah, mungkin masih di VC."Kata Deidara santai, Pein mengerutkan keningnya setelah mendengar ucapan Deidara.

"Lalu mana senjatanya?"Tanya Pein lagi.

Deidara merebahkan dirinya di sofa sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Pein.

"Kheh, senjata? Belum jadi!" Katanya Santai.

"Apa katamu? Belum jadi?" Pein semerta-merta berdiri dari kursinya dan memelototi Deidara, meskipun yang bersangkutan sama sekali tak perduli.

"Yeah, dan para penghuninya juga sudah mati semua."Kata Deidara sambil pura-pura mengamati kuku tangannya yang tidak kotor sama sekali.

"Mati? Kau membunuh mereka sebelum senjatanya selesai dibuat?"Geram Pein..

"Bukan aku yang membunuh mereka, mungkin para kyuubi itu yang melakukannya, begitu aku sampai di sana, tempat itu sudah dipenuhi mayat."Bohongnya dengan ekspresi yang sangat meyakinkan, padahal memang dia sendiri yang telah menghabisi penghuni ruang bawah tanah VC.

"Kau tidak sedang berbohong padaku kan?"Pein mendelik curiga pada sosok Deidara yang masih berbaring santai di atas sofa.

"Kheh, untuk apa aku berbohong? Aku juga tak ingin mengotori tubuhku ini dengan darah orang-orang rendahan macam mereka!"Kata Deidara lagi.

"Tch, lalu kenapa kau tidak kembali dengan Sasori?"Tanya Pein lagi.

"Hei, tugasku hanya mengecek senjata di ruang bawah tanah kan? Bukan menjadi pengasuh Sasori yang mengharuskanku pulang pergi bersamanya!"Protes Deidara yang kemudian bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan pergi meninggalkan Pein, tak mau berlama-lama dengan pria itu, karena dia tahu, Pein pasti akan bertanya macam-macam lagi jika dia tetap berada di sana.

=Promise=

JRAT!

BRUK!

Ino berdiri terpaku menatap pemandangan di depannya, di mana tubuh Temari ambruk setelah jantung gadis itu tertembus sesuatu yang tak dapat diketahuinya.

Sedangkan di depan sana, Kankuro tergantung tak berdaya di tangan seorang pria berambut merah yang tengah mencekik leher pemuda itu.

Sasori melempar tubuh kankuro begitu saja saat melihat keberadaan Ino.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga nona."Sebentuk seringai tersungging di bibir Sasori.

Ino menatap Sasori geram, gadis itu menggenggam kedua pedangnya kuat-kuat, aquamarinenya berkilat marah, giginya gemeletuk menahan amarah yang siap membuncah.

"BRENGSEK KAAAAU!"

Dan seketika itu juga Ino telah berada di belakang Sasori dan mengayunkan kedua pedangnya ke arah leher pria itu, meskipun sedikit terlambat, Sasori mampu menghindari serangan Ino, sehingga tebasan pedang Ino hanya mampu mengenai ujung rambut Sasori, tak sampai di situ serangan Ino, gadis itu kembali mengayunkan pedangnya sebelum Sasori sempat mengangkat tangannya untuk menembakkan cakra ke arah Ino, Sasori melebarkan matanya ketika sadar dia tak sempat menghindar, namun pria itu menangkis serangan Ino dengan menembakkan cakranya ke arah pedang Ino hingga pedang itu terlempar, Ino tak kehabisan akal, kali ini dia bersalto ke belakang dan menendang dagu Sasori dengan telak hingga pria itu terhuyung ke belakang, setelah mendarat, Ino kembali melancarkan serangan, kali ini gadis itu melompat ke depan Sasori dan menghantam bahu pria itu dengan tungkainya, kini Sasori jatuh terduduk, Ino kembali mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Sasori, namun ayunan pedangnya hanya mengenai ruang kosong, karena Sasori sudah tak berada di tempatnya.

"Beraninya kau melakukan ini padaku gadis sial!"Desis Sasori yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakang Ino.

Ino membelalakkan matanya dan menoleh ke belakang.

JRAT!

"Argh!"

Ino terpelanting ke belakang, perutnya terasa perih dan panas seolah tertembus peluru, tubuh Ino terhempas menghantam aspal dan menabrak puing-puing di sekitarnya.

"Kheh, tak kusangka bertarung denganmu itu benar-benar sangat merepotkan!"Decak Sasori sambil menghapus jejak darah di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Ino berusaha bangkit dari jatuhnya, tangan kirinya menekan luka di perutnya, sesekali dia terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"_Si….sial…apa-apaan pria ini?"_Pikir Ino sambil mencoba berdiri dan menahan perih di perutnya.

"Kau masih bisa bertahan rupanya?"Cibir Sasori, Ino menggertakkan giginya, kedua aquamarinenya masih berkilat marah, dan detik berikutnya dia kembali meyerang Sasori.

Keduanya kembali bertarung dengan sengit, tak ada yang mau mengalah, tak ada yang mau melewatkan seincipun celah untuk menyerang dan menjatuhkan lawan.

Ino mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Sasori, dalam jarak yang begitu dekat Sasori tak bisa menghindari serangan dengan baik, dan detik berikutnya kaos hitam yang dipakai Sasori telah robek di bagian dada, menampakkan luka goresan pedang yang memanjang di dadanya akibat serangan Ino, tubuh Sasori limbung ke belakang, namun dia sempat menembakkan cakranya ke gagang pedang Ino hingga pedang itu terlempar dari genggaman Ino, tubuh Ino yang kurang keseimbangan karena luka di perutnya juga ikut terlempar karena dorongan cakra yang terlalu kuat untuk ditahannya.

Ino meringis kesakitan saat luka di perutnya berdenyut nyeri ketika dia mencoba untuk berdiri, kini kedua pedangnya sudah tak berada di tangannya lagi, gadis itu mencoba menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang kesemutan karena tembakan cakra dari Sasori tadi, meskipun tembakannya hanya mengenai gagang pedang, namun efeknya ternyata juga dia rasakan pada tangan kanannya yang saat itu memegang pedang.

"Onii-chan…..Onee-chan?"

Ino tercekat saat mendengar suara itu, aquamarine Ino menatap nanar ke depan, tepatnya ke arah sosok mungil yang berdiri agak jauh di belakang Sasori.

"Ga…Gaara?"Ino melihat sosok Gaara yang terlihat shock melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Sasori mengikuti arah pandang Ino, pria itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok Gaara yang berdiri agak jauh darinya.

"Cih, pengganggu! Lenyaplah kau!"Sasori mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Gaara, bersiap untuk menembakkan cakranya.

"HENTIKAN!"Ino menubruk tubuh Sasori dari belakang sehingga fokus tembakan Sasori teralih dan hanya menganai reruntuhan bangunan di dekat Gaara.

"LARI!"Perintah Ino pada Gaara yang masih terpaku.

"Minggir!"Sasori menepis pegangan Ino, kibasan tangannya mengenai luka di perut Ino, gadis itu mengerang kesakitan dan jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

Gaara semakin tercekat melihat kondisi Ino, Sasori memanfaatkan kesempatan di saat Ino lengah, pria itu kembali mengarahkan telunjuknya kepada Gaara.

"LARI GAARAAAAA!" Teriak Ino.

"TIDAAAAAAAAK!"

Gaara berteriak sangat keras, seolah melampiaskan segala emosinya melalui teriakan, dan seketika itu juga, puing-puing bangunan di sekitar tempat itu terangkat, melayang-layang tak beraturan di udara, seolah tak ada gaya gravitasi di tempat itu.

"A…apa-apaan ini?"Gumam Sasori yang tak mengerti dengan keadaan di sekitarnya, sedangkan Ino terbelalak kaget melihat puing-puing yang bergerak liar di udara.

"_Gaara kah yang melakukan ini?"_Pikirnya.

"Anak sial! Mati kau!"Seru Sasori yang kembali mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Gaara dan menembakkan cakranya, namun tembakannya meleset karena sebuah reruntuhan besar menghantam tubuhnya hingga terpelanting ke samping.

"Sial!"

Sasori kembali bangkit dan mencoba menembak Gaara lagi, namun gerakannya terhenti karena tiba-tiba Ino menebas bahunya dari belakang, pria itu menggerang kesakitan dan kini berbalik menghadap Ino, kemudian menembakkan cakranya ke arah gadis itu, Ino terpelanting cukup jauh saat tembakan Sasori menembus bahu kirinya, pedangnya pun kini kembali terlempar, namun dia tak kehabisan akal, tangannya yang bebas kini meraih pistol yang dia selipkan di belakang pinggangnya, kemudian menembak tangan kanan Sasori, dan tepat menembus telapak tangan pria itu.

Sasori memekik kesakitan sambil memegangi tangannya yang terluka, saat itulah Naruto dan Sakura muncul dari pintu belakang VC.

Keduanya terpaku menatap keadaan di tempat itu, di mana puing-puing besar dan kecil tengah melayang-layang tak beraturan di udara, Ino yang terluka, seorang pria berambut merah yang berdiri sambil memegang tangannya yang berlumuran darah, Gaara yang berteriak keras, dan…..tubuh Temari dan Kankuro yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.

"_Cih, muncul pengganggu lain, sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang!"_Pikir Sasori yang kemudian lenyap dalam hitungan detik.

Ino berdiri perlahan dan berjalan tertatih mendekati Gaara yang masih berteriak emosi, beberapa kali tubuhnya terhantam puing-puing bangunan yang melayang di sekitarnya, namun tak dihiraukannya, tangannya kini terulur untuk meraih Gaara.

"Gaara…."Lirihnya sambil masih berusaha untuk mencapai Gaara.

Naruto dan Sakura yang mulai tersadarpun kini melangkah mencoba mendekati Gaara, namun langkah mereka selalu terhalang oleh puing-puing gedung yang melayang-layang di sekitar mereka.

"Tenanglah…..Gaara-kun….!"Lirih Ino, sebuah reruntuhan besar menghantam kepala Ino , namun gadis itu lagi-lagi tak menghiraukannya, meskipun kini darah telah mengalir dari luka di kepalanya, gadis itu tetap melangkah tertatih mendekati Gaara.

"Gaara-kun….."

BRUK!

Ino berlutut di depan Gaara, kemudian merengkuh tubuh mungil Gaara dalam dekapannya.

"Tenanglah Gaara-kun…..aku di sini…"Bisik Ino di telinga Gaara.

Teriakan Gaara perlahan-lahan berhenti, dan puing-puing yang melayang di sekitar sanapun mulai berjatuhan seiring dengan redanya teriakan Gaara, dan kini anak itu pingsan dalam dekapan Ino.

=oooooo=

Hujan gerimis mengiringi prosesi pemakaman Temari dan Kankuro, raut-raut krsedihan terpancar jelas di setiap orang yang menghadiri prosesi itu.

Gaara menatap datar kedua nisan yang bersebelahan di depannya, namun bertolak belakang dengan ekspresinya yang datar, kedua matanya seakan tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan tetesan bening yang mengalir melewati pipinya.

Ino berdiri di belakang Gaara, tangan kanannya mengusap lembut kepala Gaara, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggandeng tangan mungil Sasuke, gadis itu tak perduli dengan rasa perih di perut, bahu kiri dan kepalanya yang terluka, padahal jutaan tetesan air langit itu terasa seakan menusuk-nusuk tubuhnya yang belum pulih, dalam pikirannya kini hanya ingin menjaga sosok kecil yang kini berdiri di depannya.

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap sekeliling makam, di sana ada para senior di kyuubi, Tsunade sebagai pimpinan juga hadir di sana, juga teman-teman sekelasnya di kelas khusus, namun ada satu yang kurang.

Dia tak menemukan Shikamaru dimanapun.

"_Kemana perginya dia di saat penting begini?"_Pikir Ino.

Puk!

Ino dikejutkan dengan tepukan yang mendarat di bahu kanannya, gadis itu menoeh dan mendapati Kakashi yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang,"Kakashi memberi jeda sejenak dan melirik perban yang melilit di kepala Ino.

"Lukamu belum sembuh benar, tidak baik kalau dibiarkan basah terlalu lama."Lanjutnya.

Ino berpaling ke arah Gaara, seolah sayang untuk meninggalkan anak itu.

Kakashi mengikuti arah pandang Ino, dia mengerti dengan sikap gadis itu yang tidak ingin meninggalkan Gaara.

"Tenanglah! Percayakan saja dia pada Tsunade-sama!"Kata Kakashi lagi, dan hal itu membuat Ino kembali menatap ke arahnya.

"Ayo!"Ajak Kakashi yang kini mengiring Ino untuk meninggalkan pemakaman, gadis itu pun menurut dan mengikuti langkah Kakashi dengan menggandeng Sasuke bersamanya.

Namun baru beberapa langkah Ino meninggalkan kerumunan, tubuhnya seolah ditahan oleh sesuatu yang memeluknya dari belakang, gadis itu menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Gaara tengah memeluknya.

"Ga...Gaara-kun?"Ino melepas pelukan Gaara dan berjongkok di depan anak itu, kini Gaara memeluk leher Ino dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana.

"Ja...jangan tinggalkan aku...tolong...bawa aku bersamamu!"Pintanya di sela isak tangisnya.

Semua orang di tempat itu dibuat tercengang oleh ucapan Gaara, mereka tidak mengerti kenapa Gaara bisa begitu dekat dengan Ino, bahkan ingin bersama gadis itu, tapi yang mereka tahu, Gaara akan aman jika bersama Ino, apa lagi mereka juga tahu, apartemen Ino bersebelahan dengan apartemen Kakashi, jadi mereka bisa mempercayakan Gaara kepada dua orang itu sebelum orang tua Gaara menjemputnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Tsunade memecah keheningan, membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya.

"Ino, untuk sementara tugasmu adalah menjaga Gaara sampai orangtuanya datang kemari, dan Kakashi, kau bantu Ino untuk menjaganya!"Kata Tsunade.

Ino dan Kakashi terbengong, Sasuke apalagi.

"Apa jawaban kalian?"Tanya Tsunade yang mulai jengah karena tak ada jawaban dari keduanya.

"Ha...hai...!"Jawab Ino dan Kakashi sedikit ragu.

=oooooo=

Ino keluar dari mobil sedannya diikuti Sasuke, Kakashi dan Gaara.

Gadis itu terkesiap saat melihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri bersandar di pegangan tangga, jalan masuk ke apartemannya.

"Shikamaru? Sedang apa kau di sini? Kenapa tidak hadir di pemakaman?"Tanya Ino yang kini berjalan tergesa menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau biarkan mereka mati?"Desis Shikamaru, mata onyxnya menyorot tajam ke dalam aquamarine Ino, gadis terdiam, tak menjawab apapun, kini dia hanya mampu menundukkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap mata onyx pemuda di depannya.

"Kenapa kau biarkan mereka mati? Apa saja yang kau lakukan di sana sampai kau tak bisa menyelamatkan mereka? Percuma saja kau menyombongkan kemampuanmu dalam kecepatan kalau pada akhirnya kau 'Terlambat' sampai mengorbankan nyawa orang lain!"Shikamaru mencengkram bahu Ino kuat-kuat, tak memperdulikan kondisi bahu Ino yang terluka, tak perduli dengan darah yang mulai merembes dari balutan perban di bahu gadis itu.

Kakashi yang melihat adanya hal yang tidak beres, segera menghampiri keduanya, setelah sebelumnya menyuruh Sasuke dan Gaara untuk tetap di sisi mobil.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berguna!"Shikamaru menyentakkan tubuh Ino hingga gadis itu terhuyung dan hampir jatuh.

Ino mengernyit merasakan luka di bahunya yang berdenyut nyeri.

Tak terima dikatai tidak berguna, Ino membalas tatapan tajam Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Aku sudah bersusah payah mengejar waktu untuk menyelamatkan mereka, aku sudah berusaha datang tepat waktu demi mereka, di saat itu, apa yang kau lakukan hah? Tidur di atap?"Ino mencengkram kerah kemeja Shikamaru dan menghempaskan pemuda itu ke tanah dengan kasar, dia bahkan tak lagi perduli dengan luka-lukanya yang kini kembali mengeluarkan darah.

"Kenapa diam saja Shika? Aku benar kan?"Ino kembali meraih kerah Shikamaru.

"Ino hentikan! Perhatikan lukamu!"Kakashi mencoba melerai Ino dan Shikamaru.

"Kau menumpahkan semua kemarahanmu padaku karena kau sendiri merasa tak berguna saat itu, kau mengabaikan panggilan darurat hanya untuk bersantai di atap, tanpa tahu hal buruk terjadi pada teman kita, kau lari dari kenyatan dan melimpahkan semua kemarahanmu padaku!"Ino meluapkan segala emosinya, meskipun Kakashi telah menahannya dengan menjauhkannya dari Shikamaru.

"Kau menyalahkanku karena aku yang seharusnya bisa menolong mereka malah berakhir dengan kegagalan!"Ino meronta dari dekapan Kakashi, Shikamaru masih diam tertunduk mendengar semua ucapan Ino.

"Aku tahu Shika...aku gagal, aku tak bisa menolong mereka, aku hanya bisa membawa kesedihan bagi semua orang, aku bahkan membiarkan Gaara sampai melihat jasad kedua kakaknya yang terbunuh, aku membuatnya menangis, tak seharusnya dia melihat pertempuran itu..."Ino merosot terduduk di tanah dengan Kakashi yang masih mendekapnya.

"Aku melakukan kesalahan yang sama...dulu Sasuke...dan kini Gaara...mereka belum pantas melihat semua itu...tapi aku telah menyeret mereka ke dalam dunia penuh darah dan pembunuhan..."Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya mencengkram erat lengan Kakashi yang masih mendekapnya.

"Shika..."

"Maaf..."Ino terkesiap saat Shikamaru memotong ucapannya.

"Akulah yang tidak berguna, aku tak memperdulikan panggilan dari markas malah lebih mementingkan kesenanganku sendiri, seharusnya aku bisa datang untuk membantu kalian saat itu, tapi aku malah..."Shikamaru tak melanjutkan ucapannya, kini dia justru terlarut dalam isak tangisnya.

Ino melapas dekapan Kakashi, kemudian bankit dan berjalan tertatih mendekati Shikamaru yang masih terisak, gadis itu berlutut di depan Shikamaru, dan mendekap bahu pemuda itu, menenggelamkan kepala Shikamaru di bahunya, berharap itu bisa menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Kita sama-sama kehilangan mereka Shika, aku tahu kau sedih, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, meskipun aku baru saja mengenal mereka, tapi aku sudah menganggap mereka seperti kakakku sendiri, aku mengerti ini sangat menyakitkan, tapi kenyataan tak akan berubah meskipun kita menangisinya."Bisik Ino di telinga Shikamaru, perlahan kedua tangan Shikamaru terangkat dan membalas pelukan Ino dengan lembut.

"Maaf...maafkan aku yang sudah menyalahkanmu..."Lirihnya.

=Promise=

Ino menyelimuti tubuh mungil Gaara yang kini terlelap, anak itu tidur di kamar yang seharusnya manjadi milik Sasuke.

Wajah tidur anak itu terlihat begitu damai, seolah tak pernah terjadi hal buruk sebelumnya.

Ino tersenyum miris melihat Gaara, hatinya terasa sakit setiap kali dia mengingat bagaimana ekspresi Gaara saat melihat jasad kedua kakaknya.

"Gomen ne Gaara-kun."Bisik Ino sebelum mengecup pelan dahi Gaara, dan meninggalkan anak itu dalam tidur lelapnya.

Setelah keluar dari kamar Gaara, Ino memasuki kamarnya, atau tepatnya kamar Ino dan Sasuke, karena Sasuke memang setiap hari tidur di sana bersamanya, bahkan barang-barang Sasuke pun juga telah tertata di sana entah sejak kapan.

Ino duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengamati wajah Sasuke yang telah terlelap, wajahnya terlihat begitu damai, sama dengan ekspresi Gaara yang dia lihat tadi.

Perhatian Ino teralih pada bingkai foto yang terletak di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang, diraihnya bingkai foto itu dan mengamatinya.

"Itachi...kau tidak bohong padaku kan? Kau benar-benar masih hidup kan?"Gumamnya sambil mengusap wajah Itachi dalam foto itu.

"Aku merindukanmu Itachi, kumohon cepatlah datang! Aku butuh kau di sisiku."Lirih Ino sambil mendekap bingkai foto itu.

"Nggh...Onii-san...Ino-chan..."Ssuke mengigau dalam tidurnya, membuat Ino tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke, namun anak itu ternyata telah kembali terlelap.

Tak ingin mengganggu tidur Sasuke, Ino pun keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa bingkai foto dalam dekapannya.

=oooooo=

Kakashi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, malam ini dia benar-benar tak bisa tidur, sudah beberapa kali dia mencoba tidur, namun hasilnya tetap sama, dia selalu terbangun setiap 5 menit sekali.

Bosan dengan keadaan itu, dia pun bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar kamar, tadinya sih dia hanya ingin ke dapur untuk mengambil minum, tapi entah bagaimana pikirannya malah tertuju pada tetangga sebelahnya alias Ino.

Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?

Apakah dia sudah tidur?

Apa lukanya sudah mendingan?

Atau malah lebih parah?

Itulah yang dipikirkan Kakashi saat ini.

Karena penasaran, Kakashi pun melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar apartemennya menuju apartemen Ino.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Ino, pria itu terlihat ragu-ragu antara mengetuk pintu atau tidak.

"Kira-kira dia sudah tidur belum ya?"Pikirnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah dicoba saja, siapa tahu dia memang belum tidur!"Pikir Kakashi lagi.

Kini tangan kanan Kakashi mulai bersiap mengetuk pintu, sedangkan tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk menahan handle pintu.

"In..."

Klek!

"Eh?"

Belum sempat Kakasi mengetuk, pintu itu telah terbuka, lebih tepatnya, pintu itu memang tidak terkunci sehingga tak sengaja terbuka saat Kakashi memutar kenopnya.

"Ha~h dasar ceroboh sekali kau Ino, padahal kau tinggal sendirian dengan dua orang anak di bawah umur."Pikir Kakashi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kakashi melangkah ke dalam apartemen Ino, terus berjalan hingga tengah ruangan, dan apa yang dia lihat di sana?

Kakashi memencet hidungnya seketika itu juga, takut akan ada banjir darah jika dia tak segera menutup kedua lubang hidungnya itu.

Bagaimana tidak?

Di sana, di atas sofa ruang tengah, dia melihat Ino yang tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya

Bukan itu yang membuatnya ingin mimisan, tapi pakaian Ino itu lho...

Gadis itu hanya memakai kemeja putih yang kebesaran dan sedikit transparan, belum lagi kedua kancing atasnya yang lupa atau mungkin sengaja tidak dikancingkan, kemudian bagian bawahnya yang tersingkap membuat kedua paha putih mulusnya terekspos dengan jelas.

Lelaki normal mana yang bisa tahan melihat posisi erotis Ino itu, tapi yang jelas Ino sama sekali tak bermaksud melakukan itu, mana tahu dia kalau pintu apartemennya lupa tidak di kunci, dan mana tahu dia kalau ada seorang pria yang masuk ke dalam apartemennya tanpa ijin?

Kakashi menelan ludah dengan susah payah, dengan mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang menipis, Kakashi mendekati sofa, tempat Ino tertidur.

Pria itu berhenti di samping sofa, atau tepatnya sudut di mana wajah Ino menghadap, kemudian dia berjongkok hingga wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Ino yang terlelap, tangan besarnya menyingkap pelan poni Ino yang menjuntai menutupi sebagian wajahnya, jantung Kakashi seolah ingin melompat keluar saat Ino mengeliat dan mengerang pelan, namun kemudian gadis itu kembali terlelap, Kakashi menghela nafas lega melihat hal itu.

Tluk!

Perhatian Kakashi teralih pada suara benda jatuh di bawahnya.

Sebuah bingkai foto yang jatuh di bawah sofa dengan posisi terbalik, Kakashi meraih bingkai foto itu kemudian membaliknya, tertangkaplah sebuah refleksi tiga orang yang tengah tersenyum bahagia di sana, refleksi wajah Ino, Sasuke dan yang satu lagi bukanlah orang yang dikenalnya, namun wajahnya benar-benar mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Inikah...pemilik cincin itu?"Batin Kakashi sambil melirik Ino yang masih terlelap.

Entah apa yang mendorong pria itu untuk mendekat ke arah Ino.

Rasa marah atau cemburu yang mungkin dia rasakan saat ini?

Pria itu mencondongkan tubuhnya setengah menindih Ino, kemudian menurunkan maskernya perlahan dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah cantik di bawahnya.

Hanya tinggal satu centi saja bibir mereka bertemu.

"Itachi...?"Gumam Ino dalam tidurnya, membuat Kakashi tersentak, dan membuat dadanya naik turun menahan emosi.

Bibir mungil Ino kembali bergerak pelan, namun Kakashi buru-buru membungkamnya dengan ciuman, sehingga ucapan Ino kembali tertelan di kerongkongannya.

_"Tidak...tidak bisa...aku tetap tidak bisa melupakan perasaanku padanya, aku tetap menginginkannya."_Batin Kakashi yang kini semakin memperdalam ciumannya tanpa sepengetahuan Ino.

Well

TBC again minna ^_^v

Hontou ni gomenasai minna-san Ruru selalu telat updatenya, mengingat saya punya tanggungan 2 fic multichap, jadi updatenya gantian

Belum lagi kalo saya kepikir ide lain, jadi bikin yang baru dulu sebelum idenya hilang tertelan penyakit lupa lupa ingat.

Untuk Temari n Kankuro FC

Saya mohon maaf karena saya harus membunuh mereka di sini, ini demi kelancaran jalan cerita, lagi pula kehidupan itu kan nggak selalu berjalan mulus, atau selalu terjadi hal baik, hal buruk pun juga pasti pernah terjadi kan?

Saya hanya bermaksud membuat fic ini agar tidak terasa hambar saja.

Saa minna, mind to review? ^_^

Thank's for read and review

*Salam Cute*


	13. Chapter 13

Yosh! Chapter 13 nih minna-san ^o^v

Seperti biasa saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca n review chapter lalu

**Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura, El cierto, Airi Princess'Darkness Angel, Zoroutecchi, Hana-d'ichi, Vaneela, Anasasori29, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, Myasunshine-hatake, Felix , Putri Luna.**

Arigato gozaimasu (-.-)

Buat para silent reader, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih juga karena sudah bersedia membaca fic asal ketik saya ini.

Saa minna

Enjoy this chap!

Disclaimer: Yang punya Naruto itu...'Saya'

Krik! *dikejer fans Naruto* Okay okay Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's only, ever & after!

Chapter 13

=Aggression=

Ino memembuka matanya perlahan, mengerjap-ngerjapkannya sebentar, kemudian bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, dia duduk di sisi sofa, dan mengamati sekelilingnya.

"Um...semalam aku ketiduran ya?" gumamnya tidak jelas sambil mengucek matanya dengan malas, tangan satunya dia gunakan untuk meraba-raba sekitarnya, mencari sesuatu yang dia dekap kemarin malam.

Gadis itu mulai kebingungan saat tak juga menemukan benda itu, dia mulai mencari di bawah bantal kecil, di belakang sofa, dan di kolong sofa siapa tahu jatuh.

Tapi aquamarinenya malah menemukan benda itu di atas meja, padahal seingatnya, semalam dia tidak menaruh benda itu di atas meja, dia ingat betul kalau semalam dia tidur dengan mendekap benda itu, lalu siapa yang menaruhnya di atas meja?

Ino meraih benda yang ternyata adalah bingkai foto di atas meja, kemudian mengamatinya sebentar sebelum kemudian melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding yang menghadap padanya, aquamarinenya melebar seketika saat melihat jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 07.15

"ASTAGA!" pekiknya kaget, kemudian langsung beranjak dari duduknya, dan berlari ke arah kamarnya.

"Aku sama-sekali belum bersiap-siap, dan sudah jam segini?" gumam Ino gusar.

"Sasuke bangun! Kau harus mandi dan segera berangkat sekolah!" Ino tak menunggu Sasuke hingga anak itu bangun, tapi dia langsung menggendong Sasuke dan masuk ke kamar mandi, melepas pakaian Sasuke dengan paksa dan langsung memasukkan anak yang masih tidur itu ke dalam bathub.

Sasuke terperajat saat merasakan tubuhnya terendam air.

"Banjir...banjir...tolong!" serunya yang tak sadar kalau dirinya saat ini ada di dalam bathub.

"Kau sedang mandi Sasu, bukan tenggelam karena kebanjiran!" kata Ino dengan santainya, Sasuke menengok ke belakangnya dengan efek slow motion.

Dan apa yang dia lihat saat ini bahkan mampu membuat keturunan Uchiha manapun akan terkena serangan jantung mendadak, saat ini Ino tengah berendam di bathub yang sama dengan Sasuke alias mandi bareng, dan dengan cueknya dia menggosok tubuh kecil Sasuke yang kini tengah melotot horor ke arahnya denganwajah yang sudah sewarna dengan pelangi, alias mejikuhibiniu.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaa!" sasuke berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, Kakashi yang berada di apartemen sebelah sampai bisa mendengar teriakan itu, sebelah alisnya berkedut, dan muncul pertigaan di atas dahinya, pertanda kesal.

"Jangan berontak Sasu! Aduh! Tanganmu mengenai lukaku!" Ino kepayahan menenangkan Sasuke, gadis itu mengernyit memegangi lukanya, untung saja tidak terbuka dan berdarah lagi.

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut?" kini Gaara muncul di depan pintu kamar mandi, Ino baru ingat kalau mulai kemarin Gaara menginap di apartemennya.

"Gaara sekalian mandi sama-sama!"

"Apa?"

Ino langsung mengangkat tubuh kecil Gaara dan menceburkannya di bathub yang sama tanpa memperdulikan protes darinya, kemudian dia pun ikut menceburkan diri di sana.

"GYAAAAAAAA!" kali ini teriakannya lebih keras dan melengking, belum lagi teriakan itu dilakukan oleh duo bocah stoic model Sasuke dan Gaara.

Sedangkan Ino dengan cuek bin tidak pekanya, dia tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya, memandikan kedua bocah yang masih polos itu, sambil menahan sakit saat tangan kecil Sasuke atau Gaara mengenai lukanya, diiringi jejeritan dari duo bocah stoic.

Sementara itu Kakashi yang berada di apartemen sebelah mulai terganggu dengan suara ribut itu, sebelah alisnya berkedut-kedut menandakan kalau dia sedang sangat terganggu dengan keributan tetangganya, pertigaan di dahinya kini bertambah dengan dua perempatan di atas kepalanya, pertanda kalau dia benar-benar kesal, tapi tetap ditahan dengan sekuat tenaga.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke dan Gaara berakhir terduduk di bangku meja makan dengan kepala terkulai di atas meja, ditambah warna wajah mereka yang belum berubah sejak kegiatan mandi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Apa dia selalu begitu eh?" tanya Gaara pada Sasuke yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya, tentu saja dengan berbisik, takut kedengaran oleh Ino yang kini sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Seingatku dia tidak pernah bangun kesiangan, dan baru kali ini juga dia sampai memandikan aku seperti tadi." bisik Sasuke setengah merancau dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Dia lihat cabe ku..." gumam Gaara dengan aliran sungai air mata melewati pipinya.

"Nggak cuma punya kamu!" ralat Sasuke dengan wajah yang mulai berasap.

"Sarapan siap!" Ino datang dengan dua piring nasi goreng, dan meletakkannya di depan kedua bocah korban pemer...ehm...maksud saya pemaksaan mandi tadi.

"Selesaikan dengan cepat dan kita langsung berangkat!" kata Ino sambil melepas apronnya, dan kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil jatahnya.

Oh sungguh Ino tidak menyadari apa efek dari perbuatannya pagi ini.

Baru beberapa suapan yang Ino telan, gadis itu teringat sesuatu.

_"Tetanggaku itu sudah bangun belum jam segini? Tapi sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda dia sudah bangun."_ pikirnya.

Bukan apa-apa sih, tapi mengingat tetangganya yang satu itu sering menumpang mobilnya, kalau orang itu belum bangun, akan semakin terlambatlah dia jika harus menunggu pria itu bersiap, sebenarnya bisa saja dia meninggalkan pria itu, tapi dia masih ingat hutang nyawa yang dia tanggung, jadi dia berusaha menebus hutangnya itu dengan setidaknya menuruti kemauan tetangga satu-satunya itu.

Ino pun beranjak dari meja makan menuju depan pintu, baru saja dia akan membuka kunci, pintu itu telah terbuka saat dia memutar kenopnya.

"Astaga, jadi semalam pintunya tidak terkunci?" Ino menepuk dahinya sendiri, dia baru sadar kalau pintunya tak terkunci sejak tadi malam.

Tanpa berlama-lama dia langsung berjalan ke arah sebelah apartemennya.

Tok...tok...tok

Ino mengetuk pintu apartemen Kakashi, tak berapa lama pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok pria berambut silver dengan masker hitam menutupi sebagian wajahnya, Ino mendelik ke arah pria itu.

"Apa kau juga tidur dengan menggunakan masker itu?" tanya Ino tidak nyambung, padahal bukan itu yang seharusnya dia katakan, Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau penasaran dengan wajahku?" tanya Kakashi bermaksud menggoda Ino.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya risih melihatnya." kata Ino dengan tidak berperasaannya, dan tanpa dia sadari kata-katanya telah menghujam telak di jantung Kakashi.

_"Seharusnya semalam aku menyerangnya lebih dari ciuman!" _batin Kakashi gemas dengan sikap Ino yang kelewat cuek terhadapnya.

"Cepatlah bersiap, atau aku akan meninggalkanmu dan berangkat sendiri!" kata Ino sambil lalu.

Kakashi hanya menghela nafas berat saat melihat Ino berlalu dari hadapannya.

_"Bagaimana ya kalau dia tahu perbuatanku semalam?" _pikir Kakashi.

_"Mungkin aku akan kehilangan kepalaku dalam waktu kurang dari 1 detik."_ Kakashi memegang lehernya sendiri, merasa ngeri membayangkan kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

_"Yang penting dia nggak tahu!" _batin Kakashi yang kemudian masuk ke dalam apartemennya untuk bersiap, sebelum Ino benar-benar meninggalkannya.

=Promise=

Ino mengantar Sasuke dan Gaara kekelas mereka di gedung reguler, gadis itu belum siap jika harus bertemu lagi dengan teman-temannya di kelas khusus, dia perlu menenangkan diri dulu sebelum muncul di hadapan teman-temannya.

Ketiganya berhenti di depan kelas Sasuke dan Gaara, Ino berjongkok mensejajarkan diri dengan kedua makhluk mungil di depannya.

"Kutingal ya, jangan berantem!" pesan Ino pada Sasuke dan Gaara, kedua tangannya mengusap lembut pipi kedua anak itu, dan mendapat anggukan sebagai jawaban pesannya.

Ino mengecup ringan dahi Sasuke dan Gaara, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kedua anak itu.

Ino tak langsung menuju kelasnya, dia berbelok ke arah taman yang memang sepi pagi itu, kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku di sana untuk merenung.

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap lagit, angin lembut menyisiri setiap helai rambut pirangnya, seolah ingin menenangkan hati Ino yang memang sedang kalut.

"Aku tidak berguna...tidak hanya ayah, Itachi, Sasuke, dan sekarang...Temari dan Kankuro...semuanya menjadi korban karena diriku yang lemah..." gumam Ino miris, setitik air mata jatuh melewati pipinya, mengingat kecerobohan dirinya yang menimbulkan jatuhnya korban.

Ino menghela nafas berat, masih dengan posisinya menatap langit.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bahkan tidak bicara apa-apa pada mereka saat bertemu kemarin." lirihnya, gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa galau di hatinya.

"Ino." Ino segera menghapus jejak air matanya saat mendengar panggilan seseorang, gadis itu menoleh ke sumber suara saat dirasa air matanya telah mengering.

"Sai?" sebutnya pada pemuda berkulit pucat yang kini berdiri di samping bangku tempatnya duduk, pemuda itu tersenyum menatap Ino.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanyanya.

"Te...tentu..." Ino menggeser sedikit posisinya untuk memberi ruang bagi Sai untuk duduk.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama sebelum Sai membuka percakapan.

"Sudah cukup lama kita tidak bertemu, sejak berakhirnya training camp, padahal kita satu sekolah ya?" lirih Sai sambil menunduk, Ino hanya meliriknya lewat ekor matanya, dia takut Sai akan tahu kalau dia baru saja menangis.

"Aku panik sekali saat tahu kau terluka parah hingga koma saat itu, kupikir...aku takkan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi..." Sai masih berucap pelan, dia menyadari ketidak berdayaannya sebagai laki-laki, dia tidak mampu melindungi gadis yang dia cintai, bahkan untuk sekedar menemaninya di saat sulit.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sai, kesehatanku sudah pulih, bahkan sekarang aku sudah mulai menjalankan...misi..." Ino tedengar ragu saat mengatakan kata terakhirnya, gadis itu menunduk dalam, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di telapak tangannya, mencoba menahan air mata yang kini kembali menggenang.

_"Misi apa? Melindungi teman saja aku tak bisa!"_ batinnya mencemooh dirinya sendiri.

"Ino?" Sai menilik wajah Ino, tangan besarnya meraih tangan Ino yang tengah menangkup wajahnya, dan terlihatlah hal yang ditutupi Ino sejak tadi.

"Ino kau...menangis?" Sai menatap nanar ke arah Ino, kedua aquamarine itu meneteskan air mata, seperti melihat air laut yang tumpah di depan mata kelamnya.

Dan secara naluri, pemuda itu menekan kepala Ino ke arah dadanya, dia tak sanggup melihat gadis itu menangis, tak sanggup melihat rapuhnya sang gadis yang dia anggap sebagai malaikat jiwanya.

"Sai?"

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sai pelan.

"A...a...aku..." Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan tangis yang hampir pecah, namun sia-sia, air matanya telah mengalir begitu saja tanpa hambatan, mendobrak pertahanan terakhir Ino yang sudah susah payah dia bangun.

"Aku tidak berguna...aku tak bisa melindungi siapapun...aku lemah...aku kesal...sangat kesal!" akhirnya Ino meluapkan segala emosi yang dia pendam sejak kemarin, menumpahkan air matanya, menunjukkan simbol kelemahan itu pada seorang pemuda yang sedikit mirip dengan kekasihnya itu.

Sai menenggelamkan kepala Ino lebih dalam ke dadanya, mencoba memberi kekuatan atau sekedar dukungan pada gadis itu untuk meringankan segala kesedihan yang dia rasakan.

"Aku gagal Sai...hiks...aku gagal menyelamatkan mereka...aku...membiarkan mereka terbunuh..." Ino terus bicara di sela isak tangisnya yang semakin menjadi.

Dia hanya perlu tempat bersandar, tempat untuk meluapkan segala emosi dan kesedihannya sejak kemarin, dan di sinilah dia temukan tempat ternyaman baginya untuk saat ini.

Sai tetap diam, menunggu emosi Ino reda, membiarkan gadis itu tetap di dalam dekapannya, setidaknya hanya itulah yang bisa dia lakukan untuk gadis itu saat ini.

Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing, bahkan tak menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang mengamati mereka sejak tadi, di balik pagar beton yang membatasi koridor luar dengan taman.

"Cih!" orang itu mendecih kesal kemudian berlalu pergi dari tempatnya mengintai.

=oooooo=

"Hei Kakashi, kau tidak mengajar?" Asuma yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Kakashi mencoba menyapa pria yang terlihat sedang kesal itu.

Tapi Kakashi mengacuhkannya, dan melewati pria berjambang itu begitu saja tanpa menjawab sapaan kawan sejawatnya itu.

"Oi oi!" Asuma menatap Kakashi yang pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya.

"Kenapa dia itu? Pagi-pagi sudah menebar aura seram." gumam Asuma yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Kakashi.

Namun dia tak mau berpikir lebih lama lagi, dia pun berjalan menuju gedung reguler, di mana dia seharusnya mengajar, karena bel masuk memang sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sementara Kakashi masih melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kantor Tsunade.

Pria itu berhenti di depan pintu ruangan Tsunade, kemudian mengetuknya pelan, sebagai isyarat kedatangannya.

"Masuk!" perintah suara wanita dewasa dari dalam ruangan itu.

Kakashi pun masuk ke dalam dan sedikit mengejutkan wanita paruh baya yang duduk di belik meja besarnya.

"Kakashi? Ada apa pagi-pagi begini kau sudah datang kesini?" Tsunade mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maaf Tsunade-sama, ada yang perlu saya bicarakan dengan anda." kata Kakashi dengan menundukkan badannya sekilas.

"Ada masalah apa?" kini Tsunade juga mulai serius, dia merasa apa yang akan dikatakan Kakashi adalah hal yang sangat penting.

"Ada seseorang yang perlu dibereskan, orang luar yang mengetahui eksistensi Kyuubi no Kitsune." Tsunade menyipitkan matanya demi mendengar ucapan Kakashi.

"Seorang siswa regular bernama…."

"Sai...maaf aku sudah membasahi blazermu." Ino menunduk menatap blazer milik Sai yang basah karena air matanya.

Gadis itu sudah agak tenang setelah cukup lama menangis.

"Er...tidak apa apa kok, tak usah dipikirkan!" hibur Sai sambil menepuk-nepuk belakang kepala Ino yang kini tengah menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya.

"Mana bisa begitu, biar aku bawa pulang untuk kucuci!" Ino mulai membukakan blazer yang dipakai Sai.

"Ti...ti..tidak usah Ino, aku bisa mencucinya sendiri!" Sai mulai gugup karena perlakuan Ino padanya, wajahnya yang seputih kapur itu terlihat merona merah saat Ino tetap berusaha membuka blazernya.

"Ayolah ini kan salahku, hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maafku karena sudah merepotkanmu hari ini." Ino mendongak menatap Sai yang wajahnya sudah semerah udang rebus, kepiting rebus, atau lobster rebus, pokoknya yang rebus-rebus(?)

"Wajahmu merah, kau sakit?" tanya Ino tanpa dosa, padahal dia lah yang menyebabkannya (dasar Ino-nya yang nggak peka,binti cuek bebek, Itachi aja butuh beberapa tahun buat menyadarkan Ino tentang perasaannya, apa lagi Sai, mungkin selamanya Ino nggak bakal sadar kalo tuh cowok nggak ngomong).

"Hah? Ti...tidak kok...a..aku baik-baik saja!" kata Sai gugup, dan tanpa dia sadari blazernya sudah berpindah ke tangan Ino.

"Dapat!" kata Ino senang, seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat mainan baru.

"Eh? Se...sejak kapan?" Sai menatap dirinya sendiri yang kini hanya memakai kemeja putihnya.

"Hehehe...ini akan ku kembalikan besok, terima kasih sudah meminjamkan dadamu untuku menangis," Ino tersenyum lembut pada Sai, dan membuat pemuda itu terpana akan senyuman gadis itu.

"Aku akan kembali ke kelas, oh ya, maaf sudah menghabiskan waktu homeroom mu hehehe..." dan Ino pun berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sai yang tercenung.

"Homeroom? Astaga! Aku terlambat masuk kelas!" Sai buru-buru beranjak dari duduknya untuk menuju kelasnya, namun belum sempat dia sampai di koridor, ada seorang guru yang menghadangnya di depan.

"Ah Sai, kau terlambat masuk kelas ya? Kau dipanggil Tsunade-sama untuk menghadapnya sekarang di kantornya." kata guru itu terlihat ramah.

"Tsunade-sama memanggilku? Masa hanya gara-gara telat masuk kelas saja aku harus menemui kepala sekolah?" pikir Sai sedikit janggal.

"Sai-kun, kau kenapa?" Sai terkesiap saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Ah ti...tidak apa-apa Sensei, baiklah saya akan segera ke sana." kata Sai yang kemudian beranjak meninggalkan gurunya itu dan pergi ke kantor Tsunade.

=oooooo=

Ino berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya, tangannya memegang handle pintu, bersiap untuk membukanya, namun sudah sejak tadi dia berada di posisi itu, dan tangannya tak juga bergerak untuk menggeser pintu kelasnya, sepertinya masih ada perang batin di hatinya.

_"Ayolah Ino! Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Kau mau mati berdiri di sini hah?" _seru Inner Ino.

Lalu dengan segenap keberanian yang dia miliki, gadis itu menggeser sedikit pintu kelasnya hingga terdengan bunyi 'Srek' pelan, tapi dia kembali menutupnya karena batinnya belum siap untuk masuk.

_"Bagaimana iniiiii?"_ Seru Inner Ino frustasi.

Kembali dia membuka sedikit pintunya, dan lagi-lagi dia tutup, hal itu berulang sampai berkali-kali, hingga seseorang dari dalam membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar, hingga mengagetkan Ino.

"Sedang apa kau ini? Jangan memainkan pintu sembarangan!" seru Shikamaru yang membuka pintu barusan, Ino mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung.

"Eh? Ma...maaf." kata Ino canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Ino melirik ke dalam kelas lewat bahu Shikamaru, terlihat teman-temannya tengah menatap ke arahnya.

"Masuklah, mereka sudah menunggumu!" kata Shikamaru yang kemudian sedikit menyingkir, memberi jalan kepada Ino untuk masuk.

Ino masuk ke dalam dengan ragu, dia masih takut jika teman-temannya itu merasa kesal atau dendam padanya karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan Temari dan Kankuro.

Ino menunduk dalam di tengah perjalanannya menuju depan papan tulis, dia tak berani menatap teman-temannya, yang dia tahu saat ini tatapan mereka semua tertuju padanya.

"Minna..." Ino memberi jeda ucapannya untuk menarik nafas.

"Hontou ni gomenasai!" Ino membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam ke arah teman-temannya.

Penghuni kelas yang lain tercenung dan menatap satu sama lain saat melihat tindakan Ino.

"Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Temari dan Kankuro, aku terlalu lemah hingga mereka menjadi korban, kalian boleh menghukumku karena kelalaianku ini!" kata Ino yang masih menunduk.

"Bodoh!" ucapan singkat Shikamaru barusan mampu membuat Ino menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Apa maksudmu Shika? Kau tahu butuh keberanian yang cukup untuk mengatakan hal tadi tahu?" protes Ino.

"Lihat ke sana!" Shikamaru menunjuk ke arah teman-temannya yang lain dengan ibu jarinya, dan Ino mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk pemuda itu.

Ino melebarkan matanya saat melihat ekspresi teman-temannya, mereka semua tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, tak ada ekspresi dendam atau kebencian yang tersirat di sana.

"Kami tak akan menghukummu Ino-chan, mana mungkin kami menghukum orang yang telah membantu melumpuhkan salah satu anggota akatsuki." kata Tenten.

"Lagi pula, Temari dan Kankuro pasti marah jika kami menghukum orang yang telah melindungi adik mereka." sambung Sakura.

"Bukan kau yang salah, lagi pula itu juga bukan tanggung jawabmu, karena seharusnya kau tidak sedang dalam misi itu." Neji menambahi.

"Kami memang sedih kehilangan kedua teman lama kami, tapi kami juga tidak ingin kehilangan satu teman lagi karena masalah ini." Naruto juga mulai mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Kami tak akan memusuhi teman kami yang sudah berjuang keras untuk menyelamatkan beberapa nyawa." Lee pun ikut ambil suara.

Ino tercekat mendengar semua ucapan suport dari teman-teman barunya itu, padahal mereka baru beberapa bulan dipertemukan, namun mereka bisa mempercayai dirinya sebegitu besarnya.

"Mereka tidak membencimu, kau sudah lega kan sekarang?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada sedikit berbisik.

"Terima kasih...terima kasih teman-teman..." Ino pun tak mampu lagi membendung air mata bahagianya, dia senang teman-temannya tidak mengecam dirinya, dia senang akhirnya dia bisa melepaskan beban pikirannya.

Dan para penghuni kelas khusus yang lain pun mulai mendekat ke arah Ino, dan memberi tepukan penyemangat di bahu gadis itu, memberi isyarat padanya bahwa mereka benar-benar menganggapnya sebagai teman yang berharga.

=oooooo=

Sai masih berjalan menyusuri koridor gedung khusus, gedung itu memang luas, bahkan hampir melebihi gedung reguler yang notabene memiliki banyak ruang kelas, sedangkan gedung khusus, apa saja yang berada di sana sampai gedugnya bisa sebesar dan seluas itu? Tentu saja hanya para penghuninya yang tahu.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu berhenti di depan pintu besar berwarna coklat tua, dengan ukiran-ukiran menyerupai tulisan kuno di pinggirnya, dan ukiran berbentuk lambang Konoha International di tengah pintu itu.

Sai menelan ludah dengan gugup, baru kali ini dia menghadap kepala sekolahnya secara langsung di ruangannya.

Kira-kira apa yang akan Tsunade lakukan terhadapnya?

Sai mulai mengangkat tangannya, dan mengetuk pintu perlahan, setelah itu terdengar suara wanita dewasa dari dalam ruangan yang mempersilakannya masuk.

Pemuda itu membuka pintu perlahan, sedikit ragu dengan tindakannya, entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang menahannya untuk tidak membuka pintu itu, semacam firasat buruk.

Dan ketika pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya, Sai merasa kepalanya pening, pandangannya pun mengabur, samar-samar dia melihat Tsunade yang duduk tenang di balik meja besarnya, menatap dirinya yang semakin kehilangan kesadaran, dan di detik berikutnya Sai telah sepenuhnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Kuserahkan dia pada kalian, kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan!" kata Tsunade pada Anko dan Shizune yang berdiri di samping kanan dan kiri pintu masuk.

"Baik Tsunade-sama!" Anko dan Shizune menunduk hormat pada atasannya itu, kemudian pergi dengan membawa Sai bersama mereka.

=Markas Akatsuki cabang Konoha=

Sasori duduk di salah satu sofa sambil menggerutu, ekspersi wajahnya terlihat kesal, dan sesekali dia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya tanda marah.

"Perempuan sial itu! Berani sekali dia melakukan ini padaku!" gumamnya kesal.

"Wah wah, jadi kau dikalahkan oleh seorang wanita? Memalukan sekali Sasori!" sindir Deidara yang baru saja datang, Sasori melirik tajam pada pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Dia menyerang titik rawanmu ya? Khufufu...dengan begini kau takkan bisa manggunakan kemampuanmu itu dengan tangan kanan ya?" kata Deidara santai.

"Kau mau kubunuh ya?" desis Sasori kesal, Deidara malah menyerigai senang saat melihat partnernya itu marah.

"Khufufu...senpai, dari pada tenagamu kau gunakan untuk membunuhku, lebih baik sinpan saja tenagamu untuk menghadapi musuh yang akan datang sebentar lagi!" Deidara sama sekali tidak menghiraukan bagaimana ekspresi Sasori saat ini, pemuda itu malah merebahkan diri di sofa panjang, pura-pura tidur.

Sasori berdecih kesal, dia benar-benar merasa diremehkan oleh kouhainya yang satu itu, tapi kenyataannya saat ini tangan kanannya memang benar-benar terluka dan dia akan kesulitan menggunakan kemampuan supranaturalnya dengan tangan kanan.

Telinga Deidara menegak saat mendengar bunyi derap langkah kaki memasuki ruangan, sedangkan Sasori, meskipun sadar ada yang datang, dia tetap memasang wajah datar, seolah siapapun yang datang itu bukanlah masalah besar baginya.

"Oh, sudah datang ya? Kami sudah cukup lama menunggu kalian..."

"...Kyuubi!"

Deidara membuka matanya, namun belum mengganti posisi tidurnya, Sasori pun tak banyak bergerak, dia masih berada di tempatnya semula sambil melirik beberapa orang yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk ruangan.

Deidara bangkit dan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di sisi sofa, dan dari beberapa pintu belakangnya masuklah sekelompok orang berbaju hitam dengan berbagai macam senjata, mereka siap untu bertempur dengan para Kyuubi yang hanya berjumlah 4 orang.

"Sepertinya serangga-serangga di luar sana sudah kalian bereskan ya?" Deidara mulai bangkit berdiri.

"Kheh, kalian benar-benar memperburuk moodku hari ini!" decak Sasori yang juga mulai berdiri.

Keempat Kyuubi di depan mereka mulai memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung

Deidara berseringai lebar

Sasori menyiapkan tangan kirinya untuk menyerang.

Dan orang-orang di belakang Sasori dan Deidara pun mulai bersiap.

Di detik berikutnya terdengar bunyi dentuman keras dari dalam gedung yang terletak di tempat terpencil itu, burung-burung liar beterbangan menyelamatkan diri dari bahaya yang mengancam kehidupan mereka.

=oooooo=

"Hei kalian tahu tidak? Hari ini Tsunade-sama mengerahkan orang untuk menyerang markas Akatsuki."

Sroooot!

Ino yang baru saja meminum jus apelnya sontak langsung menyemburkan cairan di dalam mulutnya itu, untung saja tak ada orang di depannya, jadi tidak ada korban yang terkena semburannya.

"Ma...markas Akatsuki?" ulang Ino sambil menghapus ceceran jus di sekitar mulutnya.

"Iya." Tenten yang membawa informasi tadi mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Ino.

"Siapa saja yang dikirim ke sana?" kini Sakura yang angkat bicara.

"Kudengar tadi ada Guy sensei, Yamato senpai, Izumo senpai, dan Genma senpai yang ditugaskan." kata Tenten.

"Kau tahu dari mana informasi itu?" tanya Shikamaru tak yakin.

"Tadi aku lewat di ruang guru, dan ada yang membicaraka soal serangan itu." jawab Tenten yakin.

"Hanya 4 orang yang dikirim ke sana? Apa itu tidak terlalu sedikit?" Ino mengerutkan keningnya, menyangsikan informasi dari Tenten.

"Ck ck ck, jangan meremehkan mereka Ino-chan!" Tenten menggibas gibaskan tangannya di depan wajah, menyangkal ucapan Ino.

"Mereka itu termasuk dalam kategori tim yang tangguh di Kyuubi, kurasa mereka bisa mengalahkan lawan sebanyak apapun dengan formasi itu." Tenten terlihat yakin, tapi Ino masih merasa sangsi dengan pemikiran itu.

SRAK!

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas dibuka dengan kasar, dan Kakashi masuk dengan tergesa ke dalam kelas.

"Persiapkan diri kalian! Kita akan menuju markas Akatsuki!" kata Kakashi tegas, dan seluruh penghuni kelas khusus pun dibuat tercengang oleh perintah guru muda itu, minus Ino yang memang sudah memprediksikan hal ini.

"Khusus Ino, kau disini saja!" Ino terbelalak kaget dengan pengecualian yang ditujukan padanya.

"Kenapa?" protes Ino yang semerta-merta langsung berdiri.

"Lukamu belum sembuh, kau belum diperbolehkan untuk menjalankan misi yang sulit seperti ini!" kata Kakashi datar.

"Tidak! Aku tetap ikut! Lagi pula lukaku tidak seberapa, aku masih ada urusan dengan pria berambut merah, si pengendali itu!" Ino tetap menyangkal.

"Jangan bercanda! Kau pikir kau bisa melawannya dengan keadaanmu yang seperti itu hah?" seru Kakashi.

"Pokoknya aku ikut!"

"Kau hanya akan merepotkan kami tahu?" bentak Kakashi, Ino dan yang lainnya tercekat mendengar bentakan Kakashi barusan, dan Kakashi sendiri sebenarnya agak menyesal karena telah mengatakan hal itu.

Hening tercipta di antara mereka, keadaanpun menjadi lebih canggung.

"Konsentrasi saja pada penyembuhan lukamu! Aku hanya tidak ingin lukamu tambah parah dan pada akhirnya kau tak bisa menjalankan misi lagi di lain waktu!" Kakashi memecah keheningan, kali ini tak ada yang memprotes, Ino hanya terdiam menundukkan kepalanya.

Setelah yakin tak ada protes dari siapapun, Kakashi mulai membuka suara kembali.

"Yang lainnya ikut aku!" kata Kakashi sambil lalu.

"Kakashi sensei benar Ino-chan, sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu, lukamu kan belum sembuh." Sakura menepuk bahu Ino lembut.

"Biar kami yang urus di sana!" Tenten ikut menimpali.

"Tidak usah merasa dirimu tidak berguna lagi!" kali ini Shikamaru yang angkat bicara.

Dan setelah itu mereka mulai keluar kelas satu persatu, setelah sebelumnya mempersiapkan persenjataan mereka.

Ino hanya bisa menatap punggung teman-temannya yang mulai menghilang tertelan pintu kelas yang ditutup.

=Markas Akatsuki=

BLAR!

DOR! DOR! DOR!

RAT! TRAT! TRAT!

Suara ledakan dan tembakan terdengar menggema di tempat itu, sebagian gedung sudah hancur hingga menampakkan sisi dalam gedung yang mirip kastil kuno di pinggir jurang, hewan-hewan hutan yang berada di dekat bangunan itu berlarian mencari tempat berlindung.

Kakashi dan yang lainnya pun sudah sampai di sana dan tengah bertaarung dengan pasukan yang dipimpin Akatsuki, jumlah mereka memang cukup banyak sehingga membuat para Kyuubi kewalahan, orang-orang itu selalu berdatangan dari ruang bawah tanah, seolah mereka sudah dipersiapkan sebelumnya.

Dan memang benar, Akatsuki memang sudah tahu akan ada penyerangan dari Kyuubi, sehingga mereka hanya menyisakan dua orang Akatsuki, dengan ratusan anak buahnya, sedangkan Akatsuki yang lain sudah pergi ke markas mereka di lain tempat.

Ino berlari menyusuri hutan, menerobos kawanan hewan-hewan liar yang berlari mencari tempat berlindung.

Rupanya gadis itu benar-benar tak mau mendengarkan ucapan Kakashi, juga teman-temannya yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal, dia hanya merasakan firasat kalau ada sesuatu yang menyangkut dirinya di Akatsuki.

Setelah cukup lama berlari, Ino pun sampai di tempat yang dituju, dia pun langsung masuk ke dalam bangunan yang sudah hancur separuhnya, kepulan debu menghalangi pandangannya, namun dia bisa mendengar keributan di dalam sana, dan Ino kembali melangkahkan kakinya, memasuki bangunan itu lebih dalam.

"Wah ternyata masih ada satu orang lagi?" suara seorang pria menyentakkan Ino dari konsentrasinya, gadis itu menolehkan pandangannya ke sana kemari demi menemukan sosok ang baru saja bicara padanya, namun kepulan debu di sekitarnya seolah semakin gencar untuk menghalangi pandangannya.

"Sebenarnya aku malas bertarung, tapi apa boleh buat, bersiaplah!"

Ino merasakan pergerakan di sisi kanannya, gadis itu pun mulai memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung, kemudian melesat maju ke sumber pergerakan yang dia rasakan, pemuda itu pun mulai mengeluarkan senjatanya.

Baru saja keduanya berhadapan dan menatap sosok masing-masing dengan jelas karena intensitas debu di sekitar mereka sudah mulai menurun, keduanya membulatkan matanya tak percaya, namun dinamit yang dipegang si pria sudah berada di depan mereka, tepatnya dia telah melemparnya ke depan bermaksud menyerang Ino tapi...

"Dei?"

"Ino?"

DUAR!

Ledakan keras menggema di seluruh bangunan, menyisakan tanya

Bagaimanakah nasib kedua orang yang kemungkinan saling mengenal itu?

TBC

Ouh gomen nggak bisa update kilat, dikarenakan beberapa sebab hehehe...

Kalau kalian masih menemukan typo, harap dimaklumi, karena ini belum sempat saya edit.

Thank's buat Suu-chan, Ai-chan sama El-nee yang udah mengingatkan saya buat update nih fic hehehe...

Nah minna-san, silakan masukkan pendapat kalian lewat review ^_^v

*Salam Cute*


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Update minna ^_^v

Gomen nggak bisa update kilat, petir, guntur, geledek dan semacamnya itu, soalnya idenya sempet ilang gegara kerjaan yang numpuk beberapa hari ini hehehe...

Untung bisa balik lagi setelah dikorek-korek sampe ke dasar otak kecil saya (-.-)'a

Seperti biasa, sebelumnya saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih buat yang udah baca sekaligus review chapter lalu

**Zoroutecchi, Vaneela, Putri luna, El cierto, Sweety choco-berry, Deidei Rinnepero13, Anasasori29, Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura, Moe chan, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

Arigato gozaimasu minna \^o^/

Semoga di chapter ini kalian tetap bersedia untuk membaca dan mereview fic gaje saya ini ^_^

Dan untuk para silent reader, saya ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca 'Promise'

Saa, minna...

Enjoy this chap!

_"Ino, katanya kau akan pergi ke Jepang ya?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 9 tahun pada seorang gadis kecil berbaju lolita di depannya._

_"Iya, besok aku akan berangkat." gadis kecil itu menunduk sambil memeluk boneka teddy bear-nya._

_"Kita masih bisa bertemu lagi kan?" anak laki-laki itu menelengkan kepalanya, menilik ekspresi gadis kecil itu._

_Gadis itu pun mendongak, menampakkan mata aquamarine bulatnya pada anak laki-laki di depannya, senyum manis terkembang di bibir mungilnya, dia pun mengangguk mantab menjawab pertanyaan anak laki-laki di depannya._

_"Um, tentu!"_

Disclaimer: Berita terkini, diinformasikan kepada seluruh pembaca, bahwa Animanga Naruto, hingga saat ini tetap menjadi milik Masashi Kishimoto, sedangkan fic ini merupakan milik Yuzumi Haruka sejak awal hingga akhir nanti, sekian terima kasih.

Disclaimer gaje kah?

Abaikan jika iya!

Chapter 14

=Another Promise=

BLAR!

Bunyi ledakan menggema di seuruh bangunan tua di pinggir jurang itu, menghancurkan beberapa benda di sekitarnya menjadi serpihan kecil.

Dua orang yang awalnya berada dekat dengan posisi dinamit itu telah melompat menghindar sebelum ledakan terjadi, keduanya kini berdiri berhadapan di antara reruntuhan yang masih berjatuhan dari atas dan menyisakan debu-debu yang kembali menutupi pandangan mereka.

Ino berusaha mencari fokus penglihatannya, begitu juga Deidara yang kini mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah untuk mengurangi intensitas debu yang mengaburkan pandangannya.

Setelah pandangan mereka kembali fokus, keduanya tercenung cukup lama tanpa melakukan apapun, hanya desah nafas yang memburu, mengisi kekosongan diantara keduanya.

Srek!

Ino mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke depan.

"Dei...kau..."

"Deidara, apa yang kau lakukan?" suara seseorang memotong ucapan Ino.

Ino dan Deidara terkesiap dan menoleh ke sumber suara, yang ternyata adalah Sasori yang kini berjalan sedikit tertatih ke arah Deidara, namun pria itu menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat ada orang lain di ruangan itu.

"Kau?" Sasori menatap tajam ke arah Ino.

"Perempuan sial!" geramnya.

Ino diam tak melakukan apapun, dia menatap shock ke arah Deidara, kemudan beralih ke arah Sasori.

_"Deidara itu...Akatsuki? Ti...tidak mungkin!"_ pikirnya.

"Bunuh dia Deidara! Dialah yang sudah melumpuhkan fungsi tangan kananku!" tuding Sasori dengan seringai yang mengembang di bibirnya.

Deidara menajamkan matanya menatap ke arah Ino, sedangkan Ino mulai memundurkan langkahnya, masih dengan ekspresi shock yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi Deidara? Cepat bunuh dia dalam sekali ledakan!" perintah Sasori.

Deidara mulai mengeluarkan beberapa batang dinamit dari kantong jempernya, dan secara ajaib, ujung dinamit itu telah menyala dengan sendirinya.

Ino tercekat melihat ekspresi Deidara yang seolah ingin menghabisinya sekarang juga, gadis itu gemetar ketakutan, bahkan dia tak mampu menggerakkan kakinya untuk lari atau menghindar.

Deidara berlari mulai maju ke arah Ino, sedangkan Ino yang masih tercekat, tak mampu menghindar, hanya memejamkan matanya, menunggu ajalnya tiba, namun apa yang dia rasakan sungguh berbeda.

Ino merasa tubuhnya didekap dengan erat dan terangkat dari tanah, sedangkan ledakan yang dia bayangkan terjadi bukan di tempatnya berdiri, namun di tempat lain, tepatnya di bawah sana, di mana Sasori berada.

Ino membuka matanya dan mendongak, terlihatlah wajah Deidara yang mengeras menatap pemandangan di lantai bawah yang kini kembali tertutup dengan debu yang beterbangan akibat ledakan tadi.

"D...Dei...?"

"Hubungi teman-temanmu untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini, karena aku akan segera menghancurkannya." kata Deidara sambil menurunkan Ino dari gendongannya, meskipun tangan kirinya masih mengait di pinggang Ino, mencegah agar gdis itu tidak jatuh.

Ino pun langsung menggunakan earphonenya untuk menghubungi teman-temannya, meskipun dia sendiri masih sedikit bingung dengan keadaan yang dia alami saat ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian koneksi earphone Ino telah tersambung dengan milik teman-temannya yang berada dalam bangunan itu.

"Aku Ino, kalian semua segeralah keluar dari bangunan ini, karena sebentar lagi, bangunan ini akan dihancurkan!"

"I..Ino? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?" seru Kakashi dari seberang earphone.

"JANGAN BANYAK TANYA! CEPAT KELUAR DARI SINI!" balas Ino yang mulai tak sabar.

"Ino, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" terdengar suara Sakura dari seberang earphone.

Ino melirik Deidara sekilas, pria itu mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jempernya.

"Ku mohon teman-teman, cepat keluar dari sini sekarang!" pinta Ino yang kemudian langsung mematikan earphonenya tanpa menunggu tanggapan lain dari teman-temannya, dia percaya kalau mereka akan mengerti.

Ino kembali menatap Deidara yang belum juga mengalihkan pandangannya, Ino pun mengikuti arah pandang pemuda blonde itu.

Di bawah sana masih ada sedikit debu yang mengepul, namun beberapa saat kemudian terlihat sosok Sasori yang menyalak marah menatap Ino dan Deidara di lantai atas yang sudah berlubang karena ledakan tadi.

"BRENGSEK KAU DEIDARAAAAA!" serunya dengan penuh emosi.

"Kheh, maaf saja ya 'Senpai', aku sudah dijemput, jadi..." Deidara menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk mempersiapkan bom di tangannya.

"Sayonara...senpai!" dan seringai lebarpun mengembang di bibir Deidara seiring dengan jatuhnya benda bulat berwarna hitam dari tangannya.

BLARRRRR!

Ledakan yang jauh lebih besar telah meluluh lantakkan bangunan besar tadi, membuat para kyuubi yang sudah berada di luar gedung itu tercengang menatap hancurnya gedung besar yang mirip kastil tadi.

"Apa-apaan itu?" gumam Shikamaru dengan nada suara bergetar.

"Apa yang Ino lakukan di dalam sana?" Neji menatap tak percaya akan hancurnya bangunan besar tempat pertempuran tadi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ino sendiri?" tanya Sakura panik.

"Iya, bukankah Ino masih di dalam sana?" Tenten menatap teman-temannya.

"Sial! Apa yang sebanarnya dia lakukan?" decak Kakashi sambil berlalu menuju bangunan besar yang kini telah hancur, dan masih meninggalkan kobaran api.

"Sensei! Apa yang akan anda lakukan?" Shikamaru menghadang langkah Kakashi.

"Aku ingin mengecek keadaan Ino, apa aku salah?" Kakashi menyingkirkan Shikamaru dari hadapannya, dan kembali melangkah.

"Jangan bodoh Sensei! Api masih berkobar di sana, anda ke sana pun akan percuma, justru anda yang akan celaka nanti!" kini Sakura dan yang lainnya pun ikut menghadang Kakashi.

"Dinginkan kepalamu Kakashi! Kau hanya kan mengantarkan juka kau nyawa ke sana!" seru Guy yang menahan tubuh Kakashi dari belakang.

"Lepaskan aku!" Kakashi berusaha melepaskan diri dari rekan-rekannya.

"Akan sangat bodoh jika kami melepaskanmu senpai!" Yamato yang mencekal lengan Kakashi tetap berusaha mempertahankan pegangannya.

Sementara itu keadaan Ino dan Deidara

Keduanya kini tengah bergelantungan di bawah tebing sekitar 3 meter dari permukaan sungai, rupanya tadi Deidara membawa Ino melompat dari jendela kaca di belakang mereka sebelum ledakan terjadi, Deidara sempat mencabut pedang Ino yang terselip di pinggang gadis itu dan menacapkannya di sisi tebing, meskipun sempat meleset beberapa meter, tapi akhirnya pedang itu mampu menancap dengan tepat sebelum mereka benar-benar jatuh ke jurang.

"Er...Deidara, bagaimana kita naik ke daratan kalau begini jadinya?" tanya Ino memecah keheningan yang cukup lama menyergap mereka, gadis itu masih berada dalam dekapan pemuda blonde yang dengan seenaknya mengajaknya melompat ke jurang, kedua lengan Ino pun masih mengalung di leher Deidara yang entah kenapa tetap tenang-tenang saja, bahkan terkesan er...senang(?).

"Tenang saja my little barbie, biasanya di sungai ini ada batang-batang pohon yang hanyut, kita bisa pakai itu untuk menuju daratan, ngomong-ngomong aku sudah lama tidak memanggilmu little barbie ya? Khufufu..." Deidara berbicara dengan santainya, padahal mereka masih berada di ambang hidup dan mati.

"Jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini Dei! Pokoknya kau harus menjelaskan semuanya saat kita sampai di daratan nanti!" sungut Ino kesal.

"Hahaha baiklah baiklah, eh, jemputan kita sudah datang! Saatnya pergi..." Deidara memancatkan kakainya di tebing untuk mencabut pedang yang dia pakai sebagai pegangan tadi, kemudian terjun bebas ke sungai yang alirannya lumayan deras itu.

"Jatuh!...jatuh! JATUUUUUH!" jerit Ino ketakutan sambil berpegangan erat di leher Deidara.

"DEI BUODOOOOH AKU BELUM MAU MATIIIII!" seru Ino panik.

"Khufufu..." hanya itulah tanggapan Deidara.

Drap!

Deidara mendarat dengan ringannya di atas sebuah balok kayu, padahal dia masih menggendong Ino, sejak kecil dia memang memiliki keseimbangan yang bagus di medan seperti ini.

Ino membuka matanya perlahan saat hembusan angin yang cukup kencang menyibakkan poninya.

"Apa aku sudah mati?" Ino merancau tidak jelas, tapi cukup bisa ditangkap oleh Deidara.

"Belum mati kok." Deidara nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Awas saja kau kalau kita sudah sampai di darat nanti!" ancam Ino kesal, sedangkan Deidara hanya menyerigai jahil menatap Ino yang masih sedikit ketakutan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka sudah sampai di daratan, Ino berjalan terhuyung untuk menuju tempat yang lebih jauh dari sungai, terus terang saja dia sedikit mual saat melakukan perjalanan air yang tidak wajar barusan.

Setelah dirasa cukup jauh, Ino menududukkan diri di bawah pohon besar dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sana sambil mengatur nafasnya, sedangkan Deidara hanya mengikuti gerakannya saja dan duduk di samping Ino.

"Jelaskan semua ini!" Ino mulai membuka percakapan.

"Ng?" Deidara malah pura-pura tidak mengerti maksud Ino, dia menelengkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Ino yang sudah lama tidak dia lihat itu.

"Kubilang jelaskan..."

"Kau semakin cantik saja my little barbie." potong Deidara.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" sahut Ino sedikit membentak, meskipun wajahnya sudah semerah udang goreng, Deidara mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang dimarahi ibunya.

"Takbisakah kita pulang dulu untuk istirahat?" Deidara mulai merajuk.

"Kau pikir kita bisa pulang dengan tenang jika organisasiku tahu aku membawa seorang akatsuki bersamaku?" kata Ino kesal, namun ucapannya itu mengingatkannya pada sesuatu.

"Astaga, teman-temanku pasti sedang panik mencariku!" Ino meraba saku blazernya untuk mencari earphone alat komunikasinya, namun dia tidak menemukan benda mungil itu di semua kantongnya.

"Earphoneku mana?" tanya Ino sambil masih mencarinya di tempat lain.

"Mungkin jatuh saat kita terjun tadi." kata Deidara santai.

"Kau tahu ini bukan saatnya bersantai Dei!" Ino benar-benar dibuat kesal dengan sikap Deidara yang memang belum berubah sejak dulu, pemuda itu selalu cuek di setiap keadaan, bahkan saat dalam keadaan genting pun pemuda itu masih bisa cengegesan nggak jelas.

"Kheh, sudah lah, lebih baik kita cari cara agar teman-temanku bisa menemukanku di sini." Ino berkacak pinggang sambil berpikir bagaimana baiknya, tak lama kemudian sebuah ide melintas dalam pikirannya.

"Hei Dei, kau masih punya sisa bahan peledak tidak?" tanya Ino sambil berbalik menatap Deidara yang masih duduk santai di tempatnya semula, pemuda itu pun merogoh sakunya dam mengeluarkan isinya.

"Ada satu." Ino meraih dinamit yang disodorkan Deidara padanya.

"Bagus!" wajah Ino terlihat berbinar, namun kemudian kembali murung.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Deidara yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Ino yang begitu cepat.

"Aku kan tidak punya korek api, bagaimana cara menyalakan sumbunya?" gumam Ino bingung.

"Oh kalau itu sih gampang!" Deidara menjentikkan jarinya, dan secara ajaib sumbu dinamit itu pun menyala.

"Wow kau hebat Dei!" puji Ino dengan mata berbinar, namun kemudian berubah horor menatap dinamit yang dia pegang.

"GYAAAAAAA!" Ino langsung melemparkan dinamit itu entah kemana karena dia terlalu panik, dan...

BLARRRRRR!

Ledakan besar pun kembali terjadi, tak jauh dari tempat Ino dan Deidara, para Kyuubi yang tengah mencari Ino pun dikagetkan dengan bunyi ledakan barusan, mereka pun langsung beralih lokasi, ke tempat di mana mereka melihat kepulan asap yang mengepul tinggi di sekitar hutan.

"Kau mau membunuhku ya Dei?" tanya Ino gemas sambil mencengkram kerah baju Deidara dan mengguncangkannya kasar.

"Bukannya tadi kau yang minta sumbunya dinyalakan?" Deidara membela diri, matanya berputar-putar pusing saat Ino mengguncang tubuhnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Tapi aku kan masih memegang dinamitnya, setidaknya tunggu sampai aku melemparnya ke tempat yang pas!" protes Ino, kali ini dengan air mata yang mengucur bak air terjun dari kedua matanya yang terpejam erat.

"Ino...!"

"Ino-chan, kau di mana...?"

Samar-samar Ino mendengar suara teman-temannya memanggil dari kejauhan.

"Itu mereka." Ino pun melepas cengkramannya dari kerah Deidara, kemudian bergegas berlari ke sumber suara.

"Ooooi minna...!" Ino berseru memanggil teman-temannya yang mulai terlihat dari jauh, gadis itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya untuk mendapatkan perhatian orang-orang kyuubi.

"Itu Ino di sana!" Tenten menunjuk arah di mana Ino berada.

Para Kyuubi pun langsung berlarian menyongsong Ino, Kakashi yang tiba lebih dulu langsung menarik Ino dan mendekapnya.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Lirih Kakashi, Ino hanya terdiam, matanya membulat sempurna, masih shock akan tindakan Kakashi yang tiba-tiba mendekapnya, namun dia kembali dibuat shock akan tindakan Kakashi berikutnya.

Pria itu tiba-tiba menyentakkannya dan menatap tajam ke mata aquamarinenya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan datang kemari! Kenapa kau malah datang? Kami panik setengah mati mencarimu tadi, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan hah?" seru Kakashi, Ino hanya terdiam tanpa bicara apapun.

"Ehm, Kakashi bukannya aku menyelamu, tapi...dari tadi kamulah yang over panic saat mencari nona Yamanaka." kata Guy dengan santainya tanpa memperdulikan suasana hati Kakashi saat ini.

"Iya Ino-chan, Kakashi sensei sangat khawatir padamu, dia hampir saja menerobos kobaran api untuk mencarimu." tambah Sakura.

"Untung ada kami, kalau tidak, mungkin dia sudah hangus terbakar dan mati sia-sia!" degus Shikamaru.

Kakashi hanya menunduk tak berani menatap Ino saat rekan-rekannya mengatakan apa yang terjadi padanya saat Ino hilang tadi.

"Ano...ada yang lebih penting dari itu, er..." Ino menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sedikit bingung menjelaskannya, tatapan para Kyuubi tentu saja langsung terarah pada Ino, manatap penasaran akan kelanjutan ucapan Ino.

Di saat itu Deidara muncul dari balik pohon, dan membuat para Kyuubi terbelalak kaget, dan memasang sikap waspada.

"Akatsuki?" Pekik Sakura, dan yang lainpun langsung memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung.

"Tu...tu...tunggu! Sebenarnya...inilah yang ingin kujelaskan pada kalian," Ino beringsut dan berdiri di depan Deidara dengan merentangkan sebelah tangannya, sebagai tanda agar teman-temannya tidak menyerang pemuda itu.

"Apa maksudmu Ino? Kau membela Akatsuki?" Shikamaru sedikit menurunkan posisi pistolnya dan menatap Ino tak percaya.

"Makannya itu akan kujelanskan, dia ini Deidara..."

"Kami tahu itu, dan dia ini Akatsuki, musuh kita!" Potong Kakashi yang memandang tak suka pada pemuda blonde di belakang Ino.

"Jangan memotong ucapanku!" sentak Ino, dan membuat para Kyuubi terdiam, gadis itu kemudian menghela nafas sejenak untuk mengatur emosinya sebelum berbicara.

"Dia ini adalah...sepupuku."

Hening

"Se...sepupu?" ulang Kakashi, Ino mengangguk mantab.

Dan detik berikutnya terdengar ungkapan ketidak percayaan yang menggema di seluruh hutan (lebay) yang dilakukan oleh seluruh anggota Kyuubi yang berada di sana.

"UAPAAAAAAAAAAAH?"

=Promise=

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Tsunade dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Saat ini para Kyuubi beserta Deidara tengah berhadapan dengan Tsunade, wanita berambut pirang itu menatap tajam pada Ino dan Deidara yang berdiri di depan, meminta penjelasan pada sepasang blonde itu, bagaimana bisa seorang Akatsuki macam Deidara bisa dibawa ke markas besar tanpa ada perlawanan sedikitpun.

"Aku bukan orang jahat." kata Deidara singkat, dan itu membuat Ino dengan semangatnya mencubit pinggang pemuda itu dengan sedikit memelintirnya, hingga Deidara memekik keakitan karena tindakan Ino.

"Apa sih?" protesnya.

"Jelaskan yang benar!" sentak Ino sambil menatap tajam ke arah sepupunya itu, yang kini tengah mengusap pinggangnya yang terasa berdenyut karena cubitan Ino tadi.

"Singkatnya, aku bukan lagi Akatsuki, aku memutuskan berdamai karena ada Ino di pihak kalian, jadi tenang saja, aku tak akan menyerang kalian selama Ino juga masih berada di sini." Deidara menatap lurus ke arah Tsunade, tak ada ketakutan yang terpancar di kedua mata birunya.

Tsunade menajamkan tatapannya mendengar ucapan mantan Akatsuki di depannya.

_"Selama Ino masih di sini ya? Muncul lagi satu dukungan sekaligus ancaman bagi Kyuubi."_ pikirnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa bergabung dengan Akatsuki sebelum ini?" tanya Tsunade yang masih meragukan keseriusan Deidara akan ucapannya untuk bergabung dengan Kyuubi.

"Kalau hal itu..." Deidara melirik Ino sekilas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tidak bisa kukatakan pada kalian, ini privasiku yang hanya akan kuberitahukan kepada Ino, kalau kalian memaksa, bisa saja aku membatalkan niatku untuk bergabung dengan kalian." kata Deidara mantab, dan tak bisa dibantah lagi.

Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu tercekat, minus Ino yang mungkin sudah tahu bangaimana sifat sepupunya itu.

"Baiklah, kuterima kau di sini." Tsunade pun menyerah menghadapi Deidara yang memang pintar bicara dan membalikkan kata-kata.

Yang lain pun hanya bisa pasrah menerima keputusan pimpinan mereka itu.

=oooooo=

Sebelum pulang, tentu Ino selalu mengunjungi gedung reguler untuk menjemput Sasuke, dan kali ini ditambah Gaara.

Deidara menatap heran pada Ino yang tengah menggandeng dua anak kecil bersamanya.

"M...my little barbie...apa saja yang kulewatkan selama kita terpisah?" tanya Deidara gamang, matanya tak lepas dari kedua sosok mungil di samping kanan dan kiri Ino, sedangkan Sasuke dan Gaara hanya menatap datar ke arah pemuda blonde itu.

"Ino-chan, tante ini siapa?" tanya Sasuke polos.

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'Tante' bocah sial? Aku ini laki-laki! LAKI-LAKI!" Deidara berteriak sambil menuding Sasuke, sedangkan Ino malah terkikik geli mendengar panggilan baru untuk sepupunya.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa Ino? Setidaknya kau jelaskan padaku siapa kedua anak ini?" tuding Deidara kesal.

"Hihihi...nanti saja ku jelaskan, sekarang kita pung dulu." Ino pun menarik lengan mungil Sasuke dan Gaara melewati Deidara yang masih kesal.

Setelah samapai di tempat parkir, Deidara kambali dibuat kesal dengan keberadaan lelaki bermasker hitam yang berdiri di dekat mobil Ino.

"Mau apa kau di sini?" Deidara berdiri menantang di depan Kakashi.

"Menunggu Ino dan mau pulang!" Kakashi menantang balik.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Deidara menatap Ino sambil menuding muka Kakashi.

"Tenanglah Dei, dia hanya menumpang karena apartemen kami bersebelahan." kata Ino santai sambil membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Aku mau di depan!" Deidara mau menerobos masuk ke jok depan, namun Ino malah menutup pintunya saat pemuda itu hampir memasukinya.

"Tidak bisa Dei, kau di belakang dengan Kakashi dan Gaara, karena di depan sudah ada Sasuke." kata Ino sambil memblokir jalan Deidara untuk membuka pintu depan, Deidara menilik ke dalam kaca pintu mobil di belakang Ino, dan dia dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek dirinya.

"Bocah siaaaaal...!" geramnya dalam hati, dan mau tak mau Deidara pun terpaksa harus duduk di belakang, berdesakan dengan penghuni lainnya.

"Tch!" decaknya kesal.

Dan mobil merah itu pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju apartemen Ino.

=oooooo=

Ino keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sehelai handuk melilit di tubuhnya, sepertinya dia lupa kalau mulai hari ini di apartemennya ada seorang pria dewasa yang patut diwaspadai.

Gadis itu berhenti di depan pintu kamar mandi, memproses apa yang dilihatnya, begitu juga Deidara yang kini terpaku pada sosok Ino yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah merah plus mupeng.

Detik berikutnya, sebuah jam weker melayang dan tepat menghantam dahi Deidara dengan telak.

"BOCAH SIAAAL!" seru Deidara yang menyadari siapa yang baru saja melemparnya dengan jam weker, meskipun tersangkanya langsung kabur ke adalam kamar.

"Er...sebaiknya kau mandi dulu Dei, biar kupinjamkan baju pada Kakashi." kata Ino sambil beringsut ke kamarnya dengan menggenggam erat-erat ujung atas handuk yang dia pakai, mencegahnya agar tidak melorot.

Makan malampun tiba.

Kali ini Ino perlu menambah bahan makanan karena penghuni apartemennya bertambah satu lagi, setelah matang, Ino memanggil Sasuke dan Gaara yang sedang belajar di kamar untuk makan malam, kemudian mengajak Deidara yang masih duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV untuk bergabung.

"Jadi...kenapa kau bisa tergabung dengan Akatsuki?" tanya Ino memecah kesunyian di sela makan malamnya, Deidara mendongak menatap Ino yang duduk di seberangnya, kemudian melirik kedua bocah yang hampir menghabiskan makan malam mereka.

"Kuharap kau menjelaskannya secara rinci setelah ini." kata Ino yang mengerti maksud tatapan Deidara pada Sasuke dan Gaara.

Setelah selesai makan, Ino menyuruh Sasuke dan Gaara masuk ke kamar melanjutkan belajar mereka, sedangkan Ino dan Deidara kini duduk bersebelahan di sofa panjang.

Setelah hening cukup lama, Deidara mulai membuka suara.

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu...aku dengar klan Yamanaka dibantai oleh suatu kelompok,"

Deg!

Ino tersentak saat mendengar ucapan Deidara yang otomatis mengingatkannya akan kejadian di mana keluarganya habis dibantai.

"Aku sedikit lega saat tahu kau selamat, tapi aku sedih karena paman Inoichi tewas dalam pertempuran itu," Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya mengingat kejadian itu, kejadian di mana dia mulai mengenal dunia hitam, dunia penuh darah dan pebunuhan.

"Dari informasi yang kudapat, katanya yang menyerang klan Yamanaka adalah Kurohebi, lalu ayahku mengirim pasukan untuk menyerang mereka, namun gerakan orang suruhan ayah sudah dapat diprediksi dengan baik oleh Kurohebi, sehingga kami mengalami kekalahan telak, saat itu ayahku menghubungi pemimpin Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha, yang merupakan pimpinan tertinggi dari kelompok raksasa Amaterasu, dan mereka juga tengah mengawasi gerakan Kurohebi, tapi sejak penyerangan pada klan Yamanaka berakhir, Kurohebi tidak menampakkan diri lagi, sehingga kami para petinggi mengira mereka telah lenyap,"

"Tapi nyatanya mereka masih ada dan malah menyerang mansion utama Uchiha 10 tahun kemudian." Ino menyela ucapan Deidara.

"Mansion Uchiha diserang? A...aku tidak tahu akan hal itu!" Deidara menatap Ino tak percaya, begitu juga dengan Ino yang menatap Deidara dengan ekspresi sama.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Padahal kejadiannya persis setengah tahun yang lalu!" pekik Ino.

"Sungguh aku benar-benar tidak tahu!"

Heningpun menyergap keduanya cukup lama sebelum Deidara kembali bersuara.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah berada di Jepang 3 tahun yang lalu," Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Deidara.

"Aku mencari informasi tentang keberadaan Kurohebi, kemudian bergabung dengan mereka untuk mengorek informasi tentang pemimpin kelompok itu, aku berusaha agar aku bisa dipercaya oleh mereka dengan menunjukkan sisi kejamku hingga setahun kemudian aku masuk dalam kelompok Akatsuki, namun aku sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan pimpinan Kurohebi yang bernama Orochimaru itu," Deidara memberi jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku tetap bertahan di Akatsuki, siapa tahu aku bisa mendapatkan informasi lebih setelah cukup lama di sana, tapi hingga saat ini aku sama sekali tak mendapatkan apapun, mereka terlalu menjaga rahasia mereka, bahkan kepada para anggotanya, aku sendiri malah tidak tahu kalau ada penyerangan kembali di mansion utama Uchiha," Deidara menunduk dalam.

"Maafkan aku Ino, aku sama sekali tidak berguna, padahal aku berencana menyusup ke sana untuk menyerang mereka dari dalam, juga untuk membalaskan dendam paman Inoichi." Ino menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Deidara, membuat pemuda itu tersentak pelan, namun kembali rileks setelah merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Ino.

"Aku mengerti...kau tak perlu meyalahkan dirimu sendiri karena hal itu, terima kasih karena sudah bersusah payah untukku." Ino memejamkan matanya, sedangkan Deidara hanya diam membiarkan Ino bersandar padanya.

Hening kembali tercipta, membuat atmosfer di sana terasa begitu berat, Deidara yang benci kesunyian mulai angkat bicara lagi.

"Fyuh…sudahlah, lupakan pembicaraan tadi!" Ino menarik diri dari bahu Deidara dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Nah, sekarang giliran aku yang bertanya padamu, apa kau masih ingat janjimu padaku?" tanya Deidara sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Ja…janji...? Soal apa ya?" Ino menggaruk pelipisnya, dan bertanya dengan tampang bloon.

"Kau lupa?" Deidara mengernyitkan keningnya melirik Ino, sedangkan Ino hanya menunjukkan cengiran Innocent-nya, tapi entah kenapa perasaannya jadi tidak enak saat mendengar kata 'Janji'

Deidara menghela nafas berat sebelum berbicara.

"Kau pernah berjanji padaku kalau kita bertemu lagi, kita akan menikah!"

JEDUARRRRRR!

Ucapan Deidara barusan membuat dunia Ino terasa runtuh karena besarnya ledakan keterkejutan Ino, gadis itu seolah membatu karena shock berat.

"Me…me…me…MENIKAH?" Ino sontak berdiri dengan ekspresi shock yang semakin parah.

"K…k…kapan aku pernah berjanji seperti itu? Jangan mengada-ada!" protes Ino dengan wajah yang kini sewarna dengan pelangi.

"Kejam sekali kau lupa dengan janji suci itu…." Deidara berakting sok memelas, seperti seorang wanita yang dikhianati oleh pacarnya.

"A…aku tidak ingat pernah berjanji seperti itu!" Ino bersikeras menolak.

"Baiklah biar kubantu kau mengingatnya!" Deidara bangkit dari keterpurukannya, kemudian mengiring Ino untuk kembali duduk di sebelahnya.

"Dulu sebelum kau berangkat ke Jepang, kau menerima permintaanku, jika kita bertemu lagi, kita berdua akan menikah,"

"Tidak tidak! Aku tak pernah ingat tentang hal itu!" Ino masih menolak penjelasan Deidara.

Dalam hati Deidara mengutuk author yang udah bikin summary kurang komplit di atas sana *mana ada summary yang komplit kan?*

Baiklah, biar Ruru yang ngeflash sekarang

"Ino, katanya kau akan pergi ke Jepang ya?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 9 tahun pada seorang gadis kecil berbaju lolita di depannya.

"Iya, besok aku akan berangkat." gadis kecil itu menunduk sambil memeluk boneka teddy bear-nya.

"Kita masih bisa bertemu lagi kan?" anak laki-laki itu menelengkan kepalanya, menilik ekspresi gadis kecil itu.

Gadis itu pun mendongak, menampakkan mata aquamarine bulatnya pada anak laki-laki di depannya, senyum manis terkembang di bibir mungilnya, dia pun mengangguk mantab menjawab pertanyaan anak laki-laki di depannya.

"Um, tentu!" kata gadis itu mantab.

"Ano…satu lagi, um…"

"Apa?" gadis itu menelengkan kepalanya menunggu kelanjutan ucapan anak laki-laki di depannya.

"Ka…kalau kita bertemu lagi nanti…maukah kau menikah denganku?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu dengan wajah yang sudah memerah penuh, sedangkan gadis kecil di depannya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Menikah?" gadis itu tampak berpikir.

"Um…baiklah." kata gadis itu entah mengerti maksudnya atau tidak, tapi dari ekspresinya sih, sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak mengerti, mungkin dia pikir menikah itu adalah nama suatu permainan.

"TIDAK MUNGKIIIIIN!" Ino menjerit tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar tadi.

"Tapi itu kenyataan my little Barbie." Kata Deidara sambil merangkul pundak Ino.

"Waktu itu umurku baru 7 tahun bodoh! Mana kutahu arti dari kata 'Menikah', lagi pula kau juga baru berumur 9 tahun saat itu, bisa-bisanya kau melamar anak gadis di usia sekecil itu?" protes Ino dengan penekanan di beberapa kata.

"Tapi kau sudah menyetujuinya." Deidara mengerucutkan bibirnya, karena lagi-lagi Ino menolak pernyataannya.

"Ja…jangan bercanda! A...a…aku ini…SUDAH PUNYA TUNANGAN!" seru Ino yang mulai putus asa.

Deidara terdiam, memproses apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

Tunangan….tunangan…..tunangan….

Itulah yang terngiang di dalam kepalanya, dan detik berikutnya, atap apartemen Ino terlihat sedikit melompat saat terdengar suara teriakan yang cukup keras dari dalamnya.

"TIDAK MUNGKIIIIIIIN!"

"Ada apa sih Ino-chan, aku jadi susah belajar kalau kalian teriak-teriak terus!" degus Sasuke kesal.

"Um!" Gaara mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Sasuke.

Ino dan Deidara otomatis menoleh kearah Sasuke dan Gaara yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka.

"Ja…jangan-jangan….mereka anakmu dengan tunanganmu ya?"

"Jangan bercanda!" Ino reflek memukul belakang kepala Deidara setelah mendengar ucapan pemuda itu barusan.

"Dia ini calon adik iparku tahu!" ralat Ino dengan menatap garang pada sepupunya yang kini tengah mengelus belakang kepalanya yang sakit kerena pukulan Ino tadi.

"Dan yang itu…" Ino menujuk Gaara.

"Dia itu….adik temanku yang tewas dibunuh rekanmu yang berambut merah." Ino menunduk dan menurunkan tangannya yang menunjuk Gaara tadi.

"Sasuke, Gaara, kembalilah ke dalam kamar, kami nggak akan berisik lagi kok." Kata Ino dengan senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan.

Sasuke dan Gaara pun kembali masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Maaf soal yang satu itu." Lirih Deidara.

"Tak apa, bukan kau yang membunuh mereka." Jawab Ino tak kalah pelan.

"Kalau boleh tahu…pria beruntung mana yang bisa mengambil hatimu?" Tanya Deidara mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, Ino tersenyum tipis.

"Putra sulung Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi." Lirih Ino sambil mengenang wajah kekasihnya itu.

"U…Uchiha?" ulang Deidara tak yakin.

"Se…seleramu tinggi ya?" komentarnya dengan sedikit nada tak rela, dan sebagian merasa kalah telak.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, sejak kapan aku mulai mencintainya, tapi yang kutahu, perasaanku semakin besar, semakin menyesakkan, semakin ingin memilikinya saat dia menyematkan cincin ini di jariku." Kata Ino sambil menatap cincin yang melingkar di jarinya.

"Aku mengerti…kau benar-benar sudah dewasa little Barbie, dan Itachi benar-benar beruntung mendapatkanmu." Kata Deidara dengan menepuk pelan kepala Ino yang menunduk.

"Iya." lirih Ino dengna senyum tulus tersungging di bibirnya.

=Promise=

Ino melangkahkan kakinya di gedung reguler, hari ini dia harus mengembalikan blazer Sai yang dia pinjam kemarin, dia sungguh berhutang budi pada pemuda itu, jika tak ada Sai, mungkin dia takkan sanggup menatap teman-temannya lagi.

Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang berjalan membelakanginya di depan sana.

"Sai!" panggil Ino, dan pemuda bernama Sai itu pun menoleh.

"Ini blazermu kemarin, aku sudah mencucinya jadi kau tenang saja, tak ada sisa air mata lagi di sini!" Ino menepuk lengan Sai.

"Te…terima kasih, ini memang blazerku, tapi….kau siapa?"

Ino terbelalak demi didengarnya pertanyaan tabu dari Sai barusan.

"S…Sai? Jangan bercanda! Aku Ino, masa kau lupa?" Ino tersenyum hambar, karena ucapan Sai barusan benar-benar membuatnya bingung.

"Maaf…aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu." Ino terhenyak, sejauh yang dia lihat Sai tidak seperti sedang bercanda, dan dia tahu persis Sai tak bisa berbohong di depannya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" batin Ino.

TBC

Yup! Bersambung lagi

Saya bingung sendiri mau menulis apa untuk kalimat penutup hehehe

Cuma mau bilag, gomen kalau masih ada typo dan semacamnya, atau ceritanya kurang panjang.

Oh ya, kalau boleh numpang iklan nih ya

Saya ada ide fic lain, kali ini pairnya SasuIno, genrenya Supranatural/fantasy

Ino akan berperan sebagai exorcist yang membasmi para goblin yang muncul dari Undergruound, sebagai exorcist dia memiliki hobi yang cukup abnormal, dia suka menangkap vampir ganteng untuk dijadikan pacar atau bahkan budaknya - sampai-sampai elf yang menjadi pengurus rumahnya tidak habis pikir dengan tindakan Ino setiap kali dia membawa pulang seorang vampir ke kastilnya.

Lalu Sasuke, dia menjadi salah satu vampir yang ditangkap Ino, dan sialnya dia lah yang sering mendapat nasib buruk karena ulah Ino, selalu mencoba kabur dari Ino, tapi selalu gagal karena segel yang dipasang Ino di lehernya akan mencekiknya jika Ino berkata 'Zeehond' (segel) yang membuatnya mau tak mau harus patuh pada Ino.

Nah bagaimana menurut kalian?

Apakah cerita itu layak untuk direalisasikan? Mohon pendapatnya, jika responnya positif, mungkin akan segera saya buat ^_^

Nah kembali ke Promise, silakan masukkan pendapat kalian lewat review ^_^

*Salam Cute*


	15. Chapter 15

"Maaf…aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu." Ino terhenyak, sejauh yang dia lihat Sai tidak seperti sedang bercanda, dan dia tahu persis Sai tak bisa berbohong di depannya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" batin Ino.

"Errrr...maaf aku harus pergi sekarang, siapapun kau nona, maaf aku sama sekali tidak ingat pernah mengenalmu, maaf!" Sai menunduk sekilas pada Ino kemudian pergi meninggalkan gadis itu yang masih terdiam.

"Percuma saja kau menyapanya sekarang!" Ino tersentak saat mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya, dia pun menoleh begitu saja, dan mendapati orang yang sangat dikenalnya sedang berdiri bersandar di tembok sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kakashi?"

Disclaimer: Naruto cuman punya Om Kishimoto, kalo saya yang punya, nggak mungkin saya bikin nih fic.

Chapter 15

=Time Is Running Out=

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu Kakashi?" Ino mendelik curiga pada Kakashi.

"Yah...seperti yang kau tahu, pemuda bernama Sai itu telah melupakan keberadaanmu," kini Kakashi berdiri tegak di depan Ino dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya.

"Dia telah dicuci otak karena mengetahui eksistensi Kyuubi." Ino terbelalak seketika saat mendengar ucapan Kakashi barusan.

"Apa kau bilang? Cuci otak? Kenapa kalian melakukan itu?" Ino meraih kerah kemeja Kakashi dan mencengkramnya kuat-kuat, namun Kakashi sama sekali tak bergeming.

Kedua mata dwi warna Kakashi bergulir ke bawah, demi ditatapnya wajah Ino yang mendongak, menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Kami hanya melakukan hal yang semestinya kami lakukan, menyingkirkan orang awam yang mengetahui tentang Kyuubi." kata Kakashi datar.

"Kalian hanya perlu menghapus ingatannya tentang Kyuubi saja kan? Lalu kenapa kalian juga menghapus semua ingatannya tentangku?" kini Ino mendesak Kakashi ke tembok di belakang pria itu dengan masih mencengkram kerah kemejanya.

"Kenapa kau segitu marahnya saat mengetahui dia melupakanmu?" Kakashi bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ino malah bertanya balik pada gadis Yamanaka yang sedang marah itu, Ino mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Jawab ak..."

"Jangan-jangan kau jatuh hati pada pemuda itu?" potong Kakashi masih dengan nada datarnya, Ino membelalakkan matanya demi didengarnya tuduhan Kakashi itu.

Dan saat itu juga emosinya meningkat hingga tak dapat dibendung lagi.

"Dengar baik-baik!" Ino menekan Kakashi lebih kasar ke tembok, cengkramannya pun lebih kuat dari yang tadi, kedua aquamarinenya menyalak tajam ke arah pria di depannya.

"Sampai kapan pun aku hanya akan mencintai Itachi, tak ada pria lain yang akan menggantikannya, ingat itu baik-baik Hatake!" seru Ino sambil menghempaskan tubuh Kakashi, kemudian dia sendiri langsung pergi meninggalkan pria berambut perak itu.

Kakashi menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap Ino walau hanya menatap punggungnya saja, dia sadar akan satu hal, dia telah menyakiti gadis itu sedemikian dalam.

"Hatake?" ulang Kakashi miris, Ino tak pernah memanggilnya seperti itu, dan dipanggil dengan nama belakang oleh orang yang dicintai seperti itu sungguh menyakitkan, apa lagi mengingat hubungan mereka sudah cukup dekat sebelumnya, dan Ino tak pernah memanggilnya dengan 'Hatake' sebelumnya.

=oooooo=

BRAK!

Ino langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan Tsunade begitu saja tanpa permisi, dan membuat pemiliknya langsung terperajat saat melihat Ino yang datang begitu saja, dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibilang bagus.

"Apa yang kau lakuakan Ino?" sentak Tsunade tidak terima dengan tindakan Ino barusan.

"Kenapa kalian menghapus ingatan Sai?" tanya Ino tanpa rasa takut pada atasannya itu, Tsunade menajamkan tatapannya.

"Dengar Ino! Kami hanya melakukan sebagaimana mestinya, kami tidak ingin ada orang awam yang tahu tentang keberadaan Kyuubi, seharusnya kau tahu itu sejak awal!" jawab Tsunade datar namun penuh penekanan.

"Hanya itu saja kan? Lalu kenapa kalian juga menghapus semua ingatannya tentangku? Itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kyuubi kan?" Ino menaikkan volume suaranya, Tsunade sedikit tercengang mendengar ucapan Ino tentang menghapus seluruh ingatan Sai tentang gadis di depannya.

_"Apa maksudnya ini? Aku tak pernah memerintahkan mereka untuk menghapus ingatan pemuda itu tentang Ino!"_ pikir Tsunade.

"Kenapa diam saja Tsunade-sama?" sentak Ino yang langsung menyadarkan Tsunade dari pikirannya sendiri.

_"Cih, ini pasti kerjaan Kakashi!"_ batin Tsunade kesal.

"Kami hanya ingin melindunginya!" kata Tsunade kemudian, entah dari mana dia mendapatkan ide untuk mengelak, dahi Ino berkerut mendengar ucapan Tsunade.

"Melindungi? Melindungi dari apa?" Ino kembali menyalak tajam.

"Kau tahu? Resiko bagi orang awam yang berhubungan dengan para Kyuubi, kebanyakan dari mereka juga diincar musuh, mereka dijadikan tameng untuk menghancurkan kita." kata Tsunade mantab, dan memang itu adanya, meskipun dia tidak tahu menahu tentang cuci otak Sai yang sampai menghapus seluruh ingatan pemuda itu tentang Ino.

Ino terdiam mendengar ucapan Tsunade yang dia pikir mungkin ada benarnya, tapi bagaimanapun juga dia masih belum terima jika Sai sampai melupakannya.

"Aku mengerti dengan hal itu, tapi aku masih belum terima dengan keputusan sepihak kalian, seharusnya kalian memberitahuku akan hal ini, Sai itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang ku kenal di kota ini," Ino menatap Tsunade, kecewa dengan tindakan wanita itu.

Tsunade terhenyak menatap gadis di depannya, dia merasa bersalah dengan apa yang telah terjadi, dan kecewa dengan tindakan yang menurutnya Kakashi lah pelakunya.

"Maaf akan hal itu..." Tsunade tak melanjutkan ucapannya saat dilihatnya Ino telah beringsut, menyingkir dari hadapannya dengan raut kekecewaan yang masih bertahan di wajah cantik itu.

"Ino?" panggil Tsunade pelan, namun Ino sama sekali tidak memperdulikan panggilan itu, dan langsung keluar dari ruangan Tsunade tanpa permisi.

Tsunade menghela nafas berat, kemudian tangan kanannya menekan salah satu tombol pada telepon paralelnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Shizune, tolong panggilkan Kakashi untuk segera ke ruanganku!" katanya setelah yakin sambungan telah diterima.

=Promise=

Ino memasuki ruang kelasnya dengan lesu, kemudian berjalan malas ke arah bangkunya dan menghempaskan diri di sana, helaan nafas berat pun terdengar setelah kepala Ino terkulai di mejanya.

Perhatian seluruh kelaspun tertuju padanya, tak biasanya Ino se lesu itu, apa lagi sampai mengcopy paste gaya Shikamaru saat tidur di kelas.

"Kau kenapa Ino? Tak biasanya kau begini lesu?" tanya Tenten, yang kini duduk di sebelah Ino.

"Tak apa Tenten, aku hanya...sedikit kecewa saja pada seseorang." jawab Ino yang mirip seperti gumaman saja.

"Kecewa pada siapa?" tanya Tenten lagi.

"Orang yang bertindak tanpa persetujuanku," kata Ino yang masih terlihat lesu.

"Kau tahu? Kau terlihat lebih menyeramkan saat bersikap seperti ini!" Shikamaru tiba-tiba sudah bangkit dari tidurnya, dan malah mengatakan hal yang membuat tensi Ino naik.

"Apa maksudmu dengan lebih menyeramkan hah?" kini Ino menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap tajam ke arah Shikamaru yang duduk di depannya, Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat reaksi Ino.

"Nah biasanya kau begini." Ino terkesiap mendengar ucapan Shikamaru, rupanya pemuda itu sengaja memancing kemarahan Ino untuk membuatnya lebih hidup dari pada saat baru masuk kelas tadi.

"Hahaha...benar kata Shikamaru Ino-chan, kau biasanya penuh semangat dan berbicara lantang seperti itu, bukan seorang yang lesu karena dibebani masalah berat," Tenten menepuk punggung Ino agak keras untuk menyemangati gadis itu.

"Cukup saat kau meminta maaf pada kami saat itu saja kau menunjukkan ekspresi payahmu itu, jangan diulangi lagi, karena itu sangat mengganggu!" kata Neji.

"Dan sangat merepotkan!" lanjut Shikamaru.

"Dan tidak menunjukkan semangat masa muda sama sekali!" Lee ikut-ikutan nimbrung.

Ino terkikik pelan melihat ekspresi teman-temannya yang berbeda itu.

"Kalian memang selalu bisa membuatku bersemangat lagi hehehe..." Ino menunjukkan cengirannya yang biasa, dan membuat teman-temannya kembali tersenyum lega, yah meskipun ada yang menyembunyikannya dengan berdehem saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan manusia sok cool kita Hyuuga Neji (dijyuuken)

"Ah ya, aku tidak melihat Naruto dan Sakura sejak tadi, mereka di mana memangnya?" tanya Ino yang kini sudah lebih rileks.

"Oh, kalau mereka sih...biasa, lagi mojok di perpustakaan," kata Tenten sambil menujuk arah luar kelas dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ooh..." Ino mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi rasanya beberapa hari ini mereka agak aneh," Tenten mengurut dagunya seolah berpikir.

"Aneh bagaimana?" tanya Ino yang memang tidak menyadari akan keanehan yang dimaksud Tenten.

"Kulihat Naruto sedikit menjauh dari Sakura, setahuku sejak insiden di VC, dan malahan kupikir sekarang justru Sakura yang berusaha mendekati Naruto," Tenten mengerutkan keningnya, pertanda kalau saat ini dia sedang bingung.

"Masa sih? Aku tidak tahu soal itu, kupikir mereka masih seperti biasa, Naruto masih cerewet dan Sakura masih suka marah-marah kalau Naruto bikin ulah." kata Ino yang masih belum mengerti.

"Masalahnya kau belum lama kenal mereka Ino, aku yang sudah lama mengenal mereka tentu lebih tahu apa yang salah pada mereka." Ino mengangguk mengerti.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Naruto saat ini, aku jadi lebih jarang melihat mereka bermesraan seperti biasa, yaah bukannya aku mengharapkan mereka seperti itu terus sih, tapi melihat mereka yang sekarang sedikit menjaga jarak rasanya lebih mengerikan dari pada melihat kebiasaan lama mereka." gumam Tenten, kini Ino benar-benar mengerti dengan maksud Tenten tentang keanehan dari hubungan Naruto dan Sakura.

Di perpustakaan

Sakura menatap punggung Naruto yang sedang mengamati jajaran buku di rak-rak besar di depannya, namun Sakura tahu betul, Naruto sama sekali tidak berniat mencari buku untuk dibaca, begitu juga dirinya, dia bukan mengajak Naruto ke sini untuk mencari buku, dia bahkan sudah sengaja meminta waktu pada penjaga perpustakaan untuk meninggalkan mereka di dalam untuk beberapa waktu kedepan, tapi lagi-lagi Naruto seolah mengacuhkannya, pemuda itu bahkan sama sekali tidak meliriknya.

"Naruto?" panggil Sakura yang mulai jengah dengan sikap Naruto, namun pemuda berambut pirang itu sama sekali tidak membalikkan badannya sekedar merespon panggilan kekasihnya.

Melihat sikap acuh kekasihnya, tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung menubruk tubuh Naruto, memeluk tubuh tegap itu dari belakang hingga Naruto berjenggit kaget saat merasakan dekapan Sakura.

"Sa...Sakura, a...apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto gugup.

"Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?" lirih Sakura yang tak melepaskan dekapannya, Naruto tercekat mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau seolah menjauhiku akhir-akhir ini?" air mata Sakura kini mengalir pelan membasahi kemeja seragam Naruto, pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan tetesan hangat yang membasahi punggungnya.

"Kau tak pernah menyentuhku lagi, apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi Naruto?" tanya Sakura di sela isak tangisnya.

"Bukan! Bukan begitu Sakura, tentu aku masih mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu!" Naruto membalikkan badannya dan merangkum wajah Sakura yang sembab.

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu menghindar di saat seperti ini?" tutut Sakura, kedua emeraldnya menatap sendu ke arah mata biru Naruto.

"Aku...aku takut kau membanciku Sakura..." Naruto menundukkan wajahnya tak berani menatap mata emerald kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Kau tahu? Aku tak pernah membencimu setiap kali kau melakukannya, aku mencintaimu Naruto, dari mana kau mendapatkan asumsi bahwa aku akan membencimu jika kau menyentuhku?" tanya Sakura sambil mendekap leher Naruto yang masih terngungu.

"Pemandangan di VC waktu itu...pemandangan yang membuatmu ketakutan selama berhari-hari..." Naruto meremas kepalanya sendiri seolah menahan rasa sakit dari sana.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu Naruto, tidak ada..." Sakura masih mendekap leher Naruto.

"Tentu saja ada Sakura!" Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, dan melepaskan dekapan Sakura di lehernya, kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan mungil kekasihnya.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan jika aku menyentuhmu...adalah hal yang dapat menghasilkan mereka, mereka yang berada di dalam tabung itu, mereka yang dijadikan bahan percobaan ilmuan brengsek itu!" Sakura terkesiap mendengar ucapan Naruto, dia mengerti dengan alasan kekasihnya, Naruto hanya takut membuat dirinya trauma jika melihat janin seperti yang dia lihat di VC.

Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Naruto, kemudian merangkum lembut wajah kekasihnya.

"Dengar sayang! Kita tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi pada anak kita nantinya kan? Kalaupun aku harus mengandung anakmu, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan mereka bernasip sama dengan mereka yang sudah menderita, aku akan menjaganya hingga dia lahir, aku akan menjaganya karena dia adalah buah cinta kita," lirih Sakura, kedua mata emeraldnya menatap lembut ke arah biru laut milik Naruto.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat takut kehilanganmu Naruto, kupikir kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, karena kau tak lagi menyentuhku seperti biasanya," Sakura melingkarkan lengannya di leher Naruto.

"Sekarang kau tak perlu ragu lagi sayang, lakukanlah seperti biasa, karena aku takkan pernah membenci apapun yang kau lakukan padaku." Sakura mengecup bibir Naruto sekilas, sebagai permulaan untuk apa yang akan mereka mulai setelahnya.

=oooooo=

"Aku pulang!" seru Ino saat membuka pintu apartemennya, tak ada jawaban dari dalam, padahal seharusnya Deidara ada di dalam.

Ino pun masuk diikuti Sasuke dan Gaara yang berlarian memasuki apartemen.

"Ino-chan, paman Deidara tidak ada di mana-mana!" seru Sasuke dari dalam.

"Apa?" Ino pun langsung masuk lebih dalam ke kamar apartemennya.

"Dei?" panggil Ino sambil membuka ruang kamar di dalam apartemennya, mencari keberadaan sepupunya itu.

"Ano...Ino-san, aku menemukan ini di atas meja." Gaara menyodorkan sebuah amplop putih pada Ino, dan langsung diterima Ino tanpa pikir panjang, kemudian buru-buru membukanya.

Kedua aquamarine Ino bergulir mengikuti deretan kata yang tertulis di atas kertas putih itu, beberapa saat kemudian dia menghempaskan diri di sofa, seolah tak kuasa menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri setelah membaca isi surat itu.

"Setelah Sai, sekarang Deidara yang meninggalkanku..." gumam Ino sambil meremas kertas putih di tangannya, kemudian beralih memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening.

"Paman Deidara kemana Ino-chan?" tanya Sasuke penasaran, Ino menoleh sedikit ke arah Sasuke, kemudian tersenyum tipis yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"Dia kembali ke LA, dia bilang ada masalah di keluarganya, mungkin...akan lama lagi sampai kita bisa bertemu dengannya." lirih Ino.

"Padahal dia tidak bilang apa-apa tadi pagi," Ino tertunduk lesu.

"Ino-chan!" tangan mungil Sasuke menyibakkan poni panjang Ino, menyingkirkan pengganggu yang menghalanginya untuk menatap wajah cantik di baliknya, Ino menatap Sasuke dengan kedua mata aquamarinenya.

"Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu!" kata Sasuke mantab, Ino hanya tersenyum lembut merespon ucapan Sasuke kemudian merengkuh tubuh mungil anak itu ke dalam pelukannya, sedangkan Gaara hanya terdiam tak tahu harus berkata apa, karena sebentar lagi dia pun pasti akan meninggalkan Ino untuk tinggal bersama orangtuanya di Suna.

=oooooo=

Malam itu Gaara terjaga dari tidurnya, dia memikirkan tentang dua hari ke depan, di mana kedua orangtuanya akan datang menjemputnya, yang artinya dia akan meninggalkan Konoha dan orang-orang yang dia sayangi di sini.

Anak itu membalikkan badannya, mencari-cari posisi yang nyaman untuk kembali tidur, namun gagal, kelopak matanya seolah sudah tak lagi berfungsi untuk terpejam, bosan dengan keadaan itu, dia pun memutuskan untuk keluar kamar.

Gaara membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat Ino sedang berdiri di depan jendela yang terbuka, menatap jutaan bintang yang terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri, Gaara pun memberanikan diri untuk mendekati gadis yang terlihat sedang melamun itu.

"Er...Ino-san?" panggil Gaara sedikit ragu, Ino terkesiap saat mendengar namanya dipanggil, kemudian menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Gaara-kun? Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Ino sambil berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dengan tinggi Gaara.

"Aku terbangun." jawab Gaara sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau bermimpi buruk?" tanya Ino dengan nada khawatir, namun Gaara menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu?" Ino menelengkan kepalanya.

"Hanya sulit tidur saja," jawab Gaara pelan.

"Dua hari lagi orangtuaku akan datang menjemput," lanjutnya, Ino mengusap rambut merah Gaara dengan sayang.

"Apa kau segitu senangnya sampai kau tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkannya hm?" tanya Ino sambil terkikik pelan.

"Bukan!" Gaara menggeleng lagi, kali ini lebih kuat.

"Aku justru sedih..." Gaara kembali berucap lirih.

"Ng? Sedih kenapa Gaara-kun? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang karena sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengan keluargamu?" tanya Ino lembut.

"Aku...tidak ingin meninggalkan Konoha, dan orang-orang yang kusayangi di sini, termasuk kau." Gaara menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam, menutupi rona merah di kedua pipi chubbynya.

Ino tersenyum lembut, kemudian merangkum wajah mungil Gaara dan menghadapkan padanya.

"Kita masih bisa bertemu lagi Gaara-kun, kalau kau sudah dewasa nanti, datanglah lagi kemari, kami pasti akan menyambutmu!" kata Ino mantab.

"Kau pasti sudah menjadi pria tampan saat itu hehehe..." Ino memperlihatkan cengirannya, dan hal itu membuat Gaara ikut tersenyum juga tapi diselingi dengan semburat merah samar di pipinya.

"Nah, sekarang tidurlah, sudah malam, tidak baik anak seumurmu begadang malam-malam." pinta Ino sambil mengiring Gaara masuk ke kamarnya.

=oooooo=

Dua hari pun telah berlalu, kedua orang tua Gaara menjemput anak itu di apartemen Ino, Gaara terlihat masih enggan untuk meninggalkan tempat Ino, dia masih ingin tinggal di Konoha, tapi keadaan memaksanya untuk tetap ikut kedua orangtuanya sampai dia bisa mandiri nanti.

Ino menyempatkan diri untuk berbicara kepada orang tua Gaara, memberitahukan sesuatu yang sangat penting mengenai putra bungsu mereka.

"Sabaku-san, bisakah saya berbicara dengan anda sebentar?" tanya Ino pada ayah Gaara, pria paruh baya itu pun mengangguk sebagai isyarat persetujuan.

Setelah sedikit menjaga jarak dari jangkauan orang lain, Ino pun mulai mengungkapkan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Saya rasa anda sudah tahu mengenai kemampuan khusus Temari dan Kankuro," pria paruh baya itu terkesiap mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Y...ya...saya tahu, memangnya kenapa Yamanaka-san?" tanya pria itu, Ino melirik Gaara sekilas, kemudian kembali beralih pada pria paruh baya di depannya.

"Putra anda Gaara, juga memiliki kemampuan khusus," kata Ino serius, dan langsung membuat ayah Gaara tertegun.

"M...maksud anda?"

"Gaara memiliki kemampuan seperti kedua kakaknya, namun kemampuannya agak berbeda dengan Temari dan Kankuro, sejauh yang saya tahu, Gaara memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan benda-benda di sekitarnya jika dia sedang emosi, mungkin jika kemampuannya dilatih, dia akan lebih mudah menggunakannya tanpa mengeluarkan emosi yang berlebih, karena setelahnya dia akan pingsan karena mengeluarkan banyak cakra saat emosinya sedang memuncak," Ino memberi jeda sejenak untuk melihat reaksi ayah Gaara, seperti yang dia duga, pria itu terlihat sedikit tercengang mendengar penjelasannya.

"Saya harap anda tidak merahasiakan ini dari Gaara, saya minta tolong pada anda untuk melatih kemampuan Gaara, dia bisa menjadi lebih kuat jika kemampuannya itu diasah dengan baik, saya yakin dia tidak akan menolaknya." Ino mengakhiri ucapannya dan kini tengah menunggu persetujuan dari pria paruh baya di depannya.

"Baiklah, saya mengerti Yamanaka-san, terima kasih karena sudah menjaga Gaara selama kami tak ada, saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk melatih kemampuan Gaara."

Keduanya pun mengakhiri percakapan mereka, kemudian berjalan menuju mobil Limousin hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Nah Gaara-kun, sampai jumpa lagi lain waktu ya! Jaga dirimu baik-baik!" Ino mengacak rambut Gaara sekilas, kemudian mengiring anak itu ke dalam mobil.

"Oi Gaara!"

Gaara menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang memanggilnya.

"Suatu saat nanti kita akan bersaing lagi, pastikan kau kembali ke kota ini sebelum aku pergi!" Sasuke menunjuk Gaara dengan ekspresi menantang, Gaara pun berseringai tipis kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan angkuhnya.

"Baiklah, jangan menyesal karena telah menantangku Sasuke!" kata Gaara kemudian, Sasuke tersenyum puas, sedangkan Ino hanya mendegus pelan sambil tersenyum geli melihat kedua anak itu.

Dan rombongan keluarga Sabaku itu pun beranjak dari area apartemen Ino, menyisakan dua sosok berbeda usia di halaman yang cukup luas itu.

"Akhirnya...kita berdua lagi Sasu..." gumam Ino.

"Hn..." Sasuke pun bergumam tak jelas menjawab ucapan Ino.

Haripun berlalu dengan begitu cepat.

Ino mendengar bahwa Sai akan pergi ke Italy untuk melanjutkan studinya di sana, beberapa hari yang lalu, dia mendapat kabar bahwa Sai mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah di salah satu Akademi kesenian di Italy, ada seorang Maestro dari Italy yang tertarik dengan lukisan Sai yang dipajang di pameran lukisan pada musim pameran beberapa bulan yang lalu, Ino ikut senang akan hal itu, karena dia tahu, itulah impian Sai sejak dulu.

Tapi Ino tidak tahu kalau lukisan Sai yang berhasil merebut hati seorang Maestro itu adalah lukisan sosok dirinya yang sampai saat ini tak pernah ditunjukkan kepadanya, dan Sai sendiri, dia bahkan masih belum bisa mengingat, bagaimana dia bisa melukis sosok Ino, yang dia tahu sama sekali tak dikenalnya.

Tapi dalam hati pemuda itu, dia sungguh merasa rindu akan sosok itu saat melihat lukisannya sendiri, namun dia belum bisa menggali kembali ingatannya yang hilang, yang dia tahu, pasti dulu dia sangat mencintai sosok di dalam lukisan itu, sampai-sampai dirinya bisa melukiskan sosok itu dengan begitu sempurna dan penuh perasaan.

=oooooo=

Ino berdiri terpaku di depan bingkai foto yang masih dia pajang di meja kecil di dekat ranjangnya.

"Ita-kun...benarkah kau masih hidup?" tanya Ino seolah berbicara pada refleksi wajah di depannya.

"Kenapa kau tak juga datang? Apa kau membohongiku?" Ino mulai terisak.

"Aku merindukanmu Ita-kun...kumohon cepatlah datang..." Ino merosot terduduk di depan tempat bingkai foto itu.

Tanpa dia sadari, sejak tadi Sasuke menatapnya dari sela pintu kamar yang terbuka, anak itu terlihat sama kacaunya dengan Ino, air mukanya terlihat sendu saat menatap punggung Ino yang terlihat rapuh.

"Ino-chan..." lirihnya, namun tak sampai di dengar oleh yang bersangkutan.

Ino masih tenggelam di dalam pikirannya sendiri, mencari kebenaran atau kebohongan dari ucapan Itachi setiap pria itu datang di dalam mimpinya, dia selalu berjanji akan datang secepatnya, namun apa?

Pada kenyataannya Itachi tak juga datang, dia tidak segera menepati janjinya, dan itu membuat Ino berpikir kalau sebenarnya Itachi sudah lama meninggal.

"Kau jahat sekali Itachi...!" gumam Ino yang mungkin kini sudah tidak dapat bersabar lagi dengan penantiannya yang sia-sia.

RS Tokyo di waktu yang sama.

Orang-orang berbaju putih di sana terlihat berseliweran dengan ekspresi kekhawatiran yang sangat jelas, mereka mendapat laporan bahwa kondisi pasien utama mereka kembali menurun, dan kini mereka tengah sibuk untuk memulihkan kembali kondisi pasien itu, meskipun kemungkinannya sangat tipis.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya salah seorang dokter, pria yang ditanya menggeleng putus asa.

"Detak jantungnya semakin menurun, tekannan darahnya juga, kami sudah melakukan berbagai upaya, tapi semuanya sia-sia, kondisinya malah semakin drop!" kata dokter itu gusar.

"Sudah pakai defibrilator untuk memacu detak jantungnya?"

"Sudah, kami sudah memakainya, tapi hasilnya nihil!"

Para dokter itu terlihat putus asa, apa lagi setelah melihat alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang kini bergerak lurus, pertanda sudah tak ada lagi kehidupan di dalam tubuh pemuda berambut hitam yang berbaring di atas ranjang itu.

Ino tersentak saat dirasakannya sepasang tangan mungil yang memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

"Sa...Sasuke?" sebutnya.

"Jangan menangis Ino-chan...kumohon..." Sasuke pun ikut terisak, Ino berbalik dan merengkuh anak itu dalam dekapannya, entah kenapa dia merasa dadanya begitu sesak dan sakit saat ini.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu seperti yang lainnya Ino-chan, jadi kumohon...jangan menangis lagi..." pinta Sasuke yang masih terisak.

"Aku mengerti Sasu...kau juga...berhentilah menangis!" pinta Ino.

Keduanya kini terlarut dalam kesedihan mereka, seolah merasakan apa yang terjadi di seberang kota yang mereka tinggali saat ini.

9 tahun kemudian...

Sebuah keributan kecil terdengar di salah satu apartemen di pinggiran kota Konoha.

"Mau kau apakan rambutku Ino?" seorang pemuda berambut hitam kelam sedang meronta dari kekangan seorang wanita muda berambut pirang.

"Tenanglah Sasuke! Aku akan merubah model rambutmu sebentar saja!" kata wanita muda yang ternyata adalah Ino itu.

"Nggak mauuuuu, lepaskan aku!" Sasuke masih meronta minta dilepaskan.

"Sasuke, kau ini sudah bukan anak kecil lagi! Semakin dewasa kau semakin mirip kakakmu, jadi setidaknya model rambutmu harus berbeda mengerti?" kata Ino yang masih sibuk dengan rambut Sasuke yang mulai memanjang.

Wanita yang masih terlihat berumur belasan tahun itu menarik-narik pelan ujung rambut Sasuke, membuatnya mencuat ke belakang, sedangkan sang pemilik rambut kini hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan wanita muda itu.

"Nah, sudah jadi!" kata Ino puas dengan hasil karyanya.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Keren kan?" tanya Ino meminta pendapat si pemilik mata onyx di depannya.

"Tapi kenapa musti pantat ayam begini?" protes Sasuke sambil menunjuk rambutnya sendiri, kemudian menangisi helaian rabut hitamnya yang tersebar di bawahnya, rambut panjang yang dia banggakan kini tinggal puing-puing saja.

"Ini keren tahu? Aku mempraktekkan model rambutnya Noctis Lucis Caelum yang di game itu, orangnya ganteng banget lho, persis kayak kamu!" kata Ino.

"Terus kamu melampiaskan obsesimu padaku begitu?" tanya Sasuke yang masih menangisi rambut indahnya yang kini berubah menjadi model pantat ayam.

"Sudahlah Sasu! Kau tetap keren kok, cewek-cewek Konoha International pasti langsung jatuh cinta padamu saat melihat model rambut barumu ini!" kata Ino yakin.

"Hei, kalian mau ribut sampai kapan? Sudah siang begini, jangan sampai terlambat di hari pertama masuk sekolah!" seru seorang pria yang juga tidak berubah sejak 9 tahun yang lalu.

"Tunggu sebentar Kakashi, kami sedang bersiap!" Ino pun buru-buru mempersiapkan apa yang akan dibawanya.

Saat ini Ino sudah berumur 26 tahun, namun ciri fisiknya masih tetap sama sejak 9 tahun yang lalu, hanya saja tubuh bagian atasnya sudah lebih mengembang, dan membuatnya semakin mempesona, meskipun wajahnya tetap tidak berubah, masih seperti gadis berumur belasan tahun.

Saat ini Ino sudah menjadi bagian dari senior-senior di Kyuubi, dia juga bertugas untuk mengajar di kelas khusus atau di kelas reguler sebagai guru olahraga.

Lalu Sasuke, dia sudah menjadi salah satu siswa di kelas khusus, meskipun dia masih menyembunyikan kemampuannya yang sebenarnya, tapi kemampuan bertarungnya yang diajarkan oleh Ino sejak kecil sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mejadikannya salah satu siswa khusus itu.

Sedangkan Kakashi, dia masih menjadi partner Ino, dan juga masih diberi tugas untuk mengajar di kelas khusus ataupun kelas reguler, penggemarnya pun semakin bertambah dari tahun ke tahun, yaah meskipun incarannya tetap tidak meliriknya barang sedikit saja, padahal mereka sudah berpartner sekian lamanya.

"Aku sudah siap!" seru Ino setelah siap dengan perlengkapannya.

"Ayo Sasu, cepatlah! Tidak usah meratapi rambutmu terus! Sudah kubilang kau lebih keren seperti ini!" kata Ino sambil menyeret Sasuke yang masih meratapi nasib rambut panjangnya.

"Pokoknya kau harus bertanggung jawab Ino!" tuntut Sasuke pada wanita muda yang masih menyeretnya dengan paksa.

"Iya..iya kau ini cerewet sekali sih? Jadi mau apa sebagai gantinya?" tanya Ino, bersikap mengalah.

"Peluk, cium, ML!" seru Sasuke.

Detik berikutnya, Sasuke berakhir di jok belakang mobil Ino dengan benjolan tingkat tiga di kepalanya.

Dan dimulai lah kehidupan baru mereka di Konoha.

Ups selesai ya?

Tenag! masih TBC kok minna hehehe...

Promise masih berlanjut ke chapter berikutnya, tentu Ruru nggak akan menamatkan fic ini dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak elit seperti ini. *halah lebay*

Masih ada sedikit harapan di chapter-chapter kedepannya nanti,

Gomen kalo di chapter ini alurnya terkesan dipercepat, yah namanya juga Time is running out jadi saya bikin skip time yang nggak tanggung-tanggung hehehe...

Oh ya, saya juga ingin mengucapkan banyak terimakasih buat yang udah RnR chapter lalu

**Moe chan, Putri Luna, El cierto, Sweety choco-berry, Yamanaka chika, Nyx keilantra, Deidei Rinnepero13, Yukari hayashida, Anasasori29, Vaneela, Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura, Zoroutecchi, Airi princess'darkness angel, & seorang lagi yang udah ikutan review tapi tanpa nama.**

Arigato gozaimasu (_ _)

Tanpa kalian mungkin fic ini tak akan berlanjut

Saa minna...

Silakan kirim pendapat kalian lewat review ^_^

*Salam Cute*


	16. Chapter 16

Fyuuh...akhirnya saya apdet fic ini

Okay, sebelumnya saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih sama yang udah baca n review chapter lalu,** Minami22(Hishashiburi minami san .), El cierto(okay semua up to me ya! ^.^), Zoroutecchi(Gaara emang ntar ada tapi bukan di chap ini^^), ShirayukiNee(Itachi muncul kapan ya? Yang penting RnR dulu chap ini hehehe), Yamanaka Chika(gomen nggak bisa cepet-cepet update), Vaneela(Gaara remaja belom ada di chap ini, gomenne...), Deidei rinnepero13(XD), Anasasori29(Ita kapan bangunnya?...*malah balik nanya*), -chan(Salam kenal juga & thank's sudah menyukai fic ini^^), Lightning fang(Kakashi di masa ini berumur 32 tahun & masih lajang hehehe), Jee-zee eunry(Hishashiburi jee-san, kalo sempat silakan mampir lagi^^),Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura(yah Narusaku uda nikah, tapi soal anaknya er...lucu nggak ya? O.o), Sukie 'Suu' foxie(saya akan bertanggung jawab fukutaichou-sama(-.-) WTH?), Chocolatess(Itachi kalo menurut chap lalu sih seharusnya udah mati O.o), Airi princess'Darkness angel(wah kasihan keriputnya bang Ita ditarik-tarik sama kamu, padahal dia sudah damai(?)), Putri Luna(udah update nih^^), Sabaku no Uzumaki(kalo penasaran silakan mampir di chap ini^^)**, terus buat yang udah nge-fave n nge-alert dan sebagainya, n buat silent reader juga, semuanya yang sudah berkenan menanti apdetan fic ini dan yang sudah menyukai fic saya, hontoni arigato gozaimasu minna-sama (-.-)

Enjoy this chap!

Disclaimer: Hanya satu orang yang memiliki hak cipta Naruto, siapa lagi kalo bukan saya *diuber kamtib* maksud saya, Om 'saya' Masashi Kishimoto *dibantai yakuza sejepang*

Chapter 16

=New Life New Enemy or...=

Ino melangkah mantab menuju kelas khusus, sekarang dia sudah bukan lagi siswi di sana, namun sebagai senior yang akan membimbing para juniornya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" sapa Ino saat dirinya sudah sampai di depan kelas.

"Selamat pagi Senpai!" jawab seluruh siswa di kelas itu.

Senpai?

Ya, Senpai, Ino tidak mau dipanggil Sensei dan memanggil juniornya dengan anak-anak atau semacamnya, dia lebih nyaman dipanggil Senpai dari pada Sensei.

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas, meneliti apakah ada yang kurang di kelas itu, sebenarnya hanya sekali lihat saja pasti sudah tahu kalau isinya lengkap, karena siswa di kelas itu hanya ada 7 orang, yang tak lain adalah Sasuke yang duduk di bangku paling depan, setidaknya itu berlaku hanya saat jam pelajaran Ino, untuk yang lainnya sih dia lebih memilih duduk di bangku pojok paling belakang, lalu di bangku ke dua dari depan di dekat jendela ada Shino Aburame dengan keahlian mengendalikan serangga, dan di belakang pemuda itu, ada Kiba Inuzuka dengan kemampuan penciumannya yang tajam, dan di samping kanan Kiba, ada Hinata yang masuk di kelas itu karena kemampuan healingnya yang hebat, lalu di bangku depan di dekat pintu masuk, ada seorang gadis barambut pirang pucat bernama Shion, dan di belakangnya ada gadis lain berambut orange panjang bernama Sasame, lalu di bangku paling belakang ada Chojo Akimichi.

Ino tersenyum penuh arti pada murid-muridnya, namun sejurus kemudian, senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringai yang membuat bulu kuduk penghuni kelas khusus berdiri semua.

"Bersiaplah kalian untuk latihan fisik hari ini! Khufufu..." seluruh isi kelas menelan ludah dengan susah payah, kecuali Choji yang menelan keripiknya dengan lancar.

=Promise=

"Lihat itu siswa kelas khusus!" seru seorang gadis dari kelas reguler saat melihat rombongan kelas khusus sedang menuju lapangan, kemudian diikuti teriakan-teriakan siswi lainnya.

"Kyaa...Sasuke-sama potong rambut ya? Kereeeen..."

"Kyaa dia terlihat lebih bersinar kyaaa..."

"Kiba-sama juga nggak kalah keren kok!"

"Nggak nggak! Shino-sama tetap yang paling cool!"

"Wow Shion-chan makin cantik!" kali ini giliran suara para pria yang mengagumi siswi kelas khusus.

"Tapi Hinata-chan tetap yang paling cantik dong!"

"Nggak! Sasame-chan yang paling cute!"

"Kurasa sebenarnya yang paling cantik, paling seksi dan perfect itu Yamanaka Sensei!" dan pendapat seseorang itu menghentikan perdebatan para pria, sedangkan jejeritan para siswi masih menjadi backsound bagi siswa kelas khusus sampai di tengah lapangan.

"Baiklah kalian lakukan pemanasan dulu selama 10 menit, setelah itu aku akan menjelaskan apa yang harus kalian lakukan nanti khufufu...Sasuke, pimpin mereka untuk pemanasan!" perintah Ino yang kemudian berjalan menjauh dari barisan para juniornya.

"Konohamaruuu kembaliiii! Jangan ke sana! Itu wilayah SMU!" Ino menoleh ke arah suara ribut di pinggir lapangan, dan terlihatlah Shizune yang sedang mengejar seorang anak kecil berambut coklat, anak itu berlari ke tengah lapangan, Ino yang melihat Shizune sudah kepayahan berinisiatif untuk membantu wanita itu.

BRUK!

Anak bernama Konohamaru itu terjengkang ke belakang saat tiba-tiba menabrak seseorang.

"Apa sih? Padahal tadi nggak ada orang kok?" decak Konohamaru kesal sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya yang sempat terbentur saat jatuh tadi.

"How...rupanya bocah nakal ini ya yang mencari gara-gara pagi ini?" Ino menunjukkan seringainya di depan Konohamaru yang kini menatap Ino ngeri, seperti seekor tikus yang sudah terpojok oleh kucing lapar.

Dari depan sana terlihat Shizune berlari ngos-ngosan menuju tempat Ino dan Konohamaru.

"Hosh...hosh...maaf Ino-chan...aku merepotkanmu lagi...hosh...hosh..." Shizune membungkukan badannya di depan Ino.

"Tidak masalah Shizune-san, kurasa Konohamaru ini menuruni sifat ayahnya yang overaktif." kata Ino sambil mengacak rambut Konohamaru dengan sedikit kasar.

"Ino-chaaaan, Shizune-saaaan!" terlihat seseorang berlari-lari dari luar lapangan, Ino dan Shizune pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kudengar Konohamaru membuat masalah lagi ya?" tanya pria berambut pirang yang baru saja sampai di depan Ino dan Shizune.

"Yeah, dia sama sepertimu Naruto, sebaiknya kau memberi pengawasan khusus pada anakmu ini!" kata Ino sambil masih mengacak rambut Konohamaru.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian!" Naruto menunduk pada Ino dan Shizune, kemudian menggendong Konohamaru dan menjauh dari kedua wanita berbeda usia itu, terutama menjauhkan anaknya dari cengkraman Ino.

"Dia sudah semakin dewasa sekarang." gumam Shizune sambil menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh.

"Yaah memang begitu seharusnya kan? Dia itu sudah menikah dan sudah punya anak, tak seharusnya dia bersikap kekanakan terus." kata Ino mengomentari ucapan Shizune.

"Kau benar Ino-chan, lalu kapan kau akan menyusul Naruto dan Sakura? Kurasa tidak sedikit pria yang tertarik padamu." Shizune mengerling jahil ke arah Ino.

"Oh kalau itu sih masih lama kurasa!" jawab Ino santai sambil menggibas-gibaskan tangannya di depan wajah.

"Ino-chan, kami sudah selesai pemanasan." Ino menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Baiklah, kutinggal dulu ya Shizune-san!" pamit Ino pada Shizune yang hanya membalasnya dengan senyum dan anggukan kecil.

=oooooo=

Tsunade terlihat bosan di meja kerjanya, beberapa kali dia membolak-balik halaman buku di atas meja dengan tak berminat, sesekali dia menguap dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lesu.

"Haaah...rasanya kok akhir-akhir ini nggak ada kerjaan ya?" gumamnya lesu.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang otomatis membuat perhatian Tsunade teralih.

"Masuk!" kata Tsunade malas.

"Saya mengantarkan laporan keuangan bulan ini Tsunade-sama." Anko masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan tumpukan blinder di tangannya, Tsunade menghela nafas berat, rasanya malas sekali untuk memeriksa seluruh laporan itu.

"Tsunade-sama?" Anko memanggil Tsunade saat tak ada jawaban dari atasannya itu.

"Hn, taruh saja di situ!" kata Tsunade hampir tak ada niat, wanita itu malah sibuk memain-mainkan pulpennya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Tsunade-sama!" pamit Anko.

"Tunggu!" Tsunade menghentikan langkah Anko yang akan beranjak keluar ruangan.

"Panggilkan Shizune kemari!" perintah Tsunade pada Anko.

"Baik!" kata Anko yang kemudian melangkah keluar ruangan, Tsunade menghela nafas lagi.

"Apa para penjahat di luar sana sudah pada inyaf ya?" gumam Tsunade.

(Arara...ada penjahat mati-matian dibasmi, giliran nggak ada aksi penjahat dicari-cari, terus apa maunya?)

=oooooo=

BRUK!

"T...t...tolong...!" seseorang menjulurkan tangannya berusaha menggapai sesuatu, apa saja yang bisa menolongnya dari keadaannya saat ini.

"Tolong...aiiiir Ino-chaaaaaan!" rupanya itu adalah Sasuke yang saat ini ambruk telungkup di tengah lapangan.

"Tch, dasar lemah! Kalian semua payah!" seru Ino yang kini malah berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang di depan murid-muridnya yang terkapar setelah menjalani latihan fisik.

"Siapa yang nggak akan lemas kalau disuruh lari keliling sekolah? Belum lagi jebakan-jebakanmu yang abnormal itu Ino-chan, dan kau hanya memberi kami waktu 1 jam!" protes Sasuke sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Ino.

"Lha ini kamu sehat-sehat saja!" balas Ino sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap Sasuke yang berdiri tegak sambil menunjuk dirinya, dan memprotes menu latihannya dengan suara lantang.

Sasuke yang tersadar, langsung kembali ke posisi semula, ya itu telungkup di tanah.

"Aku masih lemas!" kata Sasuke yang sebenarnya sudah tidak ada gunanya.

Ino kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah para siswanya, ke tujuh orang itu masih kelimpungan di lapangan sambil mengatur nafas, baju olah raga mereka juga sudah kotor dan compang-camping di sana-sini.

"Latihan tadi adalah untuk menguji ketahanan fisik kalian, juga untuk melatih kerja sama, kulihat tadi kalian tidak ada yang saling membantu satu sama lain, kalian hanya mementingkan diri sendiri, membiarkan teman kalian terjebak dalam bahaya, dan tak segan-segan memanfaatkan kelemahan teman kalian untuk kepentingan diri sendiri, padahal pekerjaan kita dituntut untuk saling bekerja sama, kalian tidak bisa bekerja sendiri pada saat kalian menjalankan misi yang sesungguhnya!" kata Ino tegas, sedangkan para muridnya hanya terdiam mendengarkan ucapan senior mereka.

"Aku kecewa pada kalian!" decak Ino yang kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan murid-muridnya yang masih termangu di tengah lapangan.

"Segera bersihkan diri kalian, dan kembali ke kelas!" perintah Ino tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

=oooooo=

Saat Ino berjalan di koridor gedung khusus...

"I...no...!" terdengar suara horor dari belakang Ino, wanita itu pun menoleh pelan berharap yang di belakangnya itu bukan hantu, demit dan semacamnya.

"SADAKOOOOOOO!" seru Ino spontan saat melihat makhluk berambut panjang dengan aura gaib di belakangnya.

"AKU NEJIII!" seru makhluk itu sambil menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

"O...oooh Neji..." Ino menghela nafas lega sambil mengurut dadanya.

"Ada apa sih, datang-datang langsung menebar aura negatif seperti itu?" tanya Ino santai.

"Ada apa katamu?" Neji terlihat mengerikan saat mengatakan hal tadi, sudut bibirnya yang naik beberapa mili membentuk sebuah seringai menakutkan.

"Kudengar kau menyiksa anak-anak kelas khusus lagi ya?" tanya Neji dengan nada dingin.

"Aku bukan menyiksa, cuma memberi mereka latihan fisik saja kok!" Ino melengos, berlagak cuek menanggapi Neji.

"Itu dia masalahnya! Kau tahu Hinata itu lemah, dia itu tidak kuat dengan latihan fisikmu itu! Seharusnya kau tahu, nanti kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya bagaimana? Memangnya kau mau bertanggung jawab? Hinata itu..."

"Wah wah seorang Hyuuga Neji bisa secerewet ini ya?" potong Ino sambil menyumpal telinganya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku belum selesai!" protes Neji

"Aku melakukannya untuk kebaikan Hinata juga kok, kau juga nanti dapat sisi baiknya," kata Ino tanpa takut sedikitpun dengan ekspresi Neji saat ini.

"Dimananya yang untuk kebaikan Hinata dan untukku hah? Kau tahu, setiap malam setelah dia menjalankan latihan fisikmu itu, dia tidak pernah punya waktu untukku, dia lebih konsentrasi untuk menyembuhkan tubuhnya yang memar-memar, dan kau bilang itu untuk kebaikanku juga huh?" Neji masih memprotes.

"Hei, coba pikir! Kalau Hinata sudah terbiasa dengan latihan fisik yang berat, otomatis ketahanan tubuhnya semakin kuat, dan kau bisa memintanya main berapa kalipun kau mau," Ino mengerling nakal pada Neji yang sukses membuat wajah pria itu memerah.

"A...a...apa maksudmu hah?" Neji memalingkan wajahnya dari Ino.

"Aih aih...jangan pura-pura nggak ngerti Ne-ji-kun!" Ino segaja mengeja nama Neji sambil menoel noel lengan pria itu.

Oh Ino memang senang sekali menjahili orang-orang stoic, menurutnya wajah mereka saat salah tingkah itu sangat lucu.

"Jangan harap aku menganggap masalah ini selesai sampai di sini!" tuding Neji sambil berlari menjauh dari Ino dengan wajah memerah.

"Arara...lain di mulut lain di tindakan, lain pula di hati, kau terlalu pemalu Neji-kun khufufu..." Ino berbalik untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya, tapi...

BRUK!

Ino menabrak seseorang.

"Shit!" Ino mengumpat kesal

"Mendokuse!" dan orang itu pun mengumpat pada Ino.

"Jalan tuh pakai mata dong!" gerutu Shikamaru yang menatap Ino dengan tatapan malasnya.

"Setahuku di mana-mana yang namanya jalan itu pakai kaki, bukan mata Mr. Lazy!" balas Ino sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau ini semakin berumur semakin menyebalkan!" degus Shikamaru.

"Ouh yeah? Kau sendiri sampai sekarang tetap pemalas, dan semakin malas!" tantang Ino.

"Kau..."

"Apa?" potong Ino.

"Tch, throublesome lady!" lanjut Shikamaru sambil berlalu meninggalkan Ino.

"What? Apa kau bilang tadi Lazy guy? Coba ulangi, akan kubunuh kau!" Ino mencak-mencak tak karuan pada Shikamaru yang masih melangkah pergi.

"Untuk apa aku mengulanginya jika akhirnya kau akan membunuhku, cih Mendokuse!" gumam Shikamaru yang pura-pura tidak dengar protes dari Ino.

Hari-hari Ino sebagai guru berjalan penuh dengan korban jiwa seperti siswa-siswi yang habis melewati jam pelajarannya, bahkan anak-anak kelas reguler pun menjulukinya Akusen (Akuma Sensei), namun Ino tidak perduli dengan tanggapan orang-orang, lagi pula, bagaimanapun kejamnya dia, tetap ada pria yang jatuh hati padanya, dan sekali lagi, Ino tak perduli akan hal itu, yang dia tahu hanyalah bersenang-senang menggerjai orang (benar-benar Akusen)

Tak terasa jam sekolah telah usai, Ino menatap langit yang terlihat mendung, kedua mata aquamarinenya menyipit seolah merasakan sesuatu.

"Rasanya...kenapa perasaaanku tak enak ya?" batin Ino yang masih menatap langit mendung dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Ino-chan!" Ino tersentak saat Sasuke menepuk pundaknya, dia pun menoleh ke arah pemuda itu.

"Cepatlah! Sudah hampir hujan, nanti jalanan nggak kelihatan lho!" kata Sasuke sambil melangkah mendahului Ino.

"Oh i...iya!" Ino pun menyusul Sasuke yang sudah beranjak lebih dulu.

=oooooo=

Di sebuah mansion mewah di pinggiran kota, terjadi pembantaian besar terhadap penghuni mansion itu, suara tembakan, ledakan, sayatan, jerit kesakitan dan ketakutan seolah teredam oleh hujan badai yang sedang berlangsung.

Tak ada yang menyadari tragedi itu, karena dari luar gerbang, mansion itu terlihat baik-baik saja, namun jika dilihat dari dalam, mansion itu sudah seperti medan pertempuran yang menyisakan puing-puing dan mayat-mayat yang berserakan di mana-mana, darah merah bercampur dengan air langit, hingga tempat itu berubah menjadi lautan merah darah yang berbau anyir.

Di apartemen Ino.

"Benar-benar terjadi badai ya?" gumam Ino sambil menatap hujan turun dari balik jendela yang tertutupi kaca.

"Dingin Ino, buatkan apa saja yang bisa menghangatkan badan, apa kau tidak merasa kedinginan?" tanya Sasuke sambil merapatkan jaket ke tubuhnya.

"Apa kau demam Sasu? Tidak biasanya kau menggigil seperti itu?" tanya Ino yang kemudian mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Sasuke.

"Kau tidak demam, um...mungkin memang cuacanya sedang tidak bagus, baiklah akan kubuatkan sesuatu untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu." kata Ino yang kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur, sedangkan Sasuke duduk di sofa dan tiduran di sana.

Di kediaman Tsunade.

"Apa? Mansion Danzo diserang?" Pekik Tsunade saat mendapatkan laporan dari Shizune, wanita itu terdiam sejenak untuk mendengarkan laporan Shizune dari seberang telepon.

"Segera hubungi para kyuubi untuk menuju mansion Danzo!" perintah Tsunade dengan nada gusar.

Wanita itu kemudian menutup teleponnya dengan kasar, raut wajahnya tampak tegang dan mengeras.

"Brengsek kau Orochimaru!" desis Tsunade, kedua matanya berkilat marah saat menyebutkan nama seseorang yang sangat dia benci.

Apartemen Ino.

Ino baru saja meneguk coklat panasnya saat terdengar suara gedoran pintu.

"INO!"

DOK! DOK! DOK!

Ino mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar suara ribut yang dia yakini adalah Kakashi.

"Ada apa sih?" gumam Ino sambil meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja, kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu, sedangkan Sasuke tak ambil pusing dengan keributan itu, dia masih hikmat menikmati coklat panasnya sambil menonton TV.

"Ada apa Kaka..."

"Mansion Danzo diserang, kita harus kesana sekarang juga!" potong Kakashi dengan nada panik.

Ino menoleh cepat ke arah Sasuke yang kini telah berdiri dari posisi duduknya, rupanya dia mendengar ucapan Kakashi tadi, dan dia juga sudah siap dengan pistolnya, Ino pun segera bergegas mengambil kedua pedangnya.

"Kau tidak usah ikut Sasu!" kata Ino saat melewati Sasuke.

"Apa? Tidak! Aku harus ikut!" Sasuke menolak perintah Ino.

"Di luar masih badai, nanti kau sakit!" kata Ino sambil memasang pedangnya di pinggang.

"Aku tidak akan mati hanya gara-gara kehujanan!" Sasuke bersikeras.

"Hei bisakah kalian cepat sedikit? Keadaan sedang gawat kalian tahu?" sela Kakashi yang sudah tidak sabar, Ino dan Sasuke pun menoleh ke arah Kakashi, kemudian kembali bersitatap.

"Ck, baiklah tapi kau tidak boleh memaksakan diri!" kata Ino sambil menaikkan resleting jaket Sasuke hingga sebatas leher.

"Aku mengerti!"

Ketiganya pun berangkat dengan mobil Ino menuju kediaman Danzo.

=oooooo=

Para Kyuubi berusaha keras melawan sekelompok yakuza yang menyerang petinggi Kyuubi, mereka mengerahkan seluruh tenaga mereka untuk melawan orang-orang yang seolah tak ada habisnya itu, belum lagi mereka harus melawan pimpinan kelompok itu, dua orang yang mereka duga sebagai anggota akatsuki.

Beberapa orang dari Kyuubi seperti Tenten, Lee, dan Naruto tengah melawan seorang wanita berambut merah, namun meskipun mereka sudah bertiga, mereka belum mampu melumpuhkan wanita itu, karena wanita itu menggunakan serulingnya untuk mengacaukan sistim kerja otak mereka.

Wanita bernama Tayuya yang baru menjadi anggota akatsuki itu memang memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan suara untuk melumpuhkan lawannya dari dalam, seruling yang dia pakai juga bukan seruling biasa, benda itu merupakan senjata yang diwariskan turun temurun dari keluarganya.

"Ugh sial!" geram Naruto saat seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas akibat suara yang dihasilkan dari seruling Tayuya.

DOR!

Seseorang menembakkan pelurunya tepat mengenai seruling Tayuya, sehingga seruling itu terlempar, dan efek suara pun menghilang, rupanya orang yang menembak itu adalah Shikamaru, sniper Kyuubi.

"Kerja bagus Shika!" seru Lee dari tempatnya, sedangkan Shikamaru masih berdiri di lantai 3 dengan senyum tipisnya.

Keadaan Tayuya itu dimanfaatkan Tenten, Lee dan Naruto untuk kembali menyerang wanita itu, namun ternyata wanita itu juga cukup ahli dalam pertarungan jarak dekat, terbukti dengan keadaannya yang sekarang wanita itu masih bisa mengimbangi kemampuan ketiga orang dari Kyuubi, rupanya orang-orang yang tergabung dalam akatsuki memang bukan sembarangan orang, dan mereka memang benar-benar kuat.

Ino yang baru saja datang langsung membantu rekan-rekannya, dia membantai habis lawan-lawannya yang berada di luar mansion, sedangkan Kakashi langsung berlari ke dalam, dan menuju ruangan Danzo, dan yang dia dapati di sana adalah mayat Danzo yang dibunuh dengan cara mengenaskan, di mana terdapat sayatan di sekujur tubuhnya, dahinya berlubang karena tertembus sesuatu hingga isi kepalanya keluar sebagian, perutnya pun terkoyak dan menghamburkan seluruh isi perut laki-laki itu.

"Sial! Aku terlambat!" decak Kakashi marah, namun kemudian sudut matanya menangkap sekelebat bayangan hitam dari tikungan koridor, Kakashi pun mengikuti arah bayangan itu hilang.

Kakashi berlarian di koridor mansion besar itu, melangkahi mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan di sepanjang koridor, mengesampingkan rasa mualnya saat mencium bau anyir di tempatnya berpijak, kedua mata berbeda warnanya menangkap sosok berjubah hitam tengah berlari di depannya, dia pun semakin mempercepat larinya, hingga jaraknya dengan sosok itu semakin dekat, Kakashi bersalto melewati atas kepala sosok itu dan mendarat di depannya.

Sosok itu pun menghentikan langkahnya saat jalannya doblokir oleh Kakashi.

"Jadi kau yang membunuh Danzo?" desis Kakashi geram, namun pria berbaju hitam dan bertopeng inu itu sama sekali tak menjawab ucapan Kakashi, dia terlihat berdiri dengan tenang berhadapan dengan Kakashi.

"Tch, kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban iya!" Kakashi pun mulai melesat untuk menyerang sosok hitam itu, namun saat Kakashi sampai di tempat seharusnya laki-laki itu berada, dia tak menemukannya di manapun.

Kakashi terbelalak saat merasakan keberadaan seseorang di belakangnya, namun dia tak sempat untuk berpaling untuk menyerang.

DUAK!

Kakashi terkena tendangan sosok berjubah hitam itu hingga tubuhnya terlempar beberapa meter, pria itu berdiri dengan susah payah sambil memegangi perutnya yang terkena tendangan telak.

"Cih sial! Serangannya kuat sekali...uhuk...!" Kakashi terbatuk saat merasakan perutnya berdenyut, namun kemudian dia telah berdiri tegak kembali, dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk serangan berikutnya.

Di tempat Ino

Ino kini telah bergabung dengan Tenten, Lee dan Naruto untuk melawan Tayuya, ketiga temannya itu terlihat hampir kehabisan tenanga, sedangkan Ino masih bertarung sengit dengan Tayuya yang menggunakan serulingnya untuk menangkis serangan Ino, sesekali dia melemparkan pisau kecil yang tersimpan di balik bajunya untuk menyerang Ino, meskipun kebanyakan meleset, namun tak dapat dipungkiri jika ada sebagian lemparannya yang berhasil menggores tubuh Ino.

TRANG!

Pedang dan seruling logam kembali beradu, tatapan mereka pun bertemu, keduanya memasang tatapan membunuh pada lawan mereka.

"Kheh, kau hebat juga Kyuubi!" desis Tayuya dengan nada merendahkan sambil berseringai lebar.

"Tch, seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu Akatsuki!" balas Ino, keduanya pun bertolak dan melompat mundur, melebarkan jarak dengan lawan mereka untuk menyiapkan serangan selanjutnya.

"Hahaha...kau tahu juga kalau aku dari Akatsuki hm?" Tayuya terlihat meremehkan keberadaan Ino, meskipun sekujur tubuhnya juga telah terkena sayatan pedang Ino.

Ino diam tak membalas perkataan Tayuya, dia hanya mempererat genggaman pada pedangnya.

"Tapi kuakui kehebatanmu Kyuubi, kau sanggup melukaiku sedemikian rupa," kata Tayuya sambil meremat lengannya yang tadi sempat terkena tebasan pedang Ino hingga darahnya merembes dari sela jemarinya.

"Diamlah karena sebantar lagi kau akan mati!" geram Ino yang langsung menerjang Tayuya dengan kedua pedang tergenggam erat di kedua tangannya.

Ino menebaskan kedua pedangnya ke arah Tayuya, namun wanita itu berhasil menangkisnya, Ino tak kehabisan akal, wanita itu bersalto melewati atas kepala Tayuya, kemudian mendarat di belakanng wanita berambut merah itu, dan menebaskan pedangnya dengan cepat, Tayuya yang tak sempat menghindar pun langsung terkena tebasan telak dari Ino, wanita itu mengerang kesakitan saat merasakan punggungnya robek.

Tak sampai di situ serangan Ino, wanita itu kembali mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menyerang Tayuya, namun sayangnya Tayuya lebih cepat meniup serulingnya sehingga mengacaukan sistem otak Ino, Ino pun menjatuhkan pedangnya dan berusaha menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat, berusaha menyumbat pendengarannya dari suara seruling Tayuya.

Di tempat Kakashi.

Kakashi menyerang sosok berbaju hitam itu dengan brutal, bahkan terkesan sembarangan dan tak terencana, beberapa kali sosok hitam itu terkena sengatan listrik Kakashi hingga dirinya terpental mundur, namun dia mampu menguasai dirinya kembali dalam waktu singkat dan berbalik menyerang Kakashi.

Pria berjubah hitam itu langsung menyerang Kakashi dengan tendangannya, kemudian mengarahkan tinjunya ke rahang Kakashi dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat hingga Kakashi sendiri tak sanggup membacanya, dan pukulan itu pun mengenai rahang Kakashi dengan telak, Kakashi pun terhuyung hampir jatuh, sedangkan sosok hitam itu masih menghujani Kakashi dengan pukulan dan tendangannya hingga pria berambut perak itu jatuh tak berdaya, Kakashi sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk melawan, bahkan untuk mengeluarkan tenaga listriknya pun sudah tidak sanggup, sedangkan pria berjubah hitam yang menjadi lawannya kini menjambak rambut peraknya dengan kasar, kemudian mengarahkan tatapan mata Kakashi ke matanya yang tertutup bayangan topeng Inu-nya.

Kedua mata dwi warna Kakashi terbelalak lebar saat melihat kilatan sorot mata dari balik bayangan topeng Inu laki-laki di depannya, kemudian kepala Kakashi tiba-tiba terasa sakit luarbiasa setelah melihat mata laki-laki berbaju hitam itu.

Mind Destruction

Itu adalah kemampuan mengacaukan sistem kerja otak lawan, bahkan bisa menghancurkan pikiran lawannya dengan ilusi yang dimasukkan secara paksa ke dalam otak lawannya hanya dengan menatap mata penggunanya, teknik ini juga bisa digunakan tanpa bertatapan mata secara langsung, namun hal itu hanya bisa dilakukan jika pikiran lawan tidak sedang terkunci pada si penggguna, atau bisa diartikan, saat lawan sedang dalam keadaan tidak menyadari keberadaan pengguna Mind destruction, maka si pengguna bisa melepaskan serangannya pada lawannya, teknik ini bisa membunuh lawan secara perlahan dengan siksaan ilusi.

Setelah yakin Kakashi terkena Ilusinya, sosok hitam itu kemudian mencengkram kepala Kakashi dan membenturkannya ke lantai hingga lantai di bawahnya retak, tak hanya itu, pria itu pun melepaskan tenaga dalamnya untuk mendorong tubuh Kakashi semakin dalam ke lantai, hingga lantai itu hancur, dan keduanya pun jatuh ke lantai di bawahnya.

Ino dan Tayuya yang sedang bertarung kembali bertolak, melompat menjauh dari lawan masing-masing saat melihat langit-langit tempat mereka bertarung runtuh dengan tiba-tiba, dan terlihatlah sosok laki-laki berjubah hitam dan Kakashi yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, jatuh dari atas.

Ino membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Kakashi jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Kakashi!" seru Ino yang kemudian menghampiri tubuh Kakashi, ketiga temannya yang masih sadarpun mendekat ke arah Kakashi dengan susah payah.

"Kakashi! Kakashi!" Ino memanggil-manggil nama Kakashi sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh pria itu.

"Ternyata kau Inuki...uhuk..." Tayuya berdiri dengan sudah payah dan berjalan terseok ke arah sosok berjubah hitam yang dia panggi Inuki, namun pria itu sama sekali tak bergeming, pria itu masih menghadap ke arah Ino yang tengah berusaha menyadarkan Kakashi.

"Apa tugasmu sudah selesai...hei...Inuki?" Tayuya meraih ujung lengan jubah Inuki untuk bertahan, namun sama sekali tak ada tanggapan.

Ino yang merasa usahanya sia-sia, kini menatap tajam ke arah Inuki, dan bersiap dengan pedangnya.

"Kau..." desis Ino sarat dengan emosi.

"Inuki...wanita itu ...b...berbahaya..." kata Tayuya sambil melangkah mundur.

"Inuki! Inuki! INUKIIII!" Seru Ino yang kemudian langsung melesat menerjang Inuki, pria berjubah hitam itu seolah tersentak saat melihat Ino sudah berada tepat di depannya, Ino menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Inuki namun pria itu mampu berkelit dengan selisih waktu hanya 1 detik, Ino kembali mengayunkan pedangnya, namun pedang Ino tiba-tiba terlempar begitu saja dari genggamannya, Ino membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi, namun tak sempat dia berpikir macam-macam, tubuhnya pun ikut terpental beberapa meter menyusul pedangnya yang kini tergeletak di sampingnya, namun Ino masih bisa bertahan agar tubuhnya tidak terseret lebih jauh.

Kedua mata aquamarine Ino menyalak tajam ke arah Inuki, sedangkan pria itu masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri.

"I...Inuki...sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang!" kata Tayuya, pria itu seolah tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian berbalik untuk mengikuti Tayuya yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

"TUNGGUUUU!" Ino kembali menerjang Inuki, wanita itu mengayunkan pedangnya begitu saja, Inuki yang tak sempat menangkis serangan Ino hanya mampu berkelit sedikit, dan ayunan pedang Ino berhasil mengoyak mufler yang dikenakan pria itu, hingga kalung di balik mufler itu pun putus, dan sesuatu terlempar keluar dari kaitan kalung itu.

Kedua mata aquamarine Ino terbelalak lebar saat sepintas menangkap sebentuk benda bulat yang terlempar dari kalung Inuki.

_"Itu...cincin?"_ batin Ino tak percaya.

Kling...kling...ting...

Benda yang ternyata cincin itu jatuh memantul beberapa kali di lantai, kemudian menggelinding pelan, Ino melesat cepat ingin meraih cincin itu, tangannya terulur ke arah cincin yang masih menggelinding bebas di lantai, namun gerakannya kalah cepat dari Inuki, pria itu sudah meraih cincin itu lebih dulu sebelum Ino, padahal tinggal satu centi saja Ino sudah bisa meraih cincin itu, dan kini dirinya jatuh tersungkur di lantai, sedangkan Inuki sudah menjauh darinya, Ino berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya dan menggunakan sisa tenangannya untuk bangkit, namun dia hanya bisa mengangkat kepalanya saja, dan bertahan dengan bertumpu pada lengannya.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Jangan pergi! INUKIIIII!" seru Ino dengan sisa tenaganya, namun teriakanya tak berhasil menghentikan langkah Inuki yang semakin menjauh, pandangan Ino pun semakin mengabur karena selaput basah yang menggenangi kelopak matanya, entah kenapa air mata itu mengalir begitu saja saat menatap punggung Inuki yang menjauh darinya.

_"Kau siapa? Kau siapa? Kenapa kau terasa seperti dia kenapa..."_ batin Ino yang kesadarannya mulai pudar hingga benar-benar hilang.

=oooooo=

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Ino berlari di tengah kegelapan, mencari secercah cahaya yang dapat membawanya keluar dari kegelapan itu, nafasnya tak teratur karena berlari, keringatnya bercucuran membasahi wajahnya, kedua mata aquamarinenya melebar saat melihat setitik cahaya di depan sana, langkahnya pun dipercepat untuk segera mencapai titik cahaya itu.

Pyash...

Kini Ino telah sampai ditempat itu, pada awalnya hanya putih yang dia lihat, kebalikan dari kegelapan yang menyergapnya tadi, Ino menghentikan langkahnya untuk mengatur nafas, dan sekelilingnya berubah menjadi sebuah ruangan luas yang berisi puing-puing bangunan.

"I...ini..." Ino mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, tempat itu...tempat yang sama dengan lokasi pertarungan terakhirnya, mansion Danzo.

Tap!

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara yang mengusiknya, kedua aquamarine Ino melebar saat melihat sosok pria berjubah hitam berdiri satu lantai di atasnya.

Pria itu menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan jubahnya, bahkan rambutnya pun tak terlihat karena pria itu mengenakan penutup kepala dari jubah hitamnya.

Ino menahan nafasnya saat pria itu perlahan menoleh padanya, helaian rambut hitam di samping wajah pria itu berkibar pelan, Ino semakin tercekat saat menatap wajah pria itu yang semakin jelas saat tiga perempat wajah pria itu sudah menghadap ke arah Ino, mata onyxnya mengunci aquamarine Ino yang kehilangan kata-kata.

"I...ta...?" sebulir air mata jatuh begitu saja melewati pipi Ino, sedangkan pria berjubah hitam itu menaikkan muflernya, menutup wajah bagian bawahnya, kemudian mulai beranjak pergi.

"Tu...tunggu! TUNGGU! JANGAN PERGI! KUMOHON JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU LAGI!" Ino berusaha mengejar sosok itu.

"ITACHIIIII!"

Ino terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas memburu, Sasuke yang berada di sisi ranjangpun langsung mendekat ke arah wanita itu.

"Ino, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada khawatir, Ino menoleh cepat pada Sasuke, kemudian merangkum wajah pemuda itu, kedua aquamarinenya mengunci onyx Sasuke.

"Itachi...Itachi?" rancau Ino seolah meyakinkan diri kalau pemuda di depannya itu adalah Itachi.

Tatapan Sasuke berubah sendu saat mendengar rancauan Ino, pemuda itu kemudian menggenggam tangan Ino yang masih merangkum wajahnya.

"Aku Sasuke, bukan Itachi..." lirih Sasuke, Ino terkesiap, seolah sadar akan sesuatu.

"Sasu...ke?" gumamnya, ada sedikit nada kecewa di sana.

"Maaf...maafkan aku..." lirih Ino yang kemudian menurunkan tanganya dari wajah Sasuke, pemuda itu hanya menundukkan wajahnya saat Ino tak menatapnya lagi.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur Sasu?" tanya Ino, Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ino yang kini tertunduk.

"Sejak kemarin sore setelah pertarungan di mansion Danzo, dan sekarang sudah malam." kata Sasuke, Ino melebarkan matanya tak percaya, dia tidak sadarkan diri selama sehari penuh?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuubi yang lain?" tanya Ino kemudian.

"Yaah banyak yang terluka, dan Kakashi hingga sekarang belum sadar juga." kata Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau tidak terluka kan?" tanya Ino lagi, Sasuke menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum lembut pada Ino.

"Hanya luka-luka kecil saja, tidak parah, dan sudah diobati." Ino mengangguk mengerti, kemudian mulai beranjak turun dari ranjangnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke panik saat Ino beranjak dari ranjangnya.

"Kau sudah makan belum? Biar kumasakkan sesuatu!" kata Ino.

"Ti...tidak perlu, kau kan baru saja siuman, lagi pula bahan makanan kita sudah habis kemarin kan? Aku belum sempat belanja karena menjagamu." Ino tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tak apa Sasuke, meskipun aku baru saja sadar tapi aku cukup kuat untuk melakukan hal seperti memasak, oh ya, biar aku yang belanja, sekalian mencari udara segar di luar." Ino mulai melangkah meninggalkan ranjangnya.

"Tapi Ino..."

"Sssst! Aku hanya ingin mencari ketenangan sebentar saja Sasu, hanya sebentar!" mohon Ino yang kemudian beranjak keluar kamarnya, setelah sebelumnya meraih dompet di meja kecil dekat ranjang.

=oooooo=

Ino berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang terlihat sepi, daerah sekitar apartemennya memang cukup sepi, tak banyak penduduk yang keluar malam, meskipun jam baru menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

Ino menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat siluet seseorang yang berjalan dari arah depan, sosok itu mulai terlihat saat dirinya lewat di bawah lampu jalan, Ino tercekat melihat sosok itu, seorang yang dikenalnya sebagai Inuki.

Masih seperti kemarin saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, sosok itu menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya, bahkan wajahnya dia tutup dengan topeng Inu, mungkin itu lah alasan kenapa dia dipanggil dengan sebutan Inuki.

Pria itu mendekat ke arah Ino, sedangkan wanita itu hanya diam, tak berinisiatif untuk mundur atau lari dari orang itu, padahal saat ini dia sama sekali tidak memegang senjata.

Saat Inuki sudah sampai di depan Ino, pria itu tak melakukan apapun, bahkan tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menyerang Ino.

Ino sendiri hanya diam, tubuhnya bergetar saat mengingat sosok Inuki dalam mimpinya ternyata adalah Itachi.

_"Apakah mungkin...dia ini...benar-benar Itachi?"_ batin Ino, tanpa sadar saat ini dia sudah terjepit di antara tembok dan tubuh Inuki.

"Ma...mau apa kau?" Ino yang kini sadar sepenuhnya mulai berusaha mendorong tubuh Inuki menjauh darinya, namun tenaganya masih belum cukup untuk melawan Inuki, tubuh pria itu justru lebih menekan dirinya ke tembok.

"Ugh...minggir..." Ino masih berusaha lepas dari kekangan Inuki, namun hal yang dia dapat bukan kebebasan, tapi kegelapan, di mana saat ini tangan kiri Inuki menutup kedua mata Ino, sedangkan tangan kanannya kini meraih topeng inu-nya, dan dijatuhkan begitu saja di bawah kakinya.

Ino tercekat saat merasakan tekanan lembut di bibirnya, disusul dengan detak jantungnya yang memacu semakin kencang saat bibir Inuki melumat bibirnya.

Dalam jarak sedekat itu, Ino mampu mencium aroma tubuh laki-laki di hadapannya, aroma yang dia kenal betul sangat khas pada diri seseorang, Ino tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang jatuh merembes dari sela jari Inuki yang tengah menutup matanya, Inuki yang merasakan tangannya basah, kini menghentikan aksinya, dan buru-buru berbalik meninggalkan Ino, manun langkahnya terhenti saat Ino memeluknya dari belakang, menahannya untuk pergi, sedangkan Inuki berusaha menutupi wajahnya agar tak terlihat oleh wanita yang baru saja diciumnya tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya tapi...sungguh kau sama persis dengan seseorang...aku tidak begitu yakin kalau kau adalah dirinya...tapi aku benar-benar berharap kau adalah dia...Itachi..." Ino mempererat dekapannya pada tubuh Inuki, sehingga dia dapat merasakan tubuh pria itu bergetar.

"Kalau kau benar-benar dia, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau menunjukkan dirimu yang sebenarnya padaku...sampai kau bisa muncul di hadapanku sebagai orang yang kukenal...jika kau benar-benar Itachi, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu...aku...mencintaimu...sungguh sangat mencintaimu..." Ino mengakhiri ucapannya dengan mengecup ringan punggung pria dalam dekapannya, tangan Inuki meremat tangan Ino yang mendekapnya, seolah menjawab ucapan Ino barusan, namun kemudian dia melepaskan dekapan Ino dengan kasar, dan melesat pergi dari hadapan Ino tanpa sanggup dicegah lagi.

=Promise=

Sosok berjubah hitam itu duduk di bingkai jendela besar menghadap ke arah fullmoon, penutup kepalanya tersingkap sehingga rambut hitam panjangnya terlihat jelas, berkibar diterbangkan angin malam, kedua mata onyxnya menatap lurus ke arah fullmoon yang bersinar terang merajai malam, jemarinya mengusap lembut benda bulat yang mengait pada kalungnya.

"Maaf Ino...aku belum bisa menemuimu sebagai diriku, masih ada hal yang harus kupastikan di sini, bersabarlah sebentar lagi..." gumam pria itu, angin malam berhembus lebih kencang mengibarkan helaian rambut hitamnya, dan jubah panjangnya pun ikut berkibar tak beraturan di belakang pria itu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ruru: "Oh ow siapa itu yang udah ngebuka topengnya?" *jejeritan ala fansgirl*

Someone: "Saya Tobi." *ngebuka topeng lolypopnya di depan Ruru*

Ruru: "Bukan kamu!" *nyingkirin muka Tobi* "Bang Itaaaa...hisashiburi..." *nerjang bang Ita yang lagi nyantai*

Ita: "Nggak usah segitu lebay-nya kali, elu pan authornya!"

Ruru: "Oh iya ya, ane pan udah tau kalo ente muncul di chap ini," *belaga bego, tapi nggak ngelepasin pelukannya*

Ita: "Lepasin nggak? Ntar kalo Ino liat gue bisa diputusin!"

Ruru: "Tenang aja bang, dia pan lagi belanja, nggak ada di sinih!" tiba-tiba Ino nongol bawa-bawa pedang kembar.

Ino: "Beraninya kau menyentuh cowok gue?" *ngejar-ngejar Ruru ala psikopat*

Ruru: "Amphun mbak, ane kapok!" *kabur naek bajaj*

Oh sungguh abaikan saja kekacauan di atas!

Bagaimana minna? Terbayarkah rasa penasaran kalian dengan munculnya chap ini? Hohoho...jadi jangan bunuh saya ya ^_^v

Dan dua fic multichap saya yang lain akan nyusul setelah ini, gomen kalo updatenya lama, dan masih banyak typo, dan maafkan saya kalo adegan pertarungan di chap ini nggak terlalu kerasa, soalnya Ruru ngetiknya kepotong-potong sama gangguan di sekitar Ruru, jadi sebagian idenya ada yang ilang T.T

Saa minna, please give me your review (-.-)

Sampaikan pendapat kalian tentang fic ini, terutama chapter ini lewat icon balon kata di bawah ini.

*Salam Cute*


	17. Chapter 17

Buh!

Ohok! Ohok! Ohok! ==''

Udah lama banget fic ini nggak ane sentuh, sampe debunya gini banyak

Maaf atas keleletan update fic ini, karena author sedang terjangkit virus MU (aka: Males Update) *digaruk bulldoser*

Gomen ne minna-sama *sujud di depan para reader* semoga kalian masih sudi membaca dan mereview fic jadul ini.

Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review chapter lalu, pada inget kagak ya kalo pernah RnR nih fic? =.=a

**Anasasori29, Vaneela, Sagita-ni, WiNTeR-BLoSSoM CHeRRY, Yamanaka Chika, el Cierto, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, Moe chan, Deidei rinnepero13, Zoroutecchi, risa-chan-amarfi, Airi princess darkness angel, Nyx Quartz, Sabaku no Uzumaki, Lightning Fang, Putri Luna, Chika Chyntia, Kaka, Hiiragi Azusa, & seseorang yang nggak menyebutkan namanya di kolon review**, terima kasih banyak semuanya^^

Enjoy this chap!

Ino mengernyitkan keningnya saat merasakan sinar matahari menembus kelopak matanya yang tertutup, wanita itu menggendikkan bahunya saat lehernya terasa geli karena sesuatu, dengan ragu dia memiringkan kepalanya sambil membuka sedikit kedua mata aquamarinenya, wanita itu langsung terbelalak kaget saat melihat seseorang yang kini tidur di sampingnya.

"SASUKEEEE KAU MENYELINAP LAGI YA?" seru Ino sambil mendorong Sasuke hingga terjatuh dari ranjangnya.

(Karena sejak kecil Sasuke terbiasa tidur dengan Ino, maka hingga sekarang pun Sasuke belum bisa tidur terpisah dengan Ino, pemuda itu sering menyelinap ke kamar Ino dan tidur di ranjangnya seperti saat kecil dulu, padahal Ino sudah memperingatkannya berkali-kali untuk tidak menyelinap lagi ke kamarnya, karena dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk tidur sendiri di kamarnya, tapi sayangnya Sasuke belum bisa menghilangkan kebiasaannya yang satu itu)

Disclaimer: Naruto itu sudah ditakdirkan menjadi milik Om Kishimoto, jadi ane yang orang luar ini cuma bisa minjem nama chara-nya aja buat meranin sekenario jelek ini =.=

Chapter 17

=Akaneiro Yakusoku=

Sasuke duduk di samping meja makan sambil menatap Ino yang sedang memasak di dapur, pemuda itu memegangi pipinya yang lebam akibat tamparan Ino pagi ini, rupanya tamparan kali ini cukup keras dari pada tamparan, tonjokan atau tendangan yang sebelum-sebelumnya, entah kenapa, sejak Ino tersadar dari pingsan setelah pertarungan di mansion Danzou itu, Ino terlihat lebih keras terhadap Sasuke, wanita itu selalu menghindari kontak fisik yang terlalu lama atau terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke, seolah sedang menghindar dari pemuda itu.

Kedua onyx Sasuke masih tak lepas dari sosok Ino yang membelakanginya, sudah banyak gadis-gadis di luar sana yang menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke, tapi entah kenapa tidak ada satupun yang mampu menyentuh hatinya, hingga saat ini, hanya Ino lah yang mampu nggetarkannya, dia sadar, bahkan terlalu sadar untuk mengakui bahwa Ino adalah tunangan Itachi yang merupakan kakaknya, dan sudah dipastikan mereka akan menikah jika bertemu nantinya, tapi Sasuke selalu berpikir, jika Itachi benar-benar masih hidup, kenapa dia tidak juga datang menjemput mereka? Kenapa hingga 9 tahun berlalu pun Itachi tak juga menampakkan dirinya? Sungguhkah Itachi masih hidup?

Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itulah yang membuat Sasuke semakin tak bisa menghapus perasaannya pada Ino, perasaan yang seharusnya hanya sebatas kakak adik, berubah menjadi perasaan antara lelaki dan perempuan.

"Ino-chan." panggil Sasuke.

"Apa?" jawab Ino tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari omelet yang sedang dia buat.

"Kuperhatikan pinggangmu itu kecil ya?" tanya Sasuke, pertanyaan tidak penting memang.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Ino tanpa curiga, wanita itu pun masih sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Hm...benar-benar kecil." Ino tertegun saat dengan tiba-tiba merasakan lengan Sasuke sudah melingkar di pinggangnya, sedangkan dagu pemuda itu bersandar di bahunya.

"Apa yang di bawah sana juga kecil? Memangnya punya Nii-san muat? Bagai mana kalau coba punyaku?" tanya Sasuke sambil menekan tubuh Ino ke counter dapur.

TANG!

Ino langsung menghantam kepala Sasuke dengan panci terdekat yang bisa dia raih.

"Mandi dulu sana! Dinginkan kepalamu!" kata Ino yang masih menggenggam erat panci yang dia pakai untuk menghantam kepala Sasuke tadi, sedangkan Sasuke hanya merengut kesal, kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang benjol.

"Dasar! Semakin lama anak itu semakin kurang ajar saja, siapa sih yang mengajarinya seperti itu?" gumam Ino yang kini kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya memasak, namun tak sefokus tadi.

Ting Tong...

Ino menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu, omelet yang sudah matang dia taruh di atas piring saji, dan segera menghampiri pintu untuk melihat siapa tamu yang datang pagi ini.

Ting Tong...

"Matte!" seru Ino sambil melepas apronnya dan melemparkannya sembarang.

Ino membuka pintu apartemennya tanpa melihat dulu tamunya dari lubang kecil di pintu, tepat saat pintu telah terbuka sepenuhnya, sang tamu membuat kejutan untuk Ino, wanita itu membelalakkan matanya saat dengan tiba-tiba orang di depannya telah menyatukan bibir dengannya, Ino yang tak langsung sadar dengan posisi mereka hanya terdiam mematung saat orang itu melumat bibirnya untuk beberapa saat.

Setelah selang beberapa detik, orang itu memisahkan diri dari Ino yang masih shock, kemudian menyapa Ino dengan innocent-nya.

"Ohayou Ino-san, hisashiburi da na?"

DUAK!

Sebuah jam weker melayang, dan menghantam tepat di dahi bertato sang tamu, kemudian terdengar teriakan Sasuke dari dalam apartemen.

"KURANG AJAR KAU PANDA MESUUUUM!" terlihatlah Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya (nggak sadar dia kalo dia sendiri lebih mesum) *chidoried*

"G...G...Gaara...kun?" sebut Ino ragu, tampang bloon pula.

Rupanya tamu tak diundang yang langsung menyambar ciuman Ino tadi adalah Gaara, untung saja yang membuka pintu tadi Ino, kalau Sasuke yang buka pintu gimana coba? =.='

=Promise=

Laboratorium bawah tanah Kyuubi

Tsunade berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan kaca tempat Kakashi dirawat, wanita itu terlihat sedang bersama dengan seorang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Tsunade setelah dokter itu menutup pintu ruangan kaca di belakangnya.

"Masih belum sadar, tapi detak jantungnya sudah lebih teratur dari pada sebelumnya, sepertinya orang yang menyerang Kakashi benar-benar kuat hingga melumpuhkannya sedemikian lama, saya rasa serangan psikis yang dipakai benar-benar tingkat tinggi." kata pria paruh baya di depan Tsunade.

"Aku belum pernah mendengar ada anggota Akatsuki yang memiliki kemampuan seperti itu." gumam Tsunade tak yakin.

"Saya dengar dari para Kyuubi yang sempat bertemu dengan orang itu, katanya dia adalah anggota baru Akatsuki." kata dokter itu.

"Benarkah? Mereka belum melapor padaku soal itu." pikir Tsunade.

Sementara di dalam ruangan kaca itu, Kakashi masih tertidur dengan wajah damai, namun tak ada yang tahu kalau hal yang ada di dalam mimpinya sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang bagus untuk dirinya.

_"Kau? Jadi kau yang selama ini menjadi mata-mata Kyuubi?" Kakashi menatap tajam seorang pemuda di depannya, sedangkan pemuda itu hanya diam dengen membalas tatapan Kakashi dengan sama tajamnya namun dia terlihat lebih angkuh._

_"Bodoh sekali aku sampai bisa tertipu olehmu!" Kakashi mendecih kesal._

_"Kheh, lalu kau mau apa hn?" balas pemuda itu._

_"Ku bunuh kau!" Kakashi mulai mengalirkan energi listriknya di kepalan tangan kanannya._

_"Kakashi!"_

_Sebuah panggilan menyentakkan Kakashi dari konsentrasinya, pemuda berambut silver itu menoleh ke sumber suara, dan tiba-tiba si pemilik suara itu sudah berada di depannya. _

_"Kumohon jangan bunuh dia Kakashi!" seorang gadis berambut merah sebahu menahan lengan Kakashi._

_"Jangan menghalangiku Rin! Dia itu pengkhianat!" seru Kakashi pada gadis di depannya._

Kedua mata Kakashi yang terpejam itu mengernyit saat melihat ingatan masa lalu di alam bawah sadarnya, pria itu terlihat gelisah, namun tak juga membuka matanya, wajahnya yang pucat telah basah karena peluh yang menetes dari pelipisnya, pria itu terlihat sangat tersiksa dengan apa yang dia lihat di memori otaknya.

_"Kheh, selamanya kau hanya akan menjadi orang yang terkhianati Kakashi!"_

=oooooo=

"Ohayo!" gumam Ino sambil membuka pintu ruang kelas Khusus, wajahnya yang terbiasa segar, kini terlihat depresi karena serentetan kejadian aneh tadi pagi, dari Sasuke yang berada di kasurnya, lalu pemuda itu mulai merayunya di dapur, kemudian datang sosok Gaara yang sudah remaja dan langsung menyambar ciumannya, dan akhirnya terjadi pertengkaran yang sulit dipisahkan antara Sasuke dan Gaara akibat perbuatan pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Haaah..." Ino menghela nafas berat sambil meletakkan buku yang dia bawa.

"Baiklah, tidak usah basa-basi! Hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru," kata Ino sedikit tidak jelas, membuat para siswa kelas khusus itu terbengong sambil menelengkan kepala mereka.

"Masuklah!" kata Ino pada seseorang yang berada di luar kelas.

Dan terlihatlah sosok Gaara memasuki ruangan itu, membuat perhatian para penghuni kelas khusus langsung terpaku padanya, kecuali Sasuke yang dengan senang hati membuang muka ke luar jendela.

*weh Sasuke sakti bener ya? Mukanya bisa dibuang-buang*

"Perkenalkan dirimu, dan sebutkan kemampuanmu Gaara!" kata Ino sambil bertopang dagu di bangkunya.

"Namaku Sabaku no Gaara, kemampuanku adalah mengendalikan gravitasi." kata Gaara datar.

"Kau tidak mau menunjukannya?" tanya Ino, Gaara menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu." kata Gaara.

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk! Pilih saja tempat yang menurutmu nyaman, kau bisa lihat banyak tempat kosong di sini." kata Ino yang kemudian mulai membuka bukunya.

"Hari ini aku akan mengajarkan kalian cara menyusun strategi darurat saat menjalankan misi!" kata Ino kemudian, Sasuke yang tadi sempat membuang muka, kini mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Ino yang mulai berdiri dari bangkunya, namun pandangannya terhalang oleh warna merah di depannya, dan lima perempatan langsung muncul di atas kepala Sasuke.

"NGAPAIN KAU DUDUK DI DEPANKU PANDA BRENGSEK?" seru Sasuke, dan bertambahlah pekerjaan Ino pagi ini.

=oooooo=

Pein berjalan memasuki markas baru Akatsuki, bangunan yang sama besarnya dengan markas mereka yang sebelumnya dihancurkan oleh Deidara, pria itu mengedarkan pandangannya arah rekan-rekannya yang berkumpul di ruang utama, kedua matanya menelisik di antara beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya.

"Di mana Inuki?" tanya Pein pada orang-orang di depannya.

"Inuki? Orang itu kan memang jarang ada di sini!" kata seorang pria bermasker sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Siang-siang berangin begini biasanya dia nggak akan jauh-jauh dari depan jendela kamarnya." kata pria lain yang berambut silver.

"Untuk apa kau mencarinya Pein?" tanya seorang wanita berambut ungu.

"Ada urusan yang perlu ku bicarakan dengannya." kata Pein yang kemudian berlalu untuk mencari Inuki.

"Inuki itu...cuma mau bicara dengan ketua ya?" gumam Tayuya.

"Kelihatannya begitu, tapi aku tidak terlalu perduli dengan hal itu." kata seorang pria yang memakai jaket hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga kepala.

Kamar Inuki

Inuki tengah duduk di bingkai jendela besarnya sambil memangku sebuah laptop, pria itu terlihat sibuk memainkan keyboard benda persegi di depannya saat merasakan energi Pein mendekat ke ruangannya.

"Masuk saja!" kata Inuki sebelum Pein sempat mengetuk pintu kamarnya, dan Pein pun langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah dapat informasinya?" tanya Pein sambil melangkah ke arah jendela besar yang ditempati Inuki.

"Belum lengkap, semuanya masih samar, aku masih berusaha mencarinya di data-data yang mereka sembunyikan." kata Inuki tanpa menatap Pein yang kini telah berada di sampingnya, kedua mata onyx pria itu masih terpaku pada layar 14" di depannya.

"Sebaiknya kau lakukan dengan cepat, jangan sampai kita ketahuan sebelum semuanya selesai!" kata Pein yang kini mulai berbalik.

"Akan ku usahakan, aku juga tidak mau berama-lama seperti ini, lalu jangan lupa tugasmu untuk meyakinkan anak buahmu untuk mengikuti rencana kita!" kata Inuki yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu, aku bisa mengurusnya, percayakan saja semuanya padaku! Ne? Itachi?" Pein tersenyum tipis, kemudian melangkah keluar kamar Inuki atau kita ketahui sebagai Itachi, pria itu hanya mendengus dan kemudian berseringai tipis menanggapi ucapan Pein.

=oooooo=

"UAPAH?" Ino menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan jari telunjuknya saat mendengar teriakan Sasuke dan Gaara setelah dirinya menjelaskan sesuatu, belum lagi kuah hangat dari keduanya sempat membasahi wajah Ino yang cantik bin ayu binti awesome itu.

"Apa salahnya sih? Lagi pula cuma kalian yang belum punya partner, kau juga tidak bisa terus-terusan ikut misi dengan timku Sasu, itu terlalu berbahaya!" kata Ino.

"Aku sudah bisa menjaga diri Ino-chan, kumohon jangan pasangkan aku dengannya!" Sasuke menunjuk hidung Gaara.

"Hoi memangnya hanya kau yang nggak setuju?" Gaara menepis tangan Sasuke yang menujuknya.

"Ino-san, apakah tidak ada orang lain? Atau begini saja, aku bisa menangani misi sendirian, jadi aku tak perlu berpartner dengan dia!" mohon Gaara.

"Kita tidak bisa bekerja sendiri Gaara-kun, dalam misi apapun kita perlu partner, jadi kalian berusahalah untuk lebih akur!" kata Ino yang kemudian meninggalkan Gaara dan Sasuke yang langsung terduduk lemas karena tak bisa membantah perintah Ino.

"Kalian datanglah ke ruang latihan, Anko akan memberi kalian beberapa penjelasan mengenai tergabungnya kalian sebagai partner, dia yang akan membimbing kalian!" kata Ino.

"Lho bukan kamu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku kan sudah menjadi pembimbing untuk tim Kiba dan Hinata!" kata Ino santai.

"Ini nggak adiiiiiil!" keluh Sasuke dan Gaara sambil mengacak-acak rambut mereka yang memang sudah berantakan.

=oooooo=

Itachi menatap layar laptop di depannya, kedua matanya terbelalak saat menemukan sesuatu, memang bukan hal yang dia cari dari tadi, tapi itu cukup membuatnya menghentikan penelitian di satu sisi saja, dia perlu mencari informasi di sisi lain yang berhubungan dengan informasi yang baru saja dia dapatkan.

"Jadi ternyata mereka pernah punya hubungan?" gumam Itachi yang kemudian kembali memainkan jemarinya di atas keyboard.

"Aku perlu menghack tempat itu juga rupanya." Itachi masih bergumam selagi dirinya berkutat dengan isi layar laptop di depannya.

Pria itu tersentak saat merasakan energi seseorang mendekat ke kamarnya, bukan milik Pein tentunya, karena pria berambut orange itu baru saja keluar, Itachi pun langsung menutup laptopnya dan buru-buru memakai topeng Inu yang dia letakkan di bufet, dia tahu betul siapa yang kini berada di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Inuki, apa kau di dalam?" suara seorang wanita terdengar dari balik pintu, namun tak ada jawaban dari Itachi, tepatnya tidak ingin menjawabnya.

"Apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya wanita itu lagi sambil memutar kenop pintu, namun gerakannya terhenti saat merasakan tekanan energi yang seolah mengunci pernafasannya.

"I...Inuki?" sebut wanita itu, dia tahu betul pemilik energi yang menekannya saat ini adalah milik Inuki, yang artinya dia tak boleh mengganggu apapun kegiatan pria itu saat ini.

"B...baiklah...a...aku...tidak akan mengganggumu...maafkan aku!" kata wanita berambut merah itu sambil menahan kesadarannya di tengah tekanan energi Inuki.

_"Pergilah!"_ terdengar suara seorang pria di dalam otak wanita yang ternyata adalah Tayuya itu.

"Kau...Inuki?" tanya Tayuya, namun kembali tak ada jawaban, dan akhirnya Tayuya menyerah, kemudian meninggalkan kamar Inuki dengan wajah lesu.

Sementara di dalam kamar, Itachi kembali melepas topengnya saat merasa Tayuya sudah pergi, pria itu pun kembali menghidupkan laptopnya yang sempat terlantar.

"Sial! Gara-gara tadi halaman yang ku buka kembali tertutup!" decak Itachi kesal.

"Program hackerku juga sedikit crash!" Itachi kembali mendecak kesal, namun jemarinya masih sibuk di atas keyboard untuk memproses kembali program yang sempat crash karena dia menutup laptopnya tiba-tiba.

Tak berapa lama kemudian simbol loading di layar laptop, lalu muncul sebuah logo program yang dipakai Itachi untuk hacking.

Cyber Amaterasu Recast...

Terdengar suara rana dari laptop Itachi, pria itu pun mulai melemaskan jemarinya yang sedikit kaku karena pekerjaannya sedari tadi, kemudian kembali berkutat dengan benda persegi di pangkuannya.

Di ruang program Kyuubi.

Shizune yang sedang mengolah data misi terakhir Kyuubi dibuat tercengang saat dengan tiba-tiba muncul box warning di layar komputer.

"Hacker?" pekik Shizune panik.

"Cyber Amaterasu Recast?" Shizune membaca logo yang terpampang jelas di layar besar, rupanya Itachi sengaja memperlihatkan identitas programnya, itu jelas merupakan sebuah tantangan untuk programer Kyuubi.

"Tidak! Jangan lagi!" Shizune langsung buru-buru menyambar keyboard yang sempat terlupakan karena keterpanaannya, wanita itu mencoba untuk melawan serangan hacker yang menamakan dirinya Cyber Amaterasu Recast.

"Bagaimana ini? Shikamaru sedang tidak ada, aku harus melawannya sendiri?" gumam Shizune di sela aktifitasnya.

"Hn? Apa tidak salah? Kenapa pertahanannya lemah sekali?" gumam Itachi sambil memasuki sistem jaringan admin Kyuubi.

"Tunggu!" Itachi melebarkan kedua mata onyxnya.

"Apa ini? Cyber Amaterasu pernah menyusup kesini?" gumam Itachi.

"Apa yang pernah Ino lakukan di server ini?" pikir Itachi sambil masih berkutat dengan kegiatannya.

Sedangkan Shizune di tempatnya sedang berusaha mengaktifkan pertahanan yang sudah diupgrade Shikamaru dua hari yang lalu.

"Apa-apaan hacker ini?" Shizune tercengang karena pertahannya berhasil dibobol dalam waktu singkat.

"Tunggu! Apa yang dia lakukan? Ini buruk!" Shizune dibuat panik saat melihat halaman yang dimasuki hacker itu.

Itachi menatap dingin ke arah layar di depannya, sementara dirinya sedang mengcopy data penting dari tempat korbannya.

Shizune terdiam menatap layar besar di depannya, di mana terdapat window copy yang sudah berjalan 45%

Wanita itu sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan komputer di hadapannya, karena koneksi keyboard pun sudah diblokir, sehingga dia tak bisa lagi menangkal serangan hacker di seberang sana, ekspresi wanita itu terlihat shock bukan main saat menatap window copy yang tinggal 10% lagi.

"Tamatlah sudah." lirihnya pasrah.

Itachi keluar dari server Kyuubi no Kitsune dengan mudah, semudah saat dia masuk tadi, kemudian mulai membuka data-data yang sempat dia curi tadi.

"Jadi Ino sudah tergabung di sana sejak 9 tahun yang lalu?" gumam Itachi saat menemukan data Ino di salah satu folder.

"Sasuke Uruha?" Itachi mambaca data Sasuke yang tertera di layar.

"Rupanya Ino masih menutupi identitas Sasuke, tindakan yang tepat karena organisasi itu memang mencurigakan." kata Itachi sambil memeriksa data yang dia dapat.

Pria itu mulai memilih-milih folder yang akan dia buka, kemudian mengeklik salah satunya, lagi-lagi Itachi dibuat tercengang karena sesuatu yang tertera di layar monitornya.

"Ini...Obito?" gumam Itachi heran.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Itachi pun memulai penyelidikannya mengenai data yang baru saja dia dapat.

=oooooo=

Ino menunggu Sasuke yang masih berada di ruang latihan, wanita itu terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen di tangannya, rupanya dia cukup terbebani dengan beberapa data misi yang perlu dia laporkan, bahkan dia tidak tahu kalau admin Kyuubi baru saja dibobol oleh hacker karena Shizune belum melaporkan kejadian 1 jam yang lalu itu.

"Ino!" seseorang memanggil Ino dari pintu ruangannya, Ino pun menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Anko sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Sepertinya bimbinganku akan lama, kau bisa meninggalkan Sasuke dulu, kau baru saja menjalankan misi kemarin, kau perlu istirahat kan?" kata Anko, Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam dinding yang menujukkan pukul 16.30.

"Um...sepertinya memang aku harus meninggalkannya dulu, baiklah, aku titip Sasuke ya Anko, kalau sudah selesai tolong hubungi aku!" kata Ino yang kemudian mulai berkemas, rupanya dia sudah bosan dengan tumpukan dokumen di atas mejanya, sehingga dia lebih memilih untuk pulang.

Ino terlihat mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya, kemudian menelepon seseorang.

"Halo? Sasuke? Maaf aku pulang duluan ya? Katanya waktu bimbinganmu akan memakan waktu lama, jadi aku berencana untuk pulang dulu menyiapkan makan malam, supaya saat pulang nanti kau bisa langsung makan tanpa menungguku memasak." kata Ino di sela kegiatannya mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Apa? Jadi katanya masih lama?" protes Sasuke dari seberang telapon.

"Iya, jadi berusahalah supaya bimbinganmu tidak lebih lama lagi ya! Tidak hanya kau saja, Gaara juga!" kata Ino tegas, dan terdengarlah helaan nafas berat Sasuke di seberang telepon.

"Jangan menggerutu!" sentak Ino yang diakhiri dengan putusnya sambungan telepon.

Di tempat parkir.

Ino baru saja duduk di kursi pengemudi saat dirinya mendengar suara yang mirip seperti alarm, namun suaranya lebih kecil, wanita itu pun mencari-cari sumber suara alarm yang dia dengar.

Setelah cukup lama mencari, akhirnya Ino menemukan cahaya kecil berwarna merah yang berkedip-kedip di bawah kursinya, wanita itu pun menekan tombol tersembunyi di bawah lampu kecil itu, dan keluarlah sebuah alat komunikasi dari sana, Ino sempat dibuat tercengang saat mengambil alat itu dari tempatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu ada benda seperti ini di sini." gumam Ino bingung, namun tak butuh waktu lama untuknya berpikir karena dia harus mengangkat sambungan telepon di seberang sana, tentu dia tahu, tak sembarang orang bisa mengubungi nomor sambungan komunikasi alat di genggamannya.

"Eum...dare ni?"

"Ino!" Ino tercekat saat mendengar suara pria di seberang telepon, sungguh suara ini lah yang selalu Ino tunggu selama 9 tahun ini.

"Ino kau kah itu?" suara itu kembali menyapa gendang telinga Ino.

"I...ta?" wanita itu tercekat, tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ya, ini aku Ino." Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya demi menahan isak tangis yang hampir pecah.

"Temui aku..." Ino mendengarkan ucapan Itachi yang menunjukkan keberadaannya sembari menahan gejolak di hatinya.

Di tempat Itachi

Itachi duduk di hamparan rumput di pembatas sungai, pria itu tengah menatap matahari yang hampir terbenam di depan sana, angin berhembus mengarak awan yang bergumpal di atas sana ke arah yang berlawanan dengan posisi Itachi.

Pria itu tidak mengenakan topeng inunya, bahkan penutup kepalanya dia biarkan turun memperlihatkan rambut hitam legamnya.

Ino baru saja turun dari mobilnya, kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada satu sosok perpakaian hitam yang membelakanginya di hamparan rumput yang cukup jauh dari posisi Ino, jantung Ino seolah terhenti untuk sesaat ketika menduga sosok itu adalah Itachi, dengan perlahan wanita itu menutup pintu mobil, dan berjalan ke arah sosok di depan sana.

Semakin dekat jarak mereka, jantung Ino terasa seolah akan tanggal dari tempatnya, karena detaknya yang berpacu semakin cepat.

Lutut Ino terasa begitu lemas saat dirinya sudah berada tepat di belakang sosok itu, tak mau menunggu lama lagi, Ino langsung mendekap pria berpakaian hitam yang membelakanginya, berharap kejadian ini adalah nyata, Ino semakin mendekap erat pria itu.

"Hishashiburi Ino-chan..." lirih Itachi yang merasakan dekapan Ino, dikecupnya punggung tangan Ino yang mendekapnya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" lirih Ino yang kini menenggelamkan wajahnya di sela leher Itachi.

"Maaf..." jawab Itachi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa baru sekarang kau datang?" tanya Ino yang suaranya mulai bergetar karena menahan tangis.

"Aku koma selama tiga tahun." Itachi menggenggam lembut lengan Ino yang mendekapnya, sedangkan Ino tercekat mendengar ucapan Itachi.

"Butuh waktu dua tahun untukku melatih kembali syaraf motorikku untuk bergerak normal." Ino mengangkat wajahnya dan mulai mengendurkan dekapannya.

"lalu tiga tahun setelahnya kugunakan untuk melatih kembali kemampuan bertarungku," Itachi membalik posisinya menghadap Ino.

"Lalu sisanya, kugunakan untuk menyusup di Kurohebi hingga sekarang." tutup Itachi.

Pria itu menatap wajah cantik wanita di depannya, kemudian menyentuh pipi wanita itu dengan lembut, kedua onyxnya mengunci aquamarine Ino, menatap lembut kristal bening yang telah lama tidak dia dapati.

"Maafkan aku Ino." Itachi menarik tubuh Ino dan mendekapnya dengan lembut, melepas kerinduannya pada wanita itu, Ino pun membalas pelukan kekashinya, sudah 9 tahun lamanya dia tak merasakan hangatnya dekapan Itachi, sudah cukup lama dia bersabar untuk merasakannya kembali, dan kini dia telah mendapatkannya, harapannya selama ini telah terkabul, harapan untuk bertemu dengan sang terkasih kini telah menjadi kenyataan.

"Aku merindukanmu Itachi, aku sangat merindukanmu…" lirih Ino di sela isak tangisnya.

"Iya, aku juga merindukanmu Ino." Itachi mempererat dekapannya, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sela leher kekashinya, menghirup aroma tubuh wanita yang dia cintai selama ini.

"Ku mohon…jangan pernah memintaku untuk meninggalkanmu lagi, jangan pernah membuatku berjanji untuk hal yang buruk!" mohon Ino yang kini meremas jubah hitam yag menutup punggung Itachi.

Itachi mengingat kembali di mana dia sempat membuat Ino menjanjikan sesuatu yang selama ini Ino perjuangkan, janji yang mereka sepakati di tengah medan perang, dan simbol perjanjian mereka yang berupa ciuman yang terasa anyir karena darah yang menodai bibirnya saat itu.

"Maafkan aku!" Itachi melepas dekapannya, dan kini tengah merangkum wajah Ino yang sembab dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan katakan maaf lagi!" gerutu Ino meskipun dirinya masih terisak dan berusaha menghapus air matanya yang juga masih berderai.

"Iya, tapi kau mau memeaafkanku kan?" tanya Itachi yang kini mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Ino.

"Um…" gumam Ino sebelum Itachi menciumnya dengan lembut, ciuman yang selama ini hanya terjadi di dalam mimpi, kini telah mereka rasakan secara nyata, kehangatan dan lembutnya bibir masing-masing yang sangat mereka rindukan.

Rupanya mereka tak ingin segera mengakhiri kegiatan mereka, karena kini mereka semakin memperdalam ciuman itu hingga Ino jatuh terlentang di atas hamparan rumput, sedangkan Itachi yang berada di atasnya masih belum melepaskan ciuman mereka.

=Promise=

Wajah Kakashi terlihat sangat pucat dan peluh mengalir dari dahinya, kedua kelopak matanya yang terlihat berkerut, seolah tengah melihat hal menakutkan di dalam mimpinya.

"_Kakashi, aku mohon padamu!" Rin berusaha menahan Kakashi yang sudah akan menerjang pemuda di belakangnya._

"_Kenapa kau masih saja membelanya Rin? Dia itu pengkhianat!" sentak Kakashi yang kini menepiskan pengangan Rin pada lengannya, kilatan listrik di tangannya pun menghilang karena Rin menghadang pergerakannya._

"_Kakashi maaf….aku mencintai…"_

_DOR!_

_Kakashi tersentak saat merasakan cipratan darah segar yang langsung menodai wajahnya, sedangkan Rin yang berada di depannya terbelalak kaget, namun tatapan gadis itu terlihat kosong._

_Dengan ragu kedua matanya bergulir ke bawah di mana terdapat lubang bernoda darah di dada Rin, dan saat itu juga tubuh gadis itu ambruk di depannya, Kakashi yang masih shock menangkap tubuh Rin yang sudah tak bernyawa._

"_Rin! Rin, bangun!" Kakashi mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Rin dalam dekapannya, namun tentu saja usahanya sia-sia, karena nyawa gadis itu telah lenyap._

_Kini kedua matanya menatap tajam ke arah pemuda yang berdiri tegak di hadapanya, dengan menodongkan pistol yang ujungnya masih mengepul._

"_BANGSAT KAU OBITOOOOOO!"_

Kakashi tersentak bangun dari pingsannya, nafasnya tersenggal seolah baru saja berlari berpuluh-puluh kilometer, keringat dingin masih menetes dari dahinya, kepalanya pun masih terasa pening sehingga kini salah satu tangannya memijit pelipisnya, berusaha meredakan rasa pening itu.

Pria itu teringat dengan mimpi yang dia lihat barusan, mimpi yang merupakan kejadian masa lalunya, masa lalu yang sesungguhnya sangat ingin dia lupakan.

Memorinya kembali berputar saat Obito, pemuda yang sempat menjadi rekannya itu menodongkan pistol padanya, tatapan mata pemuda itu terlihat sangat tajam, seolah dirinya terlahir sebagai pembunuh.

Kakashi tersentak saat sekelebat bayangan Ino muncul di kepalanya, bukan saat gadis itu tersenyum atau ekspresi lainnya, tapi bayangan itu adalah saat Ino sempat menodongkan pistol padanya.

"Pistol itu…." Kakashi membelalakkan matanya, jantungnya berdegup kencang seiring dengan kelebatan bayangan masa lalu yang dia satukan.

"Pistol itu…pistol yang sama dengan milik Obito? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Kakashi langsung tersentak turun dari ranjangnya dan buru-buru keluar ruangan.

Di tempat Ino dan Itachi

Keduanya kini telah berada di dalam mobil yang belum dilajukan, kini Itachi lah yang berada di kursi pengemudi, karena mobil itu memang diseting hanya untuk Ino dan Itachi.

"Itachi, kau bercanda kan?" tanya Ino sambil menatap horor ke arah kekasihnya, sepertinya mereka baru saja terlibat pembicaraan serius.

"Sungguh aku tidak bohong!" kata Itachi yakin.

"Organisasi yang menyerang mansion Uchiha sembilan tahun yang lalu adalah…Kyuubi no Kitsune."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Arara….jadi juga ane apdet fic ini hohohohohohoho

Gomen kalo masi buanyak typonya ya! Mata ane udah sampe panas pas ngeditnya, tapi kalo masih typo juga, map *dirajam rame-rame*

Bagaimana dengan endingnya? Apakah sudah berada di bagian yang pas? Khekhekhe…*dirajam*

Nah, karena nih fic apdetnya lama, jadi ane kasih bonus fanart untuk chapter yang berjudul Akaneiro Yakusoku ini, silahkan lihat di grup Itaino calalilly kingdom di facebook, atau di grup fanfiction? Yes! I'm there! :D, atau di grup author ffn.

Nah minna-sama, please give me your review^^

Thank's before

*Salam Cute*

Bottom of Form


	18. Chapter 18

Hyaaaaaa gomeeeeeen baru update sekarang, karena akhir-akhir ini sibuk ngurusin ini itu terutama Fanart, belum lagi otak author yang kembali diisi dengan ide proyek komik baru, maafkan author lelet satu ini readertachi...*sujud di depan para reader*

Nah untuk saat ini dan sebulan ke depan, rikuesan Fanart akan saya tunda dulu, bulan depan saya akan mengurusi Fanfic multichap yang terbengkalai, jadi readertachi maafkan keleletan update saya ini, dan semoga kalian masih sudi membaca fic saya ini *ojigi*

Thank's buat para reader yang masih setia membaca fic ini, dan terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review

**White azalea, Zoroutecchi, Kyu's neli-chan, Vaneela, El cierto, Yamanaka Chika, Shirayuki nee, Chika cyntia, Aiwha ichihime, Hiiragi azuza, Handa dengkhaa, Chika chichi, Kaka, Elfazen, sarangchulpa92**

**Arigatou gozaimasu**

**Disclaimer: Naruto untuk dulu, sekarang dan selamanya tetap milik Om Kishimoto.**

Ketika kebenaran di balik pembantaian klan terungkap...

"Itachi, kau bercanda kan?"

Apa yang akan dilakukan jika kenyataan itu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dia percaya selama ini?

"Sungguh, aku tidak bohong, organisasi yang menyerang Mansion Uchiha sembilan tahun yang lalu adalah...Kyuubi no Kitsune."

**Promise**

**Chapter 18**

**=Behind The Tragedy=**

"Kau tahu dari mana soal itu?" tanya Ino pada Itachi yang kini mulai melajukan mobilnya.

"Aku mencari informasi dari berbagai tempat, dan aku menemukan fakta itu saat aku sedang menghack admin Kurohebi," kata Itachi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalan.

"Malam itu pasukan Kyuubi memakai emblem Kurohebi sehingga kita mengira itu adalah pasukan Kurohebi, memang ada bedanya emblem asli dengan yang palsu, tapi karena mereka menyerang di malam hari, jadi kita sempat terkecoh oleh emblem palsu itu, sehingga mengira yang menyerang kita saat itu adalah Kurohebi." Ino melebarkan matanya demi didengarnya penjelasan Itachi.

"Lengkapnya akan kuceritakan nanti, aku juga ada beberapa pertanyaan untukmu." kini Itachi kembali berkonsentrasi menyetir, sedangkan Ino mulai mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Sasuke.

*Konoha International

Drrrt...drrrrrt...

Sasuke berjengit saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar di saku celananya, kemudian buru-buru mengambil ponsel yang masih bergetar itu untuk melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, kedua mata onyxnya membulat saat melihat nama Ino tertera di layar ponsel.

"Um...sensei!" Sasuke memotong penjelasan Anko di depan sana, membuat wanita berambut pendek itu menghentikan pelajarannya dan menoleh pada Sasuke yang sedang mengangkat tangannya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Anko dari depan kelas.

"Ettooo...saya ijin terima telepon dulu..." Sasuke terlihat ragu saat melihat tatapan Anko yang seolah-olah tak suka pelajarannya terganggu, namun kemudian wanita itu mengangguk mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk pergi sebentar saat mendengar nama Ino disebut.

Sasuke pun keluar ruangan diiringi tatapan iri dari Gaara yang sejak tadi memang ingin keluar.

"Halo Ino? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke saat sudah sampai di luar ruangan.

"Sasuke cepat pulang!" suara Ino di seberang telepon terdengar di telinga Sasuke.

"Ada apa? Bukannya tadi kau menyuruhku untuk bimbingan dulu di sekolah?" Sasuke membalas ucapan Ino dengan sedikit main-main.

"Aku serius Sasuke! Pulang sekarang juga! Katakan pada Anko...kalau aku yang menyuruhmu pulang!" kata Ino terdengar gusar.

"Memangnya ada apa sih?"

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bertanya! Yang penting kau langsung pulang sekarang! Jangan samapai kau bertemu atau berpapasan dengan orang-orang Kyuubi! Oh ya, bawa Gaara bersamamu! Aku sudah memesan taxi untukmu, kutunggu kalian di rumah!" tutup Ino yang memang sudah tidak mau mendengar protes dari Sasuke lagi.

"Ada apa sih sebenarnya?" batin Sasuke bingung, namun mengingat nada suara Ino di telepon tadi, mau tidak mau dia harus segera menuruti perintah wanita itu.

"Anoo...Anko-sensei!" panggil Sasuke sambil membuka pintu ruangan.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Anko jutek.

'Errrr...yaah...saya ijin pulang sensei, er...Ino-chan menyuruhku segera pulang," kata Sasuke ragu.

"Gaara juga." lanjutnya.

"Hn? Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Anko terlihat mengerutkan keningnya.

"Saya sendiri tidak tahu sensei, yang jelas, kami diminta segera pulang." Sasuke melirik Gaara dan memberinya isyarat untuk mengikutinya.

"Aaaah baiklah kalau begitu, penjelasannya dilanjutkan besok!" Anko mulai membenahi buku-buku di atas meja, dan membiarkan kedua pemuda anak didiknya keluar ruangan.

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Gaara saat berjalan dengan Sasuke di koridor.

"Entahlah, tapi dari nada suara Ino tadi, sepertinya telah terjadi suatu hal, dia bilang kita harus cepat pulang, dan menghindari orang-orang Kyuubi," kata Sasuke sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"Menghindari orang Kyuubi? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Gaara bingung, pemuda itu pun mempercepat langkahnya, mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

"Tidak tahu! Yang jelas kita harus cepat!" kini Sasuke mulai berlari menyusuri koridor diikuti Gaara di belakangnya, namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seseorang menghadangnya di depan sana.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Gaara bingung, namun rasa penasarannya hilang saat melihat sosok pria berambut silver di depan sana.

"Kau?" Sasuke mengingat-ingat di mana dia pernah melihat mata dwi warna itu, karena saat ini pria di depannya itu tidak memakai masker hitam yang biasa menutup wajahnya.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke mulai memundurkan kakinya selangkah.

"Kau...sudah sadar ya?" tanya Sasuke sekedar basa-basi sambil memberi isyarat pada Gaara untuk mundur.

"Kau baru pulang Sasuke? Ino di mana?" tanya Kakashi yang mulai melangkah ke arah Sasuke dan Gaara yang semakin mundur.

"Aaaah...dia sudah pulang duluan, errr...kami buru-buru, jadi maaf, kami harus segera pulang!" kata Sasuke cepat, kemudian langsung melesat berlari ke arah berlawanan dengan Gaara di belakangnya, Kakashi yang masih belum pulih tetap berusaha mengejar Sasuke dan Gaara, namun bagaimanapun juga kondisi tubuhnya belum pulih sehingga sekuat apapun dia mengejar tetap saja dia tertinggal jauh dari kedua pemuda itu.

"BERHENTI SASUKE!" seru Kakashi yang terlihat semakin kepayahan.

"Hei, kenapa kita harus lari?" tanya Gaara yang masih mengikuti Sasuke.

"Ino bilang kita tidak boleh berpapasan atau bertemu orang Kyuubi, dia juga sudah memesan taxi untuk kita!"

"Tapi apa alasannya?"

"Ku bilang aku tidak tahu! Hei itu taxi-nya, ayo cepat!" Sasuke mempercepat larinya menuju taxi yang menunggu mereka di depan gerbang sementara Kakashi masih kepayahan mengejar mereka.

Sasuke langsung buru-buru masuk ke dalam taxi diikuti Gaara, dan taxi pun langsung melaju meninggalkan Kakashi yang kini kepayahan mengatur nafasnya karena berlari terlalu jauh sementara kondisi tubuhnya masih belum pulih.

=Promise=

"Jadi selama ini kau tinggal di sini dengan Sasuke?" Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan apartemen Ino, sedangkan Ino yang baru masuk langsung menuju kamarnya.

"Ya, soalnya selama ini kami ada di Kyuubi," kata Ino dari kamarnya sambil membereskan barang-barang.

"Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya, dia pasti sudah besar ya?" Itachi kini berjalan ke arah bingkai foto yang terpajang dia atas TV.

"Ya, dia sudah besar sekarang, dan dia sangat mirip denganmu Ita-kun." Ino tersenyum tipis sambil masih memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam koper.

"Mirip denganku?" ulang Itachi.

"Ya, kalau saja aku tidak memotong rambutnya, dia sudah seperti duplikatmu saja." Itachi tersenyum tipis kemudian kembali menatap bingkai foto di atas TV.

"Kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya kan?" tanya Itachi bermaksud menggoda Ino.

"Mana mungkin kan?" sentak Ino langsung.

"Hahahaha jangan marah begitu! Aku kan cuma bercanda." Itachiterkikik geli saat melihat wajah cemberut Ino yang baru saja keluar kamar dengan membawa koper.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu tahu?" decak Ino kesal kemudian kembali berjalan ke arah kamar samping yang merupakan kamar Sasuke.

"Kau masih suka ngambek ya?" Itachi masih terkikik geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang tidak berubah sejak dulu.

"Ita-kun, jangan membuatku menyesal telah menunggumu bertahun-tahun!" ancam Ino yang langsung membuat Itachi terdiam.

"Iya iya maaf!" Ino tersentak saat tiba-tiba Itachi sudah memeluknya dari belakang dan mengecup pipinya, entah sejak kapan pria itu sudah masuk ke kamar Sasuke, Ino sendiri bahkan tak merasakannya.

"Um…aku baru sadar kalau pinggangmu makin kecil sayang, apa kau sudah makan dengan baik selama ini?" tanya Itachi sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya di leher Ino dan masih melingkarkan lengannya di perut kekasihnya itu.

"Aku merasa dejavu dengan pertanyaan soal pinggangku." Ino berfacepalm mendengar pertanyaan Itachi yang sama seperti apa yang Sasuke katakan pagi sebelumnya.

"Hn? Memangnya siapa yang sudah menyinggung soal itu selain aku?"

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Itachi mendongakkan wajahnya saat mendengar derap langkah kaki dari luar apartemen Ino.

"Ada yang datang!" Itachi melepaskan pelukannya dan bersikap waspada.

"Itu pasti Sasuke dan Gaara," kata Ino mencoba menenangkan Itachi.

BRAK!

"Ino-chan!" seru Sasuke yang baru saja masuk dengan membanting pintu.

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkah tergesanya saat melihat pria berjubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuh hingga sebagian wajahnya, tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"K…kau? Siapa kau?" Sasuke langsung menodongkan pistolnya ke arah pria itu, namun pemuda itu tercekat saat melihat pria itu mulai menurunkan tudung hitam yang menutup kepala hingga sebagian wajahnya.

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat saat mulai dapat melihat wajah pria di depannya, pistolnya pun mulai diturunkan ketika kedua onyxnya kini dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah pria itu secara utuh, nafasnya tertahan, suaranya tercekat, bahkan tubuhnya terasa kaku saat pria itu mulai mendekat padanya, sedangkan Gaara yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke menatap heran pada sosok pria berjubah hitam itu.

"Wajahnya….sama?" pikir Gaara dalam diam, sementara pria itu sedah berada di depan Sasuke yang tengah menatap nanar pria di depannya.

"Hisashiburi…Sasuke." Pria itu, Itachi mengusap kepala Sasuke sementara tangis pemuda itu mulai pecah, Gaara sampai terheran melihat reaksi Sasuke terhadap pria yang tidak dikenalnya itu, sedangkan Ino tersenyum penuh arti menatap kedua kakak beradik Uchiha itu dari ambang pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Kau ini sudah besar Sasuke, kenapa masih cengeng?" tanya Itachi sambil meringis menahan tangis juga dengan masih mengusap kepala adiknya.

"Nii-san sendiri menangis! Hiks.." protes Sasuke di sela isak tangisnya yang masih belum reda.

Sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan usapan lembut kakaknya, sedah lama sekali dia tidak melihat wajah dan mendengar suara sang kakak yang sangat dia sayangi itu, dia takkan pernah lupa sehangat apa tepukan lembut yang selalu menyentuh kepalanya saat dia masih kecil, dan saat ini dia kembali merasakannya, kakaknya kembali ke hadapannya dan tengah mengusap kepalanya dengan sentuhan yang masih sama seperti dulu.

"Kau sudah setinggi ini, aku jadi tidak perlu berjongkok lagi untuk mengacak rambutmu ya Sasuke?" kata Itachi dengan nada suara yang bergetar terhalang oleh air mata yang dia tahan sejak tadi.

"Jangan mengacak rambutku lagi, aku sudah besar!" hiks…hiks…" protes Sasuke di sela tangisnya yang malah membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

"Iya...adik kecilku sekarang sudah besar." Itachi tersenyum lembut, dan air matanya yang sejak tadi ditahan pun akhirnya merebak keluar membasahi pipinya.

"Tadaima Sasuke," kata Itachi dengan suara parau, sedangkan Sasuke bukannya menjawab malah menangis semakin keras, Ino yang sejak tadi melihatnya pun hanya bisa mengusap air mata harunya yang tak terasa telah berderai, bahkan Gaara yang tidak tahu apa-apa pun dapat merasakan emosi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

=oooooo=

Kakashi berlari menyusuri koridor gedung khusus, tepatnya memaksa kakinya untuk berlari sementara kondisi tubuhnya belum pulih.

Pria itu berlari menuju ruangan Tsunade untuk memberi tahu informasi yang baru dia dapat, dia tak ingin lagi kehilangan jejak orang yang penting baginya, maka dari itu dia harus meminta bantuan Tsunade.

BRAK!

Pintu ruangan Tsunade menjeplak terbuka, menampakkan sosok Kakashi yang terlihat lemas, sedangkan di dalam ruangan itu ada Tsunade dan Shizune yang sepertinya sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius.

"Kakashi?" Shizune langsung menghampiri Kakashi yang kini telah jatuh terduduk dengan masih menggenggam handle pintu sebagai pegangan.

"Kau sudah sadar Kakashi?" Tsunade pun ikut menghampiri pria berambut silver itu.

"Tsunade-sama...tolong cepat...kejar Ino!" kata Kakashi terputus-putus karena nafasnya belum teratur.

"Kejar Ino? Apa maksudmu Kakashi? Sekarang yang terpenting kondisimu belum pulih benar, kau harus..."

"Itu tidak penting!" potong Kakashi menyentakkan Tsunade dan Shizune.

"Yang terpenting sekarang, segera kirim orang untuk mengejar Ino sebelum dia pergi!" kata Kakashi sambil masih berusaha menjaga kesadarannya.

"Kakashi jangan keras kepala!" seru Tsunade.

"Ino punya hubungan dengan Uchiha, Tsunade-sama!" sentak Kakashi yang mulai tak sabar.

"APA?" Tsunade dan Shizune terlihat shock mendengar ucapan Kakashi barusan.

"Cepatlah...susul Ino!" kata Kakashi yang kemudian ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

=oooooo=

Itachi melirik kaca spion di depan kemudi, mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang duduk di samping Sasuke, sejak tadi dia bingung kenapa mereka juga harus membawa serta pemuda itu bersama mereka? Dia sendiri bahkan tidak mengenal pemuda bertato kanji Ai di dahinya itu.

"Kenapa Ita-kun? Kau terlihat tidak tenang?" tanya Ino sambil mengusap lengan kekasihnya.

"Ah, tidak hanya saja...aku tidak begitu paham kenapa dia juga harus ikut?" tanya Itachi sambil melirik ke arah Gaara di kursi belakang.

"Soal itu...aku punya tanggung jawab untuk menjaganya setelah kedua kakaknya terbunuh oleh seorang..." Ino memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, dia terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Akatsuki?" tanya Itachi langsung, Ino hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, sedangkan Gaara di belakang sana terlihat menahan emosi saat mendengar nama Akatsuki.

"Jadi kau putra Sabaku itu?" tanya Itachi tanpa menoleh ke arah Gaara yang terdiam.

"Dengar! Aku adalah salah satu anggota Akatsuki dan saat ini kita akan menuju ke markas Akatsuki." Gaara tersentak dan kedua matanya melebar demi didengarnya ucapan Itachi barusan.

"Apa? Jadi kau..." Gaara menoleh ke arah Ino yang duduk di depannya.

"Ino-san!" pemuda itu meminta penjelasan pada Ino yang merupakan satu-satunya orang yang dia percaya di sana, sedangkan Ino masih terdiam sambil menundukkan wajahnya, bagaimanapun juga Gaara adalah tanggung jawabnya, sedangkan di sampingnya kini ada seseorang yang dia nanti selama perjalanan hidupnya, dia sendiri bingung harus mengatakan apa pada pemuda berambut merah itu, sementara di benaknya saat ini yang terpikir hanyalah kemanapun Itachi membawanya, dia akan ikut bersama pria itu apapun yang terjadi.

"Gaara-kun..." akhirnya Ino membuka suara.

"Kau percaya padaku kan?" tanya Ino yang kini menatap Gaara yang tercekat.

"Aku...di dunia ini hanya Itachi yang bisa menjadi peganganku." Gaara terhenyak, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam sambil melempar pandangnya keluar jendela, meskipun telinganya bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Ino katakan.

"Aku sangat mempercayainya," Ino masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gaara.

"Jadi Gaara-kun, percayalah! Itachi orang baik, percayalah padanya seperti kau mempercayaiku!" Gaara menatap lekat ke dalam aquamarine Ino, terlihat keseriusan dan kejujuran di sana, mau tak mau dia pun percaya pada wanita di depannya, kini Gaara menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, bersikap lebih rileks setelah pembicaraan serius barusan.

"Aku ingin tahu, kenapa Itachi-san bergabung dengan Akatsuki?" tanya Gaara yang sudah lebih tenang.

"Awalnya aku hanya ingin menyusup ke Kurohebi karena kupikir merekalah organisai di balik penyerangan klan Uchiha dan Yamanaka," Itachi memberi jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku bertemu dengan teman lamaku yang menjadi leader Akatsuki, sehingga aku menjadi lebih leluasa menyusup di sana, meskipun aku harus menyamar sebagai Inuki, dan akhir-akhir ini aku baru tahu kalau organisasi yang menyerang Mansion Uchiha itu ternyata bukan Kurohebi, melainkan...Kyubi." Itachi menutup penjelasannya disertai dengan ekspresi keterkejutan Sasuke dan Gaara.

=oooooo=

Kakashi tersadar dari pingsannya dan mendapati dirinya telah kembali ke ruang perawatan di Lab. Kyuubi, pria itu beringsut mendudukkan dirinya, namun kepalanya terasa berat dan berdenyut saat bergerak, di saat itu Shizune yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar Kakashi langsung berlari ke arah pria itu dan membantunya duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak Kakashi, kau baru saja memaksakan diri dan pingsan, jangan ulangi lagi perbuatanmu!" kata Shizune yang kini mengambil duduk di kursi samping ranjang Kakashi.

"Bagaimana? Apakah sudah ada informasi mengenai Ino?" tanya Kakashi langsung, wajah Shizune berubah murung saat mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Kami sudah mendatangi apartemen Ino, tapi..." Shizune memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, mengundang tatapan penasaran dari Kakashi.

"Tempat itu kosong, Ino dan Sasuke sudah tidak ada di sana." tutup Shizune, kini Kakashi terhempas putus asa di sandaran ranjang, lagi-lagi dia tak bisa meraih apa yang dia inginkan.

"FUCK!" serunya frustasi, kedua tangannya mencengkram rambut silvernya yang semakin berantakan.

=oooooo=

Itachi memarkir mobilnya di garasi bangunan besar yang menjadi markas Akatsuki, pria itu kembali memakai topeng Inu-nya sebelum keluar, dia belum bisa membuka identitasnya kepada anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya, Ino dan Sasuke ikut turun dari mobil, sedangkan Gaara terlihat tegang saat akan membuka pintu mobil di sampingnya sampai Ino menengoknya dari pintu depan dan menegurnya.

"Gaara-kun, ayo turun!" kata Ino lembut, Gaara tersentak saat mendengar suara Ino sementara dia sedang melamun.

Gaara menoleh ke arah Ino dengan ragu, terlihat ketakutan dari sorot mata jade-nya yang bertemu dengan mata aquamarine Ino, wanita berambut pirang itu tersenyum lembut kemudian membantu Gaara membuka pintu dari luar, dan kembali menatap pemuda itu yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Daijoubu Gaara-kun," Ino mengusap kepala Gaara.

"Aku di sini bersamamu, percayalah padaku semuanya akan baik-baik saja!" Ino kembali meyakinkan Gaara pemuda itu pun mengangguk pelan dan keluar dari mobil dengan sedikit ragu, bagaimanapun juga saat ini dia sedang berada di sarang musuh, meskipun saat ini dia sedang bersama dengan orang yang paling dia percaya, tak menutup kemungkinan kalau akan ada ancaman yang datang.

"Sebaiknya kita segera masuk!" Itachi mulai memberi intruksi dan ketiganya pun berjalan mengikuti Itachi.

Cklek!

Itachi membuka pintu besar yang menghubungkan ke ruang tengah tempat berkumpulnya para Akatsuki, sementara Ino, Sasuke dan Gaara masih mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kau sudah kembali Inuki?" tanya Pein yang langsung menghampiri Itachi yang kini berperan sebagai Inuki.

Para anggota Akatsuki lain menatap ketiga orang yang dibawa Itachi, mereka terutama Tayuya tahu kalau ketiga orang itu adalah orang Kyuubi.

"Inuki, kenapa kau membawa orang-orang ini kemari?" Tayuya tersentak dari duduknya.

"Tayuya, tadi aku sudah katakan kalau Inuki akan membawa tunangan dan adiknya kemari bukan?" tanya Pein datar sambil menatap Tayuya dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Ma...maaf ketua, tapi...kupikir..."

"Sudahlah! Tidak usah berpikir macam-macam!" potong Pein.

"Besok kita akan mengadakan rapat untuk misi penyerangan yang sudah kita rencanakan, Tayuya kau siapkan kamar untuk ketiga orang ini!" perintah Pein pada Tayuya.

"Tidak!" Itachi menimpali ucapan Pein.

"Kenapa Inuki?" Pein kembali berbalik pada Itachi, sedangkan Itachi kini menarik Ino mendekat padanya, dan melingkarkan lengannya di bahu wanita itu.

"Kau siapkan kamar untuk adikku dan temannya, lalu dia," Itachi mengeratkan dekapannya pada Ino.

"Akan tidur di kamarku." tutup Itachi yang membuat beberapa orang di sana tercengang.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Tayuya siapka kamar untuk mereka!" Pein kembali berbalik dan berjalan menuju sofa besar di tengah ruangan, saat pria itu sudah mendudukkan diri di sana, dia masih melihat Tayuya berdiri di tempatnya, bahkan tak melaksanakan perintahnya.

"Tayuya, apa yang kau tunggu?" sentak Pein yang membuat Tayuya tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Ma...maaf, akan segera saya siapkan!" kata Tayuya yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kemarilah kalian! Sebelumnya kalian perlu memperkenalkan diri kan? Nah duduklah!" Pein mengundang keempat orang itu untuk duduk setelah Tayuya pergi, sedangkan anggota Akatsuki lainnya mulai memusatkan perhatian mereka pada keempat orang itu.

Sasuke dan Gaara terlihat tak nyaman dengan tatapan orang-orang itu, berbeda dengan Itachi dan Ino yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja dan langsung mengambil duduk di sofa kosong di dekat Pein.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya kau membuka identitasmu pada mereka Inuki, tidak selamanya kau akan merahasiakannya kan?" Pein memulai pembicaraan dan mengambil posisi santai di sofanya, sedangkan Itachi menghela nafas sejenak kemudian mulai bicara.

"Yaah kurasa kau benar Pein, kuanggap kau sudah memastikan kalau tidak ada pengkhianat di sini." Itachi mulai membuka topengnya dan saat topeng Inu itu telah terlepas, para anggota Akatsuki di sana membelalakkan matanya saat melihat sosok asli Inuki.

"Kau...Putra sulung Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi?" seru seorang pria berambut silver yang disisir ke belakang, para Akatsuki yang lain pun ikut tercengang melihat kenyataan di depan mereka.

"Yaah...dia Uchiha Itachi teman lamaku, dia juga punya masalah dengan Orochimaru terutama kekasihnya itu!" Pein mengerling ke arah Ino yang duduk di samping Itachi.

"Sama seperti kalian yang mempunyai dendam pribadi pada Orochimaru." Para anggota Akatsuki itu tercekat mendengar ucapan Pein, selama ini mereka menyembunyikan identitas mereka dan bermaksud menyusup di Kurohebi, mereka tak menyangka kalau penyamaran mereka sudah terungkap.

"Kalian tenang saja, orang-orang Akatsuki di sini semua bernasib sama seperti kalian." Seorang wanita berambut ungu menginterupsi, wanita itu datang membawa minuman ke tengah ruangan dan kemudian duduk di samping Pein setelah meletakkannya di meja besar di tengah sofa-sofa itu.

"Tidak perlu tegang seperti itu, silahkan diminum supaya lebih rileks!" kata wanita itu dengan senyum lembutnya, anggota Akatsuki lain terlihat ragu melihat minuman di atas meja itu, kecuali Pein dan Itachi.

"Tenang saja! Tidak ada racun di sana." Wanita berambut ungu itu mencoba meyakinkan rekan-rekannya, hingga Pein sendiri mengambil minuman di depannya dan meneguknya hingga tandas.

"Lihat! Tak ada apapun di sini," kata Pein dengan mengangkat gelas kosongnya.

"Aku sendiri juga punya dendam pribadi pada Orochimaru, jadi kuharap kalian bisa bekerja sama denganku, maksudku dengan kami yang sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama." Pein merangkul pundak Itachi yang merupakan kawan lamanya.

"Dari mana kau tahu tentang latar belakang kami?" tanya seorang pria bermasker hitam.

"Ah rupanya kalian hanya mengenal Itachi sebatas nama saja ya? Kuberi tahu kalian, dia ini hacker genius yang hingga saat ini belum ada yang bisa mengalahkannya, bahkan bursa saham yang sedang kau mainkan itu bisa dikacaukan dengan mudah lho Kakuzu khekhekhe..." Pein terkekeh saat melihat pria bernama Kakuzu itu membelalakkan matanya tanda terkejut.

"Jangan berlebihan Pein!" sangkal Itachi dengan nada datarnya.

"Tapi memang benar kan?" Pein menepuk-nepuk bahu Itachi dengan santainya tanpa memperhatikan atmosfer ketegangan di sekitarnya.

"Kau tenang saja Kakuzu! Selama kau masih berada di pihak kita, dia tidak akan menjadi musuhmu hahahaha..." Pein tertawa lepas seolah senang telah mengerjai Kakuzu yang memang setiap hari kerjanya main saham.

"Baiklah, lupakan ketegangan kalian! Kita di sini senasip dan kita berteman, kuharap tak ada yang berkhianat di antara kalian." dan ketegangan pun berangsur mencair.

"Nah Itachi, sekarang jelaskan padaku! Bukannya kemarin kau bilang akan membawa tunangan dan adikmu saja? Tapi kenapa teman adikmu juga kau bawa kemari?" tanya Pein yang kini menghempaskan punggungnya di sandaran sofa.

"Um...dia putra Sabaku, kedua kakaknya pernah terbunuh oleh anggota Akatsuki, dan sekarang dia menjadi tanggung jawabku." Ino membuka suara setelah terdiam sejak tadi.

"Putra Sabaku ya? Jangan-jangan kau adik dua orang yang dibunuh oleh Sasori sembilan tahun yang lalu?" tanya Pein terang-terangan, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Maaf soal kecelakaan itu, Sasori memang satu-satunya Akatsuki yang mendukung penuh Orochimaru." Gaara mendongakkan wajahnya saat mendengar permintaan maaf Pein, pemuda itu menatap kedua mata pria itu mencoba mencari kebohongan di sana, namun yang dia dapat hanyalah kejujuran dan ketulusan.

"Gaara-kun!" sebut Ino, pemuda berambut merah itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wanita berambut pirang di depannya.

"Apakah kau masih takut?" tanya Ino lembut, sedangkan Gaara kembali menunduk kemudian menggelang pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu!" Pein menunjukkan senyum tulusnya.

"Sejak kau datang tadi kau terlihat ketakutan, jadi karena masalah itu ya?" pria berambut orange itu tersenyum maklum, sementara anak buahnya yang lain kini mulai mengenyahkan ketegangan yang mereka rasakan sebelumnya.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa, kalian bertiga kan harus berkenalan dulu dengan mereka ya?" pekik Pein yang baru mengingat tujuannya mengundang Itachi dan yang lainnya duduk, sedangkan orang-orang di sekitarnya menahan senyum geli melihat tingkah konyol ketua mereka yang jarang terjadi.

=oooooo=

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Ino dan Itachi berjalan beriringan di sepanjang koridor Akatsuki HQ menuju kamar mereka, keduanya berjalan dalam hening, tak ada yang berinisiatif untuk bicara sebelum Ino membuka suara.

"Ita-kun!" panggilnya.

"Hn?"

"Um…soal Kyuubi yang kita bicarakan tadi siang…."

"Ino," potong Itachi membuat Ino terdiam.

"Hari ini aku lelah, jadi…bisakah kita membicarakannya besok?" Itachi melembutkan suaranya dan mengusap kepala Ino agar wanita itu mau mengerti.

"Um, baiklah." Ino pun mengangguk patuh dan tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi.

Cklek!

Itachi membuka pintu kamarnya diikuti Ino di belakangnya, pria itu meletakkan koper Ino di sudut ruangan kemudian melepaskan jubah hitam panjangnya, Ino menghampiri Itachi dan membantu kekasihnya melepas jubah hitam itu, Itachi berbalik menatap Ino yang tengah mendekap jubah panjangnya.

"Aku merasa seolah kau sudah menjadi istriku saat ini." Itachi tersenyum jahil pada Ino yang wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Ck, jangan mulai lagi Ita-kun!" decak Ino sambil mengembungkan pipinya tanda kesal.

"Habisnya kau lucu kalau sedang ngambek begini."Itachi mengusap pipi Ino yang masih selembut dulu saat terakhir kali dia menyentuhnya, pria itu kini tersenyum lembut dan merangkum kedua pipi Ino, kemudian menyatukan dahi mereka hingga nafas wanita itu terasa menyapu lembut wajahnya.

"Ino," sebut Itachi lembut.

"Hn?" Ino menyahut lirih.

"Kamu nggak nakal kan selama kita berpisah?" tanya Itachi yang langsung mendapat pukulan kesal dari Ino di dada bidangnya.

"Aduduh…kamu ini tetap tidak bisa diajak bercanda ya? Hihihi…" Itachi malah terkikik melihat tingkah Ino.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" Ino mendorong Itachi, melepaskan diri dari belenggu kekasihnya itu, namun Itachi segera meraihnya kembali dan mendekap wanita itu dari belakang.

"Maaf!" lirih Itachi di sela leher Ino.

"Aku ini….hanya bisa menyakitimu saja ya?" lanjutnya, pria itu mengeratkan dekapannya dan mengirup wangi tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah lama tidak dia cium.

"Ita-kun…kau tahu seberapa senangnya aku saat kembali bertemu denganmu setelah sekian lama berpisah?" Ino mengecup tangan Itachi yang melingkar di lehernya, kemudian berbalik menghadap kekasihnya itu.

"Aku sangat, sangat bersyukur karena penantianku tidak sia-sia, aku sungguh sangat bahagia kau datang menjemputku, bisa melihat kembali pria yang kucintai setelah berpisah sekian lama itu sudah cukup mengobati semua luka yang pernah kurasakan." Ino merangkum pipi Itachi dan mengecup kening pria itu, sebagai isyarat betapa besar rasa sayangnya pada pria di depannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Itachi." Lirih Ino setelah melepaskan kecupan di dahi kekasihnya.

"Aku tahu." Itachi tersenyum lembut.

"Kejahilanku membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku." Senyum jahil kembali tersungging di bibir Itachi, Ino pun kembali dibuat kesal, namun tak berlangsung lama karena kemudian Itachi memberikan ciuman lembut di bibirnya, kekesalannya pun lenyap seiring dengan setiap sentuhan Itachi padanya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan yang lebih dari ini, bolehkan aku memintanya?" tanya Itachi yang melepas pangutannya sejenak, Ino menunduk dan merangkul leher Itachi, kemudian berbisik,

"Kau tidak perlu menanyakannya lagi kan? Aku ini milikmu Ita-kun." Itachi tersenyum senang, dan kembali mencium Ino dengan lebih menuntut, dan malam itu mereka kembali mengulang hal yang dulu sering mereka lakukan di apartemen lama Ino.

=Promise=

Sasuke menatap bulan sabit dari jendela kamar barunya, bulan yang terlihat seolah sedang melengkungkan senyum kebahagiaan, berbeda dengan perasaannya saat ini yang sednag dilanda dilema.

Di satu sisi dia bahagia, bahkan sangat bahagia karena kakaknya ternyata masih hidup, sungguh hal ini lah yang sejak dulu dia nantikan, bertemu dengan kakak yang paling dia sayangi, namun di sisi lain, dia tak sanggup jika harus melepaskan cintanya pada Ino yang sudah bersamanya sekian tahun, bagaimanapun dia menyadarkan diri bahwa Ino adalah calon kakak iparnya, dia tetap tak bias menepiskan perasaan yang memang sudah sejak lama dia pendam itu.

"Gomen…Nii-san, aku mencintai kekasihmu." Lirih Sasuke, angin malam berhembus menyibakkan rambut Sasuke yang sehitam malam, seolah mencoba menerbangkan kata-kata yang baru saja dia ucapkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hyaaaaaaaah...akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini, mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update, mohon maaf juga jika masih buanyak terdapat typo di sana sini, author memang sering meleng pas bagian edit mengedit ketikan jadi harap maklum *digorok reader*

Nah, ditengah segala kekurangan dan kelebihan fic ini, saya mohon saran dan pendapat dari kalian, sampaikan segala uneg-uneg kalian lewat review.

Thank's before

*Salam Cute*


	19. Chapter 19

Nah akhirnya ada niat juga buat apdet fic ini fyuuh…

Mengingat lamanya apdetan fic ini, juga banyaknya reader yang demo gegara nggak apdet-apdet, akhirnya saya terseret ke depan Levy-chan (aka: Leppy) untuk kembali melanjutkan fic yang entah kenapa ada juga yang nungguin apdetannya *sujud di depan para reader*

Thank's buat yang udah ngefave fic yang terlalu AU ini, juga thank's buat yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini, & thank's a lot buat yang udah baca sekaligus review baik via kotak review atau pun via FB juga SMS *bow*

Perlu dibales nggak reviewnya?

Bales dulu aja kali ya? Buat menuh-menuhin word khekhekhe….

**Elba Elizabeth**: Yaah Sasu mah sejak masih bocah sebenernya udah demen ama calon bini abangnya ituh Liz, cuman baru nyadar beneran pas udah gede.

Hm…apa yang bakal dilakuin Sasu ya? Mikir dulu deh *dilempar batako*

**Aiwha:** Eah galau sih abis dia demen calon kakak iparnya ndiri sih, mana pas dia mikir pas yang bersangkutan lagi ehem…ehem ama abangnya XDD

**FLYN:** thank's udah RnR fic ini di setiap chapter ya^^ makasih juga udah suka sama fic ini xixixi gomen nggak bisa apdet flash (_)

**Yamanaka Chika:** Apah? Nyang begono masih kurang panjang? O.O *ngelap keringet di otak(?) pada'al udah 16 halaman ntuh ==" udah meres otak jugak ampe kering, tapi moga aja chap ini bisa sesuai keinginan, thank's dah ripiu Chika^^

**Mysunshine-Hatake:** wah soal end chap berapa belum tahu xixixi tapi keknya sih bentar lagi ==a, thank's for RnR^^

**Vaneela:** Kyuubi dibantai nggak ya? *Plak!* (napa balik nanya?) soal itu…khufufu…liat aja ntar *smirk*

**Asano shana:** wah makasih atas dukungannya *mangnya pemilu?==* but, thank's udah RnR dan menyukai fic ini *bow* okay aq akan bersemangat buat apdet, tapi jangan marah kalo lama ya *senyum innocent, dilempar sendal*

**El Cierto:** khufufu…memang udah mulai banyak fakta terungkap, soal keterlibatan Kakashi mungkin akan dijelaskan di side story yang aq bilang dulu nee, dakara saa..omattese! soal akatsuki hm…belom dibahas di sini xixixi tengkiu dah ripiu nee^0^

**Kyu's neli-chan: **wah dirimu mulai jadi fujo akut dah, jangan banyak-banyak baca yaoi neng ntar kalo ketularan bijimane coba? Kembalilah ke jalan yang benar nak! *dibantai para fujo* nah sekarang aq yang bayar utang nih!

**Hiiragi Azuza:** ara? Padahal yang laen ampe demo gara-gara kelamaan apdet, masa' dirimu nggak merasa lama? O.O

Yah soal alas an Kyuubi menyerang Uchiha akan dijelaskan nanti khufufu….

**Sarangchullpa92**: wah bahasanya pake rilis? Berasa kek ngetik novel aq sekarang *0* oi!oi! jangan ngintipin orang lagi maen perang-perangan neng! Kasihan yang ngepel lantai ntar hohoho

Gomen nggak bisa apdet cepet ya *bow*

**Sisi Shirayuki:** Hm…pada penasaran soal Kyuubi ya? Xixixi okay langsung liat di chap ini khufufu…

**Zorotecchi:** wah di antara para reader lain cuman dirimu yang mendukung Kakaino di sini ya? Jadi berat sebelah dah, hm…kalo scene Kakaino bisa lah aq kasih dikit xixixi

**Bluremi:** hm…soal Kyuubi lagi? So, chek this chap dah!

**Untittle:** thank's dah RnR, biar tanpa nama tapi udah mau mendukung n menyukai fic ini, makasih banget ya^^

**Chika chichi:** nggak apa-apa telat ripiu, aq juga telat apdet kok hehehe

Hm…soal Kyuubi lagi ya? Xixixi

**Elfazen:** arara…nggak tahu apa pura-pura nggak tahu nih? Khufufu….*toel-toel elf* ya ya…ini apdetannya, sila RnR!

Huft kelar juga bales ripiunya, waktunya mulai cerita!

Enjoy this chap!

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya! Siapa sih yang ngotot bilang kalo itu punya saya? *nggak ada kale!* Naru & semua charanya cuman milik Om Kishimoto, saya cuman minjem nama & model karakternya doang buat meranin fic super AU ini.

Chapter 19

=Why Kyuubi?=

Ino terbangun dari tidurya saat merasakan seberkas cahaya matahari menyinari kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup, wanita itu membuka matanya perlahan dan hal pertama yang bisa ditangkap kedua mata aquamarinenya adalah wajah tidur seorang pria berambut hitam yang tengah mendekapnya, hampir saja Ino terlonjak saat melihat wajah pria itu yang sekilas tadi dia sangka sebagai Sasuke yang menyelinap ke kamarnya lagi, tapi kemudian dia teringat kalau pria di depannya ini bukan Sasuke melainkan Itachi kekasihnya sendiri, Ino pun menghela nafas lega kemudian mulai mengusap rahang pria yang masih tidur itu dengan lembut dan mengecup bibir pria itu singkat.

Itachi menggeliat pelan setelah merasakan sentuhan ringan di bibirnya, pria itu pun membuka kedua mata onyxnya dan mendapati Ino tengah menatapnya dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Ohyou Ita-kun!" sapa Ino lembut, Itachi tersenyum samar dan mengusap pundak Ino yang masih dia dekap dengan lembut.

"Ohayou Barbie…" desahnya.

"Um…h…jam berapa sekarang?" gumam Itachi yang masih terdengar malas.

"Kurasa…" Ino menilik jam kecil di atas buffet yang berada di belakang Itachi.

"Jam tujuh pagi." Lanjut Ino.

"Hm…sebentar lagi sarapan datang, mandilah dulu!" gumam Itachi lagi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pergi mandi kalau kau masih menahanku seperti ini hn?" tanya Ino sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hn? Oh iya kau benar!" Itachi pun melepaskan dekapannya pada Ino dengan tidak ikhlas, dan Ino kini beringsut duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Apa kalian biasa makan di kamar kalian sendiri-sendiri?" tanya Ino.

"Ya, para anggota Akatsuki punya privasi sendiri-sendiri, dan mereka cenderung tertutup meskipun tak jarang kita bertugas dalam satu tim." Kini Itachi ikut beringsut mensejajarkan diri dengan Ino.

"Jadi kalian bisa saja menjadi lawan jika memungkinkan ya?" gumam Ino.

"Yaah bisa jadi, aku hanya dekat degan Pein dan Konan saja karena mereka kenalan lamaku, sisanya hanya orang-orang asing yang kebetulan memiliki misi yang sama." Itachi menatap Ino yang tertunduk.

"Apa misi kita masih sama dengan mereka? Bukankah kau bilang organisasi yang menyerang Uchiha itu Kyuubi bukan Kurohebi?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Apa aku belum bilang? Memang yang menyerang Mansion Uchiha adalah Kyuubi, tapi yang menyerang Yamanaka tetaplah Kurohebi." Ino membelalakkan matanya.

"Jadi organisasi yang menyerang mansion kita itu ternyata berbeda? Apakah mereka punya hubungan?" tanya Ino penasaran, sedangkan Itachi malah menahan bahu Ino dan menatapnya lekat.

"Mandilah dulu! Akan kuceritakan semuanya nanti!" kata Itachi yang membuat sorot mata Ino kembali meredup.

"Ayolah sayang, memangnya kau tidak risih? Badanmu tidak lengket apa?" tanya Itachi dengan sedikit nada jahil dalam kalimatnya.

"Ck, kau ini selau saja mengalihkan pembicaraan saat sudah mulai serius!" keluh Ino sambil menepis tangan Itachi dari bahunya, Itachi menghela nafas berat sebelum berucap.

"Ino, aku janji akan menceritakannya nanti karena aku yakin ini akan panjang dan memakan waktu lama, aku juga perlu mengatakan ini pada Sasuke juga!" Itachi mencoba meyakinkan Ino yang sepertinya sudah mulai kesal.

"Baiklah," Ino menatap Itachi tajam.

"Kita mandi sama-sama dan kau harus langsung menceritakannya setelah itu!" lanjut Ino dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah, sedangkan Itachi terkikik geli melihat tingkah Ino.

"As you wish!" kata Itachi yang sudah bisa mengontrol rasa gelinya.

=Promise=

*Gedung Kyuubi

"Begitu? Jadi Ino ternyata orang Uchiha dan saat ini mengkhianati kita?" tanya Tsunade dengan suara beratnya, kedua matanya kini menatap tajam pada sosok pria berambut silver di depannya, sedangkan wanita berambut pendek di belakangnya hanya menundukkan wajahnya menutupi ekspresinya saat ini.

"Kurasa…memang begitu, tidak salah lagi pistol yang Ino bawa itu sama dengan yang digunakan Obito…saat membunuh Rin." Kakashi menggertakkan giginya saat mengingat kejadian masa lalu yang seharusnya sudah dia lupakan, namun kembali berputar di memori otaknya saat pria dari Akatsuki menyerangnya dengan teknik ilusi.

"Artinya dia akan menjadi musuh kita setelah ini, seharusnya saat ini dia juga sudah tahu tentang penyerangan Mansion Uchiha, dia pasti akan memburu para Kyuubi untuk balas dendam!" kata Tsunade serius.

"Anda benar Tsunade –sama, tapi anak-anak kelas khusus tidak tahu dan tidak terlibat dalam penyerangan itu, apakah kali ini mereka tetap diikutsertakan jika terjadi pertempuran?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kita sudah kehilangan banyak pasukan saat penyerangan di Mansion Uchiha, bagaimanapun juga mereka ternyata punya lebih banyak pasukan dari pada kita, saat itu kita kalah meskipun kita sudah berhasil melukai putra sulung Uchiha, tapi kita tidak tahu apakah pria itu sudah mati atau masih hidup, kalau dia masih hidup maka ancaman kita semakin besar dan mau tidak mau kita memerlukan lebih banyak pasukan untuk melawan mereka, termasuk mengikut sertakan anak-anak kelas khusus!" kata Tsunade tanpa mengurangi nada seriusnya.

"Tapi Tsunade-sama, mereka bahkan tidak tahu kenapa mereka harus bertarung!" sela Shizune yang mulai angkat bicara setelah terdiam sejak tadi.

"Kheh, Shizune…kita hanya perlu bilang pada mereka kalau mereka akan membasmi kelompok yakuza terbesar di Negara ini, dengan begitu mereka pasti langsung bersemangat!" kata Tsunade dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya, sedangkan Shizune hanya bisa tercengang dengan sikap atasannya itu.

"Jadi anda ingin memanfaatkan ketidak tahuan mereka Tsunade-sama?" tanya Shizune tak percaya, kini Tsunade melirik tajam ke arah Shizune.

"Memanfaatkan? Aku hanya meminta bantuan mereka untuk membasmi para penjahat, apa itu salah Shizune?" tanya Tsunade yang masih menatap tajam Shizune yang tercekat.

"Kau ini hanya operator admin, kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal pertempuran yang sedang kita hadapi saat ini, jadi kau hanya perlu diam dan melihat saja tidak perlu ikut campur dalam masalah ini karena kau juga tidak akan bisa menangani perang besar yang akan kita hadapi nanti!" kata Tsunade tajam, sedangkan Shizune hanya bisa terdiam menahan gejolak di dadanya, juga isak tangis yang akan keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Maaf…Tsunade-sama…saya permisi…" pamit Shizune yang langsung keluar ruangan dengan menundukkan wajahnya, melewati Kakashi yang masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan wajah datar.

"Seharusnya…anda juga tidak perlu bicara seperti itu Tsunade-sama, bagaimanapun juga Shizune sudah banyak membantu kita." Tsunade kini menatap Kakashi yang masih berdiri di seberang meja besarnya.

"Terserah kalau anda ingin mengikut sertakan para anggota kelas khusus, tapi jika mereka bertanya lebih lanjut tentang latar belakang perang itu saya tidak mau bersusah payah untuk menceritakannya pada mereka, saya akan menyuruh mereka bertanya langsung pada anda!" kata Kakashi yang kemudian berlalu dari ruangan Tsunade, sedangkan Tsunade sendiri hanya menggertakkan giginya dan mengeratkan kepalan tangannya menahan marah karena kedua orang kepercayaannya menunjukkan tanda-tanda memberontak.

=oooooo=

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Terdengar suara ketukan dari luar kamar Itachi, Ino yang baru selesai berganti pakaian langsung membuka pintu itu dan menemukan seorang wanita berambut ungu mendorong troli makanan untuk sarapan.

"Ah kau sudah bangun? Ini kubawakan sarapan untuk kalian berdua!" kata wanita itu dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Um…terima kasih." Ino menyambut nampan yang disodorkan wanita itu padanya.

"Konan, kau bawa sarapan untuk adikku juga?" tanya Itachi dari dalam kamar yang masih mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Ya, akan kuantarkan setelah ini." Seru Konan menjawab pertanyaan Itachi yang berdiri agak jauh dari pintu.

"Tidak usah! Kau taruh di sini saja, dia akan sarapan di sini!" kata Itachi lagi.

"Baiklah!" dan Konan pun mengambilkan bagian Sasuke dan meletakkannya satu nampan dengan milik Ino dan Itachi.

"Terima kasih!" kata Itachi yang kini membantu Ino membawa nampan berisi sarapan mereka.

"Yah, tidak usah sungkan!" kata Konan masih dengan senyumnya.

"Oh ya, kau tahu di mana kamar Sasuke?" tanya Itachi sebelum Konan berlalu dari depan pintu.

"Hn? Kamarnya kan berada tepat di sebelah kmar kalian?" kata Konan sambil menunjuk kamar sebelah.

"Eh? Sou ka? Baiklah terima kasih." Konan mengangguk dan berlalu dari depan kamar.

"Hm…kau cukup dekat dengan Konan ya?" tanya Ino sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Ya, dia itu istri Pein, mereka sudah pacaran sejak SMA dulu dan langsung menikah setelah mereka lulus." Kata Itachi sambil meletakkan nampannya di meja kecil di sudut ruangan.

"Oooh…" gumam Ino setelah mendengar penjelasan Itachi.

"Hn…jadi ceritanya kau cemburu pada Konan ya?" tanya Itachi sambil menatap lekat ke wajah Ino.

"Ck, apa sih? Jangan mulai lagi deh!" decak Ino kesal karena lagi-lagi Itachi menjahilinya.

"Hei kau masih hutang satu penjelasan padaku! Jangan cari-cari alasan lagi untuk mengulurnya!" tuding Ino saat mengingat janji Itachi sebelum mandi tadi.

"Baiklah-baiklah, tapi sebelumnya kita harus memanggil Sasuke dulu, aku sudah lama tidak sarapan satu meja dengannya setidaknya…beri waktu bagiku untuk merasakannya kembali Ino." Itachi menatap Ino lembut, dan wanita itu pun hanya bisa mengangguk menyetujui keinginan kekasihnya.

"Aku akan memanggil Sasuke dulu!" kata Ino yang kemudian berlalu keluar kamar.

Ino kini telah berdiri di depan kamar Sasuke, wanita itu pun mengetuk pintu bercat cokelat di depannya dan menyerukan nama Sasuke yang menjadi penghuni kamar itu.

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah bangun?" tanya Ino dari luar.

"Sasuke?" panggil Ino lagi begitu tak ada jawaban.

"Haaah apa dia masih tidur?" gumam Ino sambil iseng memutar kenop pintu, tapi rupanya pintu itu terbuka saat Ino memutar kenopnya.

"Tidak dikunci? Kenapa dia tetap teledor bahkan di tempat asing begini?" gumam Ino yang kemudian melangkah masuk ke kamar Sasuke.

Ino menghentikan langkahnya begitu tiba di tengah ruangan dan melihat Sasuke masih bergelung di bawah selimutnya.

"Astaga…dia benar-benar masih tidur?" gumam Ino yang kini kembali melangkah mendekat ke arah ranjang dan duduk di sisi ranjang, kemudian mulai mengguncang bahu Sasuke.

"Sasuke, bangun!" panggil Ino sambil mengguncangkan bahu Sasuke.

"Sasu!"

"Ng…?" Sasuke menggeliat pelan saat merasa tidurnya terganggu, namun hanya sebentar dan dia kembali tertidur.

"Hei bangun! Sudah siang!" kata Ino yang masih berusaha membangunkan pemuda itu.

"Ngh…ck!" Sasuke kembali menggeliat kali ini sambil berdecak kesal dan menyentakkan selimutnya hingga jatuh ke bawah ranjang, dan terlihatlah kalau Sasuke tak memakai baju dan hanya mengenakan boxer hitam saat tidur, hingga bentuk tubuhnya terekspos jelas di mata Ino.

Ino terdiam melihat Sasuke, kedua matanya membulat sempurna menatap sosok pemuda di depannya, saat itu dia baru ingat kalau saat ini Sasuke sudah dewasa, dia sudah bukan lagi anak kecil yang bertubuh datar dan polos.

Ino segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil langkah mundur agak menjauh dari ranjang, sungguh dia merasa bodoh karena baru menyadari hal itu, selama ini dia masih menganggap Sasuke adalah anak kecil sama seperti 9 tahun yang lalu, tapi kini dia dihadapkan oleh sebuah kenyataan yang menunjukkan kedewasaan Sasuke.

Teringat kembali saat di mana pemuda itu mencoba merayunya setiap ada waktu, cara bicara, tatapan, dan sikap pemuda itu padanya sudah bukan lagi cara seorang anak kecil bersikap pada kakaknya.

"Apakah aku…sudah membangunkan jiwa lelaki Sasuke?" batin Ino sambil menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah,sedangkan pandangannya masih tertuju pada Sasuke yang kini mulai bergerak lagi.

"Ung…" Sasuke menggeliat dan membuka matanya perlahan kemudian berpaling ke sisi ranjang, betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Ino berada di sana sedang menatapnya dengan wajah merah.

"I..I…Ino-chan?" Sasuke langsung terlonjak kaget dan mencari-cari selimutnya, tapi karena tidak ketemu di sekitarnya akhirnya dia hanya bisa menyambar bantal untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"S..s..sejak kapan?" tanya Sasuke tergagap, biarpun dia selalu gencar saat merayu Ino tapi baru kali ini dia berhadapan dengan wanita itu hanya dengan selembar boxer yang sedikit melorot.

"B..belum lama…kok.." kata Ino yang juga terdengar gugup.

"Errrr…mandilah dulu Sasuke, setelah itu sarapan di kamar Itachi yang ada di sebelah kamarmu, ada yang…akan kita bicarakan." Ino masih berusaha mengatur nada bicaranya.

"U…um.." gumam Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah memerah penuh saat meliahat ekspresi Ino saat menatapnya.

"Sudah ya, aku…kembali dulu!" kata Ino yang langsung melesat keluar dari kamar Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke masih berusaha mencerna kejadian yang baru saja dia alami pagi ini.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Brak!

Ino membuka pintu kamar Itachi dengan kasar dan langsung berjalan menghentak ke arah Itachi yang baru saja memakai T-shirtnya.

"Ada ap…?"

Srek! Bruk!

Itachi membelalakkan matanya saat Ino kembali melepas paksa T-shirt Itachi dan membuangnya sembarang tempat, kemudian mendorong pria itu ke ranjang mereka dan duduk di atas perut pria itu.

"I…Ino…kamu..." Itachi menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat Ino kini menghela nafas berat sambil menundukkan kepalanya, dan berakhir telungkup pasrah di atas dadanya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Segitu tidak sabarnya ingin kelanjutan yang tadi malam hn?" tanya Itachi yang kembali ke sifat usilnya, namun entah kenapa Ino tidak bereaksi kali ini.

"Ita-ku…n!" desah Ino di sela leher Itachi.

"Hn?" sahut Itachi setengah bergumam.

"Aku mencintaimu!" lanjut Ino yang kemudian menekan bibirnya di dada Itachi.

"Hn, aku juga." Jawab Itachi sambil mengecup puncak kepala Ino.

"Hm…semenarnya aku masih ingin berlama-lama dalam posisi ini, tapi Sasuke sudah akan sampai di sini jadi…kita lanjutkan nanti saja ya!" kata Itachi dengan sedikit nada jahil, kemudian membalik posisinya menjadi di atas Ino lalu beranjak dari sana dan mengambil kembali T-shirtnya yang dilempar Ino asal-asalan tadi, sedangkan Ino masih berbaring pasrah di atas tempat tidur menatap langit-langit kamar.

Tok! Tok!

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar, dan Ino yakin kalau itu Sasuke.

"Masuk saja Sasuke!" seru Itachi yang sudah tahu dari energi Sasuke yang dia rasakan.

Pintu pun terbuka dan nampaklah Sasuke memasuki ruangan, sedangkan Ino kini sudah bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan menghampiri meja kecil tempat mereka makan.

"Kemarilah Sasuke, kita sarapan sama-sama!" Itachi mengundang Sasuke untuk duduk di salah satu kursi di sisi meja.

"Sudah lama kita tidak makan sama-sama ya Sasuke?" gumam Itachi saat Sasuke sudah duduk di kursinya.

"Iya…Aniki!" jawab Sasuke.

Itachi dan Ino terkejut saat mendengar cara Sasuke memanggil Itachi, bukan lagi Onii-san melainkan Aniki.

"Sasuke, kau…tidak perlu memanggilku…"

"Aku sudah sepantasnya memanggilmu begitu, kau adalah kakakku yang sangat kuhormati, banyak hal yang sudah kau lalui untuk sampai di sini kau hampir mengorbankan nyawa untuk melindungiku, sekarang aku sudah dewasa tidak sepantasnya aku bermanja-manja padamu seperti dulu." Sasuke manundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap wajah Itachi maupun Ino.

Itachi menghela nafas pelan setelah mendengar ucapan adiknya itu.

"Kau benar Sasuke, kau sudah dewasa sekarang aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, selama kau merasa nyaman tidak ada salahnya juga," kata Itachi dengan senyum lembut sambil menatap adiknya.

"Nah kita makan dulu, nanti keburu dingin!" kata Itachi memecah keheningan sesaat tadi.

=oooooo=

Kakashi menghampiri Shizune yang kini duduk di depan layar besar komputer admin Kyuubi, wanita itu terlihat sedang menerawang jauh meskipun kedua manik matanya tertuju pada tampilan layar komputer.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kakashi yang menyentakkan Shizune dari lamunannya, wanita itu melirik Kakashi sekilas kemudian buru-buru berpaling kembali.

"Tidak ada!" jawab Shizune sekenanya.

"Sudah sejak lama aku penasaran, kenapa kau tidak pernah menatapku langsung saat kita sedang berbicara?" tanya Kakashi yang kembali membuat Shizune terbelalak kaget.

"Hah? A…apa maksudmu Kakashi?" tanya Shizune kaku, dia bahkan tidak berpaling menatap pria yang berdiri di sampingnya duduk.

"Sejak aku mendapatkan mata ini, aku tak pernah melihatmu menatapku langsung, saat berhadapan denganku, kau selalu menunduk atau kalau tidak kau seolah menatap hanya pada mata merah ini, sebenarnya…siapa yang sedang kau lihat saat itu?" tanya Kakashi, Shizune masih menundukkan wajahnya tanpa menjawab ucapan Kakashi.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apakah ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dari kami semua?" tanya Kakashi lagi, kini Shizune dibuat tercekat mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Kau menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tak pernah terlibat dalam pertempuran, kau hanya berada di balik layar tapi aku yakin kaulah yang mempunyai banyak informasi tentang kami semua, kau tahu semua yang kami tahu, tapi… kami tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, kami tidak tahu apa saja yang kau sembunyikan dari kami."

Srak!

Shizune bangkit berdiri.

"Aku…tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraanmu Kakashi." Kata Shizune sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya yang terlihat sekali kalau sedang dibuat-buat.

"Lihat aku!" perintah Kakashi sambil menarik lengan Shizune ke hadapannya.

"Jujur saja, aku menaruh curiga padamu kau seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar dalam ingatanmu, kau…sama dengan Obito!"

Deg!

Jantung Shizune hampir saja terhenti saat mendengar ucapan Kakashi, namun dia segera menepiskan tangan Kakashi darinya dan mengelak.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku sama dengannya?" sentak Shizune yang kini membelakangi Kakashi.

"Kau terlihat innocent, tapi penuh misteri karena tak banyak yang mengetahui segala hal tentang dirimu."

"Apakah kau perlu tahu tentang kehidupan orang lain? Aku bahkan tidak yakin kau mau menerimanya jika aku membuka semua hal tentangku dan hal-hal yang kutahu!" Shizune pun langsung meninggalkan Kakashi setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Saat sampai di luar ruangan, wanita itu membuka ponsel lipatnya dan menatap wallpaper di ponselnya, terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 12 tahun berambut hitam dengan seragam SMP-nya tengah menghadap ke arah kamera dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Shizune tersenyum lembut dan mencium layar ponsel itu singkat, kemudian kembali memasukkannya ke dalam saku dan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

=oooooo=

Setelah selesai sarapan, Ino langsung menagih janji Itachi yang akan menceritakan detil tentang hal-hal yang dia ketahui menyangkut penyerangan di mansion mereka, dan di sini lah mereka sekarang, di depan jendela besar kamar Itachi.

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan kemarin, organisasi yang menyerang mansion Uchina adalah Kyuubi tapi yang menyerang mansion Yamanaka sebelumnya adalah Kurohebi," Itachi menarik nafas panjang untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku sudah mencari informasi dari berbagai tempat dan aku menemukan hubungan di antara kedua organisasi itu, ternyata Orochimaru pemimpin Kurohebi dan Tsunade pemimpin Kyuubi pernah menjadi sepasang suami istri." Ino dan Sasuke terbelalak lebar demi didengarya ucapan Itachi.

"Apa? Ba…bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Ino tak percaya.

"Lalu kenapa mereka berpisah dan sekarang menjadi musuh?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya Tsunade hanya ingin menjatuhkan Orochimaru dari dalam sebagai istrinya, sekitar 30 tahun yang lalu terjadi kasus pembunuhan yang melibatkan segerombolan geng remaja dan seorang pemuda yang menjadi korban, pemuda itu adalah kekasih Tsunade, sedangkan pimpinan geng itu adalah Orochimaru tapi karena keluarga Orochimaru yang merupakan VIP dunia, maka Orochimaru tidak mendapatkan hukuman karena perbuatannya, bahkan di surat kabar tertulis kalau kejadian itu murni kecelakaan karena jasad korban di temukan di tengah jalan seolah baru saja ditabrak kendaraan, padahal jelas-jelas ada luka memar di sekujur tubuhnya bekas penganiayaan, namun polisi tetap tak mau menyelidikinya lebih lanjut dan langsung menutup kasus itu, dan hal itu jelas memicu dendam Tsunade pada Orochimaru."

"Jadi itu sebabnya kenapa Tsunade begitu dendam pada Kurohebi?" gumam Ino.

"Tapi kenapa dia menyerang Uchiha dan menyamar sebagai Kurohebi?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Tsunade mengetahui tentang penyerangan di mansion Yamanaka meskipun yang dia tahu hanya sebatas status klan yang menjadi relasi Uchiha, dia tidak tahu nama klan yang diserang Kurohebi saat itu dan 10 tahun kemudian dia menyerang mansion Uchiha dan menyamar sebagai Kurohebi, mereka mencoba memicu kembali perselisihan antara Kurohebi dan Uchiha dengan mengkambinghitamkan Kurohebi pada penyerangan Mansion Uchiha, dengan begitu mereka tidak perlu turun tagan sendiri untuk membantai Kurohebi, dengan kata lain kita dijadikan alat bagi Tsunade untuk membalaskan dendamnya, selain itu ada alasan lain di balik peyerangan itu, seseorang dari Kyuubi memiliki dendam pribadi pada Uchiha." Itachi menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak.

"Dendam pribadi?" Ino kembali dibuat bingung dengan kalimat terakhir Itachi.

"Ino, apa kau tahu? Obito pernah menjadi anggota Kyuubi 13 tahun yang lalu!" kedua mata Ino terbelalak lebar saat mendengar ucapan Itachi.

"Obito-nii?" pekik Ino.

"Ya, bukankah kau juga pernah membobol admin Kyuubi? Kau juga pernah mengcopy data rahasia mereka kan? Lalu apa kau sudah membacanya?" tanya Itachi yang kini menatap tajam ke arah Ino.

"Ti…aku…tidak pernah sempat membacanya karena sibuk, dan waktu itu sebenarnya aku hanya berniat untuk menghapus data tentang Sasuke yang beredar di luar, bukankah mereka mengincar Sasuke sejak dulu?"

"Tunggu! Aku diincar?" tanya Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam karena tidak terlalu mengerti dengan hal-hal yang mereka bicarakan kecuali penyerangan di mansion Uchiha, Itachi dan Ino pun kini berpaling pada Sasuke, memang mereka tak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang orang-orang yang mengincar Sasuke karena saat itu Sasuke masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti tentang hal semacam itu.

"Ya Sasuke, sejak kecil kau sudah diincar semua organisasi hitam karena kemampuanmu yang bisa melihat jarak jauh dan seperti sistem satelit namun memiliki kecepatan yang luar biasa, mereka mengincar otakmu untuk dijadikan bahan senjata terkuat untuk menguasai dunia hitam di seluruh dunia." Sasuke tercekat mendengar penjelasan Itachi, rupanya selama ini Ino dan kakaknya berkorban demi melindungi dirinya yang diincar oleh orang-orang dalam bayangan itu.

"Tapi tenanglah Sasu, kami sebisa mungkin akan melindungimu dari mereka, kau sendiri kini sudah menjadi pemuda yang kuat mereka tidak akan bisa dengan mudah menangkapmu!" kata Ino dengan senyum lembutnya, sedangkan Sasuke kini mulai tenang kembali dan membalas senyuman Ino dengan anggukan pelan.

Itachi mengerutkan keningnya samar saat melihat cara Sasuke manatap Ino, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak tenang bergemuruh di dadanya namun dia mencoba untuk menepiskan apapun itu.

"Lalu mengenai Obito-nii, bagaimana dia bisa menjadi anggota Kyuubi?" Ino kembali berpaling pada Itachi.

"Dulu aku tidak tahu kalau Obito menjadi bagian dari kyuubi, aku tahu dia bergabung dengan suatu organisasi tapi aku tidk tahu kalau itu Kyuubi, aku baru mengetahuinya saat aku menyusup ke dalam admin Kyuubi no kitsune, aku menemukan data tetang Obito juga beberapa fakta dari pertarungan yang pernah melibatkan Obito," Itachi menarik nafas sejenak untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Obito bergabung dengan Kyuubi saat dia berumur 17 tahun, waktu itu dia berencana untuk menyelidiki sesuatu dari organisasi anti teroris itu, sebenarnya dia hanya ingin memastikan kalau mereka tidak akan menjadi ancaman bagi Uchiha saja, tapi dia menemukan kejanggalan saat menerima misi dari Tsunade, wanita itu tak pernah mengijinkan anggotanya untuk membunuh kriminal yang menjadi target mereka tapi saat berhubungan dengan Kurohebi, wanita itu menjadi kehilangan kendali dan memerintahkan anggotanya untuk sebisa mungkin membantai Kurohebi yang mereka temui, Obito juga mengetahui dari seseorang di Kyuubi kalau Tsunade memiliki dendam pribadi dengan Orochimaru, orang itu juga mengatakan kalau sebenarnya Organisasi Kyuubi bukan dibentuk untuk membasmi teroris, melainkan hanya untuk mengumpulkan orang-orang hebat sebagai army bagi Tsunade untuk membalaskan dendamnya." Ino terdiam mencerna ucapan Itachi barusan.

"Kau tahu banyak tentang Obito ya?" gumam Ino, Itachi menggeleng pelan sebelum menjawab.

"Sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang begitu juga, karena Obito jarang bercerita padaku tentang dirinya dan organisasi yang dia ikuti, hanya saja aku mengumpulkan clue dari setiap perkataannya saat dia bercerita sedikit padaku, itu saja karena aku yang sedikit memaksanya." Ino mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh ya, ada hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu Ino, mengenai pria berambut silver yang kukalahkan di Mansion Danzou," kata Itachi, sedangkan Ino mengerutkan alisnya saat mendengar ucapan Itachi.

"Pria itu…kau memanggilnya Kakashi kan?" Ino mengangguk mantap.

"Mata kirinya itu…aku seolah pernah melihatnya, apakah itu mata asli atau hasil cangkok?" tanya Itachi, Ino dan Sasuke saling berpandangan sejenak seolah bertanya satu sama lain, namun tentu saja tak ada yang tahu jawabannya.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu Itachi, kupikir itu asli tapi entahlah aku tak pernah menyinggung soal itu padanya, lagi pula tidak ada yang mempermaslahkan mengenai matanya yang dwi warna, iya kan Sasu?" Ino berpaling pada Sasuke untuk meminta dukungannya.

"Iya, tak ada yang mengungkit soal itu selama ini." Kata Sasuke yakin.

"Memangnya kenapa Itachi?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Um..tidak hanya saja…aku merasa familiar dengan mata itu, oh ya kau juga cukup dekat dengannya ya? Kulihat kau begitu emosi saat melihatnya terkapar setelah terkena seranganku." Kini Itachi menatap Ino dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Yaah waktu itu kami kan partner, sebenarnya…aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai teman dekat, tapi…tiba-tiba aku dihadapkan dengan kenyataan yang seperti ini, aku jadi merasa…kehilangan segalanya karena aku sudah menjalin hubungan baik dengan banyak orang di Kyuubi." Ino menundukkan wajahnya, begitu juga dengan Sasuke karena dia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Ino.

"Apakah…kita akan bertarung dengan Kyuubi juga Itachi?" tanya Ino kemudian, sungguh hal ini lah yang dia pikirkan sejak Itachi mengajaknya untuk meninggalkan Kyuubi dan memberitahunya tentang kebenaran di balik penyerangan Mansion Uchiha.

"Itu…" Itachi terlihat bingung ingin menjawab apa, yang pasti jawabannya bukanlah hal yang mungkin terdengar baik di telinga Ino, justru sebaliknya.

"Mungkin…ada saatnya kita dihadapkan pada situasi itu…Ino." Akhirnya Itachi menjawab pertanyaan Ino dengan ragu.

"Begitu ya?" Ino kembali menundukkan kepalanya, dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau pada akhirnya dia harus bertarung melawan teman-temannya sendiri, dia bahkan ragu kalau mereka juga terlibat dalam penyerangan di Mansion Uchiha.

"Itachi.." paggil Ino.

"Ya?"

"Sejauh yang kau ceritakan tadi adalah mengenai penyerangan di Mansion Uchiha juga hubungan antara Kurohebi dan Kyuubi," Ino memberi jeda sejenak.

"Lalu…bagaimana dengan penyerangan di Mansion Yamanaka? Kenapa Kurohebi menyerang kami? Aku…tidak mengerti…apakah ayah pernah berurusan dengan Orochimaru?" tanya Ino yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ayahmu dan Orochimaru adalah singan bisnis di LA, sebelum kalian pulang ke Jepang keduanya sempat terjadi perebutan tender suatu proyek besar dan akhirnya ayahmu lah yang memenangkannya, kudengar Orochimaru bukanlah orang yang mau kalah jadi mungkin saja itu menjadi pemicu penyerangan di Mansion Yamanaka."

"Jadi hanya karena itu dia membantai seluruh isi mansion?" Ino mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Itachi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Itachi meraih belakang kepala Ino dan menekannya ke dadanya.

"Aku…tidak tahu Ino, mungkin dia memang orang psyco yang akan membunuh orang hanya karena orang lain tidak sengaja menumpahkan air pada pakaiannya, kita akan melenyapkan orang seperti itu sebentar lagi, kita sudah punya army kuat untuk menghadapinya saat ini dan kita hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk melenyapkannya dari muka bumi." Kata Itachi, dan Ino pun mengangguk pelan di dada Itachi.

Hening sempat tercipta di antara ketiga orang itu sebelum Sasuke membuka suara.

"Aniki, aku…ingin mengembalikan sesuatu padamu," Kata Sasuke sambil mengambil sesuatu dari balik punggungnya.

"Ini…milikmu!" Sasuke menyodorkan pistol mangenkyo sharingan yang selama ini sudah menjadi senjatanya, Itachi melebarkan matanya saat meliahat pistol di tangan Sasuke, sungguh dia sempat melupakan tentang keberadaan pistol itu sebelumnya.

"Sejak awal…pistol ini milikmu, kau lah penerus Uchiha yang paling pantas untuk memimpin klan kita." Sasuke berkata dengan nada seriusnya sedangkan kedua mata onyxnya menatap yakin pada sepasang onyx kakanya.

Itachi meraih pistol di tangan Sasuke, rasanya sudah lama dia tidak menggenggam pistol itu, dulu dia sering sekali menatap pistol warisan keluarganya itu setiap kali ada waktu, tentu saja dia merasa bangga karena dari sekian banyak calon penerus Uchiha, dia lah yang terpilih untuk memiliki posisi itu dan pistol itulah buktinya, Itachi tersenyum dan kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Terima kasih sudah mau merwatnya!" kata Itachi sambil tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke.

"Aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu Sasuke." Itachi melangkah ka salah satu sudut kamar di mana ada sebuah lemari besar dengan dua pintu, pria itu membuka pintu lemari kemudian mengambil sebuah kotak besar dari dalam sana lalu kembali berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan Ino berdiri.

"Ini untukmu, kupikir ini berguna untukmu dan bisa menggantikan Mangenkyo Sharingan, aku sudah memprediksi kalau Ino akan mengajarimu cara bertarung terutama menggunakan pistol, jadi aku menyiapkan ini untukmu." Itachi membuka kotak besar yang dia bawa dan di dalamnya terdapat satu set pistol GSG-5, pistol yang berukuran cukup besar yang biasa digunakan untuk menyerang target yang banyak, juga ada Desert Eagle Pistol dan Berreta Pistol sebagai cadangan jika GSG-5 tidak memungkinkan untuk dipakai.

Sasuke meraih kotak besar itu, masih terpana dengan isi kotak yang diberikan kakaknya padanya.

"Sungguh…ini untukku?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

"Tentu saja Sasuke!" kata Itachi sambil mengacak rambut hitam Sasuke dengan gemas.

"A..arigatou…Aniki!" kata Sasuke yang kemudian mulai melihat-lihat pistol baru yang dia dapat.

"Sugeee…na…" gumam Sasuke sambil memeragakan cara menembak dengan pistol-pistol baru itu.

"Hoh? Ada lasernya?" pekik Sasuke saat tak sengaja menghidupkan laser deteksi yang terpasang pada pistol GSG-5.

"Kau suka?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya, tentu saja!" jawab Sasuke mantap, dan kembali memainkan pistol-pistol itu.

"Jangan main-main Sasuke! Itu bukan mainan bahaya tahu!" kata Ino yang kini berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Aku tahu Ino-chan, tapi ini keren sekali lho!" kata Sasuke sambil memamerkan pistol barunya.

"Tenang saja Ino, selama pelurunya belum terpasang semuanya masih aman kok hihihi…" Itachi malah terkikik geli melihat reaksi Ino yang kini merengut kesal padanya.

"Ck, kalian ini kakak adik sama saja!" runtuk Ino kesal.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu di depan kamar Itachi, kali ini Ino yang kembali membuka pintunya, dan nampaklah seorang wanita berambut merah di depan pintu.

"Ada apa Tayuya?" tanya Itachi yang kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu.

"A..itu..Pein-san memanggil kita semua untuk berkumpul di ruang rapat." Kata wanita itu terlihat gugup.

"Baiklah, kami akan segera ke sana." Itachi pun kembali masuk ke kamar sedangkan Ino melirik sekilas wanita bernama Tayuya itu sebelum kemudian menutup pintunya pelan.

=Promise=

Di markas Kyuubi

Para Kyuubi sedang mengadakan rapat untuk langkah merka selanjutnya, Tsunade sudah mengumpulkan para anggotanya yang terkuat untuk rencananya ke depan, dia sudah tidak mau berlama-lama lagi mengulur rencana yang sudah dia susun sejak lama, kini dia sudah memiliki cukup banyak orang-orang kuat dengan kemampuan supranatural yang hebat, dan sudah saatnya dia mulai menggerakkan mereka untuk misi utamanya.

"Besok kita akan menyerang Kurohebi, persiapkan diri kalian untuk pertempuaran besar!" kata Tsunade dengan nada serius.

"Jangan segan-segan untuk membunuh mereka, habisi mereka hingga tak bersisa!" seluruh anggota Kyuubi yang berkumpul di ruangan itu tercengang mendengar perintah Tsunade, mereka tahu betul kalau pertarungan ini akan sangat beresiko mengingat Kurohebi adalah kelompok Yakuza besar di Negara mereka.

"Mungkin di sana…kalian akan bertemu dengan orang yang pernah kalian kenal."

Semua anggota Kyuubi itu terdiam dan dalam pikiran mereka muncul satu nama yang telah hilang dari tengah mereka.

'Yamanaka Ino'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hyaaaaah akhirnya aq apdet chapter ini, nah bagaimana apakah masih bingung dengan latar belakang penyerangan yang dilakukan masing-masing kelompok?

Ara? Masih?

Ah…aq bingung gimana mau menjabarkan lagi, otak udah kering nih ide udah dikeluarin semua buat lanjutan fic ini ==

Nah aq berencana untuk membuat side story fic ini yang menceritakan tentang masa lalu Kakashi, Obito, Rin dan seseorang di antara mereka, sekaligus menguak tentang rahasia di balik mata dwi warna Kakashi.

Tapi sebelumnya silahkan masukkan pendapat kalian tentang chap ini lewat Review, segala saran dan masukan akan sangat diterima.

Thank's for read, and thank you so much for your review^^

*Salam Cute*


	20. Chapter 20

Ino berdiri di tengah reruntuhan bangunan, kedua mata aquamarinenya menatap tajam beberapa orang yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang dia kenal lama, orang-orang yang pernah menjadi rekannya.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu di medan perang…Yamanaka Ino!"

**=Promise=**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thanks to you all reader my fic, thanks for read and thanks for your review.**

**Enjoy this chap!**

**Chapter 20**

**=The Real War and The Real Hurt=**

Ino terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang tersenggal, keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipisnya seolah baru saja melihat hal yang paling menakutkan dalam hidupnya. Memang hal yang ada di dalam mimpinya tadi adalah sesuatu yang sangat dia hindari, tapi keadaannya saat ini memungkinkannya berada dalam posisi itu.

Kedua mata aquamarine Ino bergulir ke bawah samping kanannya dan mendapati Itachi masih tidur dengan pulasnya. Karena tak ingin mengganggu tidur kekasihnya, Ino pun turun dari ranjang dengan hati-hati dan sebisa mungkin tak menimbulkan suara. Setelah yakin Itachi tidak terbangun karenanya Ino mulai melangkah keluar kamar untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya sedikit melupakan mimpi buruknya.

Ino melangkah menyusuri koridor panjang dan gelap di markas Akatsuki, wanita itu sudah cukup hapal dengan letak ruangan di tempat itu sehingga dia tak perlu penerangan cukup untuk sekedar berkeliling di dalam bangunan besar itu.

"Kau ini sudah tak punya harapan lagi Tayuya, untuk apa kau masih mengharapkannya? Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja?" Ino menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar percakapan orang di ruang tengah. Wanita itu pun menghilangkan aura keberadaannya dan bersembunyi di balik tembok, entah kenapa dia ingin mendengarkan sedikit pembicaraan kedua orang Akatsuki itu.

"Tidak semudah itu Kimimaro! Kau tahu sudah tiga tahun aku berpartner dengannya dan memendam perasaan ini, mana bisa aku melupakannya begitu saja padahal dia masih berada di sekitarku?" pria berambut silver di depan Tayuya itu terdiam melihat wanita di depannya.

"Ini tidak semudah yang kau pikir Kimimaro!" kata Tayuya dengan nada suara yang memelan.

"Kau benar," Tayuya mendongakkan kepalanya menatap pria di depannya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Memang sulit melupakan perasaan cinta sementara orang yang kita cintai masih ada di sekitar kita, kau memang benar soal itu." Kini Kimimaro mengalihkan pandangannya ke direksi lain, mencoba untuk tidak menatap mata wanita di depannya.

"Kimi…kau juga…sedang dalam posisi yang sama denganku?" tanya Tayuya lirih, sedangkan Kimimaro hanya mengangguk sekilas sebagai jawaban.

"S…siapa?" tanya Tayuya lagi yang membuat pria di depannya kembali menatapnya.

" Apa kau masih perlu bertanya?" pria berambut silver itu malah balik bertanya pada si wanita berambut merah dan membuat wanita itu menundukkan wajahnya, sepertinya dia tahu siapa yang dimaksud pria di depannya.

"Kau terlalu fokus dengan apa yang ada di depanmu sampai kau tak perduli dengan hal lain di sekitarmu." Ucapan Kimimaro itu membuat Tayuya terdiam, sungguh dia baru tahu kalau selama ini pria itu menaruh perhatian padanya.

"Setiap saat perhatianmu selalu terarah pada Inuki, kau bahkan tak pernah perduli biarpun aku ada di dekatmu, padahal Inuki tak pernah sekalipun memperhatikanmu, dan sekarang kau tahu dia punya tunangan tapi kau masih saja tak bisa lepas dari sosok Inuki yang ternyata Uchiha Itachi!" Tayuya tertegun mendengar protes langsung dari Kimimaro yang biasanya tak pernah bicara sepanjang itu.

Ino sendiri yang mendengar percakapan mereka dari balik tembok malah merasa bersalah pada Tayuya. Padahal seharusnya dia tidak perlu merasa begitu karena sejak awal memang Itachi adalah miliknya.

"Kau sendiri melihatnya kan? Bagaimana sikap Inuki pada wanita itu? Kau tak mungkin bisa masuk di tengah mereka!" kata Kimimaro lagi.

"Iya…kau benar…aku…tidak mungkin bisa masuk di antara mereka, aku cukup tahu diri Kimi…aku mengerti dari cara Inuki yang begitu protektif pada wanita itu, dia bahkan tak pernah sebegitu protektifnya pada orang lain jadi sudah pasti wanita itu adalah orang yang sangat berharga baginya." Kata Tayuya sambil menundukkan wajahnya menutupi ekspresi terlukanya.

Ino tertegun mendengar ucapan Tayuya, tak dia sangka wanita yang pernah menjadi lawannya itu ternyata memiliki perasaan yang lembut seperti itu. Ino pun membungkukkan badannya ke arah Tayuya, namun masih berada di posisinya di balik tembok. Ino berniat menghormati wanita berambut merah itu karena mampu bersikap dewasa dengan menerima kekalahannya. Setelah membungkuk hormat dan bergumam terima kasih, Ino pun beranjak dari tepatnya berdiri dan berniat untuk kembali ke kamar.

Baru beberapa pilar besar yang dilalui Ino untuk kembali ke kamarnya, wanita itu kembali menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat siluet seseorang berdiri di salah satu balkon yang menghadap ke arah bulan sabit besar yang menggantung di langit malam itu.

"Gaara-kun?" sebut Ino tak yakin, namun keraguannya lenyap saat sosok itu menoleh padanya dan benar saja itu adalah Gaara.

"Ino-san?" lirih Gaara yang masih berdiri di balkon dengan setengah menghadap ke arah Ino.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Ino yang kini menghampiri Gaara.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," Kata Gaara yang kini kembali menatap ke arah bulan sabit di atas sana.

"Ino-san sendiri kenapa tidak tidur?" tanya Gaara tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari objek di depan sana.

"Aku terbangun tadi, dan tidak bisa kembali tidur jadi aku berniat mencari udara segar dulu dengan berkeliling mansion ini." Kini Ino mengikuti arah pandangan Gaara dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pembatas balkon.

Hening sempat tercipta di antara mereka sebelum Gaara mulai bersuara kembali dengan ragu.

"Ino-san…" sebut Gaara yang kini menghadap ke arah Ino.

"Hn?" sahut Ino yang kini mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Gaara.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa…jika aku ada di sini? Aku masih merasa janggal…mengingat kedua kakakku…" ucapan Gaara terhenti saat merasakan lengan Ino mendekap kepalanya dan menyandarkannya di bahu wanita itu.

"I…Ino-san?"

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Gaara-kun…aku mengerti, tapi…seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya,karena ada Itachi di sini aku jadi tak punya keraguan untuk berada di sini, selama dia masih berada bersamaku aku akan mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi. Tapi kau berbeda Gaara-kun, kalau kau merasa ragu kau boleh tidak mengikutiku tapi jangan kembali ke Kyuubi! Sungguh…aku tidak mungkin tega menyakitimu karena mungkin saja aku akan dihadapkan dengan situasi di mana aku harus bertarung melawan Kyuubi." Gaara tertegun mendengar ucapan Ino, pemuda itu kini hanya bisa terdiam dalam dekapan wanita yang diam-diam mendapat tempat special di hatinya.

"Ino-san…di dunia ini…hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa kupercaya, aku tidak tahu lagi harus kemana jika bukan di sisimu." Gaara mencengkram kain yang melapisi pinggang ramping Ino, seolah melampiaskan perasaannya di sana.

"Akan kulakukan apapun untuk tetap berada di sisimu Ino-san, apapun bahkan melawan Kyuubi asal aku masih bisa berada di pihakmu." Kata Gaara di sela leher Ino.

"Apa kau yakin Gaara-kun? Dunia yang kujamah sangatlah keras dan penuh tragedi, aku takut kau akan menyesal dengan keputusanmu!" Ino melepaskan dekapannya dan mengusap belakang kepala pemuda di depannya.

"Selama kau masih bersamaku, sebisa mungkin aku tidak akan merasa menyesal Ino-san dan aku tidak ingin merasa ragu lagi untuk berada di sini bersamamu!" Gaara menatap aquamarine Ino dengan lembut, membuat Ino kembali tersadar akan sesuatu dan mulai menjaga jarak dari Gaara juga mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda itu.

"_Demi Tuhan! Apakah aku sudah membuat Gaara sepaham dengan Sasuke?"_ batin Ino gusar.

"_Bagian mananya dari caraku mendidik mereka yang membuat dua anak itu dewasa sebelum waktunya?" _ batin Ino lagi.

"Ino-san, kau kenapa?" tanya Gaara sambil menilik wajah Ino yang menuduk.

"Hah? Ti…tidak apa-apa Gaara-kun, ah ya sebaiknya kau segera tidur! Mungkin saja besok akan terjadi hal besar, kau harus menghemat energi dan pikiranmu." Kata Ino sekenanya.

"Um…baiklah Ino-san, tapi kau juga…harus istirahat." Kata Gaara yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ya, kau kembali dulu saja ke kamarmu, aku masih ingin di sini sebentar lagi." Ino tersenyum lembut pada pemuda berambut merah di depannya.

"Baiklah, oyasumi Ino-san." Kata Gaara yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Ino.

Ino kembali menatap bulan sabit besar di langit malam, angin malam berhembus perlahan menyibakkan helaian pirangnya dengan lembut. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut saat merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti dirinya di tengah hawa dingin malam itu.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata kau di sini?" suara baritone lembut itu menyapa gendang telinga Ino, saat pemilik suara itu menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Ino dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di bahu dan perut wanita itu.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar saja Ita-kun." Jawab Ino sambil menyandarkan dirinya di dada pria yang memeluknya dari belakang itu.

"Kau mimpi buruk?" tanya Itachi.

"Um…mimpi yang mungkin akan segera terjadi."

"Tentang orang Kyuubi?" Itachi sedikit mengendurkan dekapannya, namun Ino menahan lengan Itachi agar tetap mendekapnya.

"Maaf…aku malah membawamu ke dalam situasi yang semakin sulit." Itachi menenggelamkan wajahnya di sela leher Ino. Itu adalah suatu bentuk permintaan maaf Itachi setiap kali dia merasa bersalah pada wanita itu.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu Ita-kun, aku lah yang telah salah mencari tempat berlindung." Kata Ino sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di sela lengan Itachi yang mendekapnya.

"Aku juga sudah bilang padamu, kemanapun kau pergi aku akan ikut karena aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu untuk kedua kalinya."

Angin malam kembali berhembus membagi hawa dingin di antara sepasang kekasih yang masih terjaga malam itu.

"Aishiteru Ino!"

"Atashi mo Itachi."

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok tak jauh dari balkon, rupanya pemuda itu sudah berada di tempat itu beberapa saat lalu dan mendengarkan apa saja yang dibicarakan kedua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya itu.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas berat sebelum kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Itachi melirik arah di mana dia merasakan keberadaan Sasuke lewat ekor matanya, namun pria itu tak bergeming dari posisinya, dia tetap mendekap Ino seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

=Promise=

Waktu masih menunjukkan tengah malam saat Itachi tetap terjaga sambil menatap wajah tidur Ino di sampingnya, pria itu baru saja membuat wanita di sampingnya tidur pulas setelah beberapa hal yang mereka lakukan. Kini Itachi lah yang berjalan keluar kamar untuk menuju kamar sebelahnya, dia yakin sekali kalau penghuni kamar sebelah juga masih terjaga dan dia perlu membicarakan sesuatu dengan penghuni kamar itu.

Sing….

Sasuke tersentak saat melihat sekelebat bayangan Itachi yang saat ini berada di balik pintu kamarnya. Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya yang semula menghadap ke luar jendela dan mulai melangkah ke arah pintu kamarnya, namun dia tampak ragu untuk memutar kenop pintu saat tanggannya sudah menyentuh gagang logam itu. Beberapa pemikiran berkecamuk di dalam otaknya, tidak mungkin Itachi menemuinya di tengah malam begitu kalau tidak ada sesuatu yang penting.

"Sasuke, aku ingin bicara!" suara Itachi dari balik pintu membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke, dan pemuda itu pun membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan hingga menampakkan sosok kakaknya yang sangat dia kagumi.

"Aniki?" sebut Sasuke pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa lama sekali buka pintunya? Aku yakin kau sudah tahu kalau aku ada di depan pintu, iya kan?" tanya Itachi yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai pernyataan.

"Maaf!" kata Sasuke lagi-lagi dengan nada lirih sambil menundukkan wajahnya tak berani menatap kakaknya secara langsung.

Itachi menatap lekat sosok adiknya yang terlihat gloomy itu kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman khas seorang kakak pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau seformal ini Sasuke? Aku ini hanya kakakmu, kau bahkan sangat manja sekali padaku dulu!" Itachi tertawa kecil sambil mengacak rambut hitam Sasuke main-main, dan kini Sasuke mulai mengangkat wajahnya menatap Itachi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Nah akhirnya kau menatapku juga."

"Um…gomen…aniki, masuklah!" kata Sasuke sambil menggeser posisinya dari depan pintu untuk memberi jalan pada Itachi masuk ke kamarnya, Itachi pun masuk ke dalam dan langsung menuju balkon yang terbuka diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Kau datang menemuiku malam-malam begini pasti ada sesuatu yang penting kan?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Yaah bisa dibilang begitu," Kata Itachi sambil mengusap tengkuknya, pertanda dia sedikit merasa tidak enak dengan adiknya itu.

"Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" tanya Itachi basa-basi, padahal dia tahu persis kalau Sasuke memang sama sekali belum tidur.

"Um…tidak, aku belum tidur kok." Kata Sasuke sambil beranjak mensejajarkan diri dengan Itachi yang kini tengah menatap bulan sabit besar yang merajai malam.

Hening tercipta di antara sepasang kakak adik itu, hanya gemerisik angin malam yang mengisi kesunyian itu sebelum Itachi mulai kembali bersuara.

"Sasuke…" Itachi memberi jeda sejenak pada ucapannya hingga membuat Sasuke menatapnya penasaran.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Ino?" pertanyaan Itachi itu membuat Sasuke tercekat. Sungguh dia belum siap jika kakaknya menanyakan hal itu, jawaban apa yang harus dia berikan pun sama sekali belum terpikir di otaknya.

"A…Aniki?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Ino?" Itachi mengulang kembali pertanyaannya disertai penekanan, menandakan dirinya benar-benar serius menanyakan hal itu. Dan Sasuke pun hanya mampu menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Aku…" Sasuke menggantungkan ucapannya seolah berat untuk mengatakan kelanjutan ucapan itu.

Kini Sasuke mencengkram pembatas balkon dan menggigit bibir bawahnya seperti seorang yang menahan sakit, sungguh dia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa saat ini namun di dalam pikirannya sudah berkecamuk berbagai macam jawaban yang mewakili perasaannya yang sesungguhnya tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa mengutarakan isi pikirannya itu pada Itachi.

"Sasuke, tolong katakan padaku! Tidak mungkin kan selama Sembilan tahun ini tak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara kalian?" tanya Itachi lagi, namun kali ini pria itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lantai marmer di bawahnya pria itu juga berekspresi sama dengan Sasuke.

Sakit

Itu lah yang tengah dirasakan keduanya, sakit di ulu hati mereka, sakit yang mungkin tak ada obatnya.

Sasuke menghirup udara dalam-dalam namun terasa berat saat melaui rongga pernafasannya.

"Gomen…aniki…" lirih Sasuke berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya senormal mungkin karena saat ini tenggorokannya terasa basah tersumbat air mata yang dia tahan.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" tanya Itachi yang masih tak menatap Sasuke yang jelas-jelas berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aniki…" Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya semakin kuat mencoba menahan air matanya yang gagal tertahan.

"Gomen…ore wa…Ino-chan no koto…sukidatta!" dan kini suara tangisan Sasuke sudah tak bisa lagi ditahan. Pemuda itu menangis sesengukan sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya di antara kedua lengannya yang bertumpu di pagar pembatas balkon. Sedangkan Itachi kini meremas pangar pembatas seolah menahan emosinya yang meluap setelah mendengar pengakuan Sasuke, entah itu emosi amarah atau kesedihan yang dia rasakan saat ini, yang pasti sebulir air mata sempat jatuh melalui pipinya sebelum pria itu buru-buru menghapusnya.

"Sejak kapan Sasuke?" tanya Itachi mencoba menormalkan nada suaranya.

"Akhu…tidahak tahu…" jawab Sasuke yang masih mencoba menahan tangisnya yang sudah merebak.

"Pernahkah kau mengatakan padanya tentang perasaanmu?" tanya Itachi lagi yang masih tidak menatap Sasuke.

"Tidak…pernah…" kata Sasuke yang jawabannya masih terputus-putus terhalang air matanya.

"Kalau begitu jangan pernah katakan itu padanya!" Sasuke terdiam saat mendengar ucapan Itachi dan kini mulai bangkit dari keterpurukannya untuk mentap punggung sang kakak yang berada di depannya saat ini.

"Aniki?"

"Kau adikku yang sagat kusayangi, aku bahkan rela mengorbankan nyawa untukmu, apapun yang kau inginkan akan kuberikan tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini Sasuke," kini Itachi membalikkan badannya menatap sang adik, Sasuke tercekat saat melihat ekspresi kakaknya, sungguh dia tak pernah ingin kakaknya berekspresi seperti itu.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan Ino padamu!" kata Itachi dengan ekspresi terluka.

"Gomen…Sasuke!"

"Aniki…bukan kau yang harus minta maaf…aku lah yang seharusnya mengatakan itu, aku lah yang sudah lancang padamu dan Ino-chan, aku lah yang sepenuhnya bersalah!" Sasuke bersimpuh di hadapan Itachi, menyalahkan dirinya akan eksistensi perasaan cintanya pada Ino hanya untuk menghapus ekspresi kekecewaan sang kakak karena pengakuannya.

"Kalian adalah dua orang terpenting dalam hidupku, jadi tolong…jangan berekspresi seperti itu! Kumohon maafkan aku!" kata Sasuke sambil menunduk dalam-dalam di depan Itachi, air mata kembali mengalir deras dari kedua mata onyx Sasuke, membuat lantai marmer di bawahnya basah karena cairan hangat itu.

"Sasuke…aku tidak menyalahkanmu…" Itachi merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mendekap Sasuke yang masih bersjud di depannya, mencoba menenangkan adiknya itu meskipun dirinya sendiri tidak bisa merasa tenang.

"Kau tetap adikku yang sangat kusayangi melebihi nyawaku Sasuke!" lirih itachi yang masih mencoba meredakan kegalauan sang adik dengan kata-katanya.

"Gomen aniki…gomen…" hanya kata itu lah yang sanggup Sasuke ucapkan saat ini, Kata itu terus dia ucapkan bagaikan mantra untuk menghapus kesedihannya meskipun itu sama sekali tidak berefek pada luka di hatinya.

=oooooo=

Pagi itu Konan terlihat tergesa menyusuri koridor markas Akatsuki dan mendatangi tiap kamar anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

BRAK!

"Itachi, Ino, segera ke ruang rapat! Kami baru saja mendapatkan informasi dari Kurohebi!" kata Konan setelah membuka pintu kamar Itachi dan Ino dengan kasar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Sudahlah datang saja ke ruang rapat!" kata Konan yang langsung melesat pergi dari depan kamar Itachi untuk mendatangi kamar lain.

*Ruang rapat Akatsuki

"Pasukan Kyuubi tengah menyerang markas Kurohebi saat ini!"

Ucapan Pein barusan membuat urat konsentrasi para Akatsuki menegang seketika.

"Bersiaplah untuk ikut ke medan pertempuran! Mungkin ini akan menjadi perang terakhir kita melawan Kurohebi!" kata Pein dengan nada serius.

"Apa kau punya rencana untuk penyerangan kali ini Pein?" tanya Itachi tak kalah serius.

Pein mengangguk sekilas setelah mendengar pertanyaan Itachi barusan.

"Kita akan bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang Kyuubi untuk membantai pasukan Kurohebi, kita ikut bertempur dengan menyamarkan identitas kita dan membaur di antara para Kyuubi yang sedang bertarung dengan Kurohebi. Kita tidak memihak siapapun jadi kubu manapun yang kita bantai sama sekali tidak masalah, bunuh saja orang yang kalian anggap mengganggu!" kata Pein tegas.

"Gunakan topeng ini untuk menutupi identitas kalian! Akan sangat merepotkan jika kita langsung berhadapan dengan Kurohebi tanpa menyamarkan identitas." Pein memberikan topeng inu ke masing-masing anggota Akatsuki.

"Jangan merasa ragu untuk membantai siapa saja yang menghalangi tujuan kita!"

Dan para anggota Akatsuki itu mengangguk mantap setelah mendengar ucapan terakhir pimpinan mereka.

"_Akhirnya…hari ini datang juga." _Batin Ino di sela kegiatannya memasang topeng inu di wajahnya..

=oooooo=

Markas Kurohebi saat ini terlihat sangat mengenaskan dengan segala kekacauan di dalamnya. Mayat-mayat yang tidak utuh berserakan dari pintu masuk hingga bagian dalam mansion besar itu, bau mesiu bercampur dengan bau darah yag kental menjadi aroma khas tempat itu saat ini, suara-suara tembakan, debaman dan teriakan kesakitan menjadi harmony di pagi buta itu.

Bayangan-bayangan hitam berkelebatan melompati benteng pertahanan mansion itu dan memasuki lubang-lubang jendela yang terbuka karena kaca pelindungnya telah hancur berantakan.

"Naruto, bagaimana keadaan di sana?" terdengar suara Tsunade dari seberang earphone yang dipakai Naruto.

"Diluar dugaan Tsunde-sama, pasukan mereka lebih dari yang kita kira!" kata Naruto sambil melawan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Siapa saja yang ada bersamamu?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Sakura, Lee, dan Neji!" kata Naruto di sela kegiatannya menghadapi para Kurohebi.

"Baiklah, jangan sampai kalah! Aku juga akan bergerak sekarang!" kata Tsunade yang kini mulai menunjukkan diri di depan pintu gerbang markas Kurohebi.

"Kali ini kupastikan kau mati Orochimaru!" kata Tsunade dengan sorot mata tajam menatap ke arah mansion besar di depannya, kemudian mulai melangkah ke dalam sambil menekan tombol lain pada earphonenya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Kakashi, tempatmu bagaimana?...um…bagus! kau memang bisa diandalkan!" kini Tsunade melangkah semakin mantap ke dalam mansion medan perang itu.

=oooooo=

Sasuke menggenggam pistol GSG 5 miliknya sambil menatap waspada tempat peyusupannya, sesekali dia melepaskan tembakan pada orang-orang mencurigakan yang muncul di sekitarnya, kemudian kembali melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam mansion.

"_Hati-hati jika sudah di dalam Sasuke!" _teringat kembali ucapan Ino sebelum menyusup ke dalam mansion beberapa saat lalu.

"_Di dalam nanti kita akan berpencar untuk mencari keberadaan Orochimaru, jadi mungkin saja kita akan terpisah jadi jaga lah dirimu dengan baik selama aku tidak ada di dekatmu!"kata Ino dengan tatapan serius_

"_Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi Ino-chan!" protes Sasuke sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya._

"_Ino, kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan Sasuke, dia sudah pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri kan?" Itachi bahkan sampai mengutarakan pendapatnya untuk meredakan sedikit kekhawatiran Ino pada adiknya itu._

BRAK!

Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya saat tiba-tiba seseorang jatuh tak sadarkan diri di depannya dengan darah yang mengucur dari kepala orang itu.

"Oi, perhatikan sekelilingmu! Kau mau mati konyol?" Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara yang menegurnya, dan ternyata itu Gaara.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tak suka.

"Sebenarnya sih aku tidak akan mau jika bukan karena dimintai tolong oleh Ino-san." Kata Gaara sambil membuang mukanya.

"Tch!" dan Sasuke hanya berdecih singkat kemudian mulai bergerak lagi untuk melanjutkan misinya diikuti Gaara di belakangnya.

Sementara itu di tempat Ino.

Wanita itu baru saja menghabisi pasukan Kurohebi di salah satu koridor besar di dalam markas, dan wanita itu pun kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh ke dalam mansion besar itu untuk mencari keberadaan Orochimaru.

Ino berlari menyusuri koridor dan berakhir di jalan buntu di mana hanya terdapat pagar pembatas lantai 2 dengan hallroom besar di bawahnya, namun hal itu tak menyurutkan langkah Ino justru wanita itu malah mempercepat langkahnya kemudian melompati pagar pembatas itu dan berakhir mendarat di ruangan besar di bawahnya.

Ino mengamati sekelilingnya di mana puing-puing reruntuhan bangunan sudah memenuhi lantai tempat itu, tak lupa dengan bercak darah dan mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan di sekitar tempat itu. Dia juga tak melewatkan pandangannya dari sosok beberapa orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

Ino tak bergeming di tempatnya sementara orang-orang di sekililingnya itu mulai waspada dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang. Ino jelas mengenal orang-orang itu karena mereka adalah mantan rekannya di Kyuubi dulu, namun mereka tak tahu kalau itu Ino karena saat ini Ino tengah memakai topeng Inu-nya dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan jubah panjang yang dia kenakan.

Ino menggenggam gagang pedangnya kuat-kuat, namun tak juga mencabutnya sebagai tanda tantangan, dan pada akhirnya genggamannya mengendur sepertinya dia lelah dengan keraguannya untuk mulai menyerang mantan rekan-rekannya itu.

Naruto, Sakura, Lee, dan Neji adalah teman dekatnya di Kyuubi. Neji sendiri akan segera menikah dengan Hinata, Lee baru saja menikah dengan Tenten beberapa bulan lalu, dan saat ini Naruto dan Sakura bahkan sudah memiliki seorang anak yang masih kecil, dia tidak mungkin tega menebas orang-orang di sekelilingnya itu.

Cukup lama kelima orang di dalam hallroom itu terdiam tak bergerak dari tempat mereka, berbeda dengan Ino yang terlarut dengan keraguannya, keempat Kyuubi itu justru sedang mencari saat yang tepat untuk menyerang telak orang mencurigakan di tengah mereka.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba Sakura menerjang Ino dengan tinjunya, namun Ino berhasil menghindari serangan Sakura sedetik sebelum serangan itu mengenai dirinya. Dan serangan tiba-tiba Sakura itu pun menjadi pembuka pertarungan mereka.

Naruto mulai mengkloning dirinya sebanyak enam orang, kemudian mulai menerjang Ino dari sisi manapun yang dia bisa, namun tendangan dan tinjunya berhasil ditangkis oleh Ino. Tak mau berdiam diri, Neji mulai menyeruak dari sela kloning Naruto dan menyerang Ino dengan Jyuuken-nya, beruntung reflek Ino cepat sehingga serangan Neji hanya mengenai udara kosong sedangkan dirinya sendiri melompat melewati atas kepala Neji dan mendarat di belakang pria itu, namun tak hanya di situ saja serangan datang. Saat Ino baru saja mendarat, serangan Lee hampir saja memukul telak tengkuknya, namun masih bisa dia tangkis dengan lengan biarpun dia sendiri terlempar beberapa meter dan menabrak beberapa reruntuhan besar. Ino baru saja akan tegak berdiri saat serangan kembali datang dari arah atas. Sakura melancarkan tinjunya ke arah Ino, namun lagi-lagi hanya reruntuhan bangunanlah yang berhasil dia hancurkan, karena Ino sudah menghindar lebih dulu meskipun pendaratannya tak begitu sempurna, setidaknya itu bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Tch, rupanya dia gesit juga!" gumam Neji kesal.

"Well, sepertinya kita perlu kerja keras mulai sekarang!" kata Naruto sambil melemaskan otot-otot bahunya, kemudian kembali melesat ke arah Ino dan mengkloning dirinya lagi.

Pertarungan kembali dimulai di mana Ino mulai kewalahan dengan kloning Naruto yang terus menyerangnya hingga pada akhirnya wanita itu mencabut salah satu pedangnya dan menebas kloning Naruto dengan punggung pedang sedangkan Naruto yang asli kini mundur menghindari serangan Ino.

"Akhirnya kau cabut juga pedangmu!" desis Sakura sambil membenarkan letak sarung tangannya.

"Artinya kita akan main serius sekarang!" Lee mulai bersemangat lagi.

"Ini akan semakin menarik!" Neji berseringai tipis menatap sosok berjubah hitam di depannya yang tidak dia kenali sebagai Ino.

"Oi Neji, kau ini bisa melihat tembus pandang kan? Kenapa kau tidak lihat seperti apa wajah aslinya?" tanya Naruto yang membuat Ino tersentak.

"_Sial, aku baru ingat kalau Neji memiliki kemampuan itu!"_ batin Ino gusar.

"Sayang sekali Naruto, aku hanya bisa melihat makhluk hidup sebatas sensor aliran darah mereka, aku tidak bisa melihat sosok aslinya." Kata Neji yang membuat Ino lega, namun dia harus memastikan sesuatu pada orang-orang itu. Dia ingin tahu apakah mereka juga terlibat dalam penyerangan Mansion Uchiha atau tidak, tapi jika dia bertanya seharusnya dia membuka jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya di depan mereka.

Ino terlalu larut dalam pikirannya hingga tak menyadari serangan yang datang dan tahu-tahu dia sudah terpental karena tendangan Lee yang datang tiba-tiba, bahkan dia tak sempat menangkis serangan itu. Ino terbatuk-batuk merasakan perutnya berdenyut nyeri karena serangan telak barusan. Namun dia tak punya banyak waktu untuk mengasihani diri, dia dipaksa menghindar sebisa mungkin dari serangan selanjutnya yang diarahkan Neji padanya, dan baru saja dia mendarat dengan tidak sempurna di tempat lain, serangan kembali datang dari Sakura. Ino yang tak sempat menghindar hanya melemparkan sebongkah reruntuhan yang dia raih dari dekatnya ke arah Sakura hingga serangan Sakura kembali menghancurkan bongkahan reruntuhan itu menjadi serpihan kecil.

Ino memanfaatkan kelengahan Sakura untuk menjauh dari wanita itu, namun dari arah lain Naruto dengan kloningnya mulai menyerangnya kembali, Ino yang merasa dalam bahaya kini mencoba melawan dengan menendangi beberapa bongkahan kecil reruntuhan bangunan ke arah Naruto dan kloning-kloningnya hingga beberapa kloning Naruto berhasil dilenyapkan.

Ino melompat setelah bertolak pada pilar besar di dekatnya saat merasakan serangan dari arah lain, dan bunyi debaman pun terdengar keras menggema di hallroom basar itu.

"Sial! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa bertarung dengan mere…"

DOR!

Ino tersentak saat tiba-tiba sebuah peluru menyerempet topengnya di bagian pipi, dan peluru itu berakhir menancap pada tembok di belakang Ino.

Naruto, Sakura, Lee dan Neji juga terkejut dengan tembakan tiba-tiba itu, namun beberapa saat kemudian mereka mendengus lega karena sudah pasti itu Shikamaru.

Ino memperkirakan arah peluru itu datang, dengan instingnya, wanita itu berhasil menemukan spot yang tepat sebagai arah datangnya peluru.

"_Shikamaru, mungkin aku bisa bicara dengannya." _Batin Ino sambil kembali menyarungkan pedangnya, kemudian lenyap dari pandangan Naruto, Sakura, Lee dan Neji setelah sebelumnya memberikan tanda cheese sebagai tanda perpisahan.

"Apa? Dia hilang?" pekik Sakura tak percaya.

"Aku berpikir…" Neji memberi jeda pada kalimatnya sampai ketiga temannya menoleh padanya.

"Mungkinkah…yang tadi itu Ino?" tanya Neji yang membuat ketiga temannya tercekat.

"Kenapa…kau bisa berpikir seperti itu Neji?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi shock dan tubuh gemetar.

"Entahlah Naruto, hanya saja…caranya bertarung itu…" Neji tak melanjutkan ucapannya karena dia tahu ketiga temannya itu mengerti apa yang dia maksud.

=oooooo=

DZING!

Shikamaru tersentak saat tiba-tiba sebuah pedang menancap 1cm dari samping wajahnya, dan posisinya yang tengah telungkup sambil mencari fokus dari lensa senapannya itu sangat tidak menguntungkan dirinya saat ini, karena pemilik pedang itu bisa dengan mudah memerangkapnya.

Shikamaru kini membalikkan badannya hingga tubuhnya terlentang di lantai, namun belum sempat dia bangkit, ujung pedang orang di atasnya sudah terarah tepat di depan hidungnya.

"Kau tahu siapa aku kan?" tanya orang itu yang membuat Shikamaru tersentak.

"Tembakanmu tadi…sengaja kau buat meleset, iya kan?" tanya orang itu lagi yang membuat Shikamaru terdiam.

Orang itu kini melepas topeng yang dia kenakan dan menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa dia adalah Ino, mantan Kyuubi.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu Shika!" kini Ino duduk di atas perut Shikamaru, mencegah pria itu untuk kabur darinya.

"Apakah…kalian para anggota kelas khusus yang lama…ikut andil dalam penyerangan Mansion Uchiha Sembilan tahun yang lalu?" tanya Ino dengan nada serius.

Tangan kanan Ino masih mempertahankan pedangnya di sisi leher Shikamaru, sedangkan mata aquamarinenya menatap tajam ke arah onyx Shikamaru yang membola karena pertanyaan Ino.

"Penyerangan Uchiha? Kau ini bicara apa? Kami tak pernah menyerang Uchiha!" sentak Shikamaru sambil menyingkirkan pedang Ino dari sisi lehernya.

Kini Ino lah yang membulatkan matanya.

"Sudah kuduga kalian tidak ikut dalam penyerangan itu." Kata Ino yang kini menancapkan pedangnya di sisi tubuh Shikamaru yang masih berbaring di lantai.

"Shika…maukah kau mendengarkanku? Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting padamu!" kata Ino yang masih belum beranjak dari posisinya.

"Kau bisa membaca pikiranku kan?" tanya Ino saat melihat keraguan dari sorot mata Shikamaru.

"Ya, kau tidak akan berbohong!" kata Shikamaru yang kini menunduk, menghindar dari tatapan Ino.

"Katakan apa yang kau ingin katakan!" kata Shikamaru kemudian.

=oooooo=

"Tsunade-sama, anda tidak perlu masuk sekarang kan?" terdengar suara Shizune dari seberang earphone Tsunade.

"Aku tidak mau berlama-lama berdiam diri di luar Shizune, sementara di dalam sana Orochimaru mungkin saja sedang berlindung dari pasukan kita!" kata Tsunade sambil masih melangkah melewati segala kekacauan di sekelilingnya.

"Tapi di dalam masih banyak pasukan Kurohebi!" kata Shizune lagi.

"Aku tak perduli Shizune! Aku harus segera menemukan lelaki bangsat itu sekarang juga!"

"Setidaknya tunggulah sampai ada laporan dari yang lain!" Shizune masih bersikeras.

"Shizune!" Sentak Tsunade yang mulai jengah.

"Ini masalahku Shizune, aku tidak tahan kalau harus menunggu lama sampai ada laporan, yang kuinginkan saat ini hanyalah mayat Orochimaru!" kata Tsunade tegas.

Tak ada jawaban dari Shizune di seberang earphone, Tsunade tak mau berlama-lama menanggapi keberatan dari Shizune, dia pun mematikan earphonenya dan kembali melangkah.

"Tch, kenapa dia selalu saja menghalangi keputusanku?" decak Tsunade di sela langkahnya.

=oooooo=

"Ino…sungguhkah…yang kau katakan itu?" Shikamaru menatap Ino tak percaya. Baru saja dia mendengar detil tentang Kyuubi dan Kurohebi dari mulut Ino.

"Kau sendiri tahu aku tidak bisa berbohong padamu!" kini Ino mulai bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kami tidak pernah tahu tentang itu…lalu bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang itu semua?" tanya Shikamaru yang mengikuti Ino bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Aku mendapatkan informasi itu dari sumber yang bisa kupercaya!" kata Ino sambil menggenggam topeng inu-nya

"Hanya satu hal yang perlu kau tahu dariku Shika…" Ino menoleh ke arah Shikamaru.

"_Aku tidak sanggup bertarung dengan kalian…sungguh aku tidak bisa." _Shikamaru tercekat saat mendengar isi pikiran Ino, pria itu terpaku di tempatnya berdiri sedangkan Ino sudah lenyap dari hadapannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" pikir Shikamaru bingung dengan langkah apa yang akan dia ambil setelah ini.

Dia jelas tahu kalau Ino tidak berbohong, tapi dia ragu apakah teman-temannya yang lain mau mengerti seperti dia mengerti penjelasan Ino.

=oooooo=

Kakashi menembus jantung lawan di depannya dengan energi listriknya, dan itu adalah musuh terakhirnya yang dia temui di ruangan besar seperti aula pertemuan dengan kursi-kursi besar di dalamnya, dan kini ruangan itu sudah tak berbentuk lagi seperti ruangan-ruangan lain yang kini dipenuhi bercak darah, tumpukan mayat dan bongkahan reruntuhan bangunan. Bahkan tembok besar dan tinggi di samping ruangan itu pun sudah berlubang sebesar 10 meter, dan atap luas ruangan itu juga sudah runtuh bekas pertarungan sebelumnya di lantai atasnya itu.

Kakashi mengamati sekelilingnya dan tidak mendapati seorang musuhpun datang, dia pun memutuskan untuk bergerak ke ruangan lain namun baru saja dia akan beranjak, sekelebat bayangan hitam melewatinya, namun bukan itu yang membuatnya tercekat melainkan helaian pirang sosok yang melewatinya itulah yang membuatnya hampir lupa cara berafas.

Sosok itu mendarat tak jauh dari Kakashi, keduanya kini saling beradu punggung dengan jarak membentang di antara mereka. Keduanya jelas tahu siapa sosok yang berada tak jauh di belakang punggung mereka itu.

"Hisashiburi…Ino…" gumam Kakashi yang membuat Ino berseringai tipis.

=Promise=

Shizune membelalakkan matanya saat melihat sosok Ino dan Kakashi berada dalam satu ruangan bekas peperangan. Wanita itu sejak tadi memang sudah membajak cctv markas Kurohebi sehingga dia bisa dengan leluasa melihat keadaan di dalam gedung besar itu.

"Kakashi?" gumam Shizune. Wanita itu terlihat gusar saat melihat kedua orang mantan partner itu saling berdiam diri tanpa ada yang bergerak.

"Bagaimana ini? Kalau dibiarkan mereka pasti saling bunuh! Kakashi sangat membenci Uchiha, dia pasti akan membunuh Ino kalau tidak segera dihentikan!" gumam Shizune gusar.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Shizune menggenggam tangannya erat-erat.

Shizune memang menyimpan suatu rahasia selama ini, rahasia dibalik pengkhianatan Obito, rahasia dibalik mata kiri Kakashi dan rahasia pemicu rasa dendam Kakashi pada Uchiha.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Obito? Aku tidak tahu!" gumam Shizune yang mulai tak tahan dengan seluruh rahasia yang dia simpan selama ini.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Shizune bangkit dari duduknya dengan menatap tajam ke arah monitor yang menampilkan sosok Ino dan Kakashi yang masih belum ada tanda-tanda penyerangan.

"Aku harus menghentikan ini!" gumam Shizune yang kemudian melangkah keluar dari mobil pengintaian.

"_Gomen ne Obito!" _batin Shizune di sela langkah mantapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

FUAAAAAH….akhirnya apdet juga chapter ini, setelah sekian lama nganggur karena WB, pada akhirnya otak saya kembali bekerja biarpun masih rada-rada stuck juga *ngelap keringet*

So….gimana dengan chapter ini minna? Masih penasaran? Xixixi

Mungkin chapter depan ato depannya lagi bakal jadi chapter akhir dari seri Promise ini, nggak lupa saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat para pembaca setia promise, dari silent reader sampe para reviewer, yang ngefave, yang ngealert, dsb dah! Thanks semuanya^^

Thanks buat para reviewer chap lalu

**Narusaku20, Yamanaka Chika, Moku-chan, Sisi Shirayuki, el Cierto, sarangchullpa92, vaneela, zoroutecchi, Fantasi Liar, Deidei rinnepero13, FYLYN, elfazen, Go Mio, Hiiragi Azusa.**

Jangan lupa untuk review chapter ini ya! Kalo nggak aq gentayangin kalian xixixixixi *dilempar peti*

Nah minna-san, silahkan masukkan pendapat kalian lewat review^^

*Salam Cute*


	21. Chapter 21

Naaaaaah Hisashiburi!

Rasanya lamaaaa sekali sejak terakhir fic ini update

Phew…masih pada inget nggak ya sama fic ini? Yaah karena kerjaan saya semakin padat jadi saya kurang ada waktu untuk ngetik n memikirkan lanjutan chapter yang sekiranya pas untuk fic ini, gomen ne minna!

Tapi karena saya sudah berjanji nggak akan membiarkan fic ini Discontinue, sama kayak BPEX yang nggak akan aq biarin Discontinue, dan sebagai tanggung jawab seorang author di sini saya akan berusaha menamatkan setiap fic multichap yang saya buat.

Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan mereview fic ini, **Hiiragi Azusa, Lizy,Sarangchullpa92, Zocchan, Sagita-naka, Deidei Rinnepero13, Lil-Q, Vaneela, El Cierto, Elfazen, Princess nathania swan, Sisi Shirayuki, Yamanaka Chika, FYLIN, Moku-chan, Rizta, White Azalea, Himiko. **Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk memasukkan review di kotak review saya dan mengingatkan saya untuk segera apdet hehehe….

Dan untuk para silent reader , para pengunjung fic ini dan yang bersedia memberi like dan alert fic ini terima kasih banyak, sebisa mungkin saya nggak akan mengecewakan kalian.

Nah sebagai informasi, di chap ini setingnya masih waktu yang sama saat Ino bertarung di chapter 20 kemarin namun dari sudut pandang Itachi dan karakter lain yang belum muncul di chap kemarin, jadi saat ini Ino masih belum bertemu dan berhadapan dengan Kakashi.

Untuk lebih jelasnya silahkan lanjut membaca & lets begin this story!

**Promise**

**Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Promise original art & story by Yuzumi Haruka**

**Chapter 21**

**=The Thruth Behind Their Reverenge=**

Situasi cukup hening di dalam mobil yang kini dihuni oleh Itachi, Ino, Sasuke, Gaara juga pasangan suami istri Pein dan Konan. Mereka masih dalam perjalanan menuju markas Kurohebi, memang tidak hanya mereka yang berangkat ke sana karena anggota Akatsuki yang lain berada di truk pengintai yang mengekor di belakang mobil yang mereka tumpangi.

Itachi yang masih memasang wajah datarnya kini terlihat sedang menatap ke luar jendela, sedangkan Ino yang sejak tadi diam namun terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu itu kini mulai terlihat akan bicara mengingat mereka sebentar lagi akan sampai di medan perang.

"Sasuke!"

Ino mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan di mana Sasuke tengah duduk berhadapan dengannya membuat perhatian pemuda itu tertuju padanya, sedangkan Itachi yang tadi menatap ke luar jendela kini mulai melirik ke arah mereka yang berada di sampingnya.

"Hati-hati jika sudah di dalam Sasuke!" kata Ino dengan nada yang sarat akan kehawatiran. Sasuke membalas tatapan Ino dengan kedua onyxnya yang dalam, sedangkan Itachi masih diam di tempatnya sambil tetap mengunci pandangannya pada kedua orang terpentingnya itu.

"Di dalam nanti kita akan berpencar untuk mencari keberadaan Orochimaru, jadi mungkin saja kita akan terpisah jadi jaga lah dirimu dengan baik selama aku tidak ada di dekatmu!" lanjut Ino dengan tatapan serius, kedua tangannya bertaut dengan lengan yang bertumpu di kedua pahanya untuk menopang badannya yang condong ke depan.

"Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi Ino-chan!" protes Sasuke sedikit main-main, bahkan dia mengerucutkan bibirnya seolah dia sedang kesal.

"Ino, kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan Sasuke, dia sudah pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri kan?" sela Itachi yang sejak tadi diam melihat mereka dan membat keduanya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sasuke adalah adikku dia pasti tidak akan mudah untuk ditumbangkan, apa lagi kau lah yang selama ini mengajarinya cara bertahan hidup!" Itachi tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap kepala Ino dengan gemas.

"Sasuke," panggil Itachi hingga pemuda itu menoleh padanya.

"Do your best!" kata Itachi sambil mengusap kepala Sasuke dan tersenyum bangga pada adiknya itu.

"Hai!" jawab Sasuke mantap.

Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka telah sampai di dekat markas Kurohebi, mereka sengaja berhenti di tempat yang tersembunyi di sekitar markas itu agar tidak mencolok.

"Kita mulai berpencar sekarang dan cari jalan masuk yang berbeda!" kata Pein yang kemudian memakai topengnya.

"GO!"

Dan para Akatsuki itu pun langsung berpencar mencari jalan mereka masing-masing namun saat Ino akan beranjak, Itachi menahan lengannya hingga wanita itu kembali berbalik menghadap kekasihnya.

"Ada apa Ita-kun?" tanya Ino saat dirinya sudah berhadapan dengan sang kekasih, namun Itachi bukannya menjawab malah menarik wanita itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Itachi-kun?" gumam Ino di sela bahu Itachi.

"Pastikan kau akan kembali padaku!" lirih Itachi yang kini menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Ino.

"Ita…seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu!" lirih Ino yang kini melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tubuh Itachi.

"Tolong bertahanlah sampai semua ini berakhir Ita!" gumam Ino sambil sedikit mengurai pelukannya untuk menatap wajah Itachi yang belum tertutup oleh topeng inu, begitu juga dirinya. Topeng inu yang harus dia kenakan masih berada di dalam jubah hitamnya.

"Ino, aku…"

"Dan tolong jangan membuatku menjanjikan hal yang menggelikan lagi!" kata Ino dengan tatapan serius hingga membuat dahi Itachi berkerut.

"Menjaga dan melindungi Sasuke kau bilang janji yang menggelikan?" tanya Itachi seolah tak terima.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" desah Ino.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak ingin berada dalam situasi terdesak sehingga harus meninggalkanmu lagi dalam keadaan mengenaskan sedangkan aku melarikan diri!" kata Ino lagi yang membuat Itachi terdiam sesaat.

"Tapi itu bukan melarikan diri Ino, kau lari untuk melindungi Sasuke bukan untuk dirimu sendiri dan itu keinginanku!"

"Makannya aku tidak ingin melakukannya lagi!" sahut Ino dengan sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya hingga Itachi tersentak.

"Maaf…aku telah membuatmu menderita selama ini." Lirih Itachi.

"Kalau begitu jangan diulangi lagi!" sahut Ino langsung.

Itachi kembali mendekat ke arah Ino kemudian mengusap lembut pipi kekasihnya.

"Ino, maaf…kali ini aku janji akan kembali padamu." Lirih Itachi yang kemudian mendaratkan ciuman lembut di bibir Ino, hanya sebuah sentuhan dan usapan lembut saja tak seperti ciuman lain yang penuh hasrat. Kali ini pria itu hanya ingin memberikan sebuah isyarat betapa dia mencintai wanita itu dengan tulus dan tidak akan lagi membiarkannya pergi seperti dulu.

"Aku akan pegang janjiku kali ini." Kata Itachi saat melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kita harus cepat bergerak! Kalau tidak, kesempatan kita untuk menghancurkan Orochimaru akan hilang!" kata Itachi yang langsung memisahkan diri dengan Ino. Dan keduanya pun langsung melesat bagaikan bayangan hitam yang berkelebat memasuki sebuah bangunan yang hampir hancur di pagi buta.

=Promise=

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Suara hentakan kaki Itachi menggema di setiap sudut koridor yang dia lewati. Pria itu berlari cukup kencang untuk mencapai ujung koridor itu, beberapa kali dia menebas orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya dengan pedang yang dia sembunyikan di balik jubahnya. Kedua mata onyxnya menajam saat melihat seberkas cahaya di ujung koridor, dia yakin betul kalau di ujung sana terjadi peperangan dengan jumlah orang yang banyak karena dia dapat mendengar suara teriakan dan erangan banyak orang dari sana. Itachi mempercepat larinya sebagai daya tolak untuk melompat dari ujung koridor nanti karena dia tahu persis kalau lantai di ujung koridor sana telah hancur hingga lantai di bawahnya, dan saat dirinya sampai di ujung koridor, dihentakkan kaki kanannya dengan kuat hingga tubuhnya melenting tinggi dan cukup untuk melompati lubang besar di bawahnya, kedua onyxnya yang tertutup bayangan topeng inu sempat menangkap sosok seseorang di lantai bawah, itu adalah Kakashi yang tengah bertarung dengan beberapa orang dari Kurohebi, bahkan pandangan mereka sempat bertemu beberapa saat sebelum Itachi mendarat di ujung lantai berikutnya namun pria itu langsung berlari kembali untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Aku yakin pernah melihat mata merah itu sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau dugaanku itu benar!" gumam Itachi sambil berlalu melewati koridor berikutnya, namun baru beberapa saat dia menyusuri koridor, pria itu merasakan adanya orang lain yang mengikutinya dan hal itu terbukti dengan datangnya beberapa buah throw knife melesat ke arahnya.

Syuuut! Trap! Tap! Tap!

Itachi bersalto beberapa kali menghindari lemparan pisau yang dia yakin beracun itu, dia cukup gesit untuk menghindari semua pisau yang dilempar kepadanya secara acak dan saat lemparan pisau itu berhenti, Itachi mendarat di ujung koridor yang bercabang dua dan menatap ke depan di mana sosok pelempar pisau itu tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

"_Kheh, Kabuto rupanya_!" batin Itachi yang kini mulai waspada dan melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Sebelah kanan dan kirinya merupakan koridor sempit bahkan lebih sempit dari yag dia lewati sebelumnya.

"_Tempat ini tidak menguntungkan untuk melawan Kabuto!"_ batinnya lagi sementara Kabuto semakin dekat dan mulai menyiapkan pisau-pisau beracunnya lagi.

"Keh, kenapa Inuki? Kau kehilangan cara untuk melawanku hn?" sindir Kabuto dengan seringai penuh kemenangan, namun Itachi tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda menyerang atau lari, dia hanya berdiri di ujung koridor dengan tenang seolah tak ada yang membuatnya khawatir. Memang dia tak kehilangan akal untuk mencari cara melawan Kabuto, pria itu berbalik dengan cepat dan mengarahkan tinjunya pada tembok yang menghalangi jalannya kemudian dengan teknik tenaga dalamnya, Itachi menghantam tembok di depannya hingga hancur menjadi serpihan kecil hingga ruangan luas di balik tembok itu terlihat, dan seringai pun mulai muncul di bibir pria itu yang kemudian melesat keluar dari koridor sempit tadi diikuti oleh Kabuto yang berdecak kesal.

=oooooo=

DOR! DOR! DOR!

TRAT! TRAT! TRAT! TRAT!

Suara tembakan beruntun terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang beberapa saat lalu telah hancur karena invasi Kyuubi, dan kini Sasuke tengah berada di antara reruntuhan tembok di dalam ruangan itu dan dalam usaha untuk menjatuhkan musuh-musuhnya.

"Sial! Kenapa mereka tak habis-habis?!" decak Sasuke sambil sesekali melepaskan tembakan pada setiap kelebatan yang dia lihat kemudian kembali bersembunyi di balik reruntuhan.

Kedua onyxnya kini melirik ke arah Gaara yang bersembunyi tak jauh darinya, dan selintas ide pun muncul di benaknya.

"Oi panda!" panggil Sasuke yang tentu saja tak mendapatkan tanggapan dari pemuda berambut merah yang dia maksud.

"Oi! Dengar nggak sih panda?!" panggil Sasuke lagi karena gemas tak diperdulikan oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Oi…tch…Gaara!" akhirnya dengan berat hati Sasuke menyebut nama Gaara, dan pemuda merah itu pun menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa?!" tanya Gaara ketus dan membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya jengah disertai decakan kecil.

"Aku punya ide untuk membersihkan tempat ini!" kata Sasuke setengah kesal.

"Hah? Mau bersih-bersih?" tanya Gaara sok bego sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan reruntuhan bangunan.

"Bukan bersih-bersih yang itu maksudnya!" kata Sasuke jengkel sambil melemparkan serpihan kecil reruntuhan di dekatnya pada Gaara.

"Makannya kalo ngomong yang jelas!" balas Gaara yang melempar kembali barang yang tadi melayang mengenai pelipisnya.

"_Uuuugh nyebelin banget sih ni panda mesum!" _batin Sasuke kesal sambil mengelus jidatnya yang kena timpuk barang yang baru saja dia lempar, tapi mau tak mau memang saat ini dia harus bekerja sama dengan pemuda berambut merah yang dia sebut panda mesum itu.

"Jadi apa rencanamu?" tanya Gaara kemudian, sedangkan Sasuke mendengus kesal sebelum menjelaskan rencananya.

"Kau hanya perlu mengikuti instruksiku setelah aku melakukan tugasku sebentar!" kata Sasuke yang kini mulai mengonsentrasikan pikirannya, sedangkan Gaara kini mengerutkan keningnya tak begitu mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke.

Zing….

Sasuke menggunakan kemampuannya untuk melihat isi ruangan itu, di sana masih ada sekitar 10 orang yang mengepung mereka di berbagai sisi, 2 di balik pilar besar cukup jauh di depan persembunyian mereka, 3 di masing-masing reruntuhan besar yang cukup rumit untuk dijangkau dalam satu tembakan, dan 5 orang sisanya bergerak perlahan mencari keberadaan Sasuke dan Gaara dari arah depan dan samping kiri dan kanan.

Kini Sasuke kembali menatap tajam ke arah Gaara dan mulai memberi instruksi.

"Kita berpencar kali ini!" kata Sasuke memulai penjelasannya.

"Di sisi kanan ada dua orang yang bergerak ke arah kita, di sana lebih banyak reruntuhan kecil dan reruntuhan besar yang sangat mengecoh itu adalah medanmu Gaara, tiga orang lainnya ada di belakang mereka kau bisa menghabisi sisanya setelah dua orang tadi, lalu aku akan mengurus sisi sebaliknya ." Sasuke menyudahi penjelasannya dan mendapatkan anggukan mantap dari Gaara.

"Okay, sepertinya kau cukup bisa di percaya kali ini." Kata Gaara sedikit main-main.

"Apa maksudmu huh?!"

Zing….

Sasuke terbelalak saat melihat musuhnya sudah dekat, dan dia pun mulai melepaskan tembakan ke arah belakang Gaara sebelum musuh menodongkan pistol.

"Cih! Lihat karena kau cerewet, mereka jadi menemukan kita sebelum rencana kita berjalan!" protes Sasuke yang kini mulai menarik tuas pistolnya bersiap untuk serangan berikutnya.

"Wow, aku heran apa sebenarnya kemampuanmu itu Sasuke!"

"Diam dan lakukan tugasmu panda mesum!" decak Sasuke kesal.

"Nih pakai!" Sasuke melemparkan Desert eagle pistolnya pada Gaara dan ditangkap pemuda itu dengan baik.

"Untuk jaga-jaga kalau ada apa-apa, aku masih punya cadangan!" kata Sasuke yang kemudian menghilang di balik keruntuhan sebelum kemudian terdengar suara tembakan dari arah hilangnya Sasuke.

"Cih menyebalkan sekali kalau harus patuh pada komandonya, tapi…."

BRUK!

Seseorang terhantam reruntuhan besar hingga pingsan di sudut ruangan.

"Prediksinya memang akurat." Kata Gaara sambil menatap sosok yang berhasil dia lumpuhkan itu.

=oooooo=

Di tengah keributan baku tembak di markas Kurohebi itu, saat ini Orochimaru tampak duduk tenang di ruang pribadinya, dia hanya menyunggingkan seringainya dan menikmati suara-suara tembakan dan jerit kesakitan di luar sana seperti mendengarkan alunan musik orchestra. Pria itu tidak akan lari dari medan perang karena dia tahu mangsanya pasti berada di antara para penyusup itu, tentu pekerjaannya akan lebih mudah jika mangsanya datang sendiri ke markas besarnya.

"Khukhukhu…dia pasti juga ada di bawah sana." Gumam Orochimaru dengan seringai liciknya.

BRAK!

Orochimaru melirik pintu ruang pribadinya lewat ekor matanya sebelum kemudian membalikkan kursi kebesarannya ke arah para tamunya.

"Oh ya, lihat siapa yang datang kali ini hn?" tanya Orochimaru santai, bahkan dia masih belum beranjak dari singgasananya.

Di depannya kini telah berdiri 2 orang berjubah hitam dan bertopeng inu, mereka tampak waspada di depan pria itu sambil menggenggam senjata mereka.

"Hm…aku tidak ingat kalau Inuki ada dua orang." Gumam Orochimaru sambil mengusap dagunya seperti orang berpikir, namun tiba-tiba salah satu Inuki melesat menyerang Orochimaru dengan melemparkan paku-paku besar sepanjang pedang ke arah Orochimaru, tapi rupanya Orochimaru cukup gesit untuk menghindari serangan itu hingga paku-paku itu akhirnya hanya menembus kursi dan meja besarnya.

"Hahaha…sepertinya aku mengenal Inuki yang ini!" kata Orochimaru dengan nada meremehkan.

Inuki kembali meyerang Orochimaru, kini dia mulai menghujamkan paku besarnya pada pria itu dari jarak dekat dan kecepatan tinggi, namun entah bagaimana pria itu tetap mampu mengimbangi nya. Inuki kedua yang dari tadi diam kini mulai menggunakan kemampuannya, dia menggunakan tumpukan dokumen yang berserakan di lantai untuk membelenggu gerakan Orochimaru, kertas-kertas dokumen itu melilit tubuh Orochimaru bagaikan semen yang mengunci gerakan pria itu, sedangkan Inuki pertama menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menghunuskan pakunya tepat di jantung Orochimaru.

JRAT!

Darah segar menyembur dari luka hujaman itu, kedua Inuki melompat menjauh dari tubuh berlumuran darah itu, namun mereka dibuat terkejut karena sosok itu melebur menjadi sekumpulan ular berbisa yang kemudian menyerang kedua Inuki.

"_Sial! Dia mulai menggunakan ularnya!" _batin Inuki kesal, dia pun langsung menggunakan kemampuannya untuk menghancurkan ular-ular itu.

Semburan api muncul dari telapak tangan Inuki, dan ular-ular itu pun terbakar hidup-hidup karenanya namun belum sempat dia membakar semua ular itu, Orochimaru muncul dari belakangnya dan mencekik Inuki dengan lengannya yang berubah menjadi ular. Inuki meronta untuk lepas dari cekikan Orochimaru, namun usahanya sia-sia karena lilitan ular itu terlalu kuat untuknya, sedangkan Inuki kedua mulai membantunya untuk lepas dari jeratan itu dengan mengubah-kertas-kertas di sekitarnya menjadi setajam cutter untuk mencabik-cabik Orochimaru, namun lagi-lagi tubuh Orochimaru melebur menjadi sekumpulan ular yang menyebar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan untuk menghambat gerakan kedua Inuki itu.

"Kheh kalian masih terlalu cepat 100 tahun untuk melawanku!" kata Orochimaru yang tubuhnya kembali terbentuk dari ular-ular berbisa di sekitar kedua Inuki.

"Kalian bukan tandinganku saat ini hahahaha…." Orochimaru mengibaskan tangannya dan muncullah ular besar yang langsung menerjang kedua Inuki, namun keduanya berhasil menghindar meskipun topeng mereka akhirnya terbuka akibat terkena sabetan ekor ular itu, dan nampaklah wajah Pein dan Konan yang kini menatap tajam ke arah Orochimaru.

"Kheh jangan meremehkan kami Orochimaru! Kami di sini untuk mengambil nyawamu sebagai ganti nyawa anak kami yang sudah kau renggut!" Pein mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, sementara kedua matanya masih menatap tajam ke arah Orochimaru.

"Hum…kapan ya aku membunuh anak kalian? Rasanya sudah terlalu banyak orang yang kubunuh, dan tentu saja aku tidak akan sempat mengenali mereka satu-persatu kan? Khekhekhekhe…." Orochimaru tertawa seperti psikopat yang menikmati penderitaan orang lain.

"Jadi bagaimana anak kalian mati? Apakah terbakar? Tercabik? Tertembak? Atau meledak hn?" tanya Orochimaru yang berseringai semakin lebar.

"BANGSAT KAU OROCHIIII!"

BLARRRRRR!

Tsunade menghentikan langkahnya sejenak karena getaran besar di sekitarnya membuat atap di atasnya mulai runtuh.

"Cih sial! Tempat ini sudah mulai hancur, aku harus segera menemukan pria itu dan membunuhnya sebelum dia kabur!" decak Tsunade kesal, dia pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya setelah dirasa getaran sudah mulai hilang.

"_Sepertinya memang benar pasukan Kurohebi lebih dari yang kubayangkan_." Batin Tsunade yang sempat mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya yang sangat khas dengan medan perang di mana bau mesiu dan darah bercampur menjadi satu.

=oooooo=

Trang! Trang! TRANG!

Bunyi benda logam yang saling berbenturan mengisi kesunyian sebuah ruangan penuh bahan kimia yang kini bercampur dengan pisau-pisau beracun yang menancap dan berserakan di sana-sini.

Kedua orang yang sejak tadi bertarung itu pun masih mengadu senjata mereka dan meningkatkan kekuatan mereka untuk menjatuhkan lawan, namun sepertinya keduanya cukup keras kepala untuk tetap bertahan, bahkan setelah mereka berpindah ke dalam ruangan berbahaya itu.

Kabuto yang mulai kesal pun kini mengayunkan lengannya lebih kuat untuk memukul mundur Itachi.

"HEAAAAAAAAH!"

TRANG! TRANG!

Kabuto terlalu kuat mengerahkan tenaganya sehingga pedang beracunya terlempar berikut dengan pedang pendek Itachi yang juga terlempar cukup jauh dari jangkauannya. Kabuto tampak mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal karena terlalu lama bertarung dengan Itachi dan sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil, kedua matanya masih menatap tajam ke arah Itachi yang masih memakai topeng Inunya.

"Sial kau Inuki! Hosh…hosh…hosh…bagaimana kau bisa mengimbangi kemampuan bertarungku huh?!" desis Kabuto di sela nafasnya yang masih belum teratur, sedangkan Itachi masih berdiri tegak di seberangnya, meskipun sebenarnya kedua matanya mengamati sekelilingnya berusaha mencari celah atau benda apapun yang bisa menjadi senjatanya saat ini.

"Kheh tapi kali ini kau sudah kehilangan senjatamu!" kata Kabuto dengan nada sarkastik. Kini tangannya menelusup ke balik jubahnya dan mengeluarkan 3 buah pisau dengan kadar racun lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

"Kali ini mati kau INUKI!" Kabuto melemparkan pisaunya sekuat tenaga, namun dia dikejutkan dengan 3 buah kapsul berisi cairan berwarna biru yang dilempar ke arahnya, tepat searah dengan hujaman pisau beracunnya hingga ketiga pisaunya menancap dan menghancurkan ketiga tabung itu diikuti dengan ledakan besar karena reaksi kimia dari racun dan isi kapsul itu.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

BLARRRRRRRRR!

Itachi melompat ke luar jendela menghindari ledakan besar itu, dan dia pun mendarat dengan cukup baik mengingat dia melompat dari lantai 2. Pria itu kini kembali berdiri dengan kedua kakinya yang masih kokoh dan mulai melanjutkan misinya.

"Sial! Kabuto benar-benar menghambat waktuku!" decak Itachi kesal. Pria itu kini mengambil beberapa senjata dari mayat-mayat yang berserakan di sekitarnya karena senjatanya sendiri tak terselamatkan di Lab. Kimia tadi, beberapa throw knife telah di sematkan di balik jubahnya, tak lupa dengan dua buah paintball pistol lengkap dengan amunisinya dan GSG hand pistol yang kemudian menjadi senjata utamanya saat ini.

Itachi melangkah waspada sambil mengamati sekelilingnya dengan menggenggam pistol, gerakannya lebih hati-hati kali ini, karena dia tak ingin mengulangi kejadian seperti kemunculan Kabuto yang akhirnya malah menghambat pergerakannya.

Srat!

Kedua mata Itachi menyalak tajam saat melihat sekelebat bayangan seseorang melewati semak-semak tak jauh darinya, dia pun mengejar kemana kelebatan itu pergi langkah kakinya yang tergesa menimbulkan suara gesekan yang cukup keras di antara semak dan rerumputan itu.

Srak! Srak! Srak!

Srek! CKLAK!

Itachi langsung mengarahkan ujung pistolnya pada sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya itu, namun dia urung menarik pelatuknya dan melepaskan tembakan karena merasa dirinya pernah melihat orang itu sebelumnya.

"Kau…."

Itachi menurunkan pistolnya saat mengingat dengan jelas siapa orang yang hampir dia bunuh itu.

=oooooo=

JRAT!

Kedua mata Pein terbelalak lebar saat melihat seekor ular besar mencabik tubuh istrinya yang tak berdaya, pemandangan di depannya itu bagaikan slow motion yang seolah mengejek ketidakberdayaannya melindungi orang yang dia cintai itu sementara dirinya sendiri tengah tak berdaya di antara lilitan ular-ular besar yang mengunci pergerakannya, dan yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini hanyalah berteriak dan meratapi sosok istrinya yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

"AAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Jeritan putus asa dan kemarahan Pein menggema di penjuru ruangan yang justru membuat seringai Orochimaru semakin lebar karena penderitaan yang dialami Pein.

"Tenang saja Pein! Sebentar lagi kau juga akan menyusul istri dan anakmu hahaha…tapi rasanya aku masih ingin menyiksamu sebentar lagi khukhukhu…." Orochimaru menjambak rambut Pein hingga kepalanya mendongak ke arahnya, dia sangat menikmati ekspresi penderitaan pria itu saat ini, kesenangan yang bagaikan ekstacy di benaknya.

"Hm…sepertinya aku ingat anak yang mirip denganmu yang mati karena ledakan bom di taman hiburan sepuluh tahun lalu khukhukhu..." Pein bergetar mendengar ucapan Orochimaru yang terkesan merendahkannya.

"Aku ingat tubuhnya yang tinggal separuh itu adalah karya seni yang sangat indah bukan? Hahahaha…."

"BANGSAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Pein meronta sekuat tenaga, namun belenggu ular-ular itu semakin kuat melilitnya hingga dia hanya mampu bersumpah serapah dengan geram menyumpahi Orochimaru sementara suaranya semakin serak bahkan nyaris hilang.

"BANGSAT KAU! BANGSAT KAU OROCHIMARU!"

Pein mengatai Orochimaru dengan masih meronta dari lilitan ular-ular itu, air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya pun seolah tak dia rasakan karena panas di dada Pein terasa lebih kuat dari pada hangat air matanya yang sedari tadi membanjiri wajahnya.

"Hahahaha…sepertinya kau benar-benar ingat dengan jelas keadaan anakmu saat itu ya? Hahahaha…."

"FUUUUCK!"

BLARRRRR!

Amarah Pein kali ini rupanya mampu melepaskan seluruh kekuatannya, kobaran api besar menyelimuti tubuhnya sementara kedua matanya berkilat kemerahan bagaikan iblis yang siap membakar mangsanya saat itu juga, Orochimaru yang melihatnya pun dibuat terkejut dengan perubahan Pein saat ini.

"Cih jadi kau masih punya kartu trump huh?!" decak Orochimaru yang mulai waspada kali ini.

=oooooo=

Mata onyx di balik lensa SG sniper itu tampak fokus mengamati musuh-musuh di bawah sana, namun pikirannya kini penuh dengan keraguan karena ucapan wanita berambut pirang yang menemuinya beberapa saat lalu.

"_Sembilan tahun yang lalu Kyuubi menyerang Uchiha dengan menyamar sebagai Kurohebi." _

DZING!

Shikamaru mengingat ucapan Ino sementara dirinya masih melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai sniper.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku tak pernah mendengar adanya penyerangan ke markas Uchiha selama aku bergabung dengan Kyuubi!" sangkal Shikamaru yang membuat kedua mata aquamarine Ino menajam, dan akhirnya dia hanya menghela nafas pasrah karena dia tahu Ino tidak berbohong.

"Aku tahu kalian tidak terlibat di antaranya, sudah pasti para senior yang ikut andil dalam hal ini Shika, dan kau tahu? Pada penyerangan kali ini mungkin saja kalian dijadikan pion untuk mencapai tujuan utama Tsunade." Shikamaru kembali tercengang mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Apa maksudmu?" kening Shikamaru berkerut ragu.

"Tsunade adalah mantan istri Orochimaru…."

"Tunggu!" Shikamaru memotong ucapan Ino.

"Mantan istri? Yang benar saja! Tsunade-sama itu sangat membenci Kurohebi terutama Orochimaru, bagaimana bisa dia sempat menjadi istri Orochimaru?!" protes Shikamaru yang kembali mendapatkan lirikan tajam dari wanita yang masih duduk di atasnya itu.

"Dengarkan aku dulu sebelum protes, nanas!" Ino berdecak kesal karena ucapannya dipotong sebelum sampai pada intinya.

"Sekitar 30 tahun yang lalu terjadi kasus pembunuhan yang melibatkan segerombolan remaja dengan seorang pemuda sebagai korban, dan korban pembunuhan itu adalah kekasih Tsunade sedangkan bos geng berandalan itu adalah Orochimaru, Tsunade mulai menaruh dendam pada Orochimaru sejak saat itu, apa lagi pria itu tak bisa dituntut karena keluarganya merupakan VIP dunia dan Polisipun tak berani mengusut kasus itu lebih lanjut, bahkan di surat kabar tertulis kalau kejadian itu hanyalah kecelakaan padahal jelas-jelas di sekujur tubuh pemuda itu terdapat memar-memar bekas penganiayaan."

"Lalu Tsunade-sama berniat membalas dendam dari dalam wilayah pribadi Orochimaru sebagai istrinya karena dengan begitu dia bisa lebih leluasa untuk membunuh pria itu?" tanya Shikamaru atau lebih tepatnya mencoba memastikan kesimpulannya dari cerita Ino tadi pada wanita itu.

"Ya kau benar, tapi Orochimaru mengetahui rencananya itu kemudian mengusir Tsunade dan akhirnya mereka bermusuhan hingga sekarang." Ino membenarkan kesimpulan yang diambil Shikamaru.

"Dan karena dendamnya belum juga terbalaskan, lalu dia menggunakan berbagai macam cara untuk mencapai tujuannya itu termasuk mendidik para pemilik kekuatan supranatural seperti kami untuk menjadi senjatanya melawan Orochimaru?" Ino mengangguk mantap mengiyakan ucapan Shikamaru barusan.

"Shika…kau percaya padaku kan? Bukankah kau bisa mendengar apa yang kupikirkan?!" Ino mencoba meyakinkan Shikamaru, namun pria itu hanya diam menundukkan wajahnya tanpa menatap sorot mata memohon dari wanita di depannya.

"Shika, sungguh aku tak bisa bertarung dengan kalian para anggota kelas khusus. Kalian adalah temanku yang berharga, kita telah melewati berbagai hal bersama kau ingat?"

Hening sejenak mengisi kekosongan di antara keduanya sebelum kemudian Shikamaru mulai bertanya dengan ragu.

"Ino…sungguhkah…yang kau katakan itu?" Shikamaru menatap Ino tak percaya.

"Kau sendiri tahu aku tidak bisa berbohong padamu!" Ino mulai bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kami tidak pernah tahu tentang itu…lalu bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang itu semua?" tanya Shikamaru yang mengikuti Ino bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Aku mendapatkan informasi itu dari sumber yang bisa kupercaya!" kata Ino sambil menggenggam topeng inu-nya

"Hanya satu hal yang perlu kau tahu dariku Shika…" Ino menoleh ke arah Shikamaru.

"_Aku tidak sanggup bertarung dengan kalian…sungguh aku tidak bisa." _Shikamaru tercekat saat mendengar isi pikiran Ino, pria itu terpaku di tempatnya berdiri sedangkan Ino sudah lenyap dari hadapannya.

DZING!

Shikamaru kembali ke dunia nyata setelah pikiranya kembali diingatkan dengan percakapannya beberapa saat lalu. Pria itu menghela nafas berat ketika mulai memutuskan langkah apa yang akan dia ambil saat ini.

"Haaah mendokuse na…kalau saja…aku bukan tipe pembaca pikiran." Keluh Shikamaru yang mulai menurunkan pistolnya dan sibuk menyetel earphonenya untuk menghubungi yang lain.

"Naruto, temui aku di sayap barat bersama yang lainnya, ada sesuatu yang mau kubicarakan dengan kalian!"

"Oi, kita sedang di medan perang! Apa tidak bisa setelah ini?" protes Naruto dari seberang earphone.

"Tidak karena ini sangat penting dan menyangkut peperangan ini juga!" jawab Shikamaru langsung.

"Ck! Baiklah-baiklah kalau kau yang bilang!" Naruto pun akhirnya menurut.

Kini Shikamaru beranjak dari posisi pengintaiannya dan berlalu menuju tempat yang dia janjikan pada teman-temannya.

"Kuharap ini keputusan yang tepat." Gumamnya di sela langkahnya.

=oooooo=

"Hisashiburi…Ino…" Ino berseringai tipis saat mendengar sapaan mantan partnernya itu.

"Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu secepat ini Kakashi, aku bahkan belum mengerahkan kemampuanku untuk melawan petinggi Kurohebi." Ino melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sedangkan kedua matanya menatap tajam ke arah Kakashi.

"Justru akulah yang terkejut saat tahu kau adalah salah satu orang Uchiha." Kata Kakashi menantang ucapan Ino

" Kheh! Selalu saja Uchiha yang menghalangiku, selalu saja Uchiha yang menghianatiku, rupanya aku ini memang sudah dikutuk untuk tetap berurusan dengan kalian para Uchiha!" dengus Kakashi dengan nada sarkastik.

"Siapa yang menghianati siapa huh? Yang kutahu adalah para Kyuubi yang dengan pengecutnya menyerang Uchiha sebagai Kurohebi!" Tatapan Kakashi menajam saat mendengar ucapan Ino barusan.

"Dengar Ino! Sedalam apapun perasaanku padamu, aku tak akan segan membunuhmu saat ini!" geram Kakashi yang mulai memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

"Kau memang tak perlu segan padaku Kakashi, karena sedalam apapun perasaanmu aku tak akan bisa membalasnya!"

Sring….

Tiba-tiba Ino sudah berada di belakang Kakashi dan mulai menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Kakashi yang dia pikir lengah, namun rupanya pria itu cukup gesit untuk menangkis serangan Ino dengan pedang pendeknya yang dialiri listrik.

TRANG!

Bunyi kedua pedang yang beradu terdengar cukup keras menggema di ruangan yang sudah hancur itu, dan itu hanyalah permulaan dari pertarungan dua orang mantan pair terkuat Kyuubi.

Ino segera bertolak menghindar dari aliran listrik Kakashi yang hampir mengenainya, namun sedetik kemudian dia kembali menyerang dengan kecepatan tinggi mencoba menebas Kakashi dari sisi manapun yang dia anggap bercelah, namun sepertinya Kakashi tetap memiliki kemampuan bertahan yang cukup baik untuk mengimbangi setiap serangan Ino, beberapa kali bilah pedang mereka bertemu dan menimbulkan suara desingan yang cukup keras mengisi kekosongan di dalam ruangan itu. Ino kembali bertolak dan mendarat tak jauh di depan Kakashi, kemudian mengibaskan pedangnya sekilas sebagai tanda dia masih belum menyelesaikan pertarungan.

"Hm…tidak heran kau dijuluki guardian terkuat di Kyuubi, Kakashi." Kata Ino yang terdengar antusias karena bertemu dengan lawan sepadan.

"Itulah kenapa aku memilihmu sebagai partnerku dulu, seharusnya kau bangga!" Kakashi menurunkan pedangnya dan menatap Ino dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, sedangkan Ino terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian menghela nafas berat dan menjawab ucapan Kakashi.

"Aku akan bangga menjadi partnermu jika saja kau bukan orang yang terlibat pada penyerangan Mansion Uchiha sembilan tahun lalu." Ino kembali mengacungkan pedangnya dan mulai bersiap menyerang kembali.

"Begitukah? Sayang sekali aku memang terlibat di sana," Ino menajamkan matanya dan menggertakkan giginya karena marah.

"Dan aku juga yang menyerang Mansion ke dua Uchiha tiga belas tahun yang lalu." Ino membelalakkan matanya karena shock.

"_Jadi yang membakar Manshion Obito-nii juga Kyuubi?!"_ batin Ino tak percaya.

"Yurusenai!" gumam Ino yang lebih mirip dengan bisikan.

"ZETTAI YURUSENAI!"

Ino langsung melesat ke arah Kakashi dan menebaskan pedangnya sembarang arah, kali ini dia benar-benar marah pada Kyuubi, tepatnya pada pria di depannya saat ini.

"HEAAAAAAAAAH!"

TRANG!

Ino telah mengerahkan tebasannya sekuat tenaga, namun rupanya Kakashi masih sanggup menahannya meskipun tempatnya berpijak telah retak akibat hantaman keras itu. Wanita itu kembali menebaskan kedua pedangnya bergantian, menggunakan trik permainan pedangnya yang berkecepatan tinggi hingga beberapa kali dia berhasil meggores tubuh Kakashi dengan pedangnya yang bahkan mampu membelah gunslick dalam sekali tebasan mantap.

Kini Ino menghunuskan kedua pedangnya dengan posisi silang untuk mengunci leher Kakashi, namun rupanya pria itu masih cukup gesit untuk lolos dari kuncian pedang itu meskipun wajahnya masih sempat tergores kedua sisi pedang, tak mau menyerah begitu saja Ino melompat bersalto melewati atas kepala Kakashi dan mendarat di belakang pria itu, namun bukan tebasan yang dia lakukan kali ini melainkan sliding kick yang mengincar kaki Kakashi agar keseimbangan pria itu berkurang, Kakashi yang tak sempat menghindar akhirnya jatuh bertumpu pada satu kakinya sementara Ino langsung menebaskan pedangnya mengincar bahu Kakashi, namun reflek Kakashi yang tidak bisa dibilang buruk itu akhirnya mampu menahan serangan Ino dengan pedang pendeknya sehingga mata pedang itu tak sanggup mencapai buruannya.

Kedua mata Kakashi menatap tajam aquamarine Ino yang menyalak tajam bagaikan predator yang ingin segera mencabik mangsanya, sementara pikirannya mulai terusik dengan hal yang paling membuatnya kesal kalau tak mau dibilang cemburu.

"_Ino…kenapa harus Uchiha? Kenapa kau juga harus menjadi milik Uchiha?!" _batin Kakashi miris, namun hal itu semakin dia pikirkan malah semakin memicu emosinya untuk menghancurkan siapapun yang berhubungan dengan Uchiha.

Kakashi mulai meningkatkan aliran listriknya dan disalurkan pada pedang pendeknya, Ino yang menyadari bahaya langsung menghindar saat pria itu menebaskan pedang beraliran listriknya pada Ino, namun belum sempat Ino mendarat dengan benar, Kakashi sudah akan menghujamkan pedang listrik itu pada Ino sehingga membuatnya harus mengandalkan refleknya untuk menghindari serangan mematikan itu dengan bersalto ke belakang, seharusnya dengan cara itu dia bisa menendang senjata Kakashi agar terlempar dari genggaman pria itu, namun mengingat sejata Kakashi dialiri listrik, dia pun berpikir dua kali untuk tidak melakukan hal yang justru akan membunuhnya.

Ternyata tak hanya itu serangan Kakashi, pria itu kembali melesat ke arah Ino dan mengibaskan pedang listriknya begitu saja hingga Ino yang belum sempat menghindar dengan baik kini terkena aliran listrik dari ujung pedang Kakashi.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRH!"

Ino menjerit kesakitan saat perutnya terkena aliran listrik bertegangan tinggi, tubuhnya pun terpental jauh hingga menghantam reruntuhan beberapa kali sebelum berakhir menghantam tembok pembatas ruangan dan jatuh dengan debaman yang cukup keras.

Ino berbatuk disertai darah yang keluar dari mulutnya sementara tangannya menekan perutnya mencoba menahan rasa sakit dari sana, wanita itu mendongak perlahan mencoba mendapatkan fokus penglihatannya yang kabur pada sosok Kakashi yang berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Pria itu masih menggenggam pedang listriknya yang masih menyimpan percikan kecil dari logam panjangnya, sementara wajahnya tertunduk dalam hingga poni panjangnya menutupi apapun ekspresi pria itu.

"Urgh…." Ino menggerang kesakitan saat dirinya mencoba untuk bergerak, rupanya aliran listrik Kakashi barusan benar-benar mengganggu sistim motoriknya saat ini, dia bahkan tak sanggup menggerakkan kakinya barang seinchi pun karena efek tegangan listrik yang memperlambat aliran darahnya.

"Sial...pria itu ternyata…sangat kuat!" desis Ino di sela erangannya, kedua matanya terkatup lemah di sela usahanya untuk bertahan dari rasa sakitnya, dan saat dia kembali membuka matanya yang masih kabur, dia melihat sosok Kakashi telah berdiri di depannya dengan pedang listrik yang siap dihunuskan padanya, dia bahkan tak punya tenaga lagi untuk shock apa lagi mengangkat pedangnya kembali untuk menahan serangan Kakashi.

"_Jadi kau benar-benar mau membunuhku Kakashi?" _batin Ino yang kemudian tersenyum miris sambil menanti hujaman pedang dari mantan partnernya itu.

Kakashi menggenggam erat gagang pedangnya, ditatapnya sosok Ino yang tak berdaya di bawahnya, keraguan mulai mengusik pikiran Kakashi saat melihat senyum miris wanita itu yang sedikit tertutup oleh poni panjangnya yang menjuntai, bagaimanapun wanita itu adalah orang yang memiliki tempat special di hatinya, tapi begitu memikirkan tentang hubungannya dengan Uchiha, pria itu kembali dibuat geram karenanya. Genggaman itu kembali mengencang dan lebih mantap, bahkan aliran listriknya semakin besar menyelimuti logam panjang itu dan akhirnya dia mengerahkan tenaganya untuk menghujam Ino sudah tak mungkin lagi menahan serangannya.

"HENTIKAN KAKASHIIIII!"

CRASH!

Terlambat!

Shizune datang saat Kakashi sudah menghujamkan pedangnya, dan wanita itu pun hanya bisa shock dengan keadaan Kakashi dan Ino saat ini, begitu juga pria berjubah hitam yang datang bersamanya. Kedua mata onyx pria berjubah hitam itu menajam dan detik berikutnya dia sudah melesat ke arah Kakashi dengan aura membunuh yang sangat besar.

=oooooo=

Tes…tes…tes…

Suara tetesan darah dan bau anyir cairan kental itu memenuhi suasana mencekam ruang pribadi Orochimaru, pria itu kini tengah menggenggam kepala pria yang menjadi lawannya beberapa saat lalu sedangkan tubuh dari kepala itu telah tergeletak di sudut lain ruangan. Orochimaru tampak kesal saat mengangkat kepala dalam genggamannya ke depan wajahnya, kedua mata itu memandang kosong kearahnya, tentu saja karena tanda kehidupan dari sosok itu telah lenyap beberapa saat lalu ketika ular terbesarnya mencabik tubuh pria itu hingga tewas.

"Ck! Padahal kupikir kau bisa menjadi partner yang hebat di pihakku, tapi ternyata kau berhianat huh? Pein?" gumam Orochimaru.

Luka-luka menganga di sekujur tubuh Orochimaru perlahan lenyap saat ular-ular di sekitarnya menyatu ke tubuhnya menutup luka-luka itu dengan lilitan ular yang kemudian bersatu dengan dagingnya.

Orochimaru menghela nafas berat dan melempar kepala dalam genggamannya ke sembarang arah hingga menggelinding entah ke mana.

"Ternyata tamu specialku tidak hanya ini ya?" gumam Orochimaru tanpa menoleh ke arah pintu yang masih terbuka.

"Kheh, kau masih menjijikkan seperti dulu Orochimaru!" desis Tsunade yang kini berdiri di depan pintu dengan menatap tajam ke arah pria mantan suaminya itu.

"Ah jahatnya…padahal kita baru saja bertemu setelah sekian lama, apakah tak ada sapaan yang lebih mesra lagi selain itu hn?" tanya Orochimaru main-main, tapi malah dihadiahi sebuah serangan mendadak dari mantan istrinya itu meskipun dapat dihindari dengan baik.

"Wah ternyata memang tak ada sapaan mesra."

"Tutup mulutmu OROCHIMARU!" sentak Tsunade yang langsung melancarkan serangan ke dua.

"MATI KAAAAAU!"

DUARRRRRRR!

=oooooo=

Crak…crak…prang!

Beberapa pecahan tabung kaca dan kapsul kimia berjatuhan karena gerakan seseorang yang mulai bangkit dari pingsannya di salah satu sudut ruang laboratorium kimia, perlahan sosok itu mulai berdiri mencoba untuk menopang tubuhnya yang masih berat pada benda apapun di dekatnya hingga beberapa serpihan kaca jatuh berhamburan menggores sedikit kulit luarnya yang terkena luka bakar yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan, namun dia tak perduli dengan betapa sakitnya luka yang dia derita, dan betapa perihnya luka basah yang kembali tergores oleh pecahan kaca, yang dia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah menghancurkan orang yang telah membuatnya seperti itu.

"B…bangsat kau…Inuki…akan kuhancurkan kau…hingga tak bisa bangkit lagi!" desis pria itu di sela langkahnya yang terseok.

Di tempat lain Sasuke mulai merasakan firasat buruk, belum lagi dengan suara-suara ledakan yang dia dengar beberapa kali membuatnya semakin was-was.

"_Apa Aniki baik-baik saja? Apakah Ino-chan selamat? Apakah tidak terjadi hal buruk pada mereka?" _batin Sasuke tak nyaman.

Gaara yang masih bersamanya pun tampak gelisah karena selama perjalanannya tadi banyak sekali musuh yang masih berkeliaran dan melancarkan serangan kejutan, bahkan dia sempat nyaris celaka jika saja Sasuke tidak membackupnya, namun kedua pemuda itu hanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing tanpa bisa mengutarakan apa yang mereka pikirkan satu sama lain.

"_Aniki, Ino-chan, please be safe!" _

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Fyuuuuh gomen sampai di sini dulu chapter ini, kalo lanjut lagi kebanyakan soalnya hehehe

Saya masih perlu memilih beberapa alternate ending yang sudah saya rancang, mungkin akan berbeda dengan ending yang saya pikirkan saat awal membuatnya dulu.

Nah karena masih dalam suasana tahun baru, saya akan memberikan present bagi yang Read & Review chapter ini^^

Saya sediakan wallpaper Promise eksklusif buat kalian yang RnR, silahkan cantumkan nama FB kalian dan akan saya kirim wallpapernya via PM

Silahkan pilih 2 angka dari angka 1234, dan 2 angka pilihan kalian akan menentukan wallpaper mana yang akan saya kirim. Wallpaper akan saya kirim minimal seminggu setelah publish fic ini.

Saa minna, Akemashite omedetogozaimasu *tiup terompet, bakar menyan(?)*

Jangan lupa RnR ya!

*Salam cute*


End file.
